Semper II: Fidelitas
by Mrs Severus
Summary: Part II of the Semper Trilogy, where Severus and Hermione learn just how challenging bringing up two adolescent children can be. Can they overcome the obstacles of Severus' past and how do Sebastian and Septima feel about it all? Updated Every Day!
1. Starting Anew

* * *

**Chapter One: Starting Anew**

"Mum!" screamed Sebastian as he rummaged frantically through his chest of drawers, in a desperate search for his black cloak.

"What on earth is the matter with you?" replied Hermione, as she burst into her son's bedroom, thinking he was in some sort of trouble, by the frantic tone of his voice.

"I can't find it!" he rushed, as he completely turned over his bedroom, in a vein search for the item.

"You mean this?" said Hermione with a smile, as she handed the silk lined cloak over to Sebastian, who beamed in relief.

"I've been looking everywhere for that-"

"Yes, and I was ironing it. I can't have you turning up like a scruffy Knawertlyhook on your first day now, can I?"

"Mum, nobody will be looking at my cloak and I'll change into my Gryffindor robes the moment I've been sorted-"

"I think not!" snarled a third voice as it stepped into the room.

Hermione and Sebastian turned towards Severus, who was frowning profusely.

"There is no way on this earth, that a Snape will be sorted into bloody Gryffindor!" he snapped.

"Well to be honest Dad, it's up to the sorting hat which house I'm sorted into, and Uncle Harry said-"

"Never mind what _Uncle Harry_ said, young man, you shall be a Slytherin and a bloody good one at that!"

"Septima's a Gryffindor," he answered cleverly as he eyed his Father with a grin.

"Septima was an exception, Sebastian. She spent an excessive amount of time surrounded by her Godparents and your Mother for that matter, thus was brought up in a far too Gryffindor environment for my liking."

"And so was I Dad!" protested Sebastian.

"Trust me son," dismissed Severus, "you will be a Slytherin. It is tradition for Snape men to be sorted into the house of Salazar."

"Severus, give the boy a break," sighed Hermione, before she turned back to her youngest child. "Whatever house you are sorted into Sebastian, you're Father and I will support you."

"Thanks Mum," smiled Sebastian as he kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Hermione, we'll have to leave now, your mollycoddling has already put us ten minutes behind schedule."

"Oh yes of course." Hermione scanned the room for her cloak before placing it over her shoulders.

"Now, Sebastian" instructed Severus, "Hagrid will be arriving shortly to take you to Hogsmede so that you can enter Hogwarts like the other students. Also, Septima will be arriving on the train accompanied by Harry and Ginny, so I expect you to inform her that she has to escort the first year Gryffindors up to school, with the other Prefects."

"Okay Dad, I'll try and remember all that," said Sebastian, mentally rehearsing his plan of action for the evening.

"No Sebastian, you **will** remember all of that, for it is imperative that you arrive on time and in an orderly fashion. A Snape-"

"- is never late," rung Sebastian monotonously, as he finished his Father's sentence.

"And don't you forget it young man," berated Severus as he placed an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Come Hermione, we must be leaving."

"Yes we must. Now Sebastian, your Father and I will be at the Head Table with the other Professors, and I expect a big smile when you walk in. For now though, just wait here for Hagrid, and behave yourself."

"Yes Mother," replied Sebastian as he rolled his eyes. "Now, haven't you got somewhere to be?"

"Indeed," replied Severus.

Hermione, walked over to her son, who was standing only a couple of inches below her, and wrapped her arms protectively around him. He gazed up at her with his bright green eyes as a sign of reassurance that he was ready for his big day.

"I'll be fine Mum, just go."

Reluctantly, Hermione took Severus' outstretched hand and left their quarters for the Great Hall. If it were possible, she was more nervous than Sebastian!

* * *

Severus sat with an all too familiar scowl etched onto his pale face. Albus had decorated the Great Hall in his usual illustrious manner; house badges aloft in the air, floating above their suitable tables, and further above them, the vast ceiling had been enchanted to look like a exceedingly starry night's sky. He felt rather disheartened by the over zealous decorations, purely because it was an unavoidable remainder that Hogwarts was set to house hundreds of dudderheads, all of whom were to inhabit his own classroom at some point in the school year.

Whilst Severus contemplated how horrific the forthcoming year was going to be, students from the second year upwards all sat at their house tables chattering idly, awaiting for the new arrivals. In his many years of teaching Severus had only once found himself excited about the new intake, and that was when his daughter had arrived as a first year. Severus Snape had found himself trapped in a whirlwind of anticipation that day four years previously, and a similar feeling coursed through him today, as he stared at the door at the rear of the hall, waiting for Sebastian's arrival.

Severus' thoughts were interrupted by a sharp elbow into his rib cage. He shot a fierce look towards the culprit seated at his left, but Hermione simply gestured towards the slowly opening doors at the rear of the hall. Severus followed suit, watching and waiting for McGonagall to enter with the new students. Predictably, she entered with long affirm strides, followed shortly by an equally tall young wizard, who sported a nervous smile and dazzling green eyes. Dressed in plain black robes with his black hair falling silkily below his shoulders, the familiar figure followed his grandmother's movements and strode towards the Teachers Table. Unlike the rabble of first years who dawdled behind their new Professor, Sebastian was not so obviously awestruck by the enchanted ceiling and sheer size of the Great Hall; instead he looked unsurely towards Hermione, who winked almost unnoticeably at Severus' right-hand side.

After a few unorganized moments, the new pupils crowded around the Sorting Hat, who was seated on his stool, and the Deputy Headmistress pulled out a long piece of parchment from the inside of her tartan robe, before clearing her throat to begin.

"When I call your name, you shall come forth and I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head, in order to sort you into your respected houses."

"Avery, Fiona!" called the elderly witch and all eyes fell upon the first student to be sorted.

"Hufflepuff!" called the hat abruptly the moment it was placed upon the obviously petrified young girl's head. Hufflepuff house cheered and whistled as they received their first student of the year.

After a mere twenty minutes, only a small group of three remaining students stood before their Professors, awaiting their turn. Severus looked down at his son whose lips turned slightly at the edge, in a brave attempt to form a smile and he felt Hermione tense beside him. He placed a hand on her thigh in support under the table and she seemed to relax slightly at his touch.

"Potter, Lily!" called McGonagall, and the hall fell silent.

Now it was Severus' turn to tense as he heard the familiar name of Lily Potter shouted by Minerva. He closed his eyes and watched the scene play out mentally behind his eye lids. He was a student again, watching from the small remaining group of first years waiting to be sorted, as a young red headed witch slowly stepped forward to be sorted. As she sat down gently upon the seat she turned to an eleven year Severus, and smiled, hinting that whatever the outcome she would still be his Lily Evans.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the Sorting Hat and Severus' heart sank. She was gone. He opened his eyes to find a rather different scene before him, it was _his_ son who looked heart broken that his friend had just been separated from him.

"Congratulations Professor Potter," beamed Hermione, down the table to a teary eyed Ginny.

"Snape, Sebastian," called McGonagall, her voice riddle with pride, and once more the hall plummeted into a myriad of whispers.

Severus looked from the Gryffindor table, where Septima looked exceedingly nervous and was ringing her hands in angst, back to Sebastian, who although was trying to remain calm, looked very nervous indeed.

"Hmm," mused the old hat as it rested upon Sebastian's silky black hair, "I'm at a loss as to where to put you child. You revel in bravery and courage, yet seep cunningness and power from your every pore. A father of Slytherin and a Mother of Gryffindor; the lion battles the snake…"

The hat paused for what seemed like an eternity, but Severus felt moderately confident that his son would soon be wearing his house crest with pride.

"So as not to break tradition young man, I think it's best to place you in…Slytherin!"

Severus felt his lip twitch, as Sebastian turned back towards his Mother and Father at the teacher's table, and swelled with pride. The Potion's Master glanced towards the Gryffindor table where Septima looked slightly elated at the decision and back to Hermione who was spilling tears all over the place.

"I'm so proud of him Severus, our baby is at Hogwarts." She sobbed once more.

"Baby he is not Hermione. He's growing up."

"I don't want him too though Severus," said Hermione as her husband began to sip his wine. "I think we should have another one-"

Severus spluttered his drink all over himself and several Professors eyed him strangely.

"What! We've only just got rid of them Hermione, we need some _us_ time."

"Okay maybe for a year or so, but I still want more!"

"I'm not getting any younger Hermione; I'm fifty five for Merlin's sake."

"Exactly, you're still in your prime!"

"Maybe in wizarding years but what will people think?"

"Even Muggles have children at your age."

"It's easy for you to say Hermione, you're only thirty six, but I'm getting older and it's harder for me to chase after toddlers all day. Sebastian took it out of me!"

"Severus, you are being far too melodramatic, and thus we shall continue this conversation later, when you're in a better mood."

"Yes dear," replied Severus sarcastically as he surveyed the room for his children.

* * *

**A.N:** What do you think? I'm desperate to know so review, review, review! I'm waiting! :)

* * *


	2. Welcome Speeches

**Chapter Two: Welcome Speeches**

"Welcome!" beamed Albus Dumbledore once, all of the first year students were settled in their new-fangled houses.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our exceptional feast..."

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to several Aurors who are here on Ministry of Magic business. There is a growing speculation that the Dark Lord is set to make yet _another_ return, however, the talk of which people speak is primarily based upon rumour, and one seriously doubts that there will be yet another uprising."

"Despite this fact, the Aurors are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. You are advised heavily, to let the Aurors do their jobs and not to baffle them with questions or even your own thoughts of the situation. If there are any problems with regard to these arrangements, I suggest you relay them to either I, the Deputy Headmistress, or your Head of House. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Aurors by misbehaving or distracting them from their duties."

Albus paused, trying to reiterate his previous statements before continuing his customary welcome speech.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new Professors to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lucius Malfoy, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Mortis, our Ancient Runes teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with her family. However, I am delighted to say that her place will be filled by none other than Professor Scorpius Malfoy, who has agreed to take on this teaching job, after graduating from Hogwarts himself five years previously."

"Well, I think that is everything of importance," concluded Albus as he felt his stomach rumble feverishly. "Let the feast begin!" With a wave of his large hands plate upon plates of fine food appeared upon the four house tables and similarly on the Teacher's table.

Severus turned towards Albus who was sat to his right and whispered: "Why did you not inform me earlier that you have employed Scorpius Malfoy, Albus?"

"Did I need to run it by you Severus?" asked Albus as he tucked into a slice of tender lamb.

"Well yes I think you should have?"

"And why is that then my boy?"

"Because, to be frank I can't stand the arrogant twerp. Surely you could have employed somebody more…_qualified._"

"Actually Severus, he was far more qualified than anybody else whom applied for the job. It seems that young Mr Malfoy earned himself a Masters in the Ancient Runes field."

"Don't make me laugh!" spluttered Severus.

"I don't know what your problem is with the young man Severus, but I suggest you keep it at bay. I will not have any more conflict between my staff. Understood?"

"I'll do my up most not to strangle him Albus, yes."

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you Severus, you're kindness shall not go unnoticed."

"Spare me the sarcasm."

* * *

"How old is he now anyway?" asked Hermione as she spooned some more potatoes onto his plate.

"Too young to be teaching, that's for sure!" exclaimed Severus nastily.

"Give him a chance Severus, from what Draco says he's changed a lot. Just ask Lucius."

Severus turned to Lucius who was sat next to Hermione.

"How old is that Grandson of yours Lucius," he asked the blonde wizard who smiled back at him.

"Twenty three, Severus. Why do you ask?"

"I was just pondering how on earth he got a job here never mind a Masters Degree."

"Because he takes after his Grandfather, and is exceptionally intelligent as well as exceedingly handsome."

Severus feigned laughter before stopping abruptly. "Oh," he said with a smirk, "you were being serious."

"I see that you haven't lost your epic sense of humour my friend," snarled Lucius as he switched his gaze to Hermione.

"Hermione, my dear friend, you must be ever so proud of young Sebastian."

"Yes I am. I'm delighted that he was placed into Slytherin, because Severus would have probably had a heart attack otherwise. He's a bit stubborn when it comes to the traditional Snape values."

"I should have guessed," smirked Lucius, who was enjoying riling his dear friend. "I must owl, Narcissa straight away and inform her that her favourite Godson is a proud Slytherin at last. She will be ecstatic."

"Send her my love Lucius and tell her she is welcome to visit anytime."

"She will be happy to hear from you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled before she turned back to her intensely irate husband. "Now, Severus," she began, "haven't we got house welcome speeches to make?"

"Oh Merlin, don't remind me. They are so tediously monotonous, and the bloody same ever year."

"Well make it different this year. After all, it is your son's first insight to Slytherin culture. Don't you want to impress him?"

"Hermione, do you treat Septima any differently to your other little Gryffindors, just because she is your daughter?"

"Well no-"

"Then I will not treat Sebastian any differently to the rest of my house. In school hours he is my student and not my son. As such, he will be treated accordingly."

"Poor Sebastian," muttered Hermione, "maybe he would have been better in my house."

"I heard that Hermione, and no, he wouldn't. He is a Slytherin, just like his father and his Grandfather before him."

* * *

Severus stood dominantly affront of the fire in the Slytherin common room, before all of his students who sat in silence nervously, waiting for their head of house to speak.

"I will not welcome you all with the niceties that the Headmaster did, for they are neither prudent nor necessary. Instead, I wish to warn the new comers to our house that they are expected to behave in a _certain _manner."

"Slytherin's are expected to be diligent, polite, reserved and hard working. I expect you all to look out for one another like you would a family member and remember that floundering is a Gryffindor trait which Slytherins should not portray. If any of you lose house points for whatever reason, I will ensure that you are severely punished not only by the teacher who has seized your points, but also by me. I will not accept failure, with regard to either Quidditch or the House Cup, thus I expect Mr Devon the Quidditch Captain, to arrange trials immediately and for you all to be on your best behaviour. May I also add that as Slytherins, we are a superior group of individuals, and as such we will prove this to the rest of this school, by being the _very best."_

Severus paused and eyed his students with menace.

"If you have any serious problems then do not hesitate to alert me, but if you alert me to an issue which could have otherwise been solved by a Prefect or Head of House, you will suffer the dire consequences. Now, unpack and get yourselves ready for bed, you have an exceptionally busy day ahead of you all tomorrow and for the first years that includes double Potions and Transfiguration." Severus eyed Sebastian with a warning glare of the importance of his first day and Sebastian looked rather shocked by his Father's sternness.

"Goodnight!" he snapped as he left the room with his robes billowing around his ankles.

* * *

Over in the Gryffindor common room, the Welcome Speech took on a rather different direction. Hermione was sat in a large armchair and her students sat in a semi-circle around her, hanging off her every word, not due to the fear they had for her, but rather the respect.

"…So," she continued, "I hope that you all try your best in everything you do this year, because as long as you try your hardest nothing much else matters. Also, with regard to Quidditch, I believe that Miss Snape has been awarded captaincy by the Headmaster, and as such I expect her to hold trails for the first years as soon as possible."

"But Professor," said Septima as she locked eyes with her Mother. "I thought first years weren't allowed to play."

"It's not a case of being _allowed _to play Miss Snape; it's rather a matter of if one is _good _enough to play at such a young age."

"Oh, well in that case, that changes things. If it's okay with you Professor, I'd rather like to hold trials as early as tomorrow evening."

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Hermione, who was increasingly proud of her daughter's enthusiasm. "Just put a notice up on the board and ensure that everybody knows of the situation."

Septima winked at her Mum who pretended not to notice. "Now, before I leave you all to settle in, I would like to elaborate on what Professor Dumbledore said earlier. The Aurors are here at Hogwarts due to mere speculation at the ministry, and I assure you that you have nothing to worry about." 

She let her gaze roam in an assuring manner, in an attempt to reconcile any worries that some students may have.

"Now," she finished jollily, "I'm sure you've grown more than tired of my voice already, so I'll let you all unpack, and see you tomorrow at some point."

She stood to leave. "Goodnight!" she called as she slipped through the portrait hole.

"Goodnight Professor," Gryffindor house rung back sincerely.


	3. Revelations

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Revelations

Hermione arrived home shortly after Severus, who was sitting as he did every night, reading before the fire.

"Listen," whispered Severus as Hermione took her seat beside him and snuggled under his arm.

"I can't hear anything," she answered honestly.

"Exactly!" he beamed. "Sweet silence, when was the last time you heard that?"

"Probably not since Sebastian was born."

"Wonderful isn't it!"

"At the moment it is Severus, but the silence will grow tedious and overwhelming after a while. Don't you miss it when Sebastian used to crawl around at your feet until and make your shoes turn red until you picked him up? Or when Septima used to beg us to dress up and play _'Scwooby Doo' _with her?"

"Yes I suppose I do miss that, but I miss you even more. I miss the cuddles on the couch and the sex in any room."

"You're just dirty minded Severus Snape!"

"I know and that's why you love me," he teased.

"Along with many more important reasons, yes. Anyway," she continued, "how did Sebastian settle in?"

"He looked like he was enjoying the change of scenery."

"Did he look a little down after being separated from Lily?"

"Not that I could tell, but I suppose when the commotion of settling in has all died down, reality will hit."

"I feel so sorry for him. At least Albus was sorted into Gryffindor with Septima."

"It will do him the world of good. It will allow him to take a break and meet new people. I felt like that when Lily and I were separated but I soon made new friends."

"Yes and look who they were!" said Hermione darkly.

"That is by-the-by Hermione, for I can assure you that there are no potential Death Eaters in my house."

"If you can be so sure," she replied hesitantly.

"The era of Death Eaters has passed Hermione, there is no budding ones in my house!" he reiterated his previous statement as much for his own benefit as his wife's.

"Oh and you'll never guess what!" beamed Hermione, completely changing the subject.

"Well, if I'll never guess, then I suggest you tell me."

"Albus chose Septima as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain!"

Severus grinned profusely and his chest inflated with pride. "That is fantastic!" he exclaimed jollily. "I can't believe it, not only did she make it as a prefect in her fourth year but to be Quidditch Captain at her age as well, that is truly remarkable! She's only fourteen."

Hermione winced slightly. "Erm…yeah about that Severus-"

"What have you done Hermione?" he asked his voiced riddled with concern and accusation.

"Well do you remember when Septima said how she wanted to take her O.W.L's early so that she had more time to prepare for her N.E.W.T.S?"

"Yes of course I remember, it was me who persuaded Albus to let her sit the exams with the fifth years."

"Well, erm, she wanted to partake in ever subject except for Divination, just like I did-"

"But its impossible to take **all **ten subjects at any one given time, her timetable would be fit to burst-"

Severus paused in realisation and then anger hit. "Tell me you never!" he exclaimed to a very apologetic looking Hermione.

"I did," she replied softly back.

"You know _first hand,_ the dangers of using a time turner Hermione, so much so, that you told me you destroyed yours in your third year!"

"I lied. But Severus," she added quickly sensing his anger, "you have to understand, she was devastated, and I thought it would only benefit her in the long run-"

"How long has she been using it then?" he asked, many unanswered questions about Septima's maturity now fitting perfectly into place.

"Nearly three years," replied Hermione honestly, wishing that the ground would swallow her up.

"Three years! That means that she's-" He suddenly went pale. "My daughter is seventeen!"

"Well biologically," corrected Hermione.

"Inane details Hermione will not change the fact that you let **our **daughter use a time-turner without informing me beforehand. She's seventeen for Merlin's sake and I was blissfully ignorant to this imperative fact. There is so much to do," he said rapidly, "we have to inform the ministry, alter her birth certificate-"

"Calm down Severus, its okay. Minerva took care of it all for me-"

"Minerva knew and I never!"

"Well yes, it was her time-turner before she gave it to me in my second year."

Severus seemingly ignored what Hermione had just said and instead just kept muttering, "she's an adult, my daughters an adult."

"Well, yes Severus she is, so is Albus Severus."

"Potter!" he bellowed. "Potter was in on this too!"

"Yes Potter, that boy you call a Godson. He and Septima chose all the same classes-"

Severus cut her off immediately. "They're both seventeen. Oh Merlin you know what this means!"

"I don't even think they're _together_ Severus," comforted Hermione, "never mind_ sleeping_ tog-"

"I wasn't even thinking about that!" he said abruptly. "That's just another spanner in the works. I just meant that they can legally drink and smoke and-"

Hermione giggled and pulled him into a hug, hoping to stop his ferocious ramblings. "Calm down Severus," she said between fits of laughter, "this was inevitable."

"Yes but at least then I would have had chance to prepare."

"Prepare?"

"Yes prepare. Do you know how important coming of age is to Snape's?"

"No but if it follows suit of other Snape tradition, I imagine very serious."

"Indeed it is."

Hermione sighed at his anxiousness.

"Well, Minerva is telling Albus about it all tonight and she thinks that he'll request for Septima and Albus Severus, to be placed in sixth year immediately; as soon as tomorrow."

"Oh no," stated Severus with all seriousness. "There is no way she is being put forward two whole school years, just because her Mother was foolish enough to permit the use of a time-turner!"

"Severus," berated Hermione, who was growing tired of Severus' over reaction to the situation. "Albus will not want two students who are both too old and also too mature to be in mere fourth year. You know as well as I, that they have the capabilities to leave next year never mind be moved to sixth year."

"I will not have it!" shouted Severus as he stomped off to bed.

"You have no choice!" called Hermione in reply, who was highly disappointed that their first night alone in almost five years was spoiled by Severus' petulance. She sighed. He was _not _going to be in a pleasant mood tomorrow morning. God help his first years!"

* * *

Severus waited and watched through the small peeping hole in the door from outside his classroom, until all his first year students were sat at their desks, nervously awaiting his arrival. Once all the Slytherin and Gryffindor students were sat in perfect silence, he burst dramatically in through the door and strode purposefully down the centre of the room, until he reached the front and spun on his heals to face the petrified group of youngsters.

He rung his hands and glared at them all individually before beginning his customary opening speech…

"You are here to learn and examine the subtle science and exact art of Potion Making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, yet every student caught each word – like Professor McGonagall, Severus had the unique gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"I don't expect that you will understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses. But-" he continued his voice a little louder now, and pre-warning with it, "I am obliged to teach this subject to you all and thus I expect the utmost effort from even the dudderheads of this class. Failure will neither be tolerated, nor accepted, and foolish wand waving in my classroom is strictly forbidden." He scanned the room inflicting large amounts of fear into each individual, enjoying their nervously wandering gaze when his eyes met theirs.

"Today, as an introductory lesson, we will be brewing the simplest of potions: 'A Sleeping Draught.' Can any body briefly explain the effects, ingredients and traits of the said potion?"

Severus inwardly smiled as he watched the one solitary hand being thrust into the air.

"Yes Mr Snape?"

"Sir," began Sebastian, hoping desperately to impress his Father. "The Sleeping Draught is a standard form of Draught of Living Death, which causes the user to fall into a deep sleep. Whilst the potion is a minimal substitute of its more powerful counterpart, it still poses a very important role in the wizarding society today."

"Correct Mr Snape, ten points to Slytherin." Sebastian smiled at his Father hoping for a little acknowledgement in return, but Severus' teaching expression failed to falter.

"As Mr Snape informed us, the potion, although being a mere substitute for its more powerful partner, it is still an immensely powerful potion of its own accord. As such, I expect many of you to be on your little faces asleep, ten minutes after your potion has begun to simmer, however, for those of you whom do produce a correct potion, you shall not be affected in any way."

"Now!" Severus shouted, clapping his hands impatiently, "get to it!"

Severus inwardly smiled at the hurried opening of books and nervous expressions as he gave the final order to begin, and couldn't help revelling in his own prowess to put fear into his students.

After an hour of frantic brewing and after several sleeping students had been admitted to the infirmary, Severus gave the order to stop and he scoured the work of each pair of students individually.

"Mr Xavier, Mr Frets" he began as he stepped slowly towards the first couple of first year's potion. "Please tell me what colour the potion _should _be."

"G…Green, sir," stuttered the first short boy with bright red hair.

"Are you a dunderhead Mr Xavier?" asked Severus with a snarl.

"N..No Sir," answered the boy timidly.

"Then why are you dead set on **annoying** me on your first day!" he bellowed into the boys face.

"I'm S…Sorry Sir,"

"Save your spluttering Mr Xavier, for somebody who cares. Forty points from Gryffindor, _each,_ for that abysmal concoction you call a potion!"

The boys sank into their chairs as Severus moved on to his next victim…

After ten minutes of point taking and scaring students, Severus reached the final pair of Potion Makers.

"How much Berry Root did you add to this Miss Potter?"

"Two small strips Sev- _I mean_, Professor Snape," she frowned at her mistake but Severus pretended to have not heard her.

"And how much Gargle skin Mr Snape?" he asked his son, who stood up tall and proud of his work.

'_Quite rightly,' _thought Severus inwardly.

"Three, two by two centimetres squared, Sir."

"And that is why," said Severus loudly to the rest of the class, "Mr Snape and Miss Potter, are the only couple to have completed the assignment correctly."

He turned back to his Son and God daughter. "Ten points to each of your houses for your _acceptable _work."

Without so much as a nod of the head to his son, Severus began to stride back up to his desk, where he would issue the final instructions.

"Carefully rinse out your cauldrons with _clean _water and then I want a three hundred page essay on the uses of this particular potion in every day life. Completed by the end of the lesson, _in silence!"_ he added on the end causing a few audible sighs from the class.

"So," began Lily as her and Sebastian began writing their essays. "What do you think of Hogwarts so far?"

"I like it. Just don't like seeing Dad being so vicious all the time. He's really not like this at home. I mean he's always stern but he's normally compliments me if I do things correctly like I brewed that potion earlier."

"I know, I really like your Dad too. He was great last summer when we all played Quidditch at the Burrow. He was even better than my Dad!"

"Don't let Uncle Harry let you hear that!" Both Sebastian and Lily burst out laughing and Severus raised his head from his papers with a scowl.

"Pray tell Mr Snape and Miss Potter, why you deem yourself so important that you can so obviously disobey my instruction of silence."

"It wasn't Lily, Professor, it was me asking-"

"Do I look like I _care_ Mr Snape?"

"Well to be frank yes!" answered Sebastian momentarily, forgetting he was not at home now and that his Father would not be happy with his retort.

"Ten points from Slytherin Mr Snape, for your sheer cheek and arrogance. Keep your mouth firmly shut in the future; otherwise you will be enjoying detention for the remainder of the term!"

"For what exactly!" exclaimed Sebastian, forgetting his place once more.

Severus jumped out of his seat menacingly and strode towards Sebastian's desk, before slamming his fists loudly on it and leaning closely into his son.

The class shuddered and Sebastian too, felt a little frightened of his Father.

"Get out," he hissed in a whisper.

Sebastian eyed his Father trying to determine whether he was serious or not, and after concluding that he was, scooped up his books and bag before leaving his Father's class.

Severus watched Sebastian all the way to the door, his heart racing and blood pumping ferociously. For the remained of the lesson, nobody dared to utter a syllable; Snape had regained his feared image_, at the sake of his son._


	4. Progression of Character

**

* * *

******

A.N:

So, what do ya'll think of it? Let me know and review please :)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Progression of Character**

Severus sat waiting for his sixth year class with a fierce scowl playing about his face. As he watched the students pour into his class and take their seats, two familiar, yet unfamiliar to this class, faces appeared it the crowd.

"Miss Snape, a word please," snarled Severus, to the female of the two newcomers, his patience running low and his anger running wild.

Septima fearlessly stepped forth towards her Father, not fazed by his foul mood and comforted by the fact that she had always been a Daddy's girl, thus more or less had nothing to fear.

"Yes Professor," she said as she arrived at his desk with a huge smile.

"You can take that smug grin off your face," he whispered so that no other students could hear him.

Albus Severus watched Septima and his Godfather from the back of the classroom, fully aware of just what their conversation entailed.

"You have some explaining to do," he snapped.

"Dad, I took the time-turner so that I could get more qualifications, its not like I took it to deliberately age myself is it?"

"You're an adult Septima, and I never got to watch you growing up all because you were selfish enough to use a bloody time device."

"That _time device_," she said impatiently back, "has allowed me to get the highest grades in the O.W.L's that Hogwarts has seen since you and Mum were here."

"And what does your Grandfather think of it all?" he interrupted, believing that the Headmaster would not allow this biological infringement within his school.

"He said that although he does not approve of the use of time-turners, he sees the positive consequences in my case."

"In your case-" he spluttered angrily. "Sit down Miss Snape," he continued remembering that he has a class to teach.

Septima turned and walked back to her desk behind Albus who gave her a sympathetic look as she passed.

* * *

As the lesson between her first year Slytherin and Gryffindor class drew to a close, Hermione noticed Sebastian's mood yet couldn't put a finger on why he looked so miserable. As the class were packing up to leave for lunch, Hermione took her opportunity to speak with her son.

"Mr Snape, may I have a quick word," she called after him as the class emptied.

When he came towards her desk he sat down without saying a word.

"As your Mother Sebastian Snape, I know exactly when you are upset. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"Experience tells me that people, well, other than your father, do not look melancholy for no good reason."

"Well that's just the problem really: _Dad_."

"Severus? What's he done wrong now?" she asked, desperately hoping that he hadn't made Sebastian feel like an outcast in his first class.

Hermione had always known how hard it must be for both Septima and Sebastian to endure lessons with their Father treating them as if they were a nobody, yet it was necessary. It mustn't have been a pleasant experience but Hermione knew that both she and Severus couldn't treat their children with any extra niceties just because they were their parents.

"Firstly," began Sebastian miserably, "I was the only one who could answer his opening question, yet he gave me a measly couple of house points when all I really wanted was a bit of recognition."

"Sebastian, we had this conversation before you started here. Your Father and I can't give you a big hug and say: "Well done son," every time you do something right. It simply wouldn't be fair on the others."

"I know that which is why I said '_firstly.' _Then when Lily and I were the only ones to complete the potion correctly, and it was a pretty tough potion, far too complicated for first years, he said and I quote; "Ten points for your_ acceptable_ work!"

Hermione sighed. "I'll have a word with him Sebastian, but I'm afraid that you'll have to understand that your Father and Professor Snape are two completely different people."

"I know that but I'm not finished yet Mum. After that, he told us all to write an essay. Lily and I had finished and so I said something to her, in a whisper of course, so as not to distract the others. Dad, then totally flipped out and screamed in my face, before calling me arrogant and throwing me out of his class. I was humiliated Mum, by my own Father on my first day of school."

Hermione seethed. '_How could he be so stubborn?'_ she thought.

Hermione knew that he was in such a foul mood because of the Septima's time-turner incident and it simply wasn't fair on Sebastian that he had received his Fathers built up anger.

Just as she was about to tell Sebastian to go and get some lunch and that she would resolve the problem later, Septima burst through her classroom door in a fit of anger and threw herself on a chair beside her brother.

"I hate him!" she shouted tossing her back hair out of her face.

"Who?" asked Hermione, partially rhetorically.

"That treacherous man I call Dad!" Septima snapped.

"Join the club," muttered Sebastian, who instantly received a Severus worthy snarl from his Mother.

"There is no need to be disrespectful towards your Father," warned Hermione, who was trying to remain impartial but was seriously swaying towards her children's side.

"He was an arrogant arse today Mum. He made a spectacle of me in my first sixth year class, by insinuating that I was not fit to be there. Then, he took house points away from Gryffindor, for talking to Albus, when _he_ said we could 'chat amongst ourselves,' and then, to add insult to injury, he screamed in my face because my potion was the wrong shade of purple!"

"He's just not happy about you being seventeen and not the fourteen year old child he believed you were."

"I'm the same person Mum!" protested Septima.

"I know that, but your Father can't deal with the change just yet."

"Well he needs to grow up and smell the flobberworms because I can't handle his petulant mood swings!"

"I'll speak to him Septima. And for you too," she added noticing Sebastian's frown. "Until then, go and get some lunch."

"Okay," sighed Septima as she stood to leave with her brother.

When they had left, Hermione sighed tiredly, she hadn't the energy for all out war.

* * *

Hermione was resting her head on the desk in her office in thought, when she felt someone kissing her neck. She allowed his teeth and tongue to continue their nibbles and small licks, before she remembered that she was supposed to be in a mood with Severus and sat up abruptly. He made to capture her lips in his but she gave him her cheek instead.

"What's the matter?" he asked, as he pulled her off her seat and sat her on his lap.

"Well apart from the fact that I've spent my lunch time condoling our very upset children-"

"Ah," said Severus simply, showing only hint of regret.

"'_Ah,'_ will not cut it this time Severus. You have really let them down."

"Septima didn't deserve the way I spoke to her today, but Sebastian was impertinent and disrespectful and deserved every snarl I sent his way."

"Don't play the Daddy's little girl card Severus, and pretend that she didn't deserve it but Sebastian did. He's really cut up about it!" scorned Hermione.

"He answered me back more than thrice and made me look a fool in front of my class. I will not tolerate that from any one, let alone my own son."

"He doesn't want much Severus, only to know that you are proud of him."

"I am proud of him! More proud of him than anybody else, if I'm honest."

"Well just ensure that he knows it in the future. Apologise to him Severus, make it up to him."

"I think I may just know the way how to do just that," smiled Severus as he kissed Hermione and made to leave. "See you at dinner," he called back with a smile.

* * *

Not long after, he had left Hermione in her office promising to make it up to their children, Severus prowled into the great hall with his robes billowing at his feat.

Sebastian was nudged by Travers as he was about to take about of his sandwich, who gestured towards Snape as he approached the Slytherin table.

Sebastian groaned as Severus stood tall behind him and his friends.

"I'd like a word with my son," snapped Snape to Travers who simply remained in his seat.

"In private," hissed Snape. With sudden recognition, Travers moved along the bench and to Sebastian's amazement, Severus filled his seat.

"Do you have to treat my friends so disdainfully?" asked Sebastian in surly manner. "It does not bode well to have your own Father scold your friends."

Severus didn't answer Sebastian, not trusting himself to react in the apologetic manner that he intended to, and instead handed him an envelope. Before Sebastian had chance to acknowledge his Father, he had already left the seat beside him and had moved over to Septima and handed her a similar white envelope.

Severus watched from the teachers table as each of his children read their letter and a smile appear on their faces.

* * *

_**Sebastian, **_

_**I am truly sorry for the manner in which I treated you before, but I do hope you realise that you showed me nothing but disrespect in my class earlier this morning, and I had to send you out.**_

_**I want you to know that I am immensely proud of you my son, for all your hard work and dedication to everything you do. I know I don't tell you enough but I love you very much and I hope the enclosed gift will prove this to you further…**_

* * *

As he finished the letter, Sebastian looked up at his Father with a smile and then searched for the gift inside the envelope. Severus let his eyes wander to the Gryffindor table where Septima was reading through her letter too…

* * *

_**Septima, **_

_**As a Father, I wish only to protect you and today, the news of your time-turner scared me deeply. I was not fully aware of everything with regard to you and I felt a failure as a Father. Whether you re fourteen, seventeen, or ninety nine, I will always be here for you.**_

_**My actions today were as a result of my own insecurities and temperament, thus I apologise to you. The enclosed gift will hopefully make it up to you…**_

* * *

At the same time Severus watched Sebastian and Septima flash a huge smile once they had found their gifts.

"What's that you've got?" asked Albus to Septima as he noticed the small coloured piece of paper in her hand.

"Tickets for the Montrose Magpies and Holyhead Harpies game tonight!" she squealed.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Albus, very like Harry did. "Who are they off?"

"Dad," she replied.

"They must have cost him a few Galleons!" explained Albus with intrigue. "I never thought I'd say this, but I wish Severus Snape was my Father!"

"Well he's all mine Albus so tough luck!" She smiled at her friend and pulled out a mocking tongue at him.


	5. Quidditch

**A.N:** Foolishly, I thought I could write this and Inconcessus at the same time but I have just been given a huge case at work and haven't the time. So if you are reading that other story, bare with me, it will be posted as soon as this is over...

* * *

**Chapter Five: Quidditch**

Severus sat between his children in the mist of an extraordinarily large Quidditch crowd. People cheered and screeched for their teams, mouthing obscenities at the referee, as Severus sat observing his children who, _naturally,_ supported opposing teams.

Septima was a Holyhead Harpies fan; the only female Quidditch team that the wizarding world had ever seen. They were successful in their own right, yet Septima supported the Harpies for the message they portrayed; women are just as good as men. It was a very 'Gryffindor-ish' team to support.

Sebastian on the other hand supported the Montrose Magpies, the most successful team in history, who had won the British and Irish League thirty-two times. Being the typical Slytherin that he was, Sebastian supported the black and white clad team not for their morals, but rather for their success; he was a very power hungry young man, but not excessively so.

"You're very quiet Dad," said Septima, just after celebrating Gwenog Jones Junior's, third goal of the game, putting the Holyhead Harpies thirty points ahead of the usually unbeatable Magpies.

"I'm just enjoying the game without making a holy spectacle of myself," he replied.

"You mean you would rather Puddlemere United were playing," interrupted Sebastian, his eyes still fixed upon the pitch below.

"I am not a Puddlemere United fan!" protested Severus.

"Don't lie Dad. Grandad has told us about when he used to sneak you out of a weekend in your first year, and take you to games."

"Albus Dumbledore _dragged_ me to them games because he felt I needed to brush up on my seeking skills for the Slytherin Team. _Which I didn't!_"

"You mean Grandad _wanted _Slytherin to do well," stated Septima, not attempting to hide her detest for Slytherin as a house.

"Septima I wish you wouldn't be so evident about your feelings towards Slytherins. We are loyal, hard working,-"

"Devious, traitorous bastards," finished Septima with a smile.

Severus glared at her. "I brought you both here so that you could watch your favourite teams play, not to argue over whose house is better."

"Yes of course, you're right," concluded Septima, as she continued watching the game with a huge passion.

'_Ever the diplomat,'_ thought Severus with a smile as he continued watching his children rather than the game itself.

* * *

The game finished with the Holyhead Harpies narrowly beating the Montrose Magpies by 250-100, the greatest ever defeat suffered by Sebastian's team. The entire the way home, Septima and Sebastian argued over whether the all female team deserved their win and just who was better. Severus tried to remain impartial, but their arguing grew tiring after only a few minutes.

"How was it?" asked Hermione, as Severus slumped onto the sofa after dropping his children off at their separate houses.

"Tiring," sighed Severus as he sprawled himself out further.

"Aww," said Hermione as she lay down next to him and kissed his nose. "Poor little Severus!"

"Don't take the piss out of me Hermione; honestly, they are harder to deal with now than they were as toddlers."

"I know! You never had to take them shopping for their robes this year. All they did was bicker and moan about whose robes were better."

"They do love each other though don't they?"

"Yes Severus they do. Very much like Harry, Ron and I did at their age. It's a bitter sweet love."

Severus smiled. "I know I tell you this everyday of my life, but thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"For the last eleven years, for making me a Father and for making me happy."

"Severus you know I'd do anything for you and that I love you."

"And I love you too, Hermione."

"Come on," she said pulling on his hand. "Let's go to bed."

Severus flashed her a wicked grin but she didn't react; not of course until they got into their bed.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning, still naked and wrapped in Severus' arms after their late night escapade. He hadn't changed much in the eleven years they had been married, except for the fact that he was more loving during sex and had mellowed slightly with age.

"Good morning," she said as he opened his eyes and brushed his hair out of his face.

"What time is it?" he groaned as he searched for his watch.

"Seven thirty," she said with a smile.

"Haven't you got class in half an hour?" he asked.

"No, it's my free period this morning."

"Mine too. Excellent, more sleep for us!"

"Five years ago Severus Snape, it wouldn't be sleeping you were considering in your free time."

"I'm an old man Hermione," he teased. "I need all the sleep I can get."

"You're fifty five Severus. I bet Minerva gets more than me and Albus is far past one hundred."

Severus rolled his eyes before rolling the rest of his body on top of Hermione. She placed her hand on his face running her hand over his salt and pepper stubble.

"You should grow a beard," she said as she looked into his huge black eyes.

"Its grey Hermione and a man only looks honourable if he is cleanly shaven."

"That is a load of rubbish and you know it. Anyway, it's not grey; it's still got some black in it. You know I like older men and I most definitely love hair. Age has made you far sexier Severus, you have a greying beard and far more chest hair than you used to."

"Oh I'm glad you like it because every time I look in the mirror I see my Father staring back at me. It's frightening."

"Well I think you Father must have been a very handsome man," she replied as she ran her fingers through the hair that fell at the nape of his neck.

Severus looked down on Hermione seriously, staring into her eyes for a long time before saying what he had wanted to say for almost a week.

"It's started," he said plainly.

"Pardon?" she asked, not knowing what on earth he was talking about.

"It burned last night."

"Your mark?" she asked, hoping she was wrong.

"Yes."

"But it's been ten years, I thought time had been and gone for him to come back."

"He is Hermione and if it burns again I'll have to go."

"No Severus, you can't-"

"Shh," he whispered pressing his forehead against hers and searching her eyes for an alternative.

"I have to Hermione," he continued. "You know I will. Lucius and I are ready to face him again, we can do it."

"I will not stand by and watch you and Lucius throw your selves at that monster's feet."

"You don't have to watch anything," he stated simply as he rolled off her.

"Oh, so watching you return from a revel, broken, bruised and bleeding, isn't watching you fall apart."

"I did it once-"

"You said it yourself, you're older now."

"Older and wiser," he interrupted. "I'm more powerful than I was, clever, and I have much more to lose. I will not and can not fail."

"I can't handle this Severus," snapped Hermione as she left the bedroom and Severus in tears.

* * *

"Miss Snape, may I have a word," began Lucius as he pulled Septima into an empty corridor.

"What's up Uncle Lucius?" she asked happily, when they were away from possible prying ears.

"Albus tells me that you've been moved up two years and that you are now officially seventeen. What a strange turn of events."

"You're not mad are you?" she asked coyly.

"Just disappointed…"

Septima's head dropped.

"…That I won't be able to teach you this year."

Septima lifted her head and smiled at Lucius who smiled back.

"Scorpius is teaching my sixth year DADA class due to some out of Hogwarts business that I am unfortunately tied to."

"What business is that?" she asked, rather like her Mother in the sense that she was very blunt.

Lucius glanced subconsciously towards his left forearm but quickly reverted his gaze back to Septima.

"Nothing too exciting," he lied. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Scorpius has asked you to visit him tonight after dinner. I think he wants to get you up to date on the whole 'being in sixth year thing.'"

"Oh that's nice of him. I haven't seen him in a while; it'll be nice to catch up. Where are his quarters again?"

"Right at the end of the Dungeon corridor. It's easy to find and if not, I'm sure you can borrow young Potter's map."

"You know about that?" asked Septima.

"I know _everything_ Septima. Even about yours and Potter's little '_thing'_. Don't let your Father hear about that as well, he'll have a heart attack."

"Oh no," she dismissed, "Albus and I are just friends."

"Well I don't think he sees it that way. He worships the ground you walk on."

"Really?" she asked, excited at the prospect. She had always had a soft spot for her best friend.

"Definitely. Now," he said as he patted her shoulder, "I have a meeting with your Father and I don't want to be late. He detests tardiness nearly as much as I hate Gryffindors," he teased.

Septima feigned anger as she watched Lucius leave, before heading of to her next lesson with a spring in her step. _Albus liked her!_

* * *

_**A.n:** I have a few chapters already written because I have lots of work this week and won't be able to write then, but I don't want to post really unless I've got enough feedback...Some chapters I think oh this is okay, and nobody reviews and others I think ah no maybe not, and people do. Im a tad confused! What do you guys like and what don't you?_


	6. Professor Malfoy

**Chapter Six: Professor Malfoy**

Septima knocked coyly on Scorpius' door before waiting in the cold dungeon corridor for a reply.

"Come in," he called quickly, and Septima didn't hesitate to enter.

Scorpius Malfoy was sat on his sofa marking first year papers with his shoulder length blonde hair falling perfectly at his broad shoulders. He looked up at his guest with his bright green eyes as he smiled at her and gestured for her to sit.

"I presume that my Grandfather saw you?" he started as she took her seat beside him.

"Yes just before dinner."

"You're probably wondering why I asked you here," he said with a smile.

"Well yes," she replied simply.

"I just wanted to ensure that you were fitting in okay in your new year group. I can only imagine how hard it must be for you."

"Thanks Scorp- I mean Professor," she corrected.

"Please Septima, call me Scorpius. I will not abide my friends calling me by such a formal title."

Septima smiled at this. She had always liked Scorpius Malfoy and had forever enjoyed the seasonal occasions whereby she got to spend time with him and his father Draco.

"So, how's it going?" he asked.

"Great actually. Well," she added, "apart from Dad's over reaction to it all."

"Severus' has always had a hot head on him," chortled Scorpius, as he began pouring himself a Firewhiskey. "Do you want a glass?"

"No thanks, I have to get back soon. Promised Albus I'd help him with his homework."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he sighed. "It's been a while since I've enjoyed the company of an intelligent young woman such as yourself."

Septima blushed. "Maybe another time?" she said as she stood and straightened her robes.

"That would be wonderful. Although, I suggest you keep it to yourself; I can only imagine the fuss your Father would make of it all."

"Purely platonically, I meant," corrected Septima in a flush.

"Of course, as did I. I am your Professor now," answered Scorpius with his softest voice. He kissed Septima on the cheek. "Goodnight then Septima, and make sure you make that Potter boy do some of his own work in future!"

Septima grinned profusely at him before leaving his quarters with her heart pumping ferociously. '_Get a grip of yourself,'_ she thought._ 'He means it in a friendly way.'_

* * *

"You're late!" teased Albus as Septima finally arrived back at Gryffindor tower.

"Sorry about that," she replied as she sat beside Albus on the rug before the fire.

"Where have you been anyway?"

"With Scorpius."

"You mean _Professor Malfoy_?"

"Yeah. He wanted to check that I'm settling into my new classes okay."

"He never asked me if I was okay," muttered Albus.

"That's because you're a Potter. He hates Potters."

"Oh how nice," replied Albus sarcastically.

"Shut up," teased Septima with a smile.

"Do that again,"

"Do what?"

"Smile," he whispered.

Septima eyed Albus with intrigue waiting for an elaboration but it never came. Instead, he gazed into her eyes and slowly drew closer to her, his lips falling softly on hers.

"I'm sorry," he stuttered quickly as he pulled away after a brief moment. "I shouldn't have done-"

"Albus," interrupted Septima as she placed her forefinger on his lower lip, "it's fine."

"You mean-"

Without verbally answering, Septima kissed Albus again, this time with much more fever and passion. It wasn't long before he was running his tongue along her bottom lip and their kiss intensified ten fold.

After several minutes they broke apart.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," smiled Albus as he drew Septima into a tight embrace.

"Well you should have done it earlier," whispered Septima into his ear.

"What does this mean though?"

"Well I'd like to see if this can work. Us, I mean."

"I think it could you know Septima. You're my best friend as well as the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. Other than the fact that your Dad's the scariest bastard in this place, who'll probably break my neck if he finds out, nothing else is standing in our way."

"Yeah, I doubt we should tell Dad about us," replied Septima quickly. "Let's see where we're going with this first." She shuddered at the thought of Severus' reaction.

"Septima," began Albus in a much more serious tone than before, "I'll understand if you want to wait, this is a bit quick."

"If you can call seventeen years quick then yes I suppose. Come off it Albus, we've been best friends for all of our lives, I don't think of anybody else as a better friend than you, and we are almost identical in terms of personality."

"Well yes but I mean, your Dad."

Septima smiled reassuringly at him.

"I don't want to go behind his back Septima, I want to do this properly."

"And your apposite attitude will get you nowhere but detention. Dad doesn't approve of any boy I even look at never mind date and he certainly wouldn't like the thought of me with Harry's son."

"So we just lie?" asked Albus incredulously.

"For the time being yes. Nobody will notice the change in our relationship and so there is no point telling Dad about us until we are certain we are going somewhere."

"Fine," concluded Albus as he pushed a stray lock of brown hair behind his ears and kissed Septima. "I'm off to bed."

"Can I come with you for a cuddle?" asked Septima shyly.

"As much as I'd love that, I don't want to go to fast-"

"I don't mean like that Albus!" she protested.

"I know," he replied. "Still, I want to do things proper and by that I mean taking things slow."

"You're right. I'm tired myself anyway. Goodnight!" she called back as she made her way up the girls staircase her heart in a tangle and her mind very excited.

* * *

Lucius and Severus sat in silence as they shared a bottle of Firewhiskey. They had spent the entire evening after dinner discussing Voldemort and how they would explain certain events that had transpired in the time between his downfall and the present; one of them events being Hermione.

"I just cannot believe that he will accept the fact that you married her for children. As far as he'll be concerned you should have married a Pureblood if you wanted to carry on your name."

"He will believe me Lucius," snapped Severus, "because he trusts me."

"Indeed he does, but I doubt his trust will still be as strong after a whole decade as an obsolete figure."

"If he wants me at his side, I assure you that he will accept my explanation."

"Your assurance Severus, are not words of comfort when my family are involved!"

Severus jumped to his feet and paced rapidly before Lucius.

"Don't you think I have already thought about this all before? My families' lives are at stake here Lucius; the only thing your family have to lose is the fact that Scorpius is no longer the child of the prophecy!"

"The prophecy means nothing to me!" roared Lucius. "My son however does!"

"Your son betrayed The Dark Lord. He was chosen to complete a task and he bailed half way through, causing others to deal with the effects. He was a coward!"

"That's rich coming from the man who fled to Dumbledore the moment he thought his precious Lily was going to be marred!"

Severus rammed Lucius up against the wall of his study and thrust his wand into his neck.

"Never, **ever**, mention her name again!" he hissed into Lucius face whilst he twisted his wand further into his neck.

"Why Severus? Because you cannot deal with the fact she died to save Potter's son, not yours!"

"Because, she died, full stop!" bellowed Severus. "And that I couldn't protect her!"

"She wasn't yours to protect! She was James' wife Severus; you were just her bit on the side! The fucker she ran to when she wanted a bit of excitement!"

"She was going to leave him!" he bellowed. " She loved me!"

"Then why didn't she?" snarled Lucius his voice breaking slightly at the force of the Darker Wizard's wand in his neck. "Why didn't she leave Potter for you?"

"Because she found out she was pregnant," sighed Severus, his wand falling slightly.

"And you never considered the possibility that Potter was yours?"

"Of course I did. I still do!"

"Is he?" asked Lucius, remarkable surprised by this notion.

"No. He looks too much like Potter to be my son. He's too foolish and too arrogant."

"Severs," began Lucius in a much softer tone, "I shouldn't have mentioned Lily. That is all part fo the past now, it doesn't matter."

Severus turned from Lucius and dropped back into his seat.

"Its just hard trying to find the man I once was. I'm just not him anymore Severus."

"And neither am I Lucius, but for the sake of our families we have to recover our forgotten selves."

"I don't know if I have the strength or the courage anymore. I cannot kill another innocent muggle for the sake of proving loyalties."

"If we want to give the Order a chance in hell of ridding him for the final time Lucius, we must."

Lucius rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"I didn't want to tell you this Severus," he said softly, "but word has reached me that tomorrow we shall be called."

Severus' heart leapt with nerves in his chest.

"Draco, Narcissa, Marcia and I will all return to him then."

"Marcia?" asked Severus nervously.

"Marcia's Father was a follower of The Dark Lord in Germany and the Dark Lord has requested that she attend the _'momentous return'_ tomorrow night."

"But she can't-" spluttered Severus.

"You seen very concerned for my daughter-in-law Severus."

"Well she is an old friend of mine Lucius," he dismissed.

"Yes, she has mentioned that little fact once or twice," drawled Lucius suspiciously, before he glanced at his watch. "I must leave now my friend, Narcissa and I have our masks to polish. Flawed attire will not bode well on our first night back."

"I was rather hoping not to pull my mask out until the last minute. However," he added dourly, "your reasoning seems prudent."

Severus shook Lucius' hand as the blonde wizard stood to leave.

"Make sure you tell Hermione how much you love her tonight Severus," warned Lucius as he stepped out of the study. "It must be hard on her too."

"Yes Lucius I will. Goodnight my friend and wish Narcissa luck."

"We all need a bit of that Severus," he finished as he stepped out and into the shadows of the Dungeon corridor.

* * *

After Lucius had left, Severus had a few more glasses of whiskey before finally retiring for the evening; nerves were omnipotent in his mind.

Checking Hermione was sleeping before he approached his bed-side cabinet, Severus pulled out the bottom drawer and parted the top layer of litter, revealing the silver item. He placed the mask gently into his palms and remained in a crouched position, staring into its hollow eyes, the past playing out within their black vacuity.

He had done and witnessed so many terrible and unforgivable things in that mask, his face and his tears hidden from the world, as he murdered innocent people. Worst of all, he had raped the only woman who he had ever truly truly loved under the unjust orders of the man he once called Master.

The man, who had worn this mask with pride all those years ago, was the complete antithesis of the man who now held it in his palms and he knew that.

Severus let the tears fall freely from the end of his nose as he sat their on his cold bedroom floor remembering the brutality of being a leading servant to the world's most feared entity; Severus needed courage for the following night but right now, he needed hope.


	7. Loyalties Lie

**Chapter Seven: Loyalties Lie**

Breakfast the next morning was quiet, too quiet. Each order member who sat at the teachers table, sat with their heads hung in thought and sometime fear, as the minutes drew closer to an inevitable return. Very few managed to eat that morning and even fewer managed to actually indulge in conversation; the air was thick with fear.

The entire atmosphere that cold Tuesday morning made Severus blood boil. He was anxious enough without the melancholy attitude of others dampening his day even further. He needed normality to gather the strength he knew he needed for later on that day.

Severus' first class was his sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherins and the prospect of this only displeased Severus further. He hadn't the mental energy to contain a sense of normality and desperately needed to forego his normal nastiness and insults; that of course would ruin his feared image.

As the rabble of students stepped into his considerably bitter dungeon classroom all conversation ceased immediately when they saw the frown on their Professor's face, as he sat behind his desk glaring at them all, and tearing up paper for no plausible reason other than his foul mood.

"He seems in a lovely mood," whispered Albus sarcastically to Septima who sat down hurriedly beside him.

"I know, he does seem especially moody today."

"He's _always _moody Septima," corrected Albus before he pulled out his quill and the notes he needed for the day's lesson. "But just today excessively so."

Severus cocked his head towards the whispering pair and glared dangerously at Albus who shot him an apologetic look.

"It's like having your Father sat in my class all over again," snapped Severus who was still tearing up shards of paper in angst. "He too was too arrogant to listen and remain silent in my class. He too, though that he was so special that he needn't pay attention!"

"Without being rude Professor," replied Albus bravely, "the lesson hadn't actually started."

"The lesson starts, _boy,_ the moment you step into my classroom. Ten points from Gryffindor for your exceeding arrogance and utter rudeness."

A bunch of Gryffindors sighed and Severus shot Septima a final look of dismay before standing to begin his lesson.

Throughout Severus' speech nobody dared to speak or even raise their hand to ask or answer a question, instead they all sat, hanging of his every word trying their hardest not to rile their already irate Professor.

…"so," concluded Snape, "the properties of a common healing potion are due to-" he was cut off as a burning pain ran wildly up and down his forearm and he hissed quietly at the pain. It was far worse than before and what's more, he wasn't due to be called until this evening. Severus hadn't realised but he had bent over slightly with the pain, clutching his arm tightly and mouthing quiet obscenities.

Septima quickly rose form her seat and approached her Father who looked to be in excruciating pain. She put her arm around his shoulder.

"Are you okay Dad?" she asked tenderly, hoping that he wouldn't scold her for such an ostentatious display of public affection.

"It's just a tweak in my arm, old Quidditch injury," he lied through clenched teeth.

"Do you want me to go and get Pomfrey?" she asked.

"No!" he snapped. "Just go and tell your Grandfather that I have had to leave Hogwarts _early_. Tell him to cover my class."

"I can't leave you Dad!" she protested.

Not caring for the rest of his classes thoughts, Severus straightened himself up despite the pain and kissed Septima on the forehead.

"I'll be fine," he lied, "just go and tell Albus, and tell your Mother I'll be home this evening."

Septima sprinted out of the classroom and Severus soon followed her leave, heading for his quarters to pick up his robes and mask.

… … …

As Severus left Hogwarts' grounds, he saw a blonde man not ten metres ahead of him touch his far arm and seemingly disappear into nothingness. With a large sigh, Severus copied the man's movements and soon found himself in the centre of a large crowd of hooded figures alongside Lucius, who looked petrified.

"And who are these two latecomers?" hissed a familiar voice from behind. Severus went to turn to face the source but felt Lucius' arm on his insisting that he stay facing forward.

The figure circled Severus and Lucius before coming to a halt before them. Though the holes in his mask Severus observed the Dark Lord's new form. He was no loner inhumane looking, and now a rather handsome young man with blonde flowing hair, the only familiar aspect of him was his red eyed and hissing voice.

Severus and Lucius bent down to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"My Lord," began Severus, "It is an honour to be here in your presence after all these years."

"Severus, somehow I doubt that you are so ecstatic to be here. Do you not wish you were at home with your Mudblood wife and children?"

"My desire is only to serve you Master," replied Severus carefully.

"Then why did you marry the woman whom sought it acceptable to fire a killing curse at me!"

"My Lord, I needed an heir and nobody else other than Granger would accept the job."

"You could have anybody Severus, any woman you desired."

"My Lord, after the war, pureblood women desired not for children and for me, but rather for their deceased husbands. I had no other option and Granger was willing."

"I understand your logic Severus," replied Voldemort casually. "However, you have your heir; you have two infact, so why do you continue to live with the woman?"

"She's a good fuck, master," answered Severus with a nasty grin. His heart sank at his words but he knew he had no other choice but to lie and deceive the man that stood before him so menacingly.

"Yes, I always thought that she might be," mused Voldemort before he turned to Lucius.

"And you, why did you not inform me that your Grandson was not the prophesized child?"

"I was going to my lord, but by the time I found out myself, you were already…dead."

"_Temporarily hibernating, _is the term I like to use Lucius."

"Yes My Lord."

"But Severus' kind daughter helped me awaken and young Draco provided her with the means to do so. How is my old friend Severus?"

Severus clenched his fists tightly before carefully answering. "Septima is well my Lord."

"I am very happy to hear that. Why have you not brought her here then Severus?"

"My daughter is far too young to accept the mark as you wish master."

"My sources tell me otherwise."

"How so?" asked Severus, his heat racing.

"Her prohibited use of a time turner has made her seventeen has it not?"

"Yes, my lord. But she is still not ready to join."

"Oh but she is-"

"No, My Lord, she is not!" interrupted a third voice from the crown as it stepped forward.

"Ah Marcia," hissed Voldemort to the new person in the centre of the crowd. "Why are you so concerned as to what happens to Severus' child?"

"Because My Lord, I want to see your success, and if you let a mere child into our ranks, who knows nothing of our idealisms, we will be hindered."

Severus eyed Marcia, warning her not to continue and to step back, as he sensed The Dark Lord's temper heightening.

Voldemort raised his wand ferociously and sent the Crucio curse flying at an unsuspecting Marcia, who then writhed on the floor in agony.

"Never, question my actions again Marcia Malfoy, otherwise your son and husband will pay the price."

"Yes My Lord" winced Marcia who struggled to get to her feet.

Severus wanted to intervene yet he couldn't. It was a helpless feeling.

* * *

Hermione paced up and down in her sitting room desperately waiting for Severus to arrive home. It was almost midnight and he had been gone for almost ten hours; this was especially long. Albus had told her that he was usually home after a couple of hours and even that was enough to break him. She could only imagine the state he was in now.

Suddenly there was a large bang on the front door and she rushed to it to answer.

"Severus!" she called, but soon realised it was not her husband at all.

"Hermione," panted Albus Potter. "It's Septima, you have to come quick!"

Not wasting time to ask what exactly was wrong, Hermione raced alongside Albus towards Gryffindor Tower. When they arrived there Septima was sat on the floor in the corner of the room shaking violently and staring into space. Hermione watched as Albus sat down beside her and placed a loving arm around her quivering shoulders.

"She's been like this for ages Hermione," began Albus, "just muttering things like _'get off him.'_"

"Septima," began Hermione softly as she sat down in front of her daughter and took her face in her palms.

"Mum, they've got him. They're throwing unforgivables at him and Uncle Lucius and Draco."

Hermione's heart sank, she knew exactly what Septima was talking about but couldn't understand how she knew.

"I saw it Mum, in my dream. They had him and he was on the floor screaming and that man just carried on." She broke out into tears and Albus brought her into his chest.

"Septima," comforted Hermione as she stroked her hair. "It was just a dream."

"It seemed so real Mum. I want to see Dad, check he's okay."

"Your Dad's had to go to the hospital for his arm," lied Hermione, causing Albus to eye her suspiciously. "Come on, let's get you into bed."Hermione motioned to pull Septima up but Albus quickly swooped her up into his arms. Hermione smiled at him as she watched him carry Septima to her bed and lay her down softly.

From the doorway Hermione watched as her best friend's son placed a soft kiss of Septima's forehead. "I love you," he whispered to her sleeping form.

When Albus arrived back in the common room Hermione was sat on the rug in front of the fire.

"She doesn't know does she?" asked Albus as he sat down beside his Godmother.

"No."

"How could you not tell her Hermione?"

"How **could **I tell her? Tell her that her Father is a death eater."

"_**Was**_ a Death Eater. Hermione, Severus is a good man and Septima loves him to bits."

"She wouldn't understand Albus. How could she?"

"She knows that Severus has a past, she just doesn't know what. To be honest, I think she imagines something much worse, so you'd be doing more harm than good keeping it from her."

"We all have our secrets," accused Hermione.

"You saw didn't you, just then."

"Albus your Father and I have known since you were two years old. You were meant to be."

"Then why can't I see Severus seeing it that way?" sighed Albus.

"Because he is her Father and the thought of another man with his daughter scares him."

"But I'd never hurt her, surely he knows that."

"He does. But she's his baby and he doesn't like the idea of her growing up or of him becoming a Grandad any time soon."

Albus blushed. "We haven't-"

"Whether you have or not isn't my business Albus, what is my business is that you make her happy. I love you both very much but don't want this relationship to ruin your friendship."

"It won't Hermione."

"Then good. But I also suggest you tell Severus before he finds out of someone else."

"I'll speak to Septima soon about that. See what she wants."

"Good man," said Hermione as she stood up.

"I must go anyway Albus, to wait for my husband."

Albus saw her eyes fill up with tears. "He's the most powerful wizard I know Hermione, he'll be fine."

"I hope so," whispered Hermione, "I hope so."


	8. Closure

**A.N: **

So, here's one thing that I never explained in the first installment. (What Severus and Marcia were discusing at Malfoy Manor, and why.)

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Closure**

When Hermione arrived home after her chat with Albus Potter, Marcia was stood before her front door pacing in angst blooded and bruised.

"Marcia?" began Hermione as she stepped towards the frantic woman, who could barely stand due to the pain.

"Hermione! I've been waiting for ages…where have you been?"

"I went to see Septima. What happened to you?"

"I'll tell you inside, not out here where anybody can hear."

Eager to know what had happed to Marcia, Hermione, quickly scrambled into her quarters, guiding Draco's wife in and onto a comfortable chair. Marcia pulled a lock of light brown hair out of one of her several bloody cuts before she addressed Hermione.

"I've come to tell you that Severus won't be back until the early hours of the morning," she stated.

"How do you know?" asked Hermione as she eyed the woman before her with worry.

"I was there."

"You?"

"Yes_ me_. My Father was a Death Eater during the Dark Lord's first uprising and as you already know Draco has had to rejoin in order to reconcile marrying me and not providing the prophesized child. As such, the Dark Lord thought it imperative to 'keep it in the family' so to speak, and forced me to take the mark."

Hermione gasped. "Oh Marcia that must be terrible!"

"I have to look after my family Hermione, and by being at the revels I know exactly how Draco is, instead of sitting round at home waiting for him."

Hermione suddenly felt a rush of guilt and Marcia noticed this immediately.

"I didn't mean anything by that Hermione, I understand your position."

"It's okay," said Hermione quietly, her head hug slightly.

"He'll be fine Hermione. Severus has always been a strong character. He's the most powerful wizard I know."

"I know. But Severus is a completely different man now Marcia. He's older, he has a family and he's much more, well…loving."

"He's always been like that, just too scared to show it. When-" Marcia caught herself and ended her sentence abruptly.

"When what?" inquired Hermione.

"Nothing."

Hermione didn't want to push Maria into too much conversation and let that little exclamation drop for the time being; she was far to concerned with her health.

"It's probably best if you stay here tonight Marcia. There is no way on this earth that you can apparate safely."

Marcia smiled. "Thanks, I might just take you up on that."

"I'm going to wait in bed for Severus so that you can get some sleep."

"Thanks Hermione, Draco always said that you were remarkable and now I know why."

Hermione smiled back at Marcia before she left the room for bed where she would wait for her husbands return.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning following the revel, Severus quietly stepped into his quarters trying his utmost not to wake Hermione; he didn't want to worry her with his condition. His ribs were broken and his shoulder clearly dislocated, evidently the Dark Lord had wanted the evening to be memorable.

As he slowly made his way over to the sofa on the darkness he saw an unfamiliar figure already lying there. As he approached closer the figure stirred and turned to him.

"Severus!" it whispered softly.

"Marcia?"

"Yes, I came to tell Hermione that you would be home late and she insisted I stay."

"How are you?" he asked as he sat down beside her and pushed away her blanket so he could sit.

"A damn sight better than you. Look at the state of you, here, lie down."

Without the energy to protest Severus lay down on the sofa beside Marcia, wincing as his ribs fell against the cushions.

"Let me fix them for you," she said softly as she gently removed his robes.

Severus shrugged off his robes leaving only a black t-shirt covering his chest.

"Take that off Severus otherwise I won't know what I'm doing."

Severus obliged and removed his shirt letting the cold dungeon air hit his bare chest. Marcia ran her hands up and down his ribcage softly and Severus closed his eyes, allowing her to mend his broken bones and remove his bruising. She was finished in no time.

"Where's Draco?" she asked as she put her wand back in her pocket and wiped Severus' cuts with a piece of cloth.

"He's still there with Lucius. It seems that The Dark Lord is unhappier with them for keeping Scorpius quiet than with me for marrying Hermione."

"Is he okay?" she asked quickly, fear ever present in her tone.

"He'll live but I suggest that you are there for him when he returns."

"And when will that be?"

"This afternoon probably," Severus sighed as he thought of the state Draco and Lucius were in when he left.

"I'll apparate at sun rise but until then you are my priority."

"Thanks Marcia but you don't have to."

"No Severus, you're right, but I want to. It's like old times anyway," she added with a smile.

Marcia sat on the far end of the sofa so that Severus could rest his head on her lap and stretch his legs out at the same time.

"It's funny isn't it," she began in a whisper, "how if we closed our eyes it could so easily be seventeen years ago in that little room."

Severus sighed as he closed his eyes and pictured the ornate little room, laced with heavy drapings, muggle furniture, and one large window at the rear providing the only light. It seemed a long time ago, much had changed.

"Do you ever miss that Severus?"

"Of course, I do. That was such a huge part of my life but times have changed, I've changed."

"I know you have Severus, so have I, but imagine if things were different," she answered looking down on him with his eyes firmly shut in remembrance.

"The choice was yours Marcia and you made it."

"Yes I made it Severus, but it was a forced decision and one that did not bode an alternative."

"You had choices Marcia, we all have choices."

"Indeed I did, but you knew what position you were getting yourself into. You knew that I was married."

"To whom however, I did not!" he snapped back, the maelstrom of his retort causing his ribs to ache.

"I was carrying his child Severus; did you seriously expect me to carry on sleeping with you?"

"We had more than that. You promised that you would leave him Marcia, we had bought the house and we planned for a family of our own for fucks sake."

"I found out I was pregnant, how could I leave him whilst I was carrying his baby?"

Severus thought about his answer before he let the words escape his lips.

"Your right," he agreed. "And it worked out for the best. I have Hermione and my children now and I love them more than anything-"

"Or anyone?" she asked dangerously.

"It's a different kind of love this time. It's requited."

"So you love Hermione because she loved you in a way that Lily and I never?"

Severus sat bolt upright. "No Marcia, I love Hermione because of who she is. Yes she loves me too, but that is overshadowed by her beauty, her intellect and her kindness."

"Severus I'm sorry. I just cannot fathom the thought of your unhappiness."

"Then do not because I am happy. Happier than I ever was."

Marcia dropped her head and ran a soft hand over his chest hair. "Does she kiss you the way I did Severus? Does she hold you the way I did? Does she care for you when you're hurt like I did? Do you 

remember that, when you used to return form the revels and I'd fix you and then hold you until you fell asleep in my arms?"

"Of course I do, how could I forget? But I have Hermione, I love Hermione and she is all I want."

"As do I have Draco, but I will always love you still Severus."

"I'm afraid you are seventeen years too late for that," finished Severus as he stood painfully and dragged himself towards his bedroom and Hermione. "Goodnight Marcia," he whispered back.

As he walked away Severus deemed it a pivotal moment in his life. He had closure on a situation that had never been properly concluded; she had walked away, pregnant and with no warning, leaving him an ever greater mess than what he already was. But now, the roles had been reversed, he had walked away and towards something special: his wife.

Severus stepped into his bedroom with a wry smile when he saw Hermione. She was asleep but still upright, a shear look of worry falling upon her soft features; obviously she had fallen asleep waiting for him. With no regard for his pain, Severus lifted Hermione up and laid her flat on the bed into a much more comfortable position. Ignoring the pounding of his just repaired broken ribs, Severus bent down to kiss her on the forehead, and pulled the covers softly around her.

"I love you," he whispered as he settled in beside her, wrapping his scratched arms around her sleeping form and holding on tightly. _He never wanted to let go._

* * *

_...Awwwww...how sweet is Severus? Keep reading and keep on reviewing - make me smile!_


	9. Prompted Explanation

**Chapter Nine: Prompted Explanation**

Severus woke the morning following his return from the Dark Lord's clutches extremely early (even for him!) The pressure of his weight on his still tender ribs however did not deter him from keeping his arms wrapped tightly around his wife. He leant up on his elbow as he bent over her sleeping form just watching her. He had never understood until just recently what Lucius had meant when he said he used to love watching Narcissa sleep. Due to the fact that Lucius was neither romantic nor openly loving, this notion perplexed Severus at the time but now he understood.

It scared Severus to a degree he had never experienced before the night previously, when the Dark Lord was excessively using '_Crucio_' as a welcome back gift. The thought occurred to him as he lay on the floor, blooded, bruised and gasping for air, that he may not see his family again. That he'd never make love to Hermione, that he'd never teach Sebastian how to brew potions again, or that he'd never get to explain all the things he'd wanted to, to his daughter Septima. All three of these reasons were only a few of many that had ran through his mind without reserve the night before and that had, whilst he lay in the darkness, brought him to tears on several occasions.

Severus was not an excessively emotional man and prior to his relationship with Hermione had only openly cried on a handful of occasions. Now he had his family though, Severus was beginning to understand the perplexity of emotion and just why it caused such a maelstrom for others.

As he continued to watch Hermione she gradually opened her eyes which took a few moments to adjust to the sun light that was peeking in through the otherwise drawn curtains.

"Severus!" she sighed as she cupped his face and brought his lips down onto hers for a hard passionate kiss. "Are you okay? What happened? How are Lucius and Draco?"

Severus smiled down at her, a hundred and one things running through his mind that he wanted to tell her, the main one escaped his lips first…

"I love you," he said seriousness laced firmly in his words.

Hermione reached up to him and brushed his falling hair out of his face so that she could see his face. She did not expect to see his black eyes glistening and his lower lip attempting to stop quivering.

"Oh Severus," she said, pulling down into a hug on her chest.

Severus let her hold him in the cold morning air as he laid his head on her chest, closing his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. She didn't mind his tears falling on her bare chest nor the fact that when they dried they made her skin colder than it already was; all she wanted to do was comfort him and if he didn't want to talk then they wouldn't, she would just hold him until he was ready to be let go.

They lay there in the same position for almost an hour whilst Severus calmed himself down and Hermione rocked him into a more stable state.

He pulled away from her eventually and she smiled at him lovingly.

"I'm sorry," he began in a whisper, wiping his tear-swollen eyes.

"Sorry for crying?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, not very man like is it?" he said coldly.

"Actually Severus, I think it takes bigger man to openly cry."

Severus smiled back at her but it wasn't very convincing.

"Your still not right Severus," stated Hermione as she observed his expression. "I have classes to teach thus must regrettably leave you, but you don't."

"I'm afraid I do. I have a double period with first year Ravenclaw, Slytherin and then another double period with sixth year Slytherin, Gryffindor."

"What a Gryffindor packed day!" joked Hermione lightly. "But in all seriousness Severus," she continued, "you are in no fit state to work."

"How many times was I not in _**your**_ lessons Hermione?"

"Well, never, I don't think," she answered honestly.

"Exactly. I've withstood worse than a few broken bones in the past, and so I will teach as planned today."

Hermione sat bolt upright so that she was towering over her husband who was lying flat on his back. "You are **not **working today Severus Snape and it is not open for negotiation. I will cover your classes and let Minerva cover mine. After all she is a Transfiguration Professor and I would like a change of scenery."

"And what do you propose to tell my classes?"

"That their Professor is otherwise occupied. You're private life is none of their concern Severus and so I will not elaborate further."

Severus patted her on the shoulder. "How very Snape like!"

"I am Mrs Snape am I not?" she asked rhetorically.

"Indeed you are, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"Settle down!" called Hermione to Severus' first class as they all sat in pairs whispering: presumably about the absence of her husband. Most worried of all looked Sebastian, who sat on the third row beside a young Ravenclaw girl, angst evident on his face.

"Now," began Hermione in an attempt at normality which was directed firmly at Sebastian. "Professor Snape is otherwise engaged for today's lesson and so I will be taking the lesson on this one occasion."

"Where is he Professor?" asked a boy from behind Sebastian.

"I don't think that's really any of your concern, is it Mr Resenzart," deliberately repeating something she heard Severus say to Harry in their school days when he inquired about Remus. The boy shied into his bag pretending to pull out his books just like Harry had, and Hermione continued.

"That goes for anybody else who wants to inquire after Professor Snape; his current destination is of no importance to _any_ of you."

Sebastian scowled his mother just like his Father would have in his situation, but Hermione continued with her lesson.

After an hour of contemplation and building of tension, Sebastian approached Hermione at Severus' desk and sat down on the chair opposite her.

"Can I help you, Mr Snape?" she asked, barely looking up from her papers.

"Well yes, _Professor,_" he said snarkily, "you can."

"How so Mr Snape? I have work to do, thus have no time for idle conversation."

"Make time," he demanded forcefully his nostrils flaring in anger.

Hermione placed her quill atop of her papers and leant back in her chair observing her son. His nose was prominent like Severus' but he wore it well, it gave him a sort of chiselled appearance and his hair (which was also very like Severus' except looked far less greasy), framed his thin face complimentary.

Sebastian stared menacingly at Hermione with his bright green eyes until she was forced to finally speak.

"There is a time and a place for this conversation Mr Snape," began Hermione in a hush so that nobody else could overhear. "And this, is not it!"

"Oh yes sorry, I forgot," he snapped sarcastically, "during school hours I'm an orphan, with no parents to turn to and only my emotionally retarded Professors for company!"

"Don't be so bloody melodramatic Sebastian!" Hermione reprimanded more loudly than she would have liked and several nosy faces glanced up from their potions to investigate the commotion.

"Get on with your work, otherwise I will ensure to inform Professor Snape that you all have detention!" she snapped before turning back to her son.

"Sebastian," she said in a harassed tone, "your Father's arm is hurting and has decided to take it easy today."

"Oh yes," started Sebastian sarcasm never leaving his voice, "I forgot…his _Quidditch_ injury!"

"Yes it is."

"Dad hasn't got a Quidditch injury Mum. I'm not an idiot."

"No you are not-"

"Well then don't treat me like one!"

"Sebastian he is in bed with a sore arm," she lied desperately seeking an end to his questioning.

"Whatever," snapped Sebastian finally as he scraped his chair back across the stone floor and turned back to his seat. "I'll find out Mum, I promise."

"I hope not," sighed Hermione to herself in a suppressed tone that she was sure nobody could hear.

* * *

Hermione went to check on Severus during her lunch hour and was pleased to find him fast asleep with a book askew on his lap. After she had tucked the covers tightly around him and gave him a swift kiss on the forehead, Hermione left for her second and final lesson of the day.

As the sixth years strolled into the dungeon classroom, Hermione noticed Septima who when she saw her mother, sported a similar expression to what Sebastian had. Unlike Sebastian however, she remained professional, or rather student like, and stayed quiet for the rest of the lesson without once questioning Hermione, who was thankful for her daughters rational behaviour.

"Are you okay Septima?" asked Albus half way through the lesson as he placed a loving hand on her lap underneath the desk; this did not go unnoticed by Hermione who smiled to herself, making a mental note to owl Harry about their children's relationship. Oh how she longed to see his reaction!

"Not really," answered Sepima grimly. "I'm worried about Dad."

"Worried, why?" answered Albus, his voice was far too unconvincing for Septima's liking.

"You know something don't you?" she accused.

"No."

"Albus Severus Potter," she berated, hoping her use of his full title would reflect her anger, "don't lie to me!"

"Septima, it's not for me to say. Ask your Mother."

"Ask her what? Hey Mum, is it true that Dad has some murky past that has come back to haunt him now and that's why he's not here today!"

"Well," relied Albus with a smile, "I wouldn't be that blunt, but yes, ask her."

"It's not Mum's secret to tell is it. It's Dad's."

"Septima, you are the biggest Daddy's girl I now, even more so than Lily. Severus will answer you if you ask him."

"You think so."

"I know so."

"Thanks Albus," smiled Septima whose mood was much lighter now.

As the lesson drew to a steady close, Hermione sat in anticipation, waiting for the inevitable: Septima to ask her where Severus was and Hermione knew that Septima would see straight through her.

To Hermione's delight however, Septima left her classroom without confrontation with Albus who turned and winked almost unnoticeably at Hermione. _'The sneaky little-!'_ thought Hermione with a smile.

* * *

**_Reviews are falling...as is my "get up and write"...oh no! Help!_**

**_- Does it need more sexy scenes? (let me know what makes you guys happy and I'll write it!)_**


	10. Trysts

**Chapter Ten: Trysts**

By half past eleven the evening following his confinement to his bed and banishment from his classroom, Severus had enough of starting at the four walls and decided he needed a walk. The day had proved to be exceedingly boring, with the main event of it being his two hour midday sleep. During his many hours bed-bound Severus concluded that the only time that staying in bed late meant something, was when he was atop of Hermione! The thought brought a mammoth smile about his face.

Severus strolled through the deserted corridors seeking out any students who may have eluded the ten o'clock curfew; it was sort of a sport for the Potions Master, who enjoyed tallying up how many students he had caught out of bed for whatever reason, and how many Gryffindor points had been taken.

To his dismay he met nobody on his way, patrolling up and down the many halls of Hogwarts, and so he decided that a trip to the Astronomy tower, a hot spot for trysting and over hormonal students at such a late hour. With a spring in his step, Severus stomped up the tower stairs and peeked through the slightly ajar door which led onto the large astronomy balcony. With as little noise as he could to enforce the fright of which he could inflict upon the thrusting couple, Severus pushed open the door further and stood in the shadows momentarily.

A flash of shiny black hair caught his eyes swiftly as the figure rolled of its back and atop of the other which was panting loudly and whispering something inaudible. In the darkness it was almost impossible to determine who the pair where and to who's house they belonged, even with the soft light of several candles partially lighting their silhouettes, and just as he was about to move forward to split the romping couple, one of the voices spoke causing his blood to boil and him to reach for his wand.

"Albus!" called a soft voice which reeked of pleasure. Severus thrust his wand arm forward sending a spell at the male of the pair, who was flung backwards, still completely naked, up against and the stone wall at the rear. The other figure gasped as Albus was pulled out and away from her and shot a glance to the culprit of their premature separation.

Without a glance for Septima, who was desperately trying to cover herself up with a pair of maroon underpants, Severus strode towards Albus who was cowering and pinned against the wall.

"Severus- I-"

Cutting the stuttering boy of Severus thrust his wand firmly into the boys throat who chocked and gasped for air.

"I could do it you know Potter, ring your little neck right here and right now. You'd deserve it."

"For what!" protested Albus, as he tried to deter any eye contact with his godfather.

"She's a child!"

"She's seventeen Severus and we both wanted to."

"You both wanted to!" he roared. "I don't give a flying fuck what **you** wanted, she is my daughter and I come up here to find **you **fucking her!" Severus felt quite nauseous as the words ran afoul of his lips.

"We were not _fucking_ Severus. I love her and she loves me, we waited for ages and now the time is right."

"I will say when the time is right boy!" bellowed Severus once more into Albus' face.

"What, when she's thirty? Severus she is a grown woman who needs not ask her father's permission to sleep with her boyfriend."

"Professor," corrected Severus with a snarl. "And you are not her boyfriend. She has no time for boys!"

"Obviously she has!"

Severus dug his wand further into Albus' throat but the younger wizard was determined to stand up for himself.

"Keep your mouth firmly shut Potter before I shut it for you."

"You do that Severus and see what it changes…nothing! I'll still love her."

"It is not love otherwise you wouldn't be doing that now! She's seventeen!"

"And from what I heard," retorted Albus with a snarl, "you fucked Hermione when she was seventeen, so don't be a hypocrite!"

Severus plunged his free hand into Albus' face, and watched with delight as blood pored from his nose.

"Dad!" protested Septima in tears. "Stop it please!"

Severus turned briefly to Septima with a look of nothing but disgust and then turned back to Albus who was smeared in blood.

"Go near her again and I'll kill you," stated Severus softly and silkily.

"One punch will not stop me Severus. I love her and would die for her!"

"Well that may just be the case mightn't it Potter, because if I see you even speaking to her I'll break every little, worthless, bone in your puny body. Understood?"

"Yes," said Albus with a sigh.

"And I shall be informing the Headmaster of your rendezvous and also your parents."

"I don't care Severus! Don't you get that, I don't care about anything but your daughter."

"Nether do I Potter which is why if you open your mouth one more, Filch will be cleaning your blood of the walls up here for months."

Albus gulped as Severus turned back to Septima. "Get dressed," he said in disgust.

With a look towards Albus, Septima dressed and followed her father down the astronomy steps where he was waiting at the bottom with a snarl.

As he saw her Severus began to walk quickly ahead and Septima had to jog to keep up with him.

"Why do you have to be such a fucking bastard!" she said venomously and Severus stopped mid step and spun on his heals.

"Why do I what?" he asked rhetorically and Septima took his silence as an opportunity to continue.

"Why did you have to make a beautiful thing feel so dirty?"

"Because that's what it was Septima."

"No it wasn't Dad. Albus and I love each other.

"Since when?"

"Since as long as I can remember," informed Septima as her and her Father continued their walk.

"Then why keep it a secret."

"We all have secrets Dad," she replied a little accusation in her voice.

"And what pray tell, do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean. I know you have a past Dad."

"Obviously," drawled Severus.

"But I don't know what."

"Because you don't need to."

"Then you needn't know about Albus and I."

"Oh but I do. You are my daughter-"

"And you are my Dad."

"This argument is futile Septima."

"But I want to know about you Dad. You are my Father and I feel I don't know you."

"You do Septima, just not the old me."

"But can't you see Dad, that I want to know the old you. I just want my Dad and I feel I haven't got you at the moment. You're always busy or moody."

Severus sighed and pulled Septima into a hug. "Septima, my angel, soon I will tell you about it all, but not now. I don't think I can bear the look of hatredin your eyes just like your mother used to give me."

"Why would Mum hate you Dad? She loves you."

"Now she does but at one point she hated me. I did something terrible Septima, I was a horrible person."

"Maybe but look at you now!"

"I've just assaulted a student Septima and that scares me. Maybe I haven't changed too much, maybe I am the man I was."

"From I can gather from the little information I have, you are not."

"Dad I love you I really do, but you have to give me some freedom to live."

"I know angel, but its hard for me. You're my baby."

"No I'm not Dad I've grown up."

"Just be careful Septima that's all I ask."

"We were Dad I promise-"

Severus scowled her. "I never meant contraception Septima; because you won't be needing any of that, for you won't be seeing Potter again. What I did mean was generally be careful."

"I will see Albus again Dad," she said with a growl as she turned and strode off to Gryffindor tower leaving Severus irate and in a whirlwind of anger. He punched the brick wall opposite him in annoyance feeling one of his knuckles crack and seeing his skin pour with blood.


	11. Grave Eye Openers

**A.N:**

_I used this chapter to really open up Severus' heart and re-kindle Severus and Hermione's love since some of you thought that maybe they weren't as in love as they were. (They are!)_

_I hope you like this chapter, I put alot of time into it so I hope I get lots of reviews if you like it too_

_..._

**Chapter Eleven: Grave Eye Openers**

Foolishly, Severus didn't calm himself down before returning home that evening. With his hand bruised, swollen and bleeding – much like his temper – he burst into his quarters with no concern for the time, or the fact that Hermione may be sleeping, and poured himself an ostentatious measure of Fire Whiskey.

"What on earth has happened?" asked Hermione, emerging from the kitchen with a dish cloth flung casually over her shoulder.

"I'll break every bone in his fucking body," muttered Severus to himself as he clenched his fists and failed to answer his wife's question.

Hermione glanced at his balled hands and knuckles which oozed with blood and dripped all over the cream rug which footed the fire place. "What happened to you!" she asked hurriedly, using her dishcloth as a makeshift bandage to encase his hand; Severus did not push her away; he was far too focused on the situation that he had walked in on.

"Severus!" she demanded, putting a firm knot in the bandage which already showed signs of blood seeping through. "I said what happened?"

"Potter happened," he finally conceded with a snarl.

"Harry? Harry's here? And you hit him? Why?"

_  
"Albus_ Potter," spat Severus as he pulled his injured hand out of Hermione's now firm grasp. "Albus, fucking, Potter!"

"Tell me you didn't hit a student! Severus," she added as his silence continued, "tell me you never hit him!"

"Of course I hit the disrespectful, impertinent, arrogant little bastard!"

"Why? You'll get us both fired Severus, never mind what Harry and Ginny will say-"

"**I don't care what they say**!" bellowed Severus, launching his glass across the room. "If you ask me, that boy should have had a good smack from Harry a long time ago, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"What happened?" asked Hermione hopelessly, but before she had time to prompt her husband further, he cut in again.

"Yes, this is all Potter's fault. He needs to be shown a thing or two on parenting. Sebastian would never do that!"

"Until you tell me what Sebastian would never do Severus, I can not help you."

"I'm going to see Potter now actually, to explain what a scumbag his son is."

"You are not going anywhere in this state Severus," reprimanded Hermione, wrapped two firm arms around his back and pulling him into their bedroom. "Sit," she ordered and when he failed to comply, pushed him onto the bed.

"Get off me Hermione!" he spat as she pinned his wrists to the bed.

"I will, when you tell me what's happened to get you into such a state. I haven't seen you like this since-"

"Since when? When I took advantage of you fourteen years ago? When I took your innocence to save my own back?"

"Shut up!" screamed Hermione gripping his wrists tighter. "You know that is not how it happened so what has made you say so now!"

"He said so and quite rightly so. He was only doing what I did to you, and yet I will not stand by and let him ruin my daughter's life like I ruined yours!"

"Firstly, I cannot believe that you have the audacity to bring up our past and accuse that you have ruined my life. You make my life worthwhile Severus, you are the reason I still care to live. And secondly, is this what this is all about? Septima and Albus?"

"You knew?" asked Severus with a snarl, before he rolled her off him and sat bolt up right on the edge of the bed.

"Yes I knew that they were together because Albus asked me when he should tell you about them. He was petrified."

"Good."

"He loves her Severus, in a way that only I can compare to our love. It is true, it is pure and it is untainted."

"He does not love her the way I love you."

"I am not blinded by false pretences or an over zealous protective streak, thus I can see what you fail to. He loves her Severus!"

"They were having sex on the astronomy balcony!"

Hermione could not pretend not to be happy with this piece of news but did however, understand that her daughter was an adult now, free to do what she pleased. "She is a grown woman now Severus and not the child you would like to believe she is."

"She is _**my**_child!"

"She is _**your**_child yes and will be until the day she dies but she is not **a** child."

"That makes no sense!"

"Yes she is your daughter, and yes it is your primeval instinct to protect her, but your Mother did not live your life for you, did she?"

"No."

"And were you still her son?"

"Of course I was-"

"Well then you will be able to see that Septima is capable of living her own life the way you lived yours. You will always be her Father Severus, and she will always need you. But at some point in any Father's life he has to pass that Protective Baton on, so to speak, and allow the next man of their daughter's life relieve some of your job."

"And you think that Potter is the one to take my _baton?_ You think he can protect her the way I do… better than I do?"

"It is not a competition to judge power, because if it were no man would be powerful enough to take on the job. Severus, you are yes, the most powerful wizard that lives to this day, but take a look around you…are our children here, tucked up in bed and waiting for you to read them a bed time story?"

"No," said Severus with a drop of the head.

"They have grown up Severus, just like you knew they always would. It's time you did too and accepted that it is just you and I now."

"You're right," conceded Severus as he lay back onto the bed.

Hermione curled up beside him.

"I'm a fool Hermione, a fool driven by his love for his family. And this love has, I have recently realised, caused me to forget one of, if not the, most important thing in my life: you."

He rolled onto his side and stoked Hermione's hair with his bandaged hand. "Look at me," he said in nothing more than a whisper as he gestured towards his hand, "I'm a mess. I've been too wrapped up in playing the big bad Death Eater and playing a protective Father to be a decent husband to a woman who so rightly deserves it. I never tell you enough and I never show you enough, just how much I love you. When it comes down to it all Hermione, you are the one who plagues my heart throughout both my consciousness and sleep. You drive me to become a better man and you catch me when I fall. I love you."

"Then show me," whispered Hermione as she brought his face down to hers by a carefully snaked arm around his neck.

Severus brought his lips slowly to Hermione's, aided by her vigilantly assumed hand at the base of his neck. He felt the delicate softness of her lips as they reacted with as much zeal as they had the first time, and a warmth, that felt so familiar now, began to spread unreservedly through his body, which ached to be bare and touching his wife's.

Unable to resist the pressure and urge to go further, as his hardness pressed painfully against his teaching pants, Severus slid his tongue into her welcoming mouth and caressed hers, whist pressing up against her as she lay beneath him.

Noting his enthusiasm, Hermione began to unbutton his blood stained shirt, taking every care to kiss each section of newly exposed skin with an immense surge of love and passion. Severus raised himself slightly so that she could kiss his now bare chest and run her hands through the light hair which lay there. After taking all the kisses he could before exploding whilst constricted within his boxers, he lowered himself once more, perching his lips ever so slightly above hers.

With his eyes still completely focussed on her brown ones, and making sure their lips never actually met, Severus snaked an arm between their bodies to remove her black fitted teaching shirt, his gaze never faltering. The sultry emerald lace of her bra, that completely opposed her dark and formal shirt, stood out like nothing he had ever seen before, as he unbuttoned the first of many buttons. The naughtiness of her underwear made him ponder, for a short moment between kisses, whether she always wore such delectable undergarments, even if she was only teaching, and he made a mental note to find the answer to that one day soon.

When they were stripped of all of their clothing Severus lay flat between her spread legs, tracing the outlines of her features with a long finger. He wasn't rushed to actually enter her now that he was free form his pants, and found as much pleasure by simply observing her and re-realising just why he loved her so.

Hermione watched Severus with apprehension as he lay between her thighs merely observing her, and not acting on his evident arousal. Usually, in such a position, he wouldn't have showed such restraint and would have instead dived straight in. Tonight however he seemed different; like he had locked all of his cares and fetters outside of their bedroom door, and he showed her all the focus that he had when they first got together. She smiled as he nudged her cheek bone with his nose so 

that she would expose more of her neck to him. When she obliged he nibbled the bare skin just below her ear and kissed her neck for a long time, occasionally whispering words of love in her ear.

Eventually, Severus placed himself at her opening, and ever so carefully, as if it was her first time all over again, entered her, basking in the expressions which played about her face as he did so.

To Severus, Hermione was the same woman she was when she arrived back at Hogwarts as an ambitious twenty two year old Professor. She still made him laugh like she used to, she still looked as beautiful as ever, and in some ways she still irritated him in ways that she used to. Most importantly for Severus however, was the fact that she still after these many years, kissed him in the way that she used to. Despite their many years of marriage, her passion towards him was as evident as ever in the ferocity of her kiss; it never faltered like a watery sun, nor did it fall like a moon depending on the time of day. No, Hermione's love was still growing strong for him, as was his for her.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione warily after five minutes of Severus merely lying top of her, naked, and lost in thought.

"Sorry," he said shaking his head, "I was just thinking."

"About?" she quizzed, intrigued on what had distracted him so at such an imperative moment.

"You, and how if it's possible, that I love you more now than what I did twenty years ago."

"Twenty? You mean fourteen."

"No twenty. I **have **always loved you Hermione, but it has taken this foolish old man to realise now that I did."

"And I **will** always love you…make love to me Severus," whispered Hermione into his ear and pushing on his hips so that he glided into her.

"Yes my love," answered Severus with a huge smile. "Always."

* * *


	12. Springy Steps

**

* * *

**

A.N:

For Effy who asked: For me. I think Severus would have started noticing Hermione as something more than just a student in her 6th or 7th year. To be honest though, I haven't explicitly said when he fell in love with her, just that he did before the Dark Revel, so you can make that bit up yourself. (Make it whatever age makes you feel best as with the other impressionistic parts of this story.)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Springy Steps**

The night after one of what he regarded as the best nights of his life, Severus was on a high. He felt a momentarily forgotten content with regard to his marriage and had almost forgotten about Albus and Septima. True, the image of them on the astronomy balcony made his blood boil, but Hermione's eye opener, had helped him to realise that his daughter was an adult free and to do what she pleased. His son however was not so free to do as he pleased…

"Mr Snape, would you refrain from poring over Miss Potter for a moment and actually concentrate on your potion, which at the moment, looks like it will kill us all!"

Sebastian blushed and scowled at his Father, whilst Lily who was sat beside him looked as equally mortified. "I was not looking over anybody Professor, nor was I not concentrating on my potion."

"The colour of that monstrosity proves otherwise," rebuked Severus as he gestured towards the potion which was a ghastly shade of green and bubbling over the cauldron. "Ten points from Slytherin for your lack of concentration and ten from Gryffindor for distracting him Miss Potter."

Lily looked like she had been slapped across the face with a mandrake and Sebastian frowned at his Father struggling to keep his temper under wraps. Severus noticed this and called Sebastian over to his desk.

"Was there any need in that Dad?" asked Sebastian irately as he sat down opposite his Father.

"Yes, you nearly blew the entire classroom up!"

"No I never, and now you've spoiled any chances I have with Lily."

"Sebastian, that is not a bad thing. You are far too young to be getting romantically involved with a girl."

"I really like her Dad."

"Then you'll wait son," stated Severus. "Wait until you are both old enough to cope with the stresses and strains that a relationship offers. I've been in your position Sebastian and I can ensure you first hand that any disputes between you and Lily will hinder any possibilities of a further relationship."

"You mean about her grandma don't you?"

"How do you know-" began Severus with a stutter.

"I know more about your past than you think Dad."

"And how is that Sebastian?"

"Uncle Harry told me about why he named Albus Severus after you, but I wish I knew more about you Dad. Of course, people whisper about your past in the common room and explain to me why they're so scared of you, but I want to know the truth for once."

Severus thought about this carefully and concluded that it was not prudent for his son to find out about his past from somebody else, nor was it acceptable for him to be kept in the dark. "Okay," he resided, "inform your sister that I wish to see you both after your final lesson today. Come home but do not tell your Mother okay?"

"Yes Dad, but can I ask why?"

"I doubt she will approve of what I will tell you Sebastian. That is why."

Sebastian smiled from ear to ear at his Dad before returning back to his seat and Lily. Severus grinned slightly and unnoticeably as he watched them working together, just like he and his Lily used to.

… … …

Severus insisted that Hermione go out for a couple of hours that evening so that he could have his chat with his children. Of course, he didn't explain just why he wanted the house to himself, so instead suggested that she go and speak to Harry and Ginny about Septima and Albus; predictably Hermione flooed to the Potter's almost instantly.

At five o'clock, and right on time, there was a small knock on the front door, which Severus answered straight away. He gestured for Sebastian and Septima to enter, which they did; his son looked excited but Septima was obviously still angry with him for his reaction the night before.

When they were seated at opposite ends of the sofa Severus sat between them and placed a fatherly arm around each of their shoulders. For a moment Septima stiffened and went to move away but Severus increased the strength of his grip around her, so that she had no other option but to receive his hug.

"I'm sure you're both wondering why I asked you home tonight and I am sure you would rather be in your common room with your friends tonight, but I thought that you were both old enough to learn a few home truths."

Septima looked up inquisitively and Sebastian gave the impression of being rather excited. "Tell me both of you what you have heard from others about me and my past."

Sebastian hesitated before answering, so Septima chose to begin herself and before her brother. "There was rumour that you were a follower of Voldemort when he rose to power, and that you used to kill Muggles."

"And that you hated Harry and Mum because they were born to at least one muggle born parent," added Sebastian shyly.

"Is that it?" asked Severus before he began to tell them the truth.

"Mostly yes," they both answered.

"In a way," frowned Severus, "some of what you have heard is true. I wanted to show you my memories in a pensive that I borrowed from your Grandfather this evening, so that you can produce a picture of your own with regard to what happened. Before I do so though, I would like to point out a few things…at first you will see that I was a true Death Eater. Later however, I realised that I supported none of the Dark Lord's idealisms and decided to become a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Secondly, I need you to realise that I loved Harry's mum Lily very much from a very young age until the day she died, and due to the fact that Harry looked so much like her and his father –whom I hated by the way – made me resent him; which of course was interpreted as hate by others. Finally, with regard to your Mother, I never hated her. I always respected her for the magnificent witch she had grown into, but for the sake of my role as spy, I had to regrettably be a bastard towards her."

"But you do love Mum right Dad?" asked Sebastian nervously.

"Of course I do son," answered Severus firmly. "Now," he continued, "we have to go up to Albus' office in a moment so that we can make use of his pensive, but before we leave I want to make sure that you are prepared for what you are about to see. The memories that I will show you are neither pleasant nor happy, instead some of them will explain to you both my darkest secrets, my dreadful deeds as a youngster and how my relationship with your Mother began. I implore you not to hate me for what I did-"

"We will never hate you Dad," interrupted Septima earning her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll let your reactions to my memories show me that," he answered as he stood to leave. "Come, we have a meeting with a pensive."

* * *

Severus walked between his children down the many corridors of Hogwarts Castle, and up several flights of stairs. For some bizarre reason he felt like he had so much more authority and purpose with his children at his side and this earned him several strange glances from passing students as they saw their fearful Professor with him usually dispersed family.

As they approached Albus' guarding gargoyle, Severus quickly changed direction as he saw two figures in the shadows between a wall and a suit of armour.

Severus grabbed the male of the pair by the scruff of the next and away from the seventh year girl and pinned him up against the wall to scream at him for canoodling in public.

"Scorpius?" asked Severus with a tone of amazement as he slackened his grip on his young colleagues robes.

"Oh, erm, Severus what are you doing here-"

Severus eyes drifted from Scorpius to the seventh year Slytherin and back again. "Pray tell, Mr Malfoy, why you had your tongue down a seventh years throat!" snapped Severus, his voice deep and forbidding as his children stood wide eyed behind him. They rarely saw their Father so angry.

"We were just having a bit of fun weren't we Miss Zacary?" said Scorpius as he looked at the girl to avoid Severus' fearful glare.

"Fun?" hissed Severus, "Fun with a seventh year? A child?"

"Don't be a hypocrite Severus!" snapped Scorpius as he pushed Severus off him.

Severus quickly pinned his Godson back up against the wall. "A what, Malfoy?"

"You and Hermione were at it behind Father's back when she was a seventh year. You didn't mind the age gap too much then." Septima stepped back in disbelief as she heard this accusation for the second time in two days; first from Albus and now Scorpius.

"You don't have a fucking clue Malfoy!" spat Severus.

"Oh but I do Severus, I've always known but you've been too sidetracked to care."

"I don't know what you _think _you know boy but I suggest you keep your nose out of my business, before you _get hurt_!" Severus turned disdainfully to the girl who was still hiding in the shadows. "And as for you Miss Zacary, I suggest you find a boy your own age before I report you _both _to the headmaster for indecency!"

As his Father was turned to the seventh year girl, Sebastian watched as Scorpius reached for his wand.

"_Impedimenta!" _shouted Scorpius and Severus was threw back unceremoniously against the far stone wall, his head crashing against it, causing blood to pour out from the back of his head and down onto his face.

Before Severus went to stand and curse Scorpius into next week, Sebastian stepped forward and thrust his wand towards Scorpius who looked merely amused by his action.

"I dare you Sebastian!" he mocked. "And I'll get you expelled for assaulting a Professor."

"Nobody hurts my Dad Scorpius, not even you!" He flicked his wand at the man he used to call a friend and screamed "_sectumsempra!"_

Severus tried to pull his son back to stop the curse hitting Scorpius, knowing fully well the damage it would cause, but Sebastian pulled away and threw the curse anyhow at his Defence Professor. Immediately Scorpius fell to the floor in a heap, his robes slit revealing a long deep scar across his chest which spilled with pools of blood.

"Go and get Albus!" snapped Severus to Septima as he leapt over to Scorpius' side. Without questioning anything, Septima ran off towards the Gargoyle.

"And Sebastian, you use the floo in our bedroom to inform your Mother who is visiting Harry, that I need her to brew me a blood replenishing potion right away, and that she must bring to the infirmary immediately."

"I can brew that Dad-" interrupted Sebastian.

"Look at you!" bellowed Snape as he glanced towards his sons quivering hands. "You couldn't even open a chocolate bar safely never mind brew a potion the state you're in! Go and get Hermione!"

With an attempt to stifle the tears which were building up in his eyes, Sebastian ran off in the opposite direction to his sister, to floo to his Mother, leaving Severus alone with an unconscious Scorpius. With a lazy flick of his wand Severus levitated Scorpius all the way to the hospital wing...


	13. Bedside Manners

**A.N:**

Shoot me now! I give you permission to! I am so sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter but I've been having really bad morning sickness and lots of work to add to it all. I promise I'll update tomorrow to make up for the delay in this chapter. Reviews to make an ill girl happy?

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Beside Manners**

Hermione sped into the hospital wing, which was empty other than for one solitary figure that lay groaning on a bed, surrounded by several people; all of whom were looking anxiously towards her as she entered.

"Have you got it?" rushed Severus and she handed him the small vile of a thick orange substance.

"I have enough for three pints of replenished blood," she informed in a Pomfrey worthy fashion, "but time prevented me from making further quantities."

"Fine," answered Severus as he tilted Scorpius' neck backwards and poured it down his throat. "Shut it Malfoy," he spat at as his Godson spluttered on the potion.

"Severus!" snapped Hermione. "He's ill, how can you speak to him in such a nasty way?"

"He's a low life piece of scum Mum," interrupted Septima, as she snarled the blonde wizard who had tried to hurt her Father.

Before Hermione opened her mouth to scold her daughter, she noticed the solidified blood droplets all down one side of Severus' face. "What happened?" she asked, wiping his cut clean with a piece of cloth from Scorpius' bed side table.

Severus hissed as the antiseptic stung into his gash. "Nothing happened."

"He tried to seriously hurt you Dad!" reprimanded Septima. "How can you let him get away with that?"

"He'll pay for it Septima, but for once I'm not using my wand as my source of revenge, Dumbledore can deal with him."

Hermione smiled and bent down to kiss her husband. "I'm so proud of you Severus."

"Dumbledore can deal with whom?" called a familiar and croaky voice from the doorway.

"Ah Albus, about time you got your lazy arse down here. I called for you hours ago, where have you been?"

"With my grandson and your son Severus," he answered as he took the remaining spare seat around Scorpius' bed. "He appears to be rather distressed and seems to think that the Aurors will be here to cart him off to Azkaban any moment."

"Pardon?"

"Sebastian," replied Albus with a smile.

"Obviously it is Sebastian who you are talking about, seen as though he is my only boy…" Scorpius interrupted with a cough causing a snarl from Severus who soon continued. "Why is he distressed?"

"Because firstly he sent _**your**_ trademark and unregistered spell at a Professor, causing his chest to slit open and him to lose four pints of blood, and secondly because he seems to think that you are angry at him-"

"Of course I'm bloody angry with him! He attacked a Professor-"

"From what I hear Severus," interrupted Dumbledore harshly, with an unfamiliar tone of anger lacing his voice, "he saved your life."

"Is this true Severus?" asked Hermione in amazement. _Had her son used Sectumsempra and on a Professor never the less? If so, he was lucky that the Aurors were not already here._

"He is over exaggerating as always my dear. I was on my way to Albus' office with the children when I caught Malfoy in a compromising position with a seventh year Slytherin. Things got a bit out of control as I confronted him, and when I turned my back to send the young lady in question back to her rooms, Scorpius thought fit to throw a rather viscous _Impedimenta_ and I was flung back against the wall."

"_He_," said Septima disdainfully as she glanced briefly towards Scorpius who had remained silent thus far, "was going to finish Dad off, but Sebastian defended Dad when he was down and wand-less. I think he was very brave-"

"_Foolish_ is the word Septima," interrupted Severus with a snarl.

"Severus!" snapped Albus and Hermione at the same time.

"Our son clearly showed bravery and strength to protect you, so don't you put him down."

"Oh don't start with all that Gryffindor shite Hermione. He is a Slytherin and bravery doesn't come into it!"

"What do houses have to do with it?" asked Albus, losing the will to live with the man who he regarded as a son.

"Everything!"

"Nothing!" corrected Hermione. "He saved you Severus!"

"I don't need saving. You know what I do need, is to be on my own without you three babbling on about fuck all!" He stood ferociously throwing his chair across the hospital wing as he did.

"Calm down Severus," hissed Scorpius and Severus slowly revolved on the spot. He walked slowly towards the man in the hospital bed and leant closely towards his ear with his back to Albus and his wife. He dug his wand into Scorpius' forearm and so that the others could neither hear nor see, and the young man hised coherently.

"I thought so," whispered Severus. "If I see you anywhere near my family again or if you even mention the _thing that you say you know,_ I'll make sure the world knows all about your little branded arm, and I'll make sure that the Dark Lord believes you to be a traitor to his ranks."

Scorpius snorted mockingly at this statement. "Do not mock Scorpius, just ask your Father and Grandfather as to who is the Dark Lord's favourite. And when they tell you that it is I, I suggest you run for the hills, because once I tell the Dark Lord my little lie, he'll slit your little throat and save me the dirty work."

Scorpius gulped and Severus smiled. "Get well soon Scorpius!" he called sarcastically as he left the hospital wing. He didn't once let his voice show the others that his mark had began to sear with pair. _He was calling again._

* * *

By nine o'clock that evening Septima and Albus were the only ones remaining by Scorpius' bed side, and neither had spoke since Hermione had departed looking for her husband. The mood was tense but neither truly knew why, and Albus who detested any sort of awkwardness, placed an arm around his granddaughter, his beard gently scratching her face.

"Come," he said pulling her up to stand, "I think we are both in need of a sherbet lemon."

"Thanks Grandad, but I should really be getting back. I have an essay to complete for Dad and I doubt he'll be in a good mood tomorrow morning, therefore won't accept my excuse of: _'I didn't do it because my Grandad was plying me with sweets.'_

Albus chuckled. "Septima Snape you are more conscientious with regard to your school work, than your Mother was at your age. _If it were possible!" _he added remembering Hermione with her bushy hair and bag full of books. "But too much school work is bad for your system, we all need to slam the door in the monotonous face of essays and homework at some point and have a good old chat and cuddle with our old grandfather."

"Fine," conceded Septima as she followed her Grandad up the stairs leading to his and her Grandma's quarters, "your right I do need a cuddle and Dad's been far busy lately to supply them lately. Where has he been Grandad?"

"All in good time my dear, all in good time."

Septima smiled at her Grandfather's more than predictable reply. "I should have guessed," she giggled. He was as readable as Hogwarts a History on a cold winter's day.


	14. Paradoxical Words

**A.N:**

- To apologise properly for my delay in posting chapter thirteen,I have worked my little arse off and typed out two chapters for you today. The second of these two will be up within the hour. Enjoy and I beg for some reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Paradoxical Words**

"Minerva!" called Albus as he led Septima in to their sitting room and onto a large brown sofa where she sat comfortably. "We have guests!"

Minerva soon scuttled out of a doorway in the far corner of the room, rubbing her tired eyes and clad in a floral nightdress with slippers that looked like lion's heads.

"What's all the shouting about Albus Percival Dumbledore, I was sleeping!" She looked sternly at Albus who used his wand hand to point towards Septima, who was trying desperately to suppress a smile at the sight of her Grandma's attire.

"Oh, Septima my dear girl, how wonderful to see you!" beamed the elderly witch who sat on the sofa besides her Granddaughter. "What are you doing here at such a late hour? I'm surprised Severus has even let you out of the Slytherin snake pit!"

"Dad's sort of the reason why I'm here but he doesn't no where I am, just like I don't know where he is. Grandad promised me that he'd explain a few things about him-"

Minerva looked sharply towards her husband cutting Septima off mid sentence. "Are you sure that it is wise Albus?"

"Minerva my dear lady, I would not tell our beloved Granddaughter anything that I thought she couldn't handle or would otherwise hurt her. She is a grown woman now, and it is our duty to extinguish her ignorance with regard to Severus and his role in this war."

"We are not at **_war_**Albus!"

"I can hear war's heavy footsteps as it marches nearer each day Minerva. War will soon be upon us and I believe that Septima here, is a key figure in our victory. Or have you forgotten the prophecy already?"

"Of course I haven't Albus, but still, I will not let our only Granddaughter fight!"

"She **_will_**, if of course she wishes, join the Order at the turn of the new year to fight alongside her family and friends. Young Potter has already accepted his invitation…"

"Invitation!" shrieked Minerva in an excessively shrill voice as she stood quickly. "This is not a party Albus!"

"It is not a party, no, how right you are, but it is a sort of parade in need of a few more and powerful guests."

"Grandad, Grandma," said Septima in a diplomatic tone as she stepped between her quarrelling Grandparents. "If I deem myself fit to join this Order thing then I will, but neither yours nor anybody else's opinions for that matter, will influence my decision. But before I can make a decision however, I would like to know all about the Order, about Dad and about this war."

"How very direct of you Septima, just like your Father and it is a quality that I admire. Please take a seat and I will get us a hot chocolate to accompany our discussion. Minerva," he said sternly as he tuned to his wife. "Please leave us and I will come to bed in an hour or so."

"Fine," muttered Minerva, who was not happy about being bossed around but left anyhow.

Not two minutes later Albus returned to Septima who had changed the colour of her hair to a vibrant shade of blue whilst waiting for her Grandad.

"My, my," chortled Albus as he passed the steaming mug of chocolate over to her and sat down beside her. "I remember when you used to turn everybody's hair different colours when you were a toddler. Poor Severus was walking around for a whole day with pink hair before anybody had built up the courage to tell him!"

Septima giggled. "I bet Dad wasn't too happy."

"Actually, he laughed it off. He admired you Septima, and loved you more than I've ever seen a father love his child. He let you get away with blue murder!"

"I wish it was that way now Grandad. He is always shouting at me for something, he's never happy with the decisions I make, and he refuses point blank to answer my questions about his past."

"That I believe is because he is frightened."

"Yeah right!" laughed Septima. "Dad's not scared of anything."

"That is where you are wrong. Severus is scared of losing his family...of losing you."

"He'll never lose me-"

"He fears that if you know of the man he once was before you were born, you will hate him. That hate would kill Severus," interrupted Albus.

"But I love my Dad and wouldn't swap him for anyone. I don't care what he did before as long as he knows that I love him now despite his flaws. We've all made mistakes and if we haven't already we will. None of us are perfect."

"Your words are wise Septima, but hard to put into practise. Those who forgive, are those who easily forget, and what I am about to tell you, I doubt you will easily forget. Will you be so wise when that time comes to forgive Septima?"

"I'll do my best."

"Well then I shall begin at the beginning where all complex stories should begin, and hope that the end will provide yet another beginning for you and your Father."

"Grandad, as clever as I am, I cannot understand your paradoxical speak."

"Just ignore this old man and his babblings. But now, if you are sitting comfortably, I will begin…"

During the process of his long explanation Albus watched the innumerable expressions come and go from his Granddaughter's face. He explained Severus as a young boy, beaten by his Father and falling in love with Lily Evans. (This is the point where Septima began to shed tears.) He then went on to explain Severus' immense intelligence as a young pupil, how he dabbled with the Dark Arts and exceeded in everything he did as a youngster. It was at this crossroad in his explanation that the tale grew more intense, and Septima began to realise just who her Father really was.

Septima took the fact that Severus had took the Dark Mark in his own greedy search for power and acceptance, rather well given the circumstances and smiled with pride when he told her about how her Father had returned to the side of the light to protect Lily Evans and her son. For Septima, the fact that her Father was so willing to give up his own life and freedom to reconcile his mistakes and protect the woman he loved, counterbalanced his wrong decision making as a teenager. Yes, he had joined Voldemort, yes, he had hurt innocent people, but he had regretted it and wanted to change. For that, he was a braver man than most in Septima's teary eyes; he had done his utmost to overcome his daemons.

With a sigh Albus began to explain July Seventh and the night Septima was conceived. He tired his best not to go into too much detail about the attack on Hogwarts, the death toll and most especially the rape which Severus was forced to perform in order to save Hermione Granger's life. At this point, the young woman broke down and cried into Albus' chest for almost an hour.

"Shh," comforted Albus stroking her hair. "Your Father never wanted to do what he did, and was forced to to save your Mother's life. Hermione did not hate Severus like she would have if it were any other man who had been forced to do it, but in a way she appreciated that it was him, and he made it as easy as he could for her. Severus cried in my arms for months after it Septima. He hated himself and even considered ending his own life, an action which Severus thought as cowardice amongst weak men. But then, you and your Mother came to Hogwarts. You were, if you excuse the cliché, the light at the end of the tunnel, and you saved him from his self hatred. You Septima, gave Severus what he had always wanted from Lily Evans but could never have: a family who he loved and loved him back. You brought your parents together almost single handily and you catalysed the strongest love I have ever witnessed. For that you should be proud of yourself."

Septima pulled away from Albus' chest, unable to handle the tickling of his grey beard on her face any longer. "I want to join the Order Grandad," she stated firmly, whipping her tears, "and I want to kill that monster that hurt my family."

Albus pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered into her ear: "you will be the finest Order member since Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and your Mother. You will make us all proud."

Septima smiled into her Grandfather's chest. "Grandad," she whispered.

"Yes my dear?"

"I love you."


	15. Enough

**A.N:** This was my favorite chapter so far...so I hope you like it. I'll update asap but reviews always push the process along!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Enough**

Hermione had had enough of her family's uncanny knack of finding themselves in trouble and dangerous situations. When she and Severus first got together, she knew that the incontrovertible truth was that their relationship would have to overcome more hurdles than what one would in a 'normal' relationship.

Severus' personality alone sparked problems in the beginning, his sarcasm and misanthrope attitude served only to irritate Hermione and keep everybody else including her at arms reach. But now he had let her into his heart, the barriers they hit in their relationship still failed to falter and they still had problems. True, they were not all directly Severus' fault but he was in most cases, the source of their dilemmas.

Now that his past had resurfaced, and he had to re-join Voldemort, there was an increasing strain on their marriage. Hermione didn't want him to go to revels or even take the mark once more, but she knew as well as he did that they had no choice but to play puppets in this war for the second and final time. As he resumed his role, his lies spread to their children as he tried to protect them from his true identity. As a result of his secrecy, his and Hermione's children had resulted to sneaking around, getting into trouble and basically doing anything to gain their Father's rather wandering attentions.

And then there was Hermione, stuck between her work worn husband and troublesome children, suffering in silence as she feigned a brave face, watching as her family was torn to pieces by the lies of Voldemort and Scorpius Malfoy. Severus' realisation of the young man's Dark Mark did not go unnoticed by Hermione in the hospital wing earlier that day, and her heart went to Draco and Marcia who were, more than likely, blissfully ignorant to their son's mistake.

After a long, repetitive walk around the lake of Hogwarts, under the protective glare of the great white moon, Hermione finally gave into her feet's tired cries and took refuge under the large oak tree that she, Ron, and Harry used to do their homework below on a hot summers day. Her thoughts drifted to their days together, before Ron was unduly taken from them, and when they all lived a sheltered life and in Dumbledore's wise old protection. But now Ron was gone, summer vacations to the Burrow were no more and she and Harry had families of their own. She had took on the role of Dumbledore now, the one who everybody (her family) looked towards for guidance and answers, and this unwanted position of authority made her realise just how special Albus Dumbledore was to them as their Headmaster, and in some way's their surrogate Father.

"You look exhausted," whispered a silky but broken voice as a familiar figure sunk unceremoniously beside her.

"Severus!" she exclaimed as she noticed his broken appearance, the blood pouring from his swollen lip and his torn shirt across his chest which opened to reveal a deep gash. "What happened?"

"I was called to him shortly after I left the infirmary. He was displeased with my decision not to bring Septima to his ranks-"

"Septima!" exclaimed Hermione shrilly in disbelief, as Severus covered his ears at her scream. "What does he want with her Severus?"

"He wants the prophesised child he never got Hermione. He wants the child who will, and I quote: _"change the face of the wizarding world forever."_

"Is he fucking thick?" shrieked Hermione once more, tearing up a bundle of partially frozen leaves in angst. "That prophecy does not necessarily mean she is a great dueller who will destroy him or either aid him to success for that matter, she could change the world through inventing a new potion, or a spell-" she was beginning to sound a little desperate and irrational now, thus Severus decided to cut in before she lost it completely.

"No Hermione, as much as I wish he was, the Dark Lord is not _'fucking thick.'_ Quite rightly he sees our daughter as a threat. He wants her to take the mark and aid him rather than be his downfall, but I assured him that no daughter of mine will be fighting for either side._"_

"And he just believed you…just like that."

"I am his greatest confidant and supporter Hermione; I believe that he is foolish enough to trust me with his life. As such, I can wield my lies and deceits in the hope that this time, Potter can finish the job rather than leaving it to his friend like he did last time."

"Harry didn't leave anything to me. I killed Voldemort because he turned his back in my and I seized the opportunity."

"Even so Hermione, it should have been Potter-"

"Harry!" corrected Hermione, stifling a tear in remembrance of that frightful day, and at the sight of her kaput and bruised husband. "His name is Harry."

"Yes of course it is," replied Severus putting a loving arm around her. "Look at me," he whispered bringing her teary face towards his. With the pad of his thumb Severus wiped away one of her many tears. "Everything will be okay my love," he whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace and ignoring the pain from his cracked ribs as he did so. "I promise you."

They walked back to the castle at sunrise, arm in arm, and neither one trusting their emotional voices to speak. When they arrived back home, Septima was surprisingly sat on the woollen rug before the fire, with a glass of her father's Ogdens swilling around in a glass.

"Septima," began Severus after he had carried an exhausted Hermione into bed and tucked her up. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you that I love you Dad," she whispered in reply, jumping up from her cross-legged position on the floor and hugging her Father tightly. Severus froze and before he could return her 

words she continued in a horse and tender tone. "I remember when I was little, you used to come and visit Mum and me, and when you thought she was out of the room, you'd sing to me. But she always stayed by the door and you never knew, listening to you sing and crying to herself, whispering the song lyrics along with you as you sang to me. I could never understand why my Mummy and Daddy, refused to show each other the love they felt to one another, even though even I, as a three year old could see it. But now I realise why you were so reluctant to let her in and I do not hate you as you predicted I would, but indeed I love you more for your bravery, your courage and your loyalty."

"Albus told you didn't he?" whispered Severus, hanging his head in shame as he pulled away from his daughter. Septima, who was nearly as tall as her father lifted his head back up with ease, so that his teary eyes met hers, speaking words of their own.

"Why do you hate yourself Dad?" she asked, causing his eyes to fill even more.

"Look at me Septima," he said sorrowfully, rolling his sleeve up to reveal his mark. Despite her inner protests, and to Severus' surprise, Septima did not step back from his mark in fear. "How does a man like me deserve a family like you?"

"Maybe for once Dad, you should stop looking for logicality behind emotions and a veiled secret in everything. For once, accept that you deserve us otherwise you wouldn't have us. I love you Dad, I'm proud of you and so is Sebastian and Mum, but let me tell you something which I thought I'd never have to point out… Mum and Sebastian need you but you've been too busy to notice. Mum is scared of losing you and frightened that she has all the responsibility on her shoulders. She's falling apart around you Dad and she just needs you to hold her and tell her it will all be okay. Lie if you have to, but just reassure her."

Severus nodded. "And Sebastian?" he asked throatily.

"He's lost. He doesn't know who his Father is any more and finds it hard to deal with you in the classroom. Yes you're his Professor but you are still his Father and he needs you. To be honest, he's pretty fucked up at the moment. After all that with Scorpius he thinks you hate him-"

"He saved my life!" protested Severus.

"I know that but he doesn't. He is a powerful wizard Dad, more powerful than I was at his age and if you let his emotions continue to run wild then I fear where he will end up. I don't want him to turn out like Scorpius-"

"My son," snapped Severus, "will **never **turn out like him Septima! He took the mark."

"Scorpius? When? Why?"

"Recently and I don't know why. He saw what it did to his Mother and his Father, even his Grandfather for Merlin's sake, so something severe much have driven him to it."

"Like?"

"I honestly do not know. But I will find out. I assure you."

They remained still for a moment, wrapped in each other's arms, Father and Daughter sharing a rare moment alone. "Now," whispered Severus pretending to fall back into Professor Mode. "You better be getting back to your rooms Miss Snape, before I take house points from Gryffindor for your tardiness."

"Yes Professor," she smiled back. "I love you, you grumpy bugger!"


	16. Surprises

**Chapter 16: Surprises**

It had been two weeks since Septima and Severus had had their much needed discussion and given that, so much had changed in both their lives. On the whole, Severus felt more secure, and a long lost feeling of contentment with regard to his family had returned. Septima meanwhile had been affected differently by her Father's revelations and felt like she had her Father back; what's more she was out of the darkness of ignorance.

Autumn had rolled unceremoniously into winter and Christmas drew nearer bringing with it, piercing cold winds and heavy snow storms. Hogwarts look as beautiful as ever, as icicles hung from upper window ledges and a thick blanket of snow covered every surface it possibly could. A merry mood twisted and flowed through the castle as everybody anticipated the Christmas festivities and celebrations. Even Severus, who was still being called to Voldemort on a regular basis, couldn't help smiling to himself at the thought of Christmas with his family. What they didn't know yet was that they were spending Christmas in Snape Manor, a place where neither Hermione, nor their children had been.

Their holiday and the destination that it entailed was not the only surprise Severus Snape had up his sleeve during this winter term. He had recently sent out a vast number of invitations to all his and Hermione's family and friends, booked a venue and arranged a party for his beloved wife, who was blissfully unaware of his surprise. As they lay in bed on December the 10th, snuggling together to keep one another warm, Severus set his well prepared plan into motion.

"I have arranged for your classes to be covered today," he began stoking her face as he leant over her, "so that you can go and pamper yourself and buy a beautiful dress to match the rest of your beautiful self."

Hermione eyed him with intrigue. "A dress? Whatever for?"

"I am taking you out this evening."

"To celebrate what my love?" asked Hermione who was pondering the thought that Severus had got a little confused as to when her birthday was. "Your almost two months late for my birthday Severus!" she smirked, earning her a playful punch in the arm from her husband.

"Actually Hermione, I am taking you out to celebrate the fact that I love you so. And do I need an excuse to treat my beautiful wife?"

"Well yes actually you do."

Severus frowned, feigning hurt and kissed her, before rolling atop of her with a cheeky smile. "If you must know, tonight is the anniversary of out first _date_. Merlin I hate that word but if I said _outing _you'd think less of me."

"Gosh I can't believe you remember!" she said blushing. "Oh Merlin, my dancing on that night was terrible, I was so drunk and I smacked your arse didn't I?"

Severus laughed in remembrance. "Yes my dear you did. What was it you said again_…"Oh Severus I'd love to see your tootsie roll in the privacy of my bedroom!"_

Hermione buried he head into the pillow beside her in shame. "Ahhhh!" she giggled. "You must have thought I was off my rocker!"

"Actually Hermione, you're _interesting _dancing that night was one of the things that made me fall in love with you. You made me laugh so much that night, it was wonderful."

"Aww, Severus, who would have thought you'd be such a romantic," she cooed nibbling his ear.

Severus pulled away from her. "If you tell anybody about my _romanticisms,_ Miss Granger,then I will have to hex you my love," he teased. "But for now, I suggest you dress. You have a busy day of shopping ahead."

"Are you sure Albus won't mind?" Hermione asked coyly.

"He was the one who offered to give you time off actually. He said that you work to hard as it is and look as though you're in need of a day off."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Hermione kissing him on the lips with excitement. "I'll owl Ginny now and see if she fancies it."

"Won't she be busy being bed bound in her pregnant state?" asked Severus. "I though that Potter liked to keep her locked up once she reached six months!" he joked.

"Harry just likes to make sure all goes well with the pregnancy."

"So did I but I never locked you up."

"True as you are Severus, it is up to Harry and Ginny how they deal with their unborn child. Personally, I like to keep busy during pregnancy, by Ginny, well she's just Ginny and loves to do things her own way."

"When is the third little Potter due?" asked Severus, his mind wandering to the thought of Harry and Ginny's troublesome duo.

"New Years I think," answered Hermione. "Knowing Ginny's past record though she'll be late."

"I miss your pregnant stomach," smiled Severus as he ran his long, lean fingers across her flattened, but not perfectly so, belly.

"Severus Snape, are you suggesting we begin the procreation of our third child?"

"No!" he answered far too quickly. "I was merely stating that I enjoy knowing that something we made together is just underneath my fingertips, safe inside my beautiful wife."

Hermione smiled inwardly at his notion, but remained her outward expression as neutral.

"What?" asked Severus, noticing her strange facial expression.

"Nothing," she answered, this time it was her turn to be far too hasty with regard to her answer, and her husband noticed this instantly.

"Mrs Snape, I know when you lie because your lip twitches right here," he said with a Professor Snape speciality glare, as he touched the part of her lip that twitched nervously at his penetrating gaze.

"It's nothing important Severus," she lied. "Now," she continued with a reassuring smile as she rolled him off her and stood, "I have shopping to do and clothes to buy so move yourself my husband whist I dress."

"You mean I can't watch?" he said, punching out his bottom lip like a petulant child.

"Why on earth would you want to watch me dress?" she asked capturing his pouted bottom lip gently between her teeth.

"Because you are beautiful," he answered simply, running his tongue invitingly across her slightly parted lips.

"So you keep saying, but, no you can't. I have to shower first anyhow so you'll be waiting a long time. I wouldn't want to scare Madam Malkin with my '_au naturelle' _fragrance, now would I?"

"I happen to love your natural scent Hermione," he answered with a convincing smirk. "Infact at one point, I even considered brewing myself a similar smelling aftershave."

"You're sick Severus, has anybody ever told you that?" she teased.

"And that is why you love me Mrs Snape," he answered as he scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"Put me down Severus!" she exclaimed as he tipped her over his shoulder.

"If you won't allow me to watch you dress, at least let me help you_ undress," _he said silkily as he pulled off her black silken house coat, revealing a simple black lace set of underwear.

"Mine," he growled, lifting her into the shower.

* * *

Hermione and Severus enjoying an hours worth of watery love making before she reluctantly left him to dress; Ginny would soon be arriving by floo and since Hermione was the one who organised the time that she should arrive, it would simply not do to be the one who was late.

She dressed casually in muggle jeans and a tight fitted white t-shirt that Ginny and Harry had bought her for Christmas the following year, and it read: "I love dark brooding men!" in dark black font. She laughed as she read it in the mirror, before flinging a cloak around her shoulders and heading out to the living room, where to her surprise, Ginny was already waiting. Her pregnant stomach prevented Hermione from hugging her properly as they greeted one another.

"Sorry I'm a bit late," said Hermione as she eyed Ginny who looked radiant in her later months of pregnancy.

"No worries, Eli let me in."

"I don't know where he gets to half the time," exclaimed Hermione, with a thought for the confused little elf. "I better let Severus know where going."

"Severus!" she called in the direction of the bathroom.

"Yes my dear?" he answered.

"Come here a moment please."

"Haven't I already _come_ for you this morning Hermione…_twice!" _he added as he stepped into the sitting room with soaking wet hair, and only an especially small towel covering his manhood. He blushed profusely as he saw Ginny who had her hand covered over her mouth trying to capture her giggles.

"Ginny!" he gaped trying to cover his bare chest rather futilely. "I wouldn't have been so crude if I knew we had company!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it Severus," answered Ginny as she flashed all her teeth at him in a fit of laughter. "I haven't giggled so much since…_well I don't know!"_

"I am ecstatic that you find my state of undress amusing," he said sullenly with a glance down his own body.

"Oh I never meant it like that Severus," Ginny corrected herself, tapping Severus lightly on the shoulder. "I just didn't expect to see my old brooding Professor who never exposed any sort of skin, clad in well, hardly nothing, and explaining that he had already _'come twice' _this morning. And may I 

add that I am left gob smacked at your physique," she furthered with a huge smile. "If I were you Severus, I would be running down Hogwarts corridors in nothing more than a towel in future. What do you think you're playing at hiding a body like that all under layers upon layers of cloth?"

"Are you quite finished?" asked Severus sarcastically, as Ginny ceased her rant for a short breath.

"If I weren't so pregnant and out of breath, _Severus,_ I'd have much more to say on the matter."

"Well thank god for Harry Potter and his ability, _that I had doubted he had_, to impregnate a woman!"

"That's my husband you're talking about Severus!" exclaimed Ginny with a jagged smile.

"Oh so it is," he teased.

"Right enough of your silly banter," interrupted Hermione, standing playfully between her husband and best friend, "we have shopping to do and lunch to eat, now come on!"

"Fine," conceded Ginny. "But I'll be having words with you another time Severus!" she added as she made her way slowly and waddling, over to the front door.

"I'll be back for half four at the latest," informed Hermione as she gave Severus a suave kiss on his lips.

"Don't be any later though Hermione, we have an appointment at a very fine establishment at six, and you take at least an hour getting ready."

Hermione slapped his chest light-heartedly, "and you take just as long shaving your legs Severus, so don't be blaming me for our usual tardiness to such appointments!"

"I **do not** shave my legs!" he rebuked for Ginny's sake more than anyone else's.

"I believe you Severus," called Ginny as she finally reached the front door, "thousands wouldn't mind you!"


	17. Arrangements

**A.N: **For those of you also reading Inconcessus, that will be up soon. I've just got alot of work on at the moment and I can only focus entirely on one story :)

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Arrangements**

At three in the afternoon and several hours of unbroken shopping later, Hermione and Ginny finally gave into their feet's desperate cries for rest, and took refuge from the bitter cold in a muggle café in Oxford Road, London. Their trip to Muggle London had been a successful one, in which they had visited every dress and shoe shop they could, and had each bought a beautiful dress and especially extravagant heals. Despite what she actually wanted to buy, Ginny Potter had to restrict and limit what she bought due to her stomach size, and Hermione was glad not to be excessively pregnant like her old friend.

"I don't see why you had to buy another dress Ginny," said Hermione, as she and the slightly younger witch took their seats and ordered two hot chocolates and a blueberry muffin each.

Remembering that Hermione knew nothing of her party, Ginny decided it was best to lie through her teeth to avoid ruining Severus' carefully planed night: "Erm, Harry wanted to take me out soon and I wanted to make sure I looked my best."

"He's such a sweetie," beamed Hermione. "We'll all have to meet up again soon, the whole family, it seems like I haven't seen you all together in months."

'_It'll be sooner than you think,' _thought Ginny with a smile.

"Anyway," continued Hermione, "how long have you got left," she asked, gesticulating towards Ginny's belly, which was so large that she had to sit at least a foot away from the table.

"January 30th I think, but knowing me it'll arrive late."

"I bet you'll be glad to see your feet again," joked Hermione, making an appreciative groan as she bit into her tasty muffin.

"Yeah I guess. But in some ways, I love being pregnant, and Harry loves it too."

"So does Severus," concurred Hermione, remembering Severus earlier declaration of love for a pregnant stomach.

"Speaking of Severus," said Ginny with a sultry smile, "I can't believe how well built he is. If I knew that he was so well,_ hot_, during my student days, I think I would have attempted to get him before you got there!"

Hermione giggled and realised that if it were anybody else saying those things about her husband, she'd hex them into next week, but the fact that it was Ginny made the situation rather humorous. "He's not bad for a fifty something is he?" she chortled.

"_Not bad?"_repeated Ginny, "he is bloody delicious. I'm telling you, Severus Snape has a better body than Harry has, or _ever did_ for that matter."

"What can I say," smiled Hermione, "I'm a lucky lady!"

"You are indeed. I don't think I could put up with his brooding though, and for that you are a saint in my books."

"I guess I've resided to the fact that he'll always be a grumpy bugger, but I like that part of him. I haven't got time for people who are always jolly; it can get a bit samey at times."

"Don't you ever wonder where you'd be now if it wasn't for Voldemort forcing Severus and you to come together?" mused Ginny, drowning the rest of her hot chocolate, and changing the subject.

"I _know_ where I'd be," stated Hermione. "…Stuck in a time consuming job, with lots of money but nobody to share it with. Severus saved me from myself, in the sense that without him, I'd have gone on to be the little work bee that everybody predicted I would be."

"And do you not ever wish you were in the place that so many people believed you would be?"

"Of course I do, but then I realise that, yes I'd be rich, but lonely. Look at me now Gin, I have a wonderful husband who loves me, fabulous friends and two beautiful, kind and intelligent children. I have it all."

"I wasn't saying that you don't," protested Ginny, thinking that Hermione had taken her questions the wrong way.

"I know you weren't," reassured Hermione.

"Good," smiled the re headed witch with a broad smile. "Besides, haven't you got to be getting home and ready for your night out with your sex beast of a husband?"

"Oh gosh yes I do," exclaimed Hermione quickly as she glanced at her watch which read four thirty. She scrambled her coat and shopping bags together and planted a suave kiss goodbye on Ginny's cheek. "See you soon Gin!" she called as she burst out of the café to apparate home.

* * *

At four thirty Severus had just finished his last lesson of the day (to his delight) and was on his way through the hampered corridors on the first floor, and down to the Slytherin common room which lay under the lake and hidden behind a password guarded door.

He entered the common room with a mere wave of his wand which caused the entrance to spring open at his demand. As he stepped into the low-ceilinged and green clad room, students one by one noticed his presence and ceased conversation immediately.

"Professor Snape sir," began the deep voice of Slytherin head boy Savertin Barmby, and Severus shot a glare over to the boy prompting him to continue quickly before he lost interest. "I was wondering if you would consider refereeing the next Slytherin Quidditch game as Professor Malfoy is too busy and we haven't got a suitable umpire-"

"Do I _look like_I came all the way down here to talk about Quidditch?" interrupted Severus with a snarl.

The boy, to whom his venomous retort was aimed at, attempted bravely to stand firm under his head of house's petrifying gaze but looked more like a rabbit caught in the headlights than a strong character standing up to the fearful Snape.

"Sit down Barmby," hissed Severus as he stalked over to the centre of the room, and every Slytherin eye followed his movements with a sense of nervousness.

"Now," began Severus as he scanned the room for one person in particular. His gaze fell finally on his son who sat at a long oak table evidently submerged deep into his homework. "Ah Mr Snape," said Severus, and Sebastian finally looked up at his Father with nothing other than a nod of acknowledgment, his eyes lacking the fear that the other students showed.

"Yes Professor?" he asked, and Severus sat down beside his son at the heart of the common room to the dismay of the other students.

"I am holding a party of sorts for your Mother this evening, and as such, I have invited all of our family and friends to attend. Previously, taking your age into account, I was not inclined to ask you to grace us with your presence. However, a lot of thinking on my part has changed my mind on the matter, and I have concluded that it only fair than my favourite, and only son joins us this evening."

"I'm glad you changed your mind Dad but I am rather intrigued as to what caused your latest decision."

Severus placed his hand over his son's smaller one. "Sebastian, I never apologised for my behaviour on the night that you saved my life nor did I thank you for doing so. I shall be honest and admit that I was angered by your use of the '_sectumsempra' _spell, but nevertheless you used it only to protect me rather than to openly hurt somebody for your own gain."

"I know I shouldn't have used that spell Dad but it was the first thing that came into my head-"

"Sebastian," interrupted Severus firmly, "I am not permitting your use of the spell but I trust you to be prudent and use it when you are in sublime danger."

"Yes Dad I will."

"Good. Now, inform your sister of the arrangements for this evening and warn her not tell your Mother about the gathering as it is a surprise, and finally tell her that your Grandfather and Grandmother will pick you both up from your respected houses at seven thirty. Do not be late and dress smartly. I expect you to wear the clothing that Eli will leave on your bed for you shortly; it is an especially expensive and tailored suit which I personally picked out for you at a top Muggle outlet earlier in the week."

"Can I bring someone?" asked Sebastian shyly, ignoring his Father's demands on what to wear.

"Lily is already invited to the party with her own family," answered Severus quickly with a meaningful smile.

"Great!" exclaimed Sebastian, who looked supremely more excited now that he knew that Lily Potter was attending.

Severus stood with a smile and straightened out his robes. "Inform Septima of the plan of action and tell her to _dress to impress_."

"Yes Professor," called Sebastian with excitement coursing through his body, as Severus exited though the concealed doorway which led onto the cold dungeon corridor. His whole family would be there tonight and he hoped desperately that Hermione would enjoy her evening.

* * *

By the time Severus arrived home after completing his various rounds Hermione was already bathed, made-up and dressed. She stood before a full length mirror at six thirty, eying herself with immense scrutiny as her husband sneaked up behind her and wrapped his long lean arms around her waist, kissing her bare neck beneath her mass of tamed curls.

"You look ravishing," he growled, the feel of the vibrant green silk of her dress beneath his fingertips igniting a burning desire for her.

"Are you sure I don't look too fat to be wearing this?" she asked, pulling away from him and turning to examine her bottom in the mirror.

The dress was a rich emerald green in colour and silken to hug her curves. It had two very thin straps at the top which flowed into the rest of the material, of which was pulled in tightly below her breasts, and flowed outward once more to just below her knee. She felt fantastic in the wear but the knowledge that she had put on a bit of weight after Sebastian's birth and never quite lost it, always played on her mind when she was dressed in a dress like the one she wore.

"You don't look fat at all!" exclaimed Severus, pulling her back towards his chest and wrapping his arms around her once more. They looked at each other as they stood together in the mirror.

"Don't we make a lovely couple," she cooed as she eyed his grey jumper which lay atop of a lighter grey shirt and a subtle green tie which matched the colour of her own attire.

"Only for the fact that people are far too overwhelmed by your beauty to actually look at me and realise that I let the side down."

"Severus Tobias Snape!" reprimanded Hermione as if she were addressing a naughty first year. "You look absolutely handsome and I love the fact that you no longer live in black clothes."

"Grey and green are only two more colours that I wear Hermione. It is highly improbable that I shall come out dressed like a rainbow anytime soon like Harry Potter tends to."

"Harry is a vibrant man Severus who represents his inner phosphorescence via his attire. Your blacks and greys on the other hand, suggest monotony and malevolence, is that an image that you wish to portray?" she asked with enquiry.

"Well yes," he answered honestly, "let us be honest and say that the only reason that the Dunderhead students of this establishment fear me, is because they fear my sense of unknown -"

"-_They fear you_," she corrected with seriousness, "because you are an immensely powerful wizard and they respect you."

"And if I wore fluorescent colours their respect would turn to ridicule."

"Is Albus ridiculed Severus?" she asked making a mental picture of Albus in his rather alarming school robes.

"Well no, but he is an exception to the rule. He is a lively person who has no qualms about wearing his inner self on his sleeve – quite literally!" he added with a smile. "Albus Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the world, and so he does not need to hide anything from others. I on the other hand, am not the most powerful wizard in the world, and if you hadn't already noticed, I like to keep myself to myself. Past events prove this a prudent action!"

"Okay, okay!" giggled Hermione. "I get the gist!"

"Good, now can we leave?" he asked, searching for his wallet.

"Yes we can. Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Out," he said simply.

"I thought you said you had booked the place for eight?" she asked with incredulity. "And it's only half past six now."

"I know and I did. Before we arrive at our final destination," he said in a voice which reminded Hermione greatly of Muggle satellite navigation in a car, "we will be taking a little stroll."

"Where?" she asked.

Severus sighed and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Hermione my dear wife, I do love you so, but your incessant questions will eventually drive me to insanity."

"Sorry," she smiled.

"Don't be," he said grabbing her hand and his now located wallet. "Now come on, we have places to be."


	18. Reminiscence

**Chapter Eighteen: Reminiscence**

Hermione held tightly onto the sleeve of Severus' woollen jumper, as he apparated them both to a clearing atop of what Hermione believed to be a tall countryside hill. To their right was a fissure of fresh grass which loped between dense forests, above them only a star strewn sky and to their left, a cleaving river which ran wildly past and into the darkness.

"Where are we?" she asked, as Severus pulled her towards the fissure of grass between the forests, and sat down beneath an outsized oak, which branches spread widely into the nights sky.

"If you look down there," he whispered pulling her to a sitting position between his legs and so that her head rested against his chest, "you will just be able to make out the dimly lit streets of Spinners End."

"As in, _**the**_ Spinners End where you grew up?" she asked, mentally noting that Severus had never mentioned his child hood before now.

"The very same."

"You never talk about your youth Severus," she stated, more to herself than him.

"That is because it is not something which I wish to remember."

"It can't have been that bad, your youth I mean," she added.

"In some ways, growing up generally wasn't as bad as some unfortunate others may have encountered, however, my Father ensured that childhood was not pleasant to say the least."

"He was a muggle wasn't he?" she asked, hoping that past research into her husband's family was on her side.

"He was. He resented my Mother's powers and magical capabilities and this transpired into a growing apathy when it came to me and my own capabilities."

"He resented you and your Mother because of your magic?" An incredulous expression played about her face as Severus paused before answering.

"Indeed I think that is the reason yes. He never allowed my brother or I to-"

"Your brother?" Hermione interrupted in disbelief.

"Yes my brother. Anyway," he continued trying to avoid any further elaboration on his part, "my Father was a wealthy man, one of the wealthiest in Britain, and he seemed to believe that our abilities out-shadowed his success. With that in mind, he refused to accept our way of life and we were raised as Muggle children. When Father was at work, my Mother used to sit Salus and I down 

to teach us basic magic, behind my Father's back. She risked being caught for the simple fact that she wanted us to attend Hogwarts and become successful Wizards like other men of her family. One day, Father came home early and caught us all levitating small household items around the room to our favourite music. He-"

Severus broke off as his voice cracked and tears welled up in his eyes.

"You don't have to carry on," soothed Hermione, wiping his tears away with the softest of touches.

"I want to," he said, stifling his emotions. "He…he, beat my Mother to an inch of her life whilst Salus and I were forced to watch. I was a coward Hermione, and I didn't stop him."

"He was a grown man Severus and you were a boy," corrected Hermione. "How could you have stopped him?"

Choosing not to answer, Severus continued. "When she recovered from her injuries, life in our Spinners End home took on its normal role. Mother cared for us all, whilst Father went out to work. We never used magic again until Salus and I came to Hogwarts, and Albus taught us that our magic was a gift not a hindrance."

"Severus in our sixth year, and after Harry found your Potions book, I was determined to find out who the Half Blood Prince really was. I found your Mother's name in record books which eventually led to the discovery that you were indeed the Prince. It held no recollection of a sibling though Severus and you just said that Salus came to Hogwarts."

Severus smiled at her curiosity. "My dear wife, there is so much you do not know about my past and my family, yet I don't think I have the time to tell you right now. But at this moment, to sooth your growing necessitate to become fully aware of my history, I will tell you that Salus and I were only half Brothers. My elder brother was the son of a wealthy wizard called Abraxas. The wizard in question was a man whom was a lover of my Mother's before she met Tobias Snape and she was pregnant with my brother when she married him."

"Being the old fashioned man that he was, my Father never accepted Salus as his own, and even refused to pass on the name of Snape to my Brother when he was born. Salus instead took **his **father's name and the title of 'Heir of Tobias Snape' was passed onto me when I was born a year later."

"So what was Salus full name then?" asked Hermione with intrigue.

"Malfoy," he stated simply, as Hermione's expression turned from inquisitiveness to horror.

"You mean?"

"Yes. My Mother was the mistress of Abraxas Malfoy, husband of Volux and Mother of Lucius."

"So your Brother is also Lucius brother."

"Ten points to Gryffindor," smiled Severus, trying to turn the mood less intense.

"And is this why you brought me here?" she asked. "To tell me?"

"Actually, I hadn't ever intended for you to know of the best kept secret in Snape history," he joked, "I brought you up here to show you the stars."

Hermione gazed up into the lucid night's sky which was strewn with hundreds and hundreds of uncompromised specks of gold light.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. "I've never seen so many of them."

"Hermione I do not wish to burden you with my past," answered Severus, who was not following Hermione's train of conversation with regard to the sky.

"I am glad that you have told me about your family Severus."

"And what of your family Hermione?" he asked to his wife who failed to ever reminisce of her own past unless it contained Ron or Harry,

"You, Albus, Minerva, Septima and Sebastian are my family," she responded.

"I meant, your family before you met me."

"I was an only child, born to parents who themselves were only children. I did not know my Grandparents, and my parents were killed by Death Eaters in my second year."

"I'm sorry," whispered Severus pulling her close, "I never knew."

"Don't be and nobody other than my friends knew of my loss. They're gone now and I was coerced to grieve as anybody else would have if they had lost someone they love. I got over my loss Severus, and although I'll never forget them, I have you know."

"And I will never leave you," he answered wholeheartedly.

"Good," she retorted with a smile as she stood athletically pulling Severus up with her. "Now Professor Snape haven't we got a dinner to attend?"

"Why Miss Granger," he growled, kissing her neck, "I believe we have."

Severus and Hermione set off into the darkness and down the sharp slope of the hill, preferring to walk rather than apparate. As they walked side by, her hand in his, both of them sported large smiles which reflected their contentment within their marriage. On the way down to Spinners End in the cold winter's breeze, Severus' thoughts flickered from his Mother and brother, to his new family. He missed his old family dearly, but too much time had passed to simply contact them again, and Severus revelled in the fact that he now had Hermione at his side to distract him from his daemons. He loved her and hoped his gesture this evening to mark their first date proved this…


	19. Shindigs

**A.N:**

For anybody interested in what Hermione and Severus' outfits for the party are like, just look at my Facebook (search Milly Strabo.) Also I have added a picture of what I think Sebastian looks/will look like when he is a bit older.)

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Shindigs**

"No way!" squealed Hermione as Severus led her onto the street which held the familiar establishment.

"Yes," retorted Severus with a wry smile, "way!"

"You still own this place?" she asked as he led her towards the huge luminous sign which read _'Vesuers'._

"I certainly do," he answered with a smirk. "I thought you may prefer it, if to celebrate our first outing together, I took you to the _scene of the crime_ so to speak."

Hermione reached up to kiss his cheek, which even in her heals seemed a great height. "You're wonderful," she said.

"I know," he answered teasingly.

Hermione instantly recognised the two men whom guarded the entrance to the underground establishment as they neared it, and they too seemed to recognise her when they reached the door.

"Mrs Snape," greeted the first man, whose hair had receded even more since their first meeting. "What a pleasure it is to see you after all these years."

"You too sir," she answered politely.

"I told Vox here," he gestured towards the shorter of the two, who hadn't even acknowledged Hermione or Severus thus far, "that you and the boss would end up marrying."

"You did?" inquired Hermione with a glance up to Severus who had a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Oh yeah, the minute I saw Severus and how he acted around you I knew that he loved you. I have a knack for great predictions-"

"-Thank you for your little predicament Frankie," interrupted and embarrassed Severus, "now can you let my wife and I past before I fire you for failing to do your job. You are paid to stand and look fearful not reminisce about days of old."

The man named Frankie smiled despite Severus' serious tone and separated from his counterpart so that Hermione and Severus could enter. "I hope to see you soon Mrs Snape," he called joyfully as Hermione was led down the steep stairs by Severus.

To Hermione's delight and of course surprise, they arrived into the familiar looking basement to find all of their family and friends either sat at tables, dancing on the dance floor or at the bar ordering drinks.

"Severus," she whispered. "You invited everyone? This is wonderful!"

"I thought it was about time we got everyone together," he answered lifting her up of the floor and spinning her around to the music. "And the anniversary of our marriage was too far away."

"I love it," she smiled.

"'Mione!" called Harry as he sped over to her. He was dressed in a crisp white shirt which was dotted with a myriad of bright colours, black dress pants and shiny red shoes; he looked as handsome as she'd ever seen him.

"Wow Harry you look fabulous!" she exclaimed as he kissed her cheek in welcome.

"As do you Hermione. And Severus," he added with a voice riddled with surprise, "you look good for once too!"

"If I want fashion advice Harry I'll see an expert not, and somebody who dresses as if they are so evidently colour blind."

"I'm hurt," said Harry feigning upset and clutching his heart.

"Of course you are Potter," retorted the darker haired man sarcastically, "now where is Albus?"

"Over on the dance floor with Septima I think. He's had far too much to drink already, and the muggle music sends him into dancing overdrive."

Harry, Hermione and Severus, all simultaneously glanced over to the dance floor, where sure enough Albus Dumbledore, the most feared wizard of the time, was dancing flamboyantly like a ostentatious teenager, waving his arms around and shaking his bottom.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Severus. "He looks a fool! If I ever get like that in my old age Hermione my love," he turned to his wife, "please save me the humiliation and shoot me!"

Hermione and Harry laughed but Severus remained looking serious.

"I'm going to get us all some drinks," he started, finally retreating his gaze from the Headmaster and his daughter who looked to be having a lot of fun with their eccentric dancing.

"I'll have a whiskey please Severus if you're offering?" answered Harry with a smug smile knowing that his former Professor was not offering at all.

"And you Hermione?" he asked his wife with a snarl towards the younger man.

"Erm, I'll just have an orange juice or something for now."

"You've got to be joking," smiled Severus, "it's your party and you, the biggest alcohol drinker in the room, is settling for orange juice!"

"Yes Severus_, orange juice_. I'll have a vodka or something later, but for now I want to remain sober so that I can enjoy Albus' drunken antics!"

"Yes my dear, whatever you say," finished Severus as he made his way over to the bar leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Have you brought Albus and Lily with you?" asked Hermione who had already spotted Ginny gossiping with Minerva. The elder of the pair had a disdainful frown about her lined face, as she glared at her husband's dancing.

"Albus Severus was locked by the mouth with Septima before Albus senior took her off his hands, so he's definitely here, and your son is doing his best to impress my daughter with his own dancing."

Hermione cast a fleeting look over to the dance floor where her son was hand in hand with the youngest of the Potters, spinning her around to an upbeat muggle dance song. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves and neither of the duo broke eye contact, or allowed their smiles to falter as they danced together.

Sebastian was wearing the clothes that his Father had set out for him and looked extremely eligible in his grey shirt, which was unbuttoned slightly, thin black tie and black suit pants. He was very tall for his age, with long silky black hair just like his Father, his face was chiselled even at such an early age and he had broad shoulders. He was very handsome and was in every sense, the double of Severus; personality and appearance.

"He looks great doesn't he?" asked Harry noticing his friends smile and glassy eyes as she watched their children dance together, so evidently in awe of one another. Hermione nodded with a wide smile and Harry escorted her to her seat at a large table which seated all of their closest friends and family.

It was almost half an hour before Severus returned to his seat beside Hermione with the drinks he had earlier promised, and when he did he placed a long arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered into her ear despite the other people in their presence.

Hermione smiled when he did this but continued her conversation with Minerva who was expressing her concern for Albus' antics.

"…He's going to do himself an injury dancing like that!" she elucidated in a rich Scottish accent, glancing over to Albus who was dancing the twist with Septima.

"If Septima looks tired, then one can only imagine how Albus feels!" giggled Hermione as she noticed her daughter short of breath.

Unable to watch her husband any longer, the entire table of friends and family burst into hysterical laughter, as Minerva strode over to the dance floor, intending to bring Albus back to their table and take a rest. To everyone's surprise however, Albus pulled his wife into him with fervour and glided across the room with her; it wasn't long before the deputy headmistresses' scowl had turned into a profuse smile.

"Unbelievable," muttered Severus as he watched the two people he regarded as his parents, waltzing around the dance floor completely out of time with the music.

"At least he dances with his wife," muttered Hermione jokingly.

"Did you say something my love," asked Severus with sarcasm.

"_I said_, at least Albus dances with his wife."

"And are you insinuating that I do not fulfil my duty as a husband and dance with you?"

"I am indeed Professor," she shot him a huge smile. "Severus, the only time you have danced with me was on our wedding day, and that was only because you had drunk far too many whiskeys to care!"

"I don't like being the centre of attention and flaunting myself like-" he tried to think of someone, and almost immediately shot a glare over to the dance floor and back to his wife who was patiently waiting for his continuation. "-well, like them!" he finally added with disdain as he gestured towards Minerva and Albus who were locked together.

"Well I think it's just wonderful that they can dance together without a care in the world. It seems everyone is doing it," she added, pointing towards the dance floor which was now filled with interlocked couples.

Severus shot a protracted glance over to the centre of the room which was askew with a myriad of coloured lights, and sure enough only couples graced the dance floor. Ginny and Harry Potter were trying their best to slow dance despite the red headed woman's exceedingly large bump, Minerva and Albus were seemingly doing a jive to the slow song which looked ridiculous, Sebastian and Lily 

were huddled closely together, and finally, Severus looked over to see his daughter with her head rested against Albus Potter's chest whilst he rested his chin lovingly atop of it.

Momentarily, anger swept over him at the sight of the young holding his daughter and swaying with their bodies pressed close to the steady flowing music, but then logic hit him, and he realised that despite his own reservations with regard to their relationship, they were in love.

Realising that even his children had taken to the floor, Severus pushed all of his qualms aside and turned to his wife. "Excuse me Mrs Snape," he whispered as he grabbed his her hand in his after several moments of observation, "may I have this dance?"

"Why kind sir," she retorted with a coy smile, "it would be an honour."

Severus smiled at her willingness to meet his request and swept her onto the dance floor, to the embarrassment of his children.

"On no!" whispered Sebastian to Lily who was in his arms, "he's actually dancing!"

"I think he's a great dancer," replied Lily with earnest as she shot a quick and unnoticeable glance over to her boyfriends parents. "Now I see where you get it from."

Sebastian looked over to his Mother and Father who were wrapped closely together. He didn't relish in the sight of his parents so close, and in some ways felt rather nauseous at the thought of the passion they showed, yet Lily was right, they looked so great together, so in awe of each other and so in love.

To his left, Sebastian noticed that his elder sister had also stopped dancing with Albus to cast a long glance at her parents. She had tears in her eyes as she smiled towards her boyfriend. "I hope we love each other as much as they do," she whispered, turning back to Albus.

"I already love you that much Septima," he replied. "In fact, I have been pondering on a question that I wish to ask you for a while now, and I've been racking my brains to try and find the best way to ask it. But I've realised that because you are such a special woman, the way in which I ask you will never amount completely to your worth as I feel you are more special than any words ever spoken. So, taking that into account, I've decided to pluck up the courage and ask you now…Septima Snape, after graduation, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Septima paused for a moment, looking up to the uncertain brown eyes of Albus. She noted his anticipation that had mixed itself with fear of rebuke and she smiled; a smile which gave him the answer which she couldn't trust her emotions enough to actually say.

"Yes," she said finally as her voice cracked. "I would want nothing more!"

Albus flashed her all of his teeth as his mouth twisted into a large, over-zealous smile. "Really?" he asked unsurely, his smile faltering for a second. "Your not toying with me, are you?" he asked.

"Of course not you silly man!" she squealed as she jumped up at him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He spun her round in delight before finally putting her down on the floor once more. When the couple finally looked up and away from the others eyes, the music had stopped and everyone was gawping at them wondering what had caused such a commotion.

Albus gulped as Severus strode over to him, shaking of Hermione's wary hand which had attempted to stop him.

"I invited you here _Potter,_ to celebrate a special occasion for my wife. As such, I was obliged to invite all of her family and friends, and unfortunately you fit into that category-" he hissed, his eyes wide and glaring at the young man before him, who still held his daughter's hand.

Albus Dumbledore noticed his Potion Master's rage and stepped towards him and his Granddaughter, trying his best to lighten the mood and resolve the inevitable quarrel.

"Now, now, Severus," he warned, trying to remain cheerful, "this is neither the time nor place to be discussing young Albus and Septima's relationship-"

"Keep out of it Albus!" spat Severus turning his back on the elderly wizard and his front back to his daughter and the eldest Potter child. "As I was saying Potter, I invited you here out of shear politeness and not so that I could watch you cavort with my daughter all evening. I accept, that much to my displeasure and bewilderment, my daughter loves you and wants to be, for some unfathomable reason, your _girlfriend_. However," he continued with venom, "I do not have to stand here in my own bar, and watch as you flaunt your relationship with no regard or respect for the rest of my family."

"Dad we were dancing!" spoke Septima finally after hearing enough of her Father's protective streak.

"He was spinning you around like a child Septima. If you want me to see your relationship as a serious one, then I expect you to portray it as such."

"It **is** serious!"

"Then prove it!" he spat.

"I suggest you go back over to Hermione Severus," said Albus Potter quietly as he noticed his now fiancé's eyes welling up.

"And I suggest you _**leave**_!" rebuked Severus angrily.

"I will not have you speaking to my son like that!" bellowed Harry as he too, began making his way to the quarrelling pair.

"And I will not have your son manhandling my daughter!" snapped Severus who had now turned to Harry.

"They are sleeping together Severus!" snapped Harry to embarrassment of his son. "So what if they dance a little too passionately in a party! They're in love!"

"So what, are you telling me that you actually want to be a Grandfather and day soon Potter? You want to say that your Son fathered a child at Seventeen!"

"And how old was Hermione when she got pregnant with Septima!" rebuked Harry before he could retract his words.

"That has fuck all to do with you Potter!" answered Severus as he stepped menacingly towards Harry who looked remarkably scared at the Professor's anger.

"Boys, boys!" barked Albus Dumbledore, as he stepped between the two men who he had basically fathered. "I am fed up of this constant battle! Septima is of age and therefore old enough to see whomever she wishes. And as her Grandfather of course I agree with Severus' caution when it comes to his daughter, yet I see what a fantastic, kind and intelligent young man Mr Potter is. Severus," he added with a soft hand on the dark wizard's shoulder, "she could do much worse."

Severus cast Albus a look which the grey haired wizard read as _'Like who?'_

With a frown, the Headmaster leant into Severus' ear and spoke two small words that spent shivers up his spine…"Scorpius Malfoy."

* * *

**A.N:**

I tried my hardest to make this chapter exceptionally long... The next chapter is the second part of the party and before I post it I hope you all review with your thoughts thus far...


	20. The Calm After The Storm

**

* * *

**

**A.N:**

I am desperately seeing somebody who would be kind enough to produce some sort of fan art for this story...I've tried myself and failed miserably, so if fan art is your speciality and you have the time, please contact me and I'd be exceedingly grateful :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: The Calm after the Storm**

As the party progressed people drank more, escalating their jolliness and causing the mood to generally lighten. Albus' words some two hours before washed over Severus Snape with little reserve, as he sat on his own at a table, eyes glazed over and watching everyone he knew dance their feet off on the dance floor.

When Albus Dumbledore had pointed out the fact that he was actually _lucky_that his daughter had fallen for a man such as Albus Potter, rather than somebody like Scorpius Malfoy, Severus realised that the Headmaster was right; Septima was always going to end up loving someone and who better than the Potter boy.

Albus Potter was far from perfect and Severus knew this. He was as arrogant as his Harry and James and as annoying as the Weasley clan when it came to mischief, but largely he was a saint compared to the young man whom he used to call a nephew. Severus' thoughts ran from Potter to Scorpius and he realised at that moment that the comparison between the men was too great to put into words. Where Albus was kind, Scorpius was cruel and where Albus was content, Scorpius was greedy...so true were the Headmasters words and how lucky Severus was that his daughter had not fallen for Malfoy's charm.

Severus' thoughts were broken by a familiar introduction to an all too familiar song. He glanced up from his semi-conscious state to the dance floor, where everybody had now formed their pairs once more and where all shaking their bottoms coherently to both one another and the music.

"…_let me see that tootsie roll…"_Severus smiled as he heard the first line of the song which took him back to when he and his wife were at constant variance over her decision to take a job at Hogwarts, and to bring their daughter with her. He sighed as he remembered his own reluctance to accept Septima as his own, and treat both her and Hermione in the way that they deserved, and in a strange manner, Severus felt a sick sort of gratitude towards Voldemort and how he managed (without realising) to make him and his wife come together.

"Excuse me Professor Snape," said Hermione as she crouched down beside a seated Severus, who looked exceedingly lost. He looked into her big brown eyes and smiled a smile which caused her heart to race just like it did when they first met.

"Yes Miss Granger?" he replied trying to remain in 'Professor Snape mode.'

"I would really like to see _your tootsie roll_ in the comfort of my bedroom," she repeated in a similar voice as the first time, "but for now, I was hoping that you'd come and dance the dance you never got round to all those years ago."

"I would be honoured to shake my tootsie in your bedroom later Miss Granger, however, I am rather reluctant to shake anything, in front of all of these people at the present."

Hermione pushed out her bottom lip petulantly and gazed up at him with pleading eyes.

"And how could I refuse such puppy dog eyes," he conceded finally as he pulled her up and spun her round. Severus walked to the dance floor with Hermione's back pressed against his front. He shook his hips to the music despite himself, and ground them into her bottom as they walked. Onlookers, including their children, looked horrified by the sight of Severus rolling his hips but the Potions Master didn't care. He was surrounded by his family, in his very own bar, and with his wife in his arms; he had everything he had ever wanted; love, power, happiness and wealth.

As the song continued, Severus became quite adapt at shaking his tootsie and waving his arms about like the other movers. Hermione giggled as he stepped back from her and even did his own little solo in the middle of the floor whilst people around him clapped and cheered him on. Hermione joined him in at centre stage, but before she had chance to get her own tootsie rolling, the upbeat song ended and a new slower one took its place.

The young couples of the room sighed at the change in tempo and left the floor as the old school classic hit the speakers, but the likes of Hermione, Severus, Albus, Minerva, Harry and Ginny, stayed on their feet and stepped closer to their other half.

As Severus stepped towards Hermione and took her into his arms, he leant into her ear and did something he'd never done before; he sang along with the song into ear in nothing more than a whisper as he swayed with her…Hermione's hairs stood on end…

"_I know just how to whisper,  
And I know just how to cry;  
I know just where to find the answers;  
And I know just how to lie.  
I know just how to fake it,  
And I know just how to scheme;  
I know just when to face the truth,  
And then I know just when to dream.  
And I know just where to touch you,  
And I know just what to prove;  
I know when to pull you closer,  
And I know when to let you loose.  
And I know the night is fading,  
And I know that times going to fly;  
And I'm never going to tell you everything  
I've got to tell you,  
But I know I've got to give it a try.  
And I know the roads to riches,  
And I know the ways to fame;  
I know all the rules  
And then I know how to break them  
And I always know the name of the game._

_But I don't know how to leave you,  
And Ill never let you fall;  
And I don't know how you do it,  
Making love out of nothing at all…"_

When the song had finally finished, Hermione pulled reluctantly away from Severus who was holding her tight. She gazed up at the man whom she used to disgust, the man who she allowed herself to respect and eventually love. So much had changed since they first met. At his temples, if she leaned close enough, Hermione could faintly make out the few grey hairs that were growing there, proving that time had most definitely passed them by and they had hardly noticed. Other than the odd grey hair and tiny wrinkles around his eyes, (which Hermione loved because it proved that he did laugh despite contrary belief) Severus was the same man that he was when she returned to Hogwarts. Nevertheless, he was gentler now, more loving, but still the best parts of his old self remained, his sarcasm and his silkiness.

"Are you okay my love?" asked Severus, breaking Hermione's reminiscent gaze.

"Yes I'm fine," she answered never meeting his eyes.

"You haven't touched a drop of alcohol Hermione, and you seem very distant-"

Hermione cut his sentence off mid flow as she grabbed his right hand and brought it to her stomach.

"Merlin Hermione, you're not fat," he sighed as he felt where she was placing his hand, "I don't know how many times I've told you that-"

"I know I'm not fat…" she sighed looking very unsure of herself…"I'm pregnant."

Severus let his hand fall from her stomach as shock hit him.

"You…your p…pregnant?" he stuttered in a very un-Severus sort of manner.

"I can see you're not happy about and that's exactly why I didn't want to tell you-"she snapped looking very upset and hurt.

"Hermione," he started, his voice unreadable as he lifted her chin up so her eyes met his, "it's fantastic!"

"You're not angry?" she asked with a bemused expression. "You said you didn't want another when I mentioned it earlier in the year."

"Hermione I am a man who was everything the world can offer and so the prospect of another child scared me. I am scared of what will happen if life turns around and decides I've had enough good fortune. What if I'm too old to be a good Father? What if I haven't got the energy to teach him or her Quidditch like I taught Septima and Sebastian? What if I lose our child due to my role as spy?"

"I'll admit the timing isn't perfect Severus, but inside me, right here," she said placing his hand back on her stomach, "is our child; our child who we made together as a result of our love. Nobody will hurt him or her, and you will be a fabulous Father. You _**are**_ a fabulous Father."

"Hermione," he whispered as his eyes welled up, "I love you and thank you for loving me."

"I always will Severus, and we will be fine with the baby. We're hardly old are we?"

"No you're right we're not, and we were good the first time so this time we will be even better. Practice makes perfect."

"It certainly does. Speaking of which, my lovely husband, I know how you obsess about having to make love to me when I'm pregnant rather than having ferocious sex, so I thought we should sneak back home and get a little practice in."

"I agree Mrs Snape," he answered with a broad smile. "I'll just tell everybody that we're leaving and give our thanks for attending, and then I shall come back here, sweep you off you feet and carry you home to my dark lair."

"I'll look forward to it," she answered as she watched Severus set off to say goodbye to everybody.

Just before Severus headed back to Hermione he noticed Septima and Albus Potter cuddling in the corner of the room. He marched over there to Hermione's dismay, but instead of hexing the boy like she thought he would, he threw an outstretched hand towards him which Albus took in surprise.

"Hurt her and I'll break every bone in your body Potter," he spat quickly and Albus shook his head in agreement.

"So you approve?" asked Septima joyfully.

Severus could not refuse his daughter's smile yet he couldn't quite bring himself to give a _proper_ seal of approval. "I'll just have to accept it won't I?" he said with a small smile.

"Thanks Dad!" exclaimed Septima, flinging her arms around him.

"Don't stay out too late Septima," warned Severus as he pulled away. "And make sure you take a sober up potion before you go to bed so that you can finish your homework early in the morning before Quidditch. Oh," he added finally, "and make sure that you are brought back to the castle by your Grandfather and Harry. Times are hard and you need an Order member with you at all times."

"Anything else?" asked Septima sarcastically.

"Yes," smiled Severus dryly, "don't ever be sarcastic to me again. Did your parents never tell you that it is the lowest form of wit?"

He nodded at his daughter and the man who now held her in his arms as he turned to leave with his wife, knowing deep down in his heart, that Septima was in safe hands.


	21. Quarrels and Quidditch

**A.N:**

- This is the longest chapter I have ever ever wrote, so I hope you enjoy and review.

- Also, if anybody would consider producing some sort of fan art for me then please email me or whatever :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Quarrels and Quidditch**

"I've had a fantastic evening Severus," said Hermione as she snuggled into bed beside her husband (who had turned his back on her) and leant over him so that she could see his face.

"What's wrong now?" she asked as she noticed his reserve and silence.

"Nothing," he lied closing his eyes to avoid her gaze.

"Something must be because you were the one who wanted to come home early for some _'us time,'_ but then on the way home you were exceptionally quiet and when you got here you were undressed and in bed before I had even took my shoes off!"

"It's nothing!" he snapped. "Is it too much for me to just want to get some sleep? I'm tired Hermione, I work hard!"

"So do I!"

"Do_** you **_get called to Dark Revels twice a week and suffer the Cruciatus curse from the Dark Lord himself on a regular basis?" asked Severus sarcastically, as he rolled over onto his other side so that he was facing her. Hermione shuffled away from him but he drew closer again in his anger. "Are you the one who not only has to pretend to be a Professor and Order Member by day, a Death Eater by night, and then to add to that, a Father and Husband?... _I thought not_," he added finally noticing her rather regretful expression. "Half of the time Hermione I don't even know who I fucking am," he spat, "so forgive me if I haven't got the time for 'us' twenty four fucking hours a day!"

"I just don't get you," whispered Hermione, resigned to the fact that her husband's mood would not falter that evening, and so stood to move into Septima's bedroom for the night. As she reached the door, she turned back to Severus who had now sat upright against the headboard. "One minute you're delighted about the baby, the next you don't even have the time for me never mind anything else. I want this baby Severus, and I will have it, so if you don't I suggest I leave…permanently."

"Hermione wait!" sighed Severus as his wife stepped out of their bedroom and into the hall. "There's something I have to tell you…there's a reason why I'm being the way I am…"

"And what's that then?" asked Hermione bitterly, as she made her way reluctantly back into their bedroom where Severus held his head in his hands. "Bellatrix is back."

"She can't be! I fired the killing curse at her just after she killed Ron. I watched her fall…I…I-" Hermione broke into tears and Severus drew her to his bare chest, rocking her as she now lay in his lap.

"The Dark Lord used the stone to salvage her life after he used it for his own gain," he began to explain but Hermione interrupted him.

"-But you said_, __**Dumbledore said**_," she corrected, "that he could only use the stone once!"

"He can only use it once for to return his own life, but when it comes to others, he can reincarnate anybody whomever he wishes."

"But he has the greatest weapon of all then!" sobbed Hermione in defeat.

"No he does not. The Dark Lord is prudent in the sense that he does not wish to compromise his own authority by bringing back those whom he regarded highly. He sees such an act as a weakness, thus made Bellatrix's return a 'one off' so to speak."

"I'll kill her Severus!" spat Hermione as she wiped her tears away. "She's already ruining things by making you feel the way you do Severus. Please don't let her ruin our marriage Severus, don't become affected by her, don't resent our baby."

"Hermione I want this baby more than you could ever imagine but I don't want to be responsible for our child's death. The only reason Bellatrix hasn't already attempted to kill Septima and Sebastian is because the Dark Lord has forbidden her to do so. He understands that by hurting Septima's family she will not take the mark. But once Septima has the mark, Bellatrix is free to do as she wishes, and I assure you, she wants revenge against you. Killing our child would be Bellatrix's greatest revenge and I simply cannot sit back and allow her to succeed."

"She will not hurt us Severus. I'm twice the witch she is and I proved that in the final battle!"

"I know my love, but you have the baby to consider now and you can't go duelling people until it is born."

"So am I to hide in your shadow for six months Severus!" she snapped angrily. "Hide until I have given birth!"

"Not hide, be **protected**."

"Protected?" she mocked. "In case you haven't already noticed Severus, I am not one for remaining quiet and keeping myself to myself, so I am not about to do so for that bitch!"

"If you love me and our baby Hermione you will do as I say."

Hermione threw herself out of Severus' lap and flung herself onto her own side of their bed, with her back to him.

"You don't have to be like this Hermione!"

"Oh yes I do!"

"I never thought you were such a petulant child!"

"And I never thought you were a coward!" she retorted.

A moment of silence passed between them and Hermione instantly regretted her words as the atmosphere grew tense.

"If being scared of losing my family makes me a coward then I will gracefully accept that title!"

"I never meant that-"

"No but you said it didn't you!"

"Severus," she began placing an arm around his neck which he instantly pushed away. "I just don't want to be hidden away like a useless lump whilst she goes around terrorising innocent people like us!"

"Innocent?" he huffed. "Who are you kidding?"

"What do you mean by that Severus?"

"What do I mean?" he repeated venomously. "I mean that I am not innocent Hermione, and maybe I deserve all that I get!"

"What have you ever done that would warrant your death at that bitch's hand?" she asked seriously as she searched his eyes for some sort of reasoning behind his words.

Before he answered, Severus reached into his top drawer which was beside his side of the bed, and pulled out a cigarette which he lit instantly in angst.

"Don't avoid my question?" she asked as she used her wand to shield the smoke from her and by extension the baby.

"Well," he drawled darkly, "Septima's conception wasn't exactly an immaculate one was it?"

"For the billionth time Severus, Septima's conception was one of the best things that happened to me and I just wish you'd live to accept that **I forgive you**."

"And what if I cannot forgive myself?" he answered quickly with a droop of the head.

"After almost fifteen years Severus, if you can't forgive yourself, then you have some serious issues. I stayed with you, I loved you, I married you and I had your children. What more do you want?"

"I want to be free!" he sighed finally with an exasperated gasp and a gesture towards his branded forearm. "I want to be able to take my children out to the park without being scared that a Death 

Eater will attack us to repay for my reluctance to allow Septima to join the Dark Lord. I want to be able to wear a t-shirt on a summer's day, without being worried by the thought of people seeing my arm, and I want," he added with an air of mortal finality, "I want to be accepted."

"Oh Severus," whispered Hermione as she pulled him close, "your such a fool sometimes. How can you not see that you are accepted and you are loved?"

"Am I free though?" he asked. "Every time I close my eyes I see Bellatrix's face taunting me. If Septima doesn't take the mark then she'll kill a person of our family until she does."

"Then we must talk to Septima and the Order immediately to establish what must happen."

"You mean you're going to allow Septima to take the mark and become a double spy?" he asked with a tone of melancholy.

"If she so agrees then I think it is the most sensible thing to do. You said it yourself, the Dark Lord needs her and will not hurt her."

Severus sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips crashing down onto hers. "If you had never of met me then you wouldn't be in this position."

Hermione rolled into of his and straddled him. "Or this one," she whispered sultrily.

"Do you thing _now_ is the time?" asked Severus as he felt his member harden as his wife kissed his neck.

"There is never,_** not**_**, **a good time to make love to your husband Severus," she rebuked with a soft, whole-hearted smile.

"Then I suggest you remove your nightdress my love," he whispered into her ear as he nibbled her lobe. "For time makes fools of us in the best of situations and I want to make love to you all night."

Hermione did as she was told and removed her black silken nightgown with ease. After she did so, she raised her hips of Severus', so that she could remove his boxers and begin their night of passion; and oh what a night it was!

* * *

When she awoke the next morning as the early winter's sun poured though the gap in their curtains, Hermione was still naked and encased in Severus' arms, feeling the immense soreness in places that she hadn't felt since she and her husband first got together, and sex was a thrice-a-day occurrence. They had made love several times the night before, each time meaning more to them as their passion and lust for the other intensified. It was a special night for both and symbolised that their love was as strong as it ever had been.

"Severus," whispered Hermione as she shook him to wake up. "Love it's nearly nine and Quidditch starts in an hour."

Severus stirred and groaned like some sort of caveman, which was an unfamiliar morning reaction for the man who was usually awake and dressed at the crack of dawn.

"I'm exhausted," he groaned almost inaudibly as his eyes shut once more and he sank back into his pillow. "I don't think I can make to Quidditch, you wore me out last night."

"Severus Snape, both out children are playing today and they expect us to be there!"

"But I don't even know who to support!" he protested, his eyes still not open. "On one hand I have my house and son playing, and on the other, my daughter captaining my wife's house! As if it could get any worse!"

"I'll do you a deal," began Hermione with a huge sense of diplomacy, "you support your house like you normally would and I'll support mine. That way whoever wins will have somebody to congratulate them."

"Fine," sighed Severus as he finally opened his eyes, "but when our beloved daughter attempts wrings my neck for wearing a Slytherin scarf and chanting for my house I will not be held responsible."

"I don't think she'll mind too much," teased Hermione. "She'll be too busy celebrating the defeat of poor Slytherin."

"I think not," jousted Severus, "have you seen my boy play seeker?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, and he's not quiet as good as the Gryffindor Seeking Captain who I call my daughter," answered Hermione.

"We'll see," he smirked as he reluctantly swung his legs out of bed and dragged himself over to the bathroom.

* * *

At nine thirty and after a very slow process of getting ready thanks to Severus' tiredness, Hermione and her husband finally arrived at the teacher's stand at the bustling Quidditch stadium. Everybody else was already seated and the stand was jam packed, but Albus had kindly saved Hermione and Severus a pair of seats between he and Lucius Malfoy. Severus sat beside his fellow Slytherin and friend Lucius, and Hermione beside possible the most famous Gryffindor of all, Albus Dumbledore.

"You look exhausted old friend," stated Lucius as he took note of Severus' dark circles under his eyes and slumped position.

"Your observation skills never cease to amaze me," answered the Dark haired wizard sarcastically.

"Did you get summoned?"

"Yes by my delightful wife," smirked Severus and Lucius chortled.

"All night?"

"All night long!"

"Oh I remember them days my friend," mused Lucius as he sat staring out towards the currently empty pitch.

"Wonderful aren't they?" asked Severus rhetorically with a vast smile.

"You're a lucky man Severus to have her. She's a special lady and what's more she makes you happy."

"I know I am Lucius, and that is why your sister in law better watch her back."

"Bellatrix?" asked Lucius incredulously. "She's dead my friend, and even that crazy bitch couldn't harm you now."

"On the contrary," corrected Severus as the commentator began his opening speech which drowned out the crowds rampant cheers. "Your delightful grandson paid me a brief visit two nights ago and informed me that the Dark Lord had used the stone to bring her back."

"Scorpius? Why would he go against the Dark Lord's wishes and tell you."

"He came to warn me Lucius. And although I am not overly impressed by your Grandson's recent behaviour, he seems to have realised the impact of his actions and decided to 'come good' as it were."

"Really?"

"Really," answered Severus as he noticed Lucius proud smile. "As we all were my friend, I believe that Scorpius was sorely tempted by the Dark Lord's power and took the mark like his Father and Grandfather before him. He wanted to impress you Lucius, but now I think he realises that to impress you he needs to join the Order."

"And you believe him?" asked Lucius incredulously. "What about the seventh year girl you caught him with?"

"Actually Lucius I was wrong to believe that Scorpius was using his authority to tempt the girl. The girl in question – _Miss Zachary_ – is actually your Grandson's fiancée. Although it is against the rules of Hogwarts due to the fact that Scorpius was a Professor, the girl was of age and Scorpius' intentions were honourable."

Lucius mouth fell ajar at this revelation but he soon continued… "He tried to hurt you Severus, how can you sit their and stand up for the boy when he tried to do such a thing?"

"I cannot explain everything at the present time, as I do not have all of the facts; however, given time I am sure that I will begin to understand Scorpius' actions, but for now I will accept that he was tempted but now redeemed."

Before Lucius had chance to rebuke and take things in the commentator began to introduce the two teams and the beat of excited drums echoed around the stadium.

"Ooh Severus," squealed Hermione to her husband as the players emerged from the tunnel below, "I'm so excited!"

"Save some of your _excitement _for me my love," he answered with a silky grin.

"_And first onto the pitch steps the red and gold clad players of Gryffindor,"_ bellowed the commentator, _"lead by their new captain Septima Snape! It's the sixth years first big game as captain and let's hope that she, as the sexiest player I've ever seen, can rise to the occasion." _

Severus shot a quick glare up to the commentary stand where the seventh year Ravenclaw commentator was sat. The boy gulped at Severus' gaze and swiftly moved onto the introduction of the Slytherin team.

"…_and last but most definitely not least, is Sebastian Snape, the second Snape on the pitch today. Not only does he look like his Father, he is rumoured to be as aggressive as his Father when he flies so Gryffindor better look out for the young man's sneaky moves!"_

The Slytherin Crown began to chant Sebastian's name as the commentator finally introduced the boy who they were all so exited to see fly. Everybody knew how good Septima Snape was, but the prospect of seeing the youngest child of the two Professors was widely anticipated. Sebastian was rumoured to be as good as seeker as his Father was at his age and even better than the great Harry Potter had been, and so the pressure was now on to see which Snape would come out on top.

"Unbelievable," muttered Severus to Hermione. "Not only does that dunderhead Ravenclaw boy, introduce my daughter as 'the sexiest thing he's seen ride a broomstick' but he also hinted that I was aggressive!"

"Well then he's a very honest young chap," smiled Hermione who was focused on the centre of the pitch where Septima and the Slytherin Captain, whom she recognised as Scorpius Malfoy's girlfriend Ronnie Zachary, stood with Madam Hooch who was about to release the balls.

As the game continued, the score was close with Gryffindor narrowly winning by one hundred and twenty to one hundred. Hermione was nervously biting on her nails as she watched her children searching for the tiny golden ball which if caught would win the game. Suddenly, Septima's head turned and locked onto something in the distance and she soared towards it without reservation.

Sebastian, who had also noticed the flying golden ball but from the other side of the pitch, dived down to chase the snitch and his sister who was already close to catching it.

"He flies fantastically!" exclaimed Lucius to Severus who was stood up and rooting for his son.

"He takes after his Father Lucius, what do you expect?"

"A little modesty?" joked Lucius sarcastically, but Severus was far to focused on the game to retort.

Sebastian finally caught up to his sister as they reached the teachers stand, and they both turned to look to each other momentarily.

"I'm sorry little brother but I'm afraid I'll have to embarrass you here by taking the Snitch and leaving you high and dry."

"Is that right my dear sister?" mocked Sebastian with a silkiness that resembled his Father's. "The thing is though Septima," he added still chasing after the Snitch and with his shoulders locked against his sister's, "I promised Dad I'd win the house cup for Slytherin."

"And I promised Mum, that I'd win it for Gryffindor so we're in a bit of a predicament aren't we?"

"Just catch the bloody Snitch!" called Severus from the stands after losing patience with his quarrelling children, who were flying at great speed but with no attempt to reach out and catch the small golden ball.

"Oh would you look at that," said Sebastian glancing back to his father with a wink, "Daddy calls!"

He sped of with a sublime acceleration towards the Snitch and Septima followed equally as fast. As she came closer, Sebastian pushed himself up so that he was now standing on his broom rather than sitting. This earned him a few _"ooh's"_ and _"ahh's" _from the impressed crown but a _"show off,"_ from his Mother.

As Sebastian finally reached out with a huge smile to grab the Snitch, Septima used her broom to knock into her brother's causing him to fall. At the last minute he caught the tail of his Nimbus 2500z, and clung on by only his finger tips.

"Shit," he muttered, and over in the stands Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as she saw her son dangling fifty feet above the ground by only one small hand.

"Flicico!" thought Sebastian with an immense power and he felt himself levitating back onto his broom with a sigh of relief.

"Did he just use a non-verbal spell?" asked Dumbledore in amazement to Hermione who was sat with her mouth ajar to his left.

"That's my boy!" beamed Severus before his wife could answer, and as he watched Sebastian catching up to his sister.

"That wasn't very nice was it Septima?" drawled Sebastian as he pushed against his sisters broom.

"If you're a Snape then you have a right to play dirty," she retorted with a smug smile.

"And there was me always thinking you were more of a Granger, always playing things by the _book_!"

"Mum would kill you if she heard you say that," snapped Septima, but without answering and using his Sister's distraction as a chance to act, Sebastian leapt from his broom and caught the Snitch which instantly ceased fluttering as it fell into his grasp.

Severus' heart skipped a beat as he watched Sebastian hurtling towards the ground after he had leapt from his broom. Just before he reached the ground, Sebastian wandlessly and non-verbally cast the cushioning charm on the ground below to break his fall.

When he landed with a soft bump, Slytherin cheered and screamed in delight and Hermione Snape fainted suddenly into her husband's strong arms.

* * *

**MAKE A GIRL HAPPY AND REVIEW!**


	22. Declarations and Decisions

**A.N:**

This is a very short chapter but sets up the next well, so that is why I have decided to post it. I'm in the middle of a domestic war at the moment, but I still hope to post regularly. Thanks for all your reviews and for those of you who askedk the song in one of the previous chapters is called; "making love out of nothing at all" - by Air Supply.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Declarations and Decisions**

Hermione opened her blurry eyes to find several figures leant over her. Her head thumped and her reactions seemed very slow as she attempted to sit herself upright.

"Severus?" she asked, her voice muffled and sleep ridden.

"I'm here Hermione, how are you?" rang back a familiar silky voice.

Hermione rubbed her eyes as she felt her normal self returning and sat upright against the headboard of her bed. The dim afternoon sun slipped through the curtains telling Hermione that she had been out for the count for several hours…and then she remembered.

"Where are they?" she asked suddenly scanning the room for her children.

"Who?"

"Those dangerous creatures we call children," she answered as Severus turned towards the doorway.

"Sebastian, Septima!" he called and within no time their children emerged from the kitchen where they had been making drinks for their father, grandfather and grandmother. Both sported smiles as they noticed their Mother awake and sat up.

"Oh mum!" exclaimed Sebastian as he ran over to Hermione who was still lying in bed, "you're okay!"

"No thanks to you!" replied Hermione who was in no mood to be sharing hugs and kisses with her son.

"Sorry Mum, but a Slytherin Seeker's got to do what a Slytherin Seeker's got to do!" he sang back at her with a joyful smile.

Severus snorted at his son's delight.

"It's not funny Severus!" rebuked Hermione as she wagged a long thin finger at her husband who immediately ceased laughing and replaced his smile with a serious expression.

"You're Mother's right Sebastian," corrected Severus, "you could have seriously hurt both yourself and your sister, what on earth did you think you were doing?"

"Dad did you not see you're precious daughter try to knock me off my broom!" protested Sebastian as he turned to Septima, who had up until this point remained quiet and perched on the end of her parent's bed.

"Oh Sebastian don't think for one minute that she is not going to punished for her actions, because she is, but for now I am focussing in you."

Sebastian dropped his head and Minerva decided to make a declaration of her own…

"What's done is done Severus, and Slytherin won the game. I understand that the children played dangerously, but if you look back and remember how you yourself used to play, then I hope you can realise and cut them a bit of slack."

All eyes fell on Severus. "What?" he exclaimed incredulously at their accusation ridden glares. "You can't possibly be suggesting that it is my fault-"

"I'm not," interrupted Minerva readjusting her stance as she let her gaze falter from Hermione to Severus and back to her Grandchildren. "But what I am saying is that they are both – like their father – competitive people who will do anything to win the house cup for their respected houses. And personally, _and I hope Albus will agree_," she added with a nod towards her Husband who was stood at the other side of Hermione's bed, "I think that both of your children showed immense intellect, bravery and talent when it came to their tactics today."

"I do not abide by dirty play Minerva!" snapped Hermione. "They could have both caused unnecessary harm to one another. For Merlin's sake," she shrieked, "you could have both died, and for what? Humph! A bloody game of Quidditch?"

"A bloody game of Quidditch!" repeated Sebastian with an almost humorously high pitched voice. "It isn't '_just Quidditch' _mum, it's about house pride and healthy competition…_not that I'd expect you to understand,_" he added under his breath.

"**Do not speak to your Mother like that Sebastian**!" roared Severus causing a dark silence to fall upon the room. "If I hear you address her in such a manner again I'll make sure that you'll never sit on a broom again."

"That's enough!" interrupted Albus who was tired of his family's arguments.

"As a punishment for your dangerous play, you will be spending a week with your Grandmother helping her mark first year essays and twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor. Sebastian," he continued as his twinkling eyes fell on the dark haired boy, "you will be spending the week with me and also twenty points will be taken from Slytherin-"

"No way!" interrupted Sebastian slamming his fist on his Mother's bed. "That's not fair!"

"I'll tell you what's not fair," snapped Hermione "is that your inconsiderate actions hindered our health!"

"_Our _health?" asked Septima.

"Yes _our _health," answered Hermione quickly as though her slip of the tongue hadn't even happened. "Mine and your little brother or sister's!"

Sebastian and Septima's mouths fell open at their mother's declarations and Minerva and Albus exclaimed joyful glances

"I believe congratulations are in order," beamed Albus as he kissed Hermione on the forehead and shook Severus' hand.

"Indeed," added Minerva as she hugged Severus tightly. "I can't believe it! When, where and how?" she asked with a broad smile.

"When," answered Hermione, "I do not know. Where, I also do not know, and how," she continued with a smile towards her children who had now turned green, "well I believe Severus and I got a little carried away in the moment, and when two people love each other-"

"Alright, alright!" bellowed Sebastian. "Stop! Merlin Mum, I don't need to hear the sordid details thank you!"

"Me neither!" added his sister who was now paling at the thought.

"How do you feel about it all?" asked Severus trying to deter the conversation away from his and his wife's sex life.

"It's bloody fantastic," exclaimed Sebastian. "I mean I can't believe you two still do it!"

"More than you know!" rebuked Severus with a knowing smile.

"Ewww Dad!"

"Ignore him Dad," piped up Septima, "I think its wonderful news."

"So you're not upset with it?"

"Why would I be?" she asked. "I've always wanted two little brothers."

"Septima," gaped Hermione, "you father and I never said anything about the baby being a boy."

"Shit!" exclaimed Septima with a smile which her parents read as an apology. "I've done it again haven't I?"

"You have indeed," answered Severus as he rested the palm of his hand on Hermione's small bump, with the knowledge that his son was laying beneath his touch.

"How do you do that?" asked Sebastian who was staring at his sister truly baffled.

"You've either got it or you haven't!" she answered with a smug smile and flick of the hair.

"Well in future Septima, I'd prefer it if you kept these things to yourself," said Severus sternly. "It's early days and anything could go wrong."

"Actually Severus," muttered Hermione nervously. "I'm three months gone."

"T…three months!"

"Yes Severus, three months. I just didn't realise it myself until last month."

"That means we've only got six months to prepare," he ranted.

"Who would have thought it," mused Albus as he noted Severus' calamitous reaction, "Severus Snape, the frantic worrier."

"Come on Albus," said Minerva before Albus could continue and Severus could rebuke," lets leave them to it."

"Okay my dear," replied the Headmaster as he lovingly took his wife's hand and followed her out of the room. "Oh and Sebastian, I will pick you up from lunch one day next week so that our week of punishment can begin."

Sebastian's frown fell as he noticed his Grandfather's wink. Something told him that his week was going to be far better than his sister's.


	23. Grandfatherly Advice

**A.N:** A few chapters back somebody pointed out to me that Sebastian didn't have too big a role, so in this its all about him. I love Sebastian and can picutre him as a young Alan Rickman...hope you enjoy and review :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Grandfatherly Advice**

"Sebastian mate, it doesn't mean that she doesn't like you-" said Rudolphus to his friend as they sat eating lunch the afternoon following their house's Quidditch victory.

"Rudolph spare me the lies. When a girl doesn't want to go to the Christmas ball with you then it generally means that she doesn't like you that much."

"I don't even know why you care," piped up Sebastian's other best friend Vox as he put a macho arm around him. "Women are not worth the hassle."

"She is," muttered Sebastian.

"'Bastian, you're a good looking chap, the best seeker since Potter, son of the most powerful witch and wizard in the world and the cleverest kid in the year. You have girls swarming over you so why do you care about **her**?"

Sebastian lifted his head out of is hands to look Vox square in the eyes. As his green eyes met the blue of his friends, a figure approaching from the front of the room diverted his glare.

"Ah Mr Snape," rang the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore as he placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder, hoping to disturb the two friends wrangling.

"Grandad-" began Sebastian, who was so clearly pre-occupied by his friends words that he forgot his usual school formality. "I mean, yes _Professor_?"

"I was rather hoping that you hadn't forgotten our little meeting this evening, but clearly, it seems to have slipped your mind."

"Sorry Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"No worries my boy, but these meetings, as you know, are compulsory. As such, I expect you at my office at seven this evening. Please do not be late as I have an appointment with the Minister of Magic post our hourly convocation."

"Yes Sir. Will I need to bring anything with me?" he asked looking up into his Grandfather's big blue eyes.

"Only yourself Mr Snape," Albus answered with a smile, and with a polite nod to Vox and Rudolphus, he left the Great Hall.

"I still can't believe he's your Grandad, Sebastian," exclaimed Vox as he watched the headmaster leave. "I'd love my Grandad to be like him, he is so cool."

"If you say so," sighed Sebastian as he cleared his plate and stood to leave.

Sebastian Snape wasn't too ecstatic about the prospect of his meeting with his Grandad even though he had already guessed that the meeting would not be used as a means of punishment. Albus' wink the day before had suggested that he was not all angry with Sebastian for his Quidditch antics, and instead rather impressed by his skill. If it wasn't for Lily Potter's decision not to attend the ball with him, his Grandfather's pride in him would have causing Sebastian's insides to leap.

That evening as he made his was up to his Grandfather's office Sebastian couldn't help thinking about the brunette, green eyed witch of whom was plaguing his mind. He had grown accustomed to the idea that she truly wanted to make a relationship out of their blossoming friendship but her rejection to his ball invitation had a been a spanner in the works.

"Stop right their," drawled a familiar voice from behind and Sebastian spun on the spot and turned into the shadows, from which a billowing figure was approaching.

"Mr Snape," said Severus in surprise as he recognised the wandering figure as his son.

"Dad," answered Sebastian.

"And why, pray tell, are you not in the Great Hall like the rest of your house?"

"Grandad asked me to visit him this evening."

"And so you thought you'd miss Slytherin's little dance practice did you?"

"Come off it Dad I can dance better than anyone in that room, so there was no point in me going anyway-"

"_The point_, Sebastian," reprimanded Severus, "is that despite the fact you are more than an adequate dancer, you still are part of my house. Thus, as your Head of House, you're Father and your Professor, I will decide if you are to attend…and **you are!**"

Sebastian hadn't the energy or will to argue and so kept his mouth firmly shut.

"Sebastian, are you okay? You haven't even attempted to argue back?" asked Severus who was bemused by his son's silence.

"Yes," he lied.

"Are Snape's liars Sebastian?" solicited Severus sternly as he bent down to look his son in the eyes.

"No," replied Sebastian avoiding his Father's dark penetrating eyes as they searched his green ones for answers.

"Then I suggest you answer me truthfully…are you okay?"

"No I'm bloody not," answered Sebastian who felt his anger flaring. "Fine, you want to know what's wrong I'll tell you: Lily and I were getting on great, we spent everyday together, we loved one another's company, we were basically together, but when I asked her to come to the ball with me she said she couldn't because she was already going with James something or other in _Gryffindor_."

Severus' heart went out to his son as a sick sense of deja-vu hit him square in the chest; yet another Snape was being rejected by a Lily Potter for a James of Gryffindor.

"First of all," began Severus trying to hide his sympathy for his son, "don't say '_Gryffindor_' like that and be respectful to the fact that half of your family are part of that house. Secondly, did you ever exclusively say to her that you two were an item?"

"Well, no…"

"Then you have nothing to complain about son. Believe me when I say women cause nothing but hassle until you are of age to marry. You are young, enjoy yourself."

"I want Lily Dad and not just anyone."

"Well go out and get her, but be prepared to get hurt."

"I'm not you Dad and she's not her Grandmother!"

"Sebastian I never said you were anything like Lily and I," stated Severus who was becoming irate at his son's irrationality.

"You sure sounded like you were saying that."

"Well if you listen properly, you'll see that I am encouraging you to follow your heart. I made the mistake of listening to my jealously and rage. Don't make the same error as me, and don't let this 'James character' win. She's yours son, and Snape's always get what's rightfully theirs."

As Severus turned to leave he felt his son stand up straight and heard him clear his throat with fortitude. He was sure that Sebastian was ready to battle the young Gryffindor who took his girl away from him and determined to win back his love. Severus was relieved that his son was not about to lie down and take defeat like he did.

* * *

"Come in!" called Albus and Sebastian stepped into his Grandfather's office, heart racing and excitement pulsing through his veins.

"Take a seat Sebastian."

A few moments passed before Albus began and he could sense his Grandson's radiating anticipation.

"Sebastian, I am sure that you are eager to know what I have planned for you in the week following this evening and as such, I will not hesitate to begin. If you see over there," he said pointing to a large pile of old text books, "I have a disarray of old parchments and texts which desperately need sorting."

"And I have to sort them?" asked Sebastian without hiding his disappointment.

"Yes my dear boy you do."

"And that's it?"

"That's it," smiled Dumbledore resolutely as Sebastian slumped out of his chair and stomped disappointedly over to the pile of books, where he pulled out his wand to begin.

"Ah, without your wand Sebastian," stated Albus, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously as Sebastian smiled back at him. "You can do that can't you?"

"Easy," said Sebastian with an elated smile.

"_Wingardiam Leviosa_!" he said as Albus sat watching and waiting for him to begin. The first book hovered a foot above the ground, and Sebastian floated it over the room and onto the empty shelf as instructed by his Grandad.

"I almost forgot," added Dumbledore with an omniscient grin, "non-verbally too."

Sebastian's smile now fell from his face. "I can't do that Grandad," he said with a deflated sigh.

"Oh but you can my boy, I watched you do so just before you fell of your broom yesterday."

"You must be mistaken, sir, I said the spell aloud."

"Then it is _you_ who must be mistaken Sebastian because you did not allow a single syllable to escape your lips…" he paused. "When you and your sister were verbally jostling against one another before you valiantly caught the Snitch, I used a specially adapted _sonorous_ spell which allowed me, and only me, to hear what you were saying. I was intrigued by your banter and that is why I was not so inclined to frown upon your actions yesterday; you were both determined to win the game for your Mother or Father, Gryffindor or Slytherin…"

"But what does that have to do with me using non-verbal spells _- which I didn't by the way_ -" he added for good measure.

"Let me finish," smiled Albus. "As I was saying, as you fell I was perched and ready to cast the cushioning spell myself, but then I felt the magic seep from you. You **did** cast the charm but the Sonorous I was using proved that you **did not** speak the spell."

"Then the sonorous spell must have been wrong-" concluded Sebastian who was not surprised by his Grandfather's grit to be correct.

"My magic is never wrong Sebastian," rebuked Albus, the twinkle never leaving his eyes. "And it is not in this case."

"But _nobody_ in the history of well, forever, can use wand less **and** non-verbal magic. You'd have to be impossibly powerful-"

"Let me tell you a secret my boy," interrupted Dumbledore in nothing more than a wise old whisper yet commanding silence. "Your Father can."

"Dad can use both non-verbal and wandless?" asked Sebastian.

"Indeed he can."

"But then why doesn't he?"

"Because what do you think would happen if Ton Riddle used Legilimens on him and saw his powers; a power greater than his own?"

"Kill him?" answered Sebastian unsurely.

"Kill both him and his children."

"But wouldn't it be easier for the Dark Lord to use Father's power for his benefit, rather than just kill him full stop?"

"Your logic is much more valid than Voldemort's but what you have to understand is that Tom is vein. He is arrogant and this drives him to dispose of those with greater abilities than he; he fears being below somebody in a 'power hierarchy' so to speak."

"Well then he is a fool!" spat Sebastian.

"A fool I wish he was," sighed Albus. "A fool my boy, would be somebody whom underestimates him."

"I don't underestimate the Dark Lord-"

"But you fear him."

"I don't-"

"Then why do you refer to him as _the Dark Lord_?"

"Bad habit I guess. That's what Dad calls him."

"That is because your Father has to stay in character all of the time. He is required to call Tom by such a powerful name. You however, are under no such obligation, you can call him 'nitwit, blubber, oddment or tweak' if you so wish."

Sebastian eyed his Grandfather as if he had expressed a rare senile moment.

"Ask your Uncle Harry," chortled Albus.

"I will do!" laughed Sebastian.

"Now my boy, you are capable of great things…"

"You sound like Trelawney," teased Sebastian, "she always says things like that."

"Professor Trelawney my boy is a great seer, and thus I implore that you do not mock her words for in this case she is correct."

"I am not 'great' Grandad, just born into a family of great witches and wizards. I mean just because Septima is part of the prophecy thing, it doesn't mean that I have to be great too. Maybe I'm just normal? Uncle Harry even said that not very Prophecy needs to be fulfilled."

"And how wise your Uncle Harry is, but Sebastian you are a child born of the Black Moon: you are not normal."

"Mum and Dad have told me about this Black Moon thing, but Grandad, it means nothing."

"Correction, it means _everything._ You have the power to cast a spell without even a blink of your eyes, my dear boy even I cannot do that. You have a gift that given time and control, can aid your sister to rid this world of Tom Riddle."

"I cannot control what I do no have!"

"You have it Sebastian, and I will teach you how to control it!"

"And what if I don't want to?" asked Sebastian. "What if I want to be normal?"

"Then you will lose everything," stated Albus simply but sternly.

"This isn't fair!" protested Sebastian as he stood and threw a jar of ink across the room. Albus remained still and impartial to his Grandson's rage.

After a few minutes of pacing Sebastian flung himself back into his chair and similarly his head into his hands. His black hair fell over his eyes and Albus couldn't help noticing how much he was like his father, except for his eyes; he had Eileen Prince's bright green eyes.

"Sebastian none of us wish for the fetters placed upon our lives, but such fetters release others. For example, your willingness to control your power will help defeat Tom and release your Father, Lucius Malfoy and his family from their dangerous roles as Double Spies. By extension you will release the entire wizard worlds from their fetters."

Sebastian sat in deep thought for a moment or two and Albus watched as a variety of expressions played about his young chiselled face.

"Then I will learn," said Sebastian sternly. "I want to help your cause and since I am too young to join the Order I will help in my own way."

"A prudent decision my boy," said Albus as he stood and shook Sebastian's hand. "Then tomorrow we shall begin."

"Oh and Sebastian," called the Headmaster as Sebastian reached the door to leave. "One must delve deeper into the affairs of the heart to come up with a firm conclusion of another's reasoning behind their actions."

Sebastian pulled a face which Albus read as confusion and so the old wizard elaborated. "Miss Potter, I believe, is too kind to reject a person and hurt their feelings without good cause."

"But she rejected _**me**_!"

"And who asked Miss Potter to accompany themselves to the ball first? You or Mr James Staern?"

"Staern," sighed Sebastian.

"Then you will agree with me when I say, Miss Potter is too kind to reject a person," finished Albus.

Realisation hit. Lily didn't reject him she just couldn't reject James when he asked first!

"Thanks Grandad!" beamed Sebastian as he ran off towards Gryffindor house.


	24. Balls and Balls

**Chapter Twenty Three: Balls and Balls**

"Wow, you look…_fantastic_!" exclaimed Severus as he let his eyes roam over his wife and her silken attire.

"Are you sure?" she asked without hesitancy, "I don't look too fat?"

Severus sighed and took a step over to his Hermione who was stood examining herself in the full length mirror, with a look of unsure-ness playing about her face. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun so that a myriad of long, flowing curls could fall gracefully down her back and at her shoulders. She turned so that she was now observing her figure from the side and Severus came to stand behind her, wrapping his long, lean arms around her.

"Hermione my love, you do not look fat," he whispered into her ear, pushing away a stray hair and kissing her neck in the space that he had made, "but you do look pregnant."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed in a panic. "Do we want people to know that I'm pregnant?"

"Let me just think about that for a moment," mused Severus with a smile and a pause. "Would I want the world to know that my beautiful, intelligent, successful wife was carrying my baby? Would I want people to know that she loves me enough to let me make love to her, and with that love create a child?"

"Alright, alright," she interrupted with a giggle. "I know that it would make you happy but is it a prudent decision?"

"If you are referring to The Dark Lord, then I think that the decision to tell people sooner rather than later, will not alter his feelings towards the matter. He wants Septima in his ranks, he wants her and only her, and so the fact that you are carrying my third child will mean nothing to him."

"And to Bellatrix?" asked Hermione seriously as she dropped her head at the thought of that woman near her and her baby.

Severus placed his hand underneath her chin and lifted her face up to his. He kissed the tip of her nose and pulled her into a warm embrace. "She will not hurt you whilst I'm around Hermione and as long as Septima sticks to the plan."

"What," snapped Hermione suddenly, "the plan which we haven't even concocted never mind informed Septima of."

"Septima is a brave young woman and she will want to fulfil her destiny."

"_Destiny!"_ spat Hermione. "Destiny! What is destiny when it hurts and destroys families?"

"It is what is required of her Hermione and we, as her parents, have no control over it."

"Well I'm sick and tired of having my life dictated to by other people."

"The Dark Lord is not '_other people' _Hermione!"

"Why not? Why do we fear him so? He is nothing and we proved that last time. He hides behind great men like you and his true power lies in his support."

"You are more naïve than I ever imagined!" snapped Severus angrily as he pulled a shirt out of his wardrobe and slipped it on onto his freshly showered skin.

"I'm not naïve Severus, I'm just tired!"

"And I'm tired of you trying to pretend that we're not in a war!" He thrust his left forearm which was branded with the Dark Mark into her face, before he slipped it into his shirt sleeve. "As you can see Hermione, _**we are**_ at war!"

Hermione stared at his arm before it was slipped into the confines of his shirt and she felt her stomach clench. "I'm sorry," she sighed as she began buttoning his shirt up for him.

"Don't be," he replied with a soft sigh, "I shouldn't have shouted."

"You're right though. We are at war and we are facing a huge battle, but all my life I've lived within conflict and I just want to be free from it all. I don't want to worry that every time you disappear for an hour it's because you've been summoned."

"It'll be over soon Hermione, we'll call an order meeting this week to discuss Septima's predicament and from there we can move forward towards the final battle, where he will we defeated."

"I love you Severus," smiled Hermione up at him as these final words escaped his lips.

"And I will always love you, but unfortunately we must leave now before Albus sends out a search party. I wouldn't be surprised if we've missed the first dance."

"Oh no," said Hermione hurriedly as she grabbed her wand and slipped it inside her black silk dress. "Come on let's go quickly, I've been dying to see what Septima and Sebastian are wearing!"

Severus smiled at this. He knew exactly what his son would be wearing tonight, after he saw him trying the outfit on in the common room the day before, and he knew therefore, that Hermione would be in for a delightful surprise.

* * *

As was custom at this time of year, the Great Hall was over-zealously decorated with snow that was magically enchanted to fall softly from the ceiling, four large forest size Christmas trees, each decorated by and in the colours of each house, and finally, the normal four tables that lined the room had been replaced by fifty or so smaller round tables, which were sat around a vast ice covered and candle lit dance floor.

"He's really outdone himself this year!" called out Hermione with glee as she entered the Great Hall at the side of Severus, who too looked amazed by the Headmaster's efforts.

"Yes he has," answered Severus curtly, stepping further into the room and over towards the teacher's table which looked in full swing. Hermione followed shortly her eyes never staying on one section of the room for too long; it was fantastic.

"You're uncharacteristically late," said a drunken Madam Hooch to Severus as he sat down beside her at the table, making sure there was room beside him when Hermione had finally pulled her amazed self away from the Christmas enchantments.

"So I am," answered Severus swiftly, resenting the fact that the only spare seat was besides the flying Professor, who had an uncanny knack of feeling him up once under the influence of alcohol.

"You're looking very pretty tonight," she said sultrily between hiccups as she ran a slow hand up the inside of his thigh.

"And your drunk!" he retorted nastily, shaking her hand of his leg.

Hooch, who had no intention of giving up so easily, replaced the hand that Severus had rebuked so quickly before, and ran it up his legs towards his crotch with such speed that he hadn't the time to retract from her grip.

"Get your hands of my husband's crotch Hooch before I turn you into a little goblin that will sit atop of Slytherin house's tree!" spat Hermione as she leant over her husband and gave him an upside down kiss on the lips, which clearly said _'hands off!'_

Hooch's breath hitched with jealously at the sight.

"Haven't you got a man of your own yet?" Hermione asked as she sat down beside a thankful looking Severus.

"As you well know Hermione, I am far too committed a Professor to have any time for social things such as men!"

"Well I suggest you find your own wizard and accept the fact that I'm the only one allowed to touch Severus in such places!"

"I don't know what you're-"

"Hooch, the only thing you're ever going to ride is that bloody broom of yours, and most definitely not my husband!" spat Hermione with a hearty snarl towards her colleague, who had stood to leave after Hermione's onslaught.

Once Hooch had left the table and edged her way over to the dance floor, where she grabbed Filch and pulled him into a waltz, Severus turned to his wife with a huge, grateful smile.

"Thanks for that!" he said.

"Don't you thank me for anything Severus Snape!" snapped Hermione to her husband's surprise. "You didn't pull away from her half as quickly as I would have liked!"

"Oh you can't possibly think I was enjoying that!"

"Well you didn't act otherwise!"

"You're absurd!" he said with bewilderment as he stood forcefully up. "I'm going to check that the punch hasn't been spiked."

"You do that!" rebuked Hermione petulantly.

She watched as Severus swept the room in search of any rule breakers or possible _'punch spikers'_ when her eyes were distracted by a very handsome young man who was locked in arms with an equally attractive young woman.

Hermione's mouth fell open as he watched her son dancing beautifully with Lily Potter who was dressed in the most magnificent emerald and Slytherin green dress. She looked three years older than what she actually was and Sebastian looked like he had aged the moment he had stepped into his dress robes also. He wore a long black tail coat which had a thin, almost indistinguishable pinstripe running though it, and underneath he wore a matching waist coat with a white shirt, topped off with black bow tie. What surprised Hermione most was not Sebastian's suave clothing or beautiful dancing, but his hair; he had had it cut shorter and so that it could be parted at the side and swept over. He looked like a 60's drop out, but he suited it.

"He looks great doesn't he?" whispered a silky voice in her ear as she sat watching her son.

"Did you know he'd had his hair cut?" asked Hermione as she turned towards Severus.

"Are you annoyed?"

"Not at all, he looks dashing," she replied, her voice laced with pride.

"Like his Father," replied Severus with a coy smile. "I was thinking of having mine cut too."

"I can't imagine you without your luscious locks," she joked.

"Seriously I am."

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, it's your trademark thing."

"I am getting it done and if I don't like it, it won't take too long to grow. I'm not getting it that short, just so that I can brush it back out of my face."

"Wow," said Hermione, "you're getting brave in your old age!"

"Would you care to dance Mrs Snape?" he asked ignoring her last comment.

"Of course Professor Snape, sir," she teased.

"Let us show our children how it's done," he said with a smile as he pulled her up out of her chair, and onto the dance floor.

As they passed Sebastian and Lily who were gazing into each others eyes and focussing on their steps, Hermione left Severus' side and pulled her son into dance with her and Severus did the same with Lily.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Severus with a smirk as a crowd gathered to watch the young first year couple dancing with the two Professors.

"I am," smiled Lily in return who wasn't at all fazed by either the fact she was dancing with the Defence against the Dark Arts Professor, or the large crowd of culminating and gossiping people. She danced magnificently under the pressure, and was grateful for the fact that her boyfriend's Father was a smooth dancer too.

"Lily, you know that out of the whole Potter clan you are by far my favourite," began Severus in a quiet tone as the song slowed and her was forced to dance closer with the young girl, "thus I regret the fact that I have to ask whether you're intentions are honourable towards my son."

As they stepped backwards together to the beat, Severus heard Lily giggle in his ear. "Professor, shouldn't it be my Father asking such questions and to Sebastian?"

Severus, who would support such logic if he was Father to anybody but Sebastian, smiled at Lily's remark but opened his mouth to disagree. "Lily, I am afraid that being who he is and the role he will have to play in this war, the circumstances with regard to your relationship are different. Sebastian, much like your Father did, needs to be able to focus on his aims and his role in the Order, thus any unnecessary social qualms will hinder his progress."

"I'm not going to distract him Severus," she answered whole heartedly. "As much as I don't think it's right that he is fighting in this war, I accept that he must and so I will support him and give him the space he needs to prepare."

"And your answer is the reason why you are my favourite Potter," said Severus as the song ended and he kissed Lily on the back of the hand, before returning to Hermione who was still dancing with their son.

"So are you going to continue your lessons with him?" Severus heard Hermione ask Sebastian as she approached them.

"And what lessons are these?" drawled Severus hiding his intrigue as he stepped between his wife and son.

"Albus is teaching him to control his magic!" exclaimed Hermione who was so evidently bursting with pride.

"Control his magic?" repeated Severus. "Why would he need to do that, he's the best wizard Hogwart's has seen since…_me_!"

"Ever so modest," retorted Hermione sarcastically. "I meant his wandless and non-verbal magic."

"Don't be preposterous!" snorted Severus. "There are only two people who have ever been able to do that!"

"-And one of those two passed their ability down to their son," interrupted Hermione with a broad and lucid smile.

Severus mulled this idea over in his mind before actually opening his mouth to speak. "Can you honestly do it?" he asked as he turned to Sebastian.

"Yes," Sebastian replied nervously, who added, "well I did at Quidditch and Grandad said he'd teach me how to control it, so that I can help Septima defeat the Dark Lord."

Without warning, Severus grabbed his son by the front of his shirt and ragged him forward so that Sebastian was helplessly on his tip-toes and fearfully glaring up into his Father's dark eyes. Several students ceased their dances to peer at the scene, and a handful of teachers, including Hermione, looked up surprisingly at Severus Snape, who had manhandled the first year.

"Severus!" hissed Hermione quietly as the whispers began around them. "You're making a scene."

Severus ignored his wife's comment and the startled glances from the others in the room and kept his eyes focused on Sebastian. "You idiotic boy!" he snapped. "Do you know how many people in here could've heard you and relayed your words onto The Dark Lord!" he whispered in a lower tone.

"And do **you **know how many people can hear **you **now!" retorted Sebastian as he felt Severus' grip on his shirt tighten and the silence of the crowd intensify. "Get off me!" spat Sebastian as he pushed his Father off him fiercely, and a series of hitched breaths could be heard from the observers.

Severus drew his wand as he finally regained his footing after his son's hard shove, and pointed at him. "Get to bed Mr Snape!" he hissed, before he lost control of his anger and used his wand on Sebastian.

"With pleasure _Professor_," retorted Sebastian who was not far off his Father in height and had the same formidable presence. "But just to let you know, I'm going to bed because **I** want to, not because **you** told me to!" he added as he stormed out of the hall with his tail coat billowing.

"What are you all looking at!" snapped Severus as he retracted his gaze from his son to the crowd, which was now surrounding him and his wife.

"So eloquently handled Severus," said Hermione sarcastically and with a sigh as she turned on the spot and followed Sebastian's footsteps out of the hall, leaving Severus alone with his rampaging anger.


	25. Midnight Hour

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Five: Midnight Hour

Severus left the ball early with guilt hanging heavily on his shoulders and sleep falling heavily on his eyes. He longed for nothing more than his warm bed and to rid himself of his restricting clothes, before slipping into bed beside his wife, but logic told him that life would allow such ease that evening. As he made his way down the derelict corridor that ran foremost past Slytherin House and then eventually to his own quarters, Severus couldn't diminish the pang of guilt that ran through him.

Not for the first time this year, and since his son had joined Hogwarts, Severus Snape had lost his temper to the uppermost extent. Hermione's words of how their son had inherited the power, of which he himself was debarred from using, had enraged him to the point that he had actually drew his wand; drew his wand on his own son.

For a brief moment Severus stopped in his tracks and turned back towards the concealed entrance to Slytherin house that he had just passed. He sought forgiveness in the eyes of his son, yet with a sigh and a turn back onto the track towards his quarters, Severus knew that Sebastian would not be in a magnanimous mood this evening, and so any attempt to approach him would be futile.

"You're early," stated Hermione as Severus slid into bed beside her; her voice was no indicator of her mood and so he placed an arm around her waist and snuggled into her to test the water. Hermione did not retract but she did throw a brief snarl at him.

"You don't have to tell me how wrong I've been, _yet again,_" he said before adding, "I know that I was a fool this evening but-"

"I think you should stop right there," interrupted Hermione sternly. "I am fed up of hearing your 'buts.' Just for once can you accept that you have pushed it too far and acknowledge responsibility for your actions."

Severus sighed which indicated the truth of his wife's words, yet he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep without portraying the reasoning behind his seemingly histrionic behaviour earlier. "I don't want Sebastian to be hurt Hermione."

"And by controlling and exploiting his abilities, he will be hurt?" asked Hermione rhetorically. "Severus he is special-"

"I'm fed up of hearing how special our children are!" retorted Severus who soon realised how his statement may be interpreted wrongly, after noticing his wife's stunned expression. "I never meant that how it sounded Hermione."

"Then how do you mean it Severus?" she asked brusquely. "Because I'm fed up of having to second guess your thoughts, all because you're dead-set on keeping your cards close to your chest. You're like a bomb waiting to go off and I don't want to live my life tip-toeing around you!"

"All I meant was that I don't want them to be put in any danger just because they have powerful parents who passed on their abilities to them. You of all people should know the damage that being labelled 'special' can do to people. Look at Harry for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione's eyes locked onto Severus' and suddenly she realised that he was right. She had grown up sat in a front row seat to the 'Harry Potter show', and the two situations of Harry's youth and her children's youth were suddenly somewhat comparable.

"Our children will not be placed in half as much danger as Harry was Severus," she said reassuringly. "Yes, they have power, and yes, they can potentially destroy The Dark Lord, but he is unaware of their abilities, and so for now, they are safe."

"I just don't want him to be hurt Hermione," repeated Severus with a frown.

"The only thing hurting him at the moment is your anger. Sebastian must feel as though he can do nothing right where you're concerned, and you have to see that all the boy wants to do is what every boy his age wants to, and that is to make their Father proud."

"I am proud of him!" protested Severus.

"But you don't show it, all you do is bellow at him and say what he's done wrong!"

"Because I'm his Professor _**and**_ his Father, and the two positions always contradict one another. If I had ever thought for one moment that by allowing him to come to Hogwarts our relationship would suffer like it has, I'd have sent him off to Durmstrang."

"It's easy to be wise with hindsight Severus, but your son is here, sleeping in this castle and he's hurting. He wants to make you proud. Make the most of what you have whilst its still here."

"I was a fool wasn't I?"

"A classic fool," she concluded softly, "but change is on your side and will help you win back your son," she replied as she cuddled into his chest.

"And I will change," answered Severus with a smile as he felt the warmth of Hermione's body as she cuddled into him. This was what he had wanted to do all night. "Hermione," he whispered just before they both drifted off to sleep, "you're the only woman I ever want and I'll never hurt you."

Hermione smiled inwardly, she had never heard truer words in all her life; she knew that he had meant every syllable of that last sentence.

* * *

Just before midnight and only an hour after Severus had drifted off to sleep, he was awoken by a sharp stabbing pain which was running along his forearm. It was not unusual for The Dark Lord to call at such a late hour, but it was however, when Severus hadn't actually been assigned a clear mission from him. _'What on earth could he want me for?'_ thought Severus resentfully as he slid quietly out of bed so that he wouldn't wake Hermione, and searched amongst the darkness for his robes and mask.

He apparated from his usual 'Hogsmede apparation alley', with a mere touch of his finger tip to his throbbing arm. After the squeezing sensation of travelling ceased and Severus felt his feet land firmly onto the soft muddy ground, he opened his eyes and the sight made his heart race. The mark had led him to the ancestral Gaunt Manor which only meant that Voldemort had set his sights on a memorable evening.

As he made his way carefully and quietly up to the dark stoned house, adrenaline pumped through his body sparking a fear in his mind and a quirk in his step. The fact that The Dark Lord had chosen such a rare and fearful destination for his gathering to take place, only meant that something important _had _happened or was _about _to happen. With the knowledge that his family were all safe in Hogwarts, Severus hoped that it was the latter.

"They are waiting for you," greeted an unpleasant house elf as Severus stepped nervously over the threshold.

"And where would they be waiting?" asked Severus, who was neither pleased nor comforted by the elf's aloofness and cold gaze.

"Krazer assumes that the most trusted of The Dark Lord's followers can remember where his Master was last time he visited the great house of gaunt?" asked the elf snidely.

"So he is in the drawing room?" asked Severus hoping futilely for a direct answer from the small wrinkled creature.

Without so much as a grunt, Krazer pulled Severus by the arm rather harshly, down a long, cold and dark corridor, towards a tiny streak of light which had escaped the confines of a candle lit room.

"Here," snapped the elf, "is where the master is."

"I would thank you for your hospitality elf," spat Snape as nerves once more overcame him, "but then that would make me a liar."

"Which you are…" muttered the elf before scuttling off, back into the impenetrable darkness.

As the sound of the elf's shuffling footsteps left his ears, Severus could hear dim whispers from inside the room of which he was stood outside, and he straightened his robes and cleared his mind, preparing to enter the snake's pit.

He strode into the room as casually as any man could when preparing to face The Dark Lord and a myriad of Death Eaters, and bode towards the figure that sat at the peak of a large circle of black robed followers.

"My Lord," began Severus as he kneeled at the figure's feet, "to what do I owe this _unexpected_ summoning?"

"Severus, welcome," hissed Voldemort ignoring his bold question, and Severus took this as an indicator to take a seat like the others. Unfortunately for him, the only empty seat was between Lucius and Bellatrix. Begrudgingly, he took his seat and waited in angst for The Dark Lord, who looked to be in no hurry, to stand and circle his Death Eaters like he usually did and begin his opening punishments.

"My friends," began Voldemort, who to the surprise of the Death Eaters, remained casually in his seat, rolling his wand between his fore finger and thumb. "I am certain that you are all wondering why I called you here tonight," he hissed as he scanned the room as if to offer somebody a chance to interrupt. His eyes strangely fell on Bellatrix who looked scarily comfortable under her Master's bleak gaze.

"I have summoned you here tonight so that you can all be witness to one of my greatest successes yet: my return." Severus looked towards Lucius with an incredulous expression and was pleased to see that his friend looked as confused as him. Their exchanges did not go unnoticed by The Dark Lord who wasted no time in reminding everybody who was in charge (as if they needed a reminder!)

"Something to say Severus," he hissed towards the dark man with an almost mocking tone.

Severus knew that in his current situation it was best to be honest rather than attempt to lie, for he was certain, that The Dark Lord has interpreted his looks to his friend correctly. "My lord I am merely quizzical as to why you are celebrating your return so…_belatedly._ You returned to us, as we always knew," he added quickly, "some time ago."

"And how right you are to be quizzical," replied Voldemort who was unnervingly calm this evening. "What I meant, is that I have invited you all to celebrate my return to _power_ and not my return to this earth. You see Severus, when I was reborn, I lacked support but now that I have my Bella back," he said, with what you could call a smile towards the witch beside Severus, "I feel as though my ranks are now fulfilled. That is of course," he added turning back to his most _'loyal servant'_, "if your daughter has decided to accept the mark."

Severus gulped. He should have known this was coming, yet he hadn't prepared an answer to his 'master's' inevitable question.

"My Lord," he began clearing his voice of all lucid nerves, "I have spoken to my Daughter about your offer and she has decided that she wants to fulfil her duty as both my daughter and your servant by taking your mark. I have not however, as yet, been successful in convincing Dumbledore of her destiny."

"One presumes that you have told the old coot, that she would be working as a spy?" hissed Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord, but still the old man shows some reserve. I am almost certain that he will decide to use Septima as a spy, and that your plan will be set in place within a few weeks."

"Then Severus you have done well…better in fact than I thought."

Severus nodded in acknowledgement, feigning pride at the man's words, but instead feeling sick that he was going to have to involve his daughter in this war. He wanted to run out of the room and flee with his family, but he knew that he couldn't.

"Both you and Bellatrix have pleased me tonight Severus," hissed The Dark Lord, breaking Severus' thoughts. "As such I shall reward you both."

Severus stiffened at the thought of what his master would offer him, knowing that what he deemed a reward would differ to the Dark Lord's beliefs. "It's about time you had a _real _woman Severus, and seen as though I am not yet up to the job of _fulfilling _my Bella's needs, I think that I could kill two birds with one stone with your reward."

Severus' heart began to race and he could almost hear Bellatrix's heart racing also beside him, but he knew that it was for a different reason: he was sickened by the thought and she was excited.

"My Lord," began Severus hoping to talk his way out of the situation, "surely you do not want a mere servant like I with the one whom _only you_ can possibly please?" he asked hopefully.

"As I said Severus," repeated Voldemort, who did not take nicely to rebuke, "my body is not yet up to the task and I do not want my Bella to go _hungry._"

"As grateful as I am, I cannot accept," said Severus with a frown. "I have a wife whom I made vows to be faithful to-"

Severus was cut off as Lucius squeezed his hand beside him, insinuating that he stop talking. As he looked up from his hand, Severus saw the Dark Lord moving slowly towards him. His heart raced and he gripped his wand in his pocket.

"Are you saying that _your_ Mudblood wife is more worthy than _my _Bella?" hissed Voldemort darkly.

Severus stood as he neared, not so much in his own defence, but due to the fact that the monster had just called his wife a '_Mudblood_.' He regained hold of his anger, much like Hermione had told him to earlier, knowing regretfully that there was no way out.

"No my Lord," he lied with a droop of the head.

"Then I suggest that you do not let any opinions that I had formed of you go to waste, and take what I have offered upstairs."

"Yes My Lord," sighed Severus with a snarl towards Bellatrix who looked gleefully towards the prospect of sex with the Hogwart's Professor.

As he turned out of the room, knowing that Bellatrix was close behind and everybody was watching him, Severus turned back momentarily to the crowd.

"Are you forgetting something?" hissed a voice.

"Thank you for your reward My Lord," replied Severus solemnly knowing that this was the sentence the Dark Lord wanted to hear.

* * *

**_"Uh oh!" ... Review :)_**


	26. Spite

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: Spite**

Severus passed the front door en-route to the master bedroom upstairs, but the little elf that stood guarding it with a smug grin, was enough of a reminder that if he left, there would be hell to pay. He was desperately relying on the hope that Bellatrix didn't want it as much as he didn't, and optimistically he wished that she would agree to tell the Dark Lord that they had, when they actually hadn't.

As they reached the bedroom and Severus pushed slowly open the door, his heart pounded in realisation that if Bellatrix was not going to go ahead with it, then she would've said so by now. As he entered the room he waited for Bellatrix to cross the threshold, before closing the door firmly behind them both and warding the door.

When he turned back around with a sigh and slumped himself dejectedly up against it, his gaze fell upon the witch whom he had been ordered to sleep with. She had already made herself comfortable on the bed, which to Severus' dismay, was clad in exactly the same sheets as he and Hermione had on their bed at home. This sudden comprehension hit him hard in the chest as thoughts of his wife flooded his mind.

Bellatrix ran the back of her hands greedily up and down the dark silken sheets, her eyes focussed upon the mysterious wizard who had yet to speak or even make a move. As she did so Severus' head was elsewhere, wondering how the exact same bed sheets could look so dissimilar in different situations and with different people. When he was about to make love to his wife, the thought of their silken sheets was a sensual one and aided his sensitivity, but the sight of Bellatrix laying atop of the exact same sheets made his stomach clench and his heart ache, for she made the silk look dirty and seedy.

"It's not like you to be lost for words Severus," she coaxed, sitting up slightly and patting the bed beside her.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Severus, who remained slumped against the door and making no effort to give in to her seductions.

"Because I need a man tonight, I've always had a thing for you and I want revenge."

"Revenge?"

"I would kill your children under normal circumstances to get my revenge against your wife, but Tom has forbidden me to do that, so in this case I thought that fucking you would suffice."

"So eloquent aren't you," droned Severus sarcastically. "But sleeping with me will not hurt my wife half as much as you thing Bellatrix. So why don't you just keep your clothes on for tonight and get your revenge later in the final battle…like a proper witch," he added.

"Or," rung Bellatrix in return, "how about I fuck you now, make your poor little Mudblood wife cry, and then kill her in the final battle as well."

Severus lunged at Bellatrix with his wand outstretched, catching her off guard and thrusting it into her throat. "If you ever call my wife a Mudblood again I'll make sure that you won't make it to the final battle!" he roared.

"Frisky!" retorted Bellatrix with a giggle as she pushed him off her and straightened her robes out. "You see the thing is Severus, I've always fancied a bit of you and now is my chance. The fantastic part of it is as well, is that you have no choice but to go along with it or else I'll be telling Tom that you treated me badly, and I don't think he'd like that do you?"

"You're an evil bitch," spat Severus.

"So I've been told."

Severus mulled his options over in his mind and came up with the conclusion that he only had one option. "You're nothing do you know that, and when we do this it'll _mean _nothing."

"I don't think Granger will see it that way," retorted Bellatrix with a smile, "but if that makes you happy, then fine, we'll play your little games. And Severus," she added, "I assure you that you'll enjoy this."

"You are onto my wife Bellatrix, so I won't."

Bellatrix picked up her wand from the night stand and with an excitable swish, she ridded them both of any clothes and pulled Severus atop of her. She went to kiss his lips but he retracted suddenly.

"This is a fuck and so I will not kiss any part of you!" spat Severus. "I only kiss my wife."

"Actually Snape, Tom told you that you were _filling in _for him, so that means that you'll do as he does. And guess what…" she asked rhetorically…"he kisses me."

She pulled Severus back down to her lips and spread her legs so that he was at her centre but not quite in her. She relished in the fact that she had him and she could take her time because he couldn't refuse; she was going to make the most of it and by that she'd prolong his agony.

Severus inwardly cursed himself, as his tongue, out of instinct and raw primitive behaviour, reacted with hers feverishly and he felt himself harden. He was not mentally turned on by Bellatrix, but his body was by the fact that he was laying between a naked woman's legs.

Bellatrix kissed his neck and sucked an area of flesh between her teeth, causing a red mark to appear there. Severus hissed as he attempted to push into her and was unsure whether this was because he wanted to get it over and done with, or because he was desperately wanted to take the woman who lay beneath him.

Bellatrix rolled over taking Severus with her, so that she was atop of him and the power was in her hands. She kissed down his chest and to his dismay, his hands did little to stop her as she reached for his stiff member. She took him in her mouth with a greedy groan and suckled until he could no longer suppress his own moans. He put his hands on her head and guided her movements, whilst muttering directions such as "harder" and "faster." He knew he should be pushing her off him, but he was giving into his primitive reactions to the situation, and he couldn't stop his bodily responses despite his minds reproaches.

Just before he was about to spill in her mouth he finally managed to pull her off him.

"I love my wife!" he shouted randomly.

Bellatrix made her way back up his body, her hair messed after his forceful hands and her face flushed. "Who are you trying to convince?"

"I'm not trying to convince anybody. Look," he added with a desperate sigh, "can we just end this now, you've had your revenge and you've probably ruined my marriage."

"So _after _I've gone down on you, you want to stop?" she asked with a smile. "Who would have thought you'd be so selfish?"

"I just want to stop!"

"We've only just started Severus and now it's my turn to enjoy myself."

Severus' heart skipped a beat as she said this and he realised that she wanted him to 'return the favour.' To him, that would be the ultimate betrayal to his wife.

Once again with the knowledge that he had no choice, Severus lowered his head with a sigh between Bellatrix's thighs. He closed his eyes tightly as he began and pretended it was Hermione, but that pretence soon faltered when Bellatrix said: "Marcia said you were god Severus…ah! But I never thought you were this good!"

Severus blood pumped harder around his body as she reached climax and her scream was the reminder of his betrayal.

"That was unbelievable Severus!"

"Can we just get on with it?" asked Severus as he pushed open her legs and thrust inside her. As he took her, he had to look away from the black eyes that held none of the same emotion that the brown of Hermione's did when they slept together. He shook his head as image's of Hermione infested his mind and snared his senses.

Severus rode it out, (quite literally,) doing his best to suppress his moans and groans before coming quickly and pulling straight out of her. He dressed frantically and without a glance towards Bellatrix fled the room, fled the manor and fled his nightmare. His life with Hermione was over and he knew it as he ran all the way home.

As quickly as The Dark Lord has created their relationship all those years ago, he had now destroyed it and it tore Severus apart...

* * *

****

A.N:

I know some of you will hate me forever for this chapter, but sometimes its gotta be done for the bigger picture. Hermione and Severus' relationship is, like most others, far from perfect and often challenged. I hope that you'll see that by this scene, Bellatrix gets her revenge (which means one of HG/SS's children are saved) and Severus has to deal with what he's done. Enjoy and review please :) 


	27. Betrayal In Her Eyes

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Betrayal in her eyes**

Despite the fact that Severus had ran the entire five miles home from Gaunt Manor without pause, when he entered the grounds of Hogwarts he couldn't face his wife, and the thought of going home to their bed made his hairs stand on end and his stomach clench with disgust. Instead, he opted to sit beneath a large oak tree at the head of the Great Lake, watching the sunrise and trying desperately to rid Bellatrix's scent of his body, for he was sure Hermione would be able to smell her.

When the sun had rose into a position just above the tree tops of the Forbidden Forest, and he could take no more of his thoughts, Severus decided that it was time to face the consequences of his actions. He rose from his seating position and pulled the robe that he was sat on over his shoulders, taking extra care to secure his Death Eater mask in the inner layer of his clothing. The cold of the metal on his skin as he walked from the lake to his dungeon, felt like a constant reminded of his ultimate betrayal, and so the moment he entered his classroom he discarded the guilty object in the top drawer of his desk without reservation.

His first lesson was a reasonably quiet one, in which he allowed his seventh year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class to get on with their own individual projects, so that he could left to his own thoughts. His second lesson however was not so easy, as it entailed one of his two children and possibly the most inquisitive of the pair: Septima. He tried his best to make the lesson a practical one to ensure that his verbalisations were kept to a minimum; lest he lose his temper and the fact that he was troubled surfaced.

"If you turn to page two hundred and twenty five," he began, with his eyes fixed upon his own textbook rather than his class, "you will see a page of text and diagrams which highlight the seven best ways to disarm an opponent. You have the entire lesson to memorise the correct methods, and I expect you all to practise for homework."

"Sir?" asked Albus Potter, raising his hand aloft in the air when Severus had finished his instrucitons.

"What is it Mr Potter, I do not have the patience today to deal with your incessant questioning, so make it quick?" he said in a cantabile manner.

"I think that we've already covered disarmament this year," stated Albus who was certain his remark, although it was not intended to be insubordinate, would be deemed as such by the volatile Defence Professor.

"And is your technique _flawless_ Mr Potter?" asked Severus with a lazy snarl.

"Well no-"

"Then I suggest you get on with what you were told to do, and keep your opinions to yourself," he interrupted in a drawl.

The class were wary with regard to their Professor's seemingly out of sorts and stand offish behaviour, thus continued the lesson with minimal disruption and vocalizations. As the lesson drew to a close and everybody packed away their belongings into bags, Septima made her way up to the front of the class and towards Severus, who was sat in his leather chair affront of his desk grading papers.

"Professor," said Septima quietly, so as not to startle her Father who had not yet noticed her approach.

He glanced up slowly at the sound of her voice, and guilt flooded him as he locked eyes with her; she looked so much like her mother. "What is it Miss Snape, I'm busy?"

"I just wanted to check you're okay."

"Fine and dandy," he retorted with as much sarcasm as he could summon.

"Have you and Mum had a row?" asked Septima with persistence, as took a seat on the arm of her dad's chair when the class had left and they were alone.

"No we haven't," he answered honestly.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I think it's time for you to join the Order Septima," he said, which was partly the truth as to what was playing on his mind.

"You were called weren't you?" she stated in reply.

"Yes I was. He thinks that you want to join his ranks to _'fulfil your destiny' _and that we've told Albus you'll be working as a spy."

"I never actually thought this would happen," Septima said, her eyes glazed over in deep thought.

Severus placed a loving arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him so that she slid off the arm of her chair and fell onto his lap.

"Septima are you ready for this?" he asked sincerely.

"As ready as I can ever be. Occulems is easy for me but I don't know whether I can keep up the whole "I love you Voldie" charade."

Severus smiled at her optimism. "When you have a spare hour, go and visit the Headmaster. Tell him what I have told you, and get him to organise an Order meeting."

Septima stood, taking his last sentence as a dismissal. "Are you sure you'll be okay if I leave you?" she asked.

"I'm fine Septima, you worry too much."

"That's because you're my Dad and I worry about you."

"Well don't," he replied with a smile, "I'm a big boy."

No sooner had Septima left the room, Hermione entered, with a look of relief when she saw Severus sat at his chair. She crept up behind him and threw her arms around shoulders, pecking him on the neck softly with puckered lips.

"Hello stranger," she whispered into his ear.

Severus stiffened as he felt her body on him, a feeling of self disgust ran through him and before he knew it, he had pushed Hermione off him.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked noticing his reproach.

"Noting," he lied, "I'm just tired."

"Where did you get to last night?" she asked almost casually, taking up her usual seat on his lap. "I was worried about you."

"I was summoned."

"What for?" she asked dubiously.

"To _'celebrate his return,'_" answered Severus with a snarl.

"Oh that's just ridiculous!" giggled Hermione, but Severus knew that she wouldn't find the situation humorous if she knew what had really happened. "That's like throwing a new year's party in June!" she joked. "He came back ages ago!"

Severus couldn't help but smile: she was right. "He wanted to celebrate Bellatrix's return really," he said, withholding the nauseous feeling he felt when he said the witch's name.

"That bitch has her comeuppance by being with him," spat Hermione. "She's an evil, heartless, and quite frankly, gross human being, and he's like her male double. They go perfectly. God help Voldemort having to sleep with her!"

Severus heart began to race and Hermione noticed his nervousness. "You look all flushed," she said as she patted his cheeks.

"I'm just hot."

"It's freezing down here in these bloody dungeons Severus," she reprimanded, "are you sure you're well?"

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

"Well you appear to be on tenterhooks about something."

"Hermione…I-"

"Professor Snape!" interrupted a voice just as Severus was about to tell her everything.

"What the hell do you want!" he said towards the young intruder.

"Somebody was trying to brew a potion in the common room, sir," began the young girl in a nervous tone, "and it must have gone wrong because it's bubbling everywhere and won't stop."

"And you're telling me because?" drawled Severus, earning him a slap from Hermione who had moved off his lap when the girl had barged in.

"Well you're a Potions Master sir," said the girl simply.

"Correction young lady, I _was _the Potion's Master. That job title now belongs to Professor Malfoy."

"Professor Malfoy is busy sir," said the girl timidly.

"For Merlin's sake, I have better things to do than look after you lot!" he snapped.

"If I may Professor," interrupted Hermione before her husband lost control of his anger, "if you do not have the time to sort the mess out, can't a member of your house deal with it…_Mr Snape perhaps_?" she added after noticing his bewildered look.

"Of course. Miss Davies, inform Sebastian Snape of the said potion's ingredients and ask him if he would kindly brew a counter potion to cease its reactions."

"Sebastian?" asked the first year girl in amazement. "He can do that?"

"He's a better potion maker than most in this school, _including staff_," informed Severus, "so instead of questioning Professor Granger's advice, I suggest you run along and find him!"

"Yes Professor," said the girl with a nod as she sped off out of the room leaving Hermione and Severus alone once more.

In annoyance, Severus rotated his neck so that he could hear it click.

"What's that?" said Hermione with accusation laced around her words as she noticed something stand out from his skin.

"What's what?" he answered defensively.

Hermione stepped quickly towards him and pulled his shirt collar away from his neck revealing a reddish bruise. "That!" she screamed at him.

"Hermione it's not what you think-"

"Not what I think," she shrieked back, "how cliché is that for an answer!"

"I was going to tell you-"

Hermione pulled her wand on Severus and thrust it into his chest, ceasing his feeble explanations. "Now tell me the truth!" she hissed with a glance towards her wand. "Who is she and how long has it been going on!"

"There isn't anybody else!" he protested. "You've got it all wrong."

She dug her wand harder into his chest. "So you're telling me that it just appeared there?"

"No of course it never, but I never wanted to do it Hermione! I had to!"

"Had to?" she mocked. "You had to sleep with another woman! You're a pathetic waste of space Severus Snape and as far as our marriage is concerned…it's over!"

Severus heart felt as though it was constricting along with his chest and he suddenly found it hard to breathe. "Do you honestly think that if I was having an affair, I'd be stupid enough to let her have a chomp on my neck?" he said between heavy breaths.

Hermione thought this over in her mind for a moment and released the pressure of her wand.

"I love you Hermione," said Severus with a pleading tone, as he grabbed hold of her shoulders and made it so she focussed her eyes upon his.

Severus heart constricted once more as he saw his wife's eyes fill with tears. "Why did you do this to me?" she asked sadly.

"The Dark Lord forced me to do it Hermione, and if I wouldn't have, he would have killed you and the children. He said it was my reward for persuading Septima to join the Death Eaters."

A wave of realisation hit Hermione and she stepped backwards, as though in fear, and away from Severus. "Tell me it wasn't a Muggle who you were forced to rape…" she said quietly. "Tell me!" she shrieked as she threw a large book at him in anger and anticipation for his answer.

"It was Bellatrix," he answered quietly, hoping that the thought of him with her would not be as bad as the thought of him raping an innocent muggle.

"No," whispered Hermione in disbelief. "You wouldn't!"

"I had to!" he cried.

"She knew exactly what she was doing didn't she!" spat Hermione as she turned dangerously on the spot to leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" called Severus, who had to run to catch up with his determined wife.

"I'm going to kill her!" she said honestly. "And when I come home I want you're bags packed and you out of my life."

"But Hermione I love you. I never wanted it…I tried to stop…I told him I didn't want to."

"You fucked another woman Severus!" she screamed at him. "Regardless of the circumstances Severus, you took her, and you came inside her. That's probably the definition of affair if you ever have the chance to look it up in the dictionary, so don't dare deny it!"

Severus felt his heart sink and he drooped his head. "Hermione…I-"

"Save it," she said back to him. "You got what you wanted and we're over."

"I've got what I wanted!" repeated Severus shrilly. "I want you, you stupid woman! You!"

"But you _had_ her and I don't think I can even look at you any more, never mind share your bed."

"I didn't want her and I certainly didn't enjoy it! I may have well as been raped!"

This was the final straw for Hermione. "You did it Severus," she whispered, "and now you have to accept responsibility…for once in your life."

* * *

When Severus returned home that evening to pack his belongings as Hermione had instructed, she was already there waiting for him with a suitcase at her feet.

"You've packed for me?" he asked timidly.

"Oh yes," she answered sarcastically, "and I've made you you're dinner and ran you a bloody bath!"

"I'll take that as sarcasm."

"Take it how you want," she snapped.

"So aren't those my belongings crammed into that little suitcase?" he asked once more.

"No they're my belongings."

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "You can't leave, you're pregnant and you're-"

"And I'm what Severus?" she interrupted. "Hurt, broken hearted, distressed?"

"Well yes. I've told you the truth and I'm sorry for what I did. But Hermione you've got to look at it with a more open mind. It was either our children's lives or a quick, meaningless, fumble with Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I've got to be open minded!" she repeated shrilly. "How open minded do you have to be to see that you're husband fucked another woman!"

"I never meant that!"

"Well when you do know what you meant Severus, let me know!"

"Where will you go?" asked Severus as he watched Hermione step into the fireplace and grab a handful of floo powder.

"Harry's," she answered shortly, before disappearing into a whirlwind of green flames.

* * *

**A.N:** _It was really hard for me to write this because I feel for both of them...he was forced to do it, and she has to live with the fact that her husband slept with the woman she hates. Thank you for all your support and feedback from the last chapter, and I just hope you can put yourselves in Hermione and Severus' position to see where I'm coming from. Thanks once more :)_


	28. Companionship

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Companionship**

Hermione was thankful that Ginny and Harry had waited a couple of hours, before bombarding her with questions about why she was staying with them for the foreseeable future. It was late, and Hermione was sat curled up on the sofa with a stiff drink, chatting with her two oldest friends, without stopping to think about the reality of he situation.

"'Mione its not that we don't want you here or anything," began Harry tenderly as the conversation drew onto Christmas, "because we do, it's just that, well…don't you think you should be at home for Christmas?"

"Its two weeks away, and at the moment, I don't really think home is an option."

"What's happened?" asked Ginny with an immense sense of sympathy, that only a woman like her could express in a mere couple of words.

"I found out that Severus slept with another woman," said Hermione in one big, frantic jumble of words. To her surprise, Ginny laughed.

"Yeah right, now seriously, what's up?"

"Ginny," said Hermione firmly, "he did."

"But he loves you more than I've ever seen anybody love before, he wouldn't do that to you."

"Well he would, because he did." Hermione reiterated as she shifted in her position on the sofa and thoughts of Severus and Bellatrix together swarmed in her mind.

"Who?" asked Ginny simply, still in disbelief.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Now I know you're joking," laughed Harry. "Severus hates that crazy bitch, he said so himself."

"Well he _fucked_ that crazy bitch," said Hermione placidly.

Ginny and Harry both exchanged looks of bewilderment. "You are serious aren't you?" repeated Harry. "He actually slept with her."

"Yes he did." Hermione felt surprisingly calm but knew that her emotional storm would come later.

"But why, I mean, he loves you and you're both happy?"

"I wish I could sit here and tell you that he went out to a bar, got drunk, met her, and slept with her."

"But it's not that simple is it?" piped up Ginny. "It never is."

"No it isn't, and that's the hardest part about it," said Hermione with a sigh. "I know he loves me and I know that he wouldn't deliberately hurt me, but he has."

"You said _deliberately_," intervened Harry. "How can you accidentally have sex with another woman 'Mione? You better not be making excuses for him!"

"I'm not, I'm not!" protested Hermione, who then went onto explain how The Dark Lord had basically given him two choices: sex with Bellatrix or the death of his children.

"Well if you can't beat 'em, shag 'em!" joked Harry who was instantly met by two pairs of angry eyes. "I was joking!"

"Well Harry, this isn't the time for your jokes," snapped Ginny, moving out of her arm chair and over to Hermione, who looked teary eyed after her explanation.

"Hermione, it's not the best situation to be in but in some way's you are lucky. You have a husband who would never go out looking for sex with another woman because he worships the ground you walk on; infact," she added, "I doubt if he even knows other women exist."

"Look," she continued, pulling Hermione into a hug as she began to sob, "he's done wrong and he's broken one of the most important vows of marriage, but as you said, it was a "lose, lose" situation. Would you rather your children be dead?"

"Of course not," sighed Hermione in reply, "but how could I ever sleep with him again knowing that he's been with her."

"Without meaning to be intrusive into yours and Severus' private affairs Hermione, how does Severus make you feel in bed?"

Harry made a childish "eew-ing" noise and he was once more, met by two hearty snarls. "Go away Harry," said Hermione and Ginny at the same time and Harry left the room sulkily.

Once Harry had vacated the room, Hermione paused before answering Ginny's question. "He makes me feel like I'm the only woman on the earth. He treats me as though I'll break if he's too rough, and tells me he loves me all the way through."

"And do you think he treated Bellatrix in a similar way?" asked Ginny, inwardly knowing the answer to her own question.

"No."

"Well, then you should be able to realise that it was just sex. He makes love to you because he loves you Hermione, and I know that for a fact. You're hurting and I understand why, but so is he. He didn't want it, but he had to do it for the sake of your children."

"He said it was like he was raped," said Hermione with a heart-rending sigh.

Ginny thought about her answer carefully before answering, so as not to touch upon a topic, _which she knew her friend felt strongly about_, with too much pressure.

"As you will probably agree, rape is a strong label to place upon Severus' situation. I can tell you now, that he was not raped, but he was forced to have sex when he didn't want to, and if he didn't comply, pain and misery would be inflicted. Even though it is a bizarre situation, and it involves a male victim rather than a woman, you must see the logic behind his comparison of the situations. And although rape is not the correct term to use, he was not a willing participant."

"But what if I can't look at him again without seeing her face?" asked Hermione with dread. "What if I can't touch him again for the thought of him in her is too much to bear?"

"Then you will have let Bellatrix win," stated Ginny vehemently. "Show her that you cannot be broken, and that you will fight for what is yours. Show her that she is nothing compared to your marriage, and when the time comes, destroy her."

"That time may be sooner than we previously thought," stated Hermione, stifling her tears.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny who was frightened by her friend's words. They were not ready to fight.

Hermione explained the situation with Septima and Sebastian, and was careful to express the need for secrecy with regard to the matter. Ginny was astonished by the influence that her friends children would inevitably have upon this war, and it was a frightening thought that once again, mere children would be held responsible for the downfall of Voldemort.

"Let's hope that the next one is a bit more normal," giggled Ginny, trying to lighten the mood and pointing towards Hermione's stomach.

"You know?" said Hermione.

"It's obvious really," laughed the red haired witch, "you're glowing, and unless you've got a pork pie addiction, you're stomach's the lucid evidence."

"Is it that fat?" said Hermione frantically as she leant forward to examine her bump.

"No but it's obvious to say the least."

A moments of silence passed between them and Ginny (as usual) was first to break it.

"Don't you think it would be nice for 'the bump' to spend its first Christmas with its' Daddy?" she asked.

"The baby won't know the difference Ginny; it's not born until June."

"Yes but baby bumps know all!" she joked. "Look, just talk to Severus and sort things out. It's not right for a married couple to be separated at Christmas."

"Your right," agreed Hermione, "but it's also not right, to sleep with other women when your married."

"I thought we'd sorted all that," sighed Ginny, feeling as if her efforts to fuse the couple back together were wasted.

"It'll never be sorted Gin, but given time I may be able to push it to the back of my mind."

* * *

At Hogwarts and alone in his quarters, Severus had already submerged deep into a bottle of whiskey when a firm knock on the door brought him back to reality from his alcohol induced world. He staggered over to the door, ready to snarl at the possible perpetrator and send them packing back to the Slytherin Common room, or to another Professor, who actually had time to deal with their babblings.

"Potter," snarled Severus as he pulled open the front door. "It's you."

"So it is," answered Harry shortly as he pushed though Severus and took a seat on the sofa.

"Make yourself at home Potter," said Severus with as much sarcasm as whiskey would allow, without making him slur his words.

Harry didn't reply.

"She's not here," explained Severus taking a seat beside Harry and offering him a glass of whiskey with a shaky hand. "She's upped and left, just like I always thought she would."

"Oh do shut up wallowing Severus, you're getting a bit monotonous with this _whole 'ooh look at poor old me'_ shite."

"I beg your pardon Potter, but I didn't invite you here and I certainly didn't ask for your marital guidance."

"I do not need an invitation to help a friend!" retorted Harry sharply.

"Hermione's got plenty of friends thank you Potter, so she doesn't need you butting in as well."

"I mean to help _**you**_," he settled, "I don't need an invitation to help you."

"But you said friend?" mocked Severus with a snort.

"I know what I said and I don't need you to remind me."

"Here," continued Harry as he passed a small vile from the inside of his robe over to his former foe.

"What's this?"

"A sober up potion," answered Harry.

"And you carry it in your robes? I never had you down as a budding potion maker."

"I'm not, I detest it, but your daughter makes a fine sober up potion and provides me with it on a regular basis when she has some left over."

"I see." Severus drank Harry's offering in one and immediately felt his alcohol induced carelessness, slipping away only to be replaced by a feeling of guilt.

"Thanks Harry," said Severus with a heightened sense of repent.

"No worries. Now, seen as though I was chucked out of my own home because of Hermione and Ginny's soul searching session, I thought I may as well come here and help you with yours."

"So you know?" asked Severus, feeling like a scolded child.

"Yes."

"And you haven't hit me already?" he asked disbelievingly.

"For once Severus, _and please bear in mind before I continue, that if you sleep with another woman again I'll break your neck_, I am on the fence in this situation. I know you didn't want Bellatrix because you only have to take one look at her and another at Hermione to see Voldemort got the short straw."

Severus smiled despite the situation.

"Severus, I know that she won't be able to forgive and forget in the near future, because it's a natural reaction to build walls around yourself when you've been hurt, but given time and a little effort on your part, she'll come through."

"I hope so," muttered Severus. "I can't spend Christmas on my own."

"You have Septima and Sebastian," consoled Harry.

"Yes but not my whole family together as we should be. I was a fool to do it Harry and I should have just said no-"

"But then you wouldn't even have Septima or Sebastian at Christmas would you," interrupted Harry as he patted Severus on the shoulder as a sign of support.

Severus buried his head in is hands at both the thought of what he'd done and the hypothetical loss of his family if he hadn't. He was disgusted in himself and angry with The Dark Lord, and all of his pent-up emotion had been building up until he could handle it no more. His eyes filled without regard for his macho image, and he began to sob.

"I just want her back Harry," he sniffled.

"Well crying like a girl isn't going to get you anywhere," teased the younger wizard in reply, but Severus did not take his joke so light heartedly.

"That's rich coming from the boy who cried when he saw Aragog!"

"Actually Severus," retorted Harry with a smile, "that was Ron, and he was twelve."

"Whatever."

Both Harry and Severus smiled at their verbal jousting, remembering when their banter was much more serious.

"I'm going to have to go now Severus," said Harry as he stood, "the girls will be wondering where I've got to. But if you're going to accept any advice of mine tonight, then please listen to this: Hermione is in a tough place and she doesn't want your excuses or your apologies, she just wants to know that she is loved." He raised his hand to stop Severus' interruption. "Do not say sorry all the time, as it will only remind her that you have done something wrong in the first place. Just woo her back with romantic gestures."

As Harry turned to leave with a stiff nod of goodbye, Severus pulled him back with a tug on his shoulder. "Goodnight," he said hoarsely, "and thank you."


	29. Allies and Loyalty

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Allies and Loyalty**

It had been a week since Harry had come to visit him, and therefore also a week and too many hours since Hermione had left him. Severus had taken Harry's advice very seriously, but he didn't want to seem too rash, and approach his wife with feeble apologies or monotonous sorrys. Instead, he intended to use time as an ally and gradually win her back.

Severus had been racking his brains hard over the past seven days to try and think up the best way to woo his wife back, and show her that he loved her, but he seemed to be getting nowhere; every idea he thought up didn't seem worthy of the feelings he felt for her. As he picked up a quill and parchment to jot some possible ideas down, he was interrupted by the sound of his wards being undone and somebody stepping over the threshold.

"Dad," he heard a soft feminine voice call, "are you home?"

Severus stepped out from his study and into the main section of the house, where his daughter was stood, clad in snowy Wellingtons and a thick winters coat, with her black wavy hair flowing from underneath a Gryffindor coloured woolly hat.

"So you're alive then?" she asked with a frown as she noticed his careworn appearance, sluggish stance and the stubble on his chin that he was just too depressed to shave.

"Obviously," he drawled.

"You look like shit," stated Septima simply once she'd given him a final once over.

"Thanks for that little compliment," he retorted sarcastically, "now is there something you want because I'm busy?"

"Oh yes, you appear to be buried deep in work," she said with as much cynicism as he had shown her. "Or should I call it wallowing?"

"I am not _wallowing_," he replied disdainfully running his hand impatiently over his stubble.

"I don't see what could have happened between you and Mum that's so bad that she's staying with Harry and Ginny."

"That's because it's none of your bloody business!" he snapped.

"It becomes my business when your little disagreement means that you are falling to pieces and letting yourself go. I mean, when was the last time you consumed something other than alcohol?"

Severus did not answer but he saw her point.

"And when was the last time you washed or had a shave?" she asked with a stern sense of persistence.

"A week ago," he replied demurely as though talking to his mother.

"Exactly. You're a grown man but if you want to act like a child, I'll treat you like one. Go and get a wash and have a shave whilst I make you something to eat," she ordered.

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care! I'm sick and tired of watching you self destruct. Just go!"

Severus turned on the spot in displeasure and retreated back through his study and towards the bathroom. He loved his daughter to pieces, but she was beyond annoying when she acted like his mother or even worse, her own!

Ten minutes later after a quick shower and even quicker shave, Severus made his way into the dining room where Septima had laid out two places and two glasses of wine.

"You needn't have cooked," he stated, as he took his seat opposite her. "That's what we have Eli for."

"Eli is an elf Dad," she reprimanded in a tone which sounded so much like her Mother, "not a slave to cater to your _every_ insignificant need. Anyway," she added, "I think we need to talk."

"Septima, we **do not** need to talk," disregarded Severus who downed his glass of white wine in one hefty gulp.

"I think we all do," said a third voice as Sebastian stepped into the room and took a seat beside his sister without waiting for an invitation.

"What are you doing here?" asked Severus. "You're supposed to be at Harry's with your Mother."

"I'm getting bored over there listening to Mum cry," retorted Sebastian dangerously towards his Father, "so I thought I'd come home and tell you exactly what I thought of you."

"What are you going on about?" asked Septima incredulously, who had opted not to visit her Mother in the first week of the Christmas holiday's like her younger brother, but to stay at Hogwarts with her Father, Grandfather and Grandmother.

"He hasn't told you has he?" asked Sebastian looking from his Father to his sister. "Are you too disgusted in yourself to actually say it out loud?" he hissed at Severus whose eyes seemed to burn with anger.

"What's he talking about Dad?"

"I think you better go boy, before I lose my temper," said Severus with his usual classroom caustic incredulity.

"For once, I hope you lose your temper because then I'll be able to hex you the way you deserve!" Sebastian pulled out his wand but Severus simply smiled and slumped into his chair with a disinterested look about his face.

"As you already know son, I can disarm you without even blinking my eyes, so you brandishing your wand is pretty pointless."

"You deserve everything you get!" spat Sebastian as he pointed his wand at Severus from across the table.

"When you're all grown up, we'll have a real duel," mocked Severus, "but until then put your wand away and run back to Mummy."

Sebastian leapt across the table towards his Father, and punched him hard in the nose which instantly spilt blood. Severus stood up quickly and blocked every lunge that his son made towards him from that point forth.

"Will you both stop!" roared Septima. Sebastian and Severus both ceased fire and turned to look at an outraged Septima. "Whatever Dad's done Sebastian, does not warrant you assaulting him!" she shouted at her brother. "And Dad, you shouldn't have retaliated."

"If you knew what he'd done then you'd do the same!" screamed Sebastian in return.

"I intend to find out exactly what's happened, but without your violence. Sebastian, it's high time you grew up and realised that your wand is not the answer to every problem you have."

"I have grown up," he retorted sharply. "But it's about time _**you**_ stopped pretending that he can do no wrong!"

"He's your Father Sebastian and so you should treat him with respect."

"Respect," repeated Sebastian with a snort. "_Respect?_ Is that what he showed Mum when he slept with that Lestrange woman!"

Septima turned to her Father in search of a contradiction. To her dismay, he remained silent, slumped in his chair, with his head in his hands.

"I think you should go," whispered Septima to her brother. "Tell Mum, I'll visit soon."

"Your not going to stay with _him_ are you?" asked Sebastian with scepticism. "He deserves to be on his own and Mum deserves to have us."

"I never thought you were stupid Sebastian," sighed Septima. "But obviously you are. Do you honestly believe that Dad would deliberately hurt Mum?"

"He did Septima, and even you can't deny it."

"No I can't, but unlike you I'm not going to rushing all guns blazing, because that is neither prudent nor helpful. I am going to find out what happened and why, and try to sort this mess out. Just go back to Mum 'Bastian. You've really disappointed me."

Sebastian snarled at his sister as he left muttering something along the lines of: _"naïve and ignorant_" as he left.

Septima paced the room for a while, allowing her mind to get the events into perspective before beginning her line of questioning. Severus meanwhile remained with his head in his hands and his fingers massaging his temples.

"Did you do it?" she finally asked after what seemed like an eternity.

"Yes," Severus answered shortly and without the energy to put his side of the story across.

"Why Dad?"

"What's the point in me telling you Septima?" he asked with a defeated sigh. "You'll only take your Mother's side anyway, and retelling what happened will not help me."

"Yes your right, if you did set out to deliberately hurt Mum and sleep with Bellatrix Le_crazy,_ or whatever her bloody name is, then I will leave you for Mum. But I know you Dad, and I know that you love Mum and you'd never hurt her."

"I didn't want to hurt her Septima," said Severus, "I'd never deliberately hurt her, but I had no choice and I did."

"Tell me," stated Septima, as she sat down beside her Father and waited for him to begin.

Severus told his daughter exactly what had happened but was keen to miss out the sordid details, (that was not something a young lady like her wanted to hear about her Father.)

"And that's it," concluded Severus, "she left and I'm here."

"You did the right thing," said Septima after a moment of shear contemplation.

"Obviously not."

"No you did," reiterated Septima as she laid her hand atop of her Father's. "I think Mum understands that you did it because you had to, but at the moment, I can imagine that the only thing running through her mind is the thought of you and Bellatrix, not what would have happened if you refused."

"How can I show her that I love her, and that I'd never willingly go and seek out another woman when I have all that I want in her?"

"You've got to show her," answered Septima with a heavy frown. "You'll have to use Granddad's pensive and show her what happened. Maybe then she'll see your resistance and understand more."

"I can't do that," said Severus.

"And why is that Dad? Worse thoughts of what she _thinks_ happened will be in her head at the moment, and so actually seeing you and Bellatrix will be much better than Mum's own imagination."

Suddenly the room felt a little bit hotter and Severus had to undo his top button in an attempt to regulate his frantic breathing.

"Have you ever been in a situation where despite your anger and your mental unwillingness to respond to somebody's touch, your body overrides your ability to stop?" he asked, a little uneasy about having such a sexual orientated conversation with his seventeen year old daughter.

Septima thought back to a time when she and Albus were in the middle of a raging argument and he had tried to kiss her to stop her babblings and ranting. At the time, she wanted nothing more than to punch him and tell him that she never wanted to see him again, but the feel of his body against hers made her brain seem unable to stop, and she ended up responding to his touch even though she knew it was wrong.

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean," replied Septima. "When Albus and I-"

"Actually Septima," interrupted Severus, "I don't think I want to know."

Septima smiled. Here she was listening to her Dad's reminiscence of his sexual experience, yet in return he was reluctant to even accept that she was sexually active, never mind listen to her comparison of their situations.

"All I meant by using my own experience as a broad link to yours, is that we all do things in the heat of the moment that we wouldn't normally do. If your body reacted to hers then it is only natural, but then if so, I suggest that you ignore my idea of the pensive."

"But then I'd feel like I'm lying to her," retorted Severus. "And I don't want to do that anymore."

"What I think defies a lie is when a person deliberately replaces what actually happened with their own idealisms for what did. In this situation you would merely be missing_ bits out_, so technically you wouldn't be lying."

"Why are you helping me Septima?" asked Severus. "Why aren't you over at the Potter's with your Mother like Sebastian, plotting to kill me!"

"Because I'm more like you than you know, and I know therefore, exactly how you think. When I was growing up I always hoped that the man I married would treat me the way you treated Mum. I always knew that your relationship never had perfect foundations, but you covered up the primary cracks by your determination to show Mum that you love her. I don't think Sebastian understands that you see, and all I believe he sees is somebody hurting his Mum, and he loves Mum more than anyone it the world."

"What if you're Mother is angry with you for helping me?" asked Severus. "That's hardly fair on you."

"If a little barney with my Mother is what it takes to get you two back together and us all as a family for Christmas, then that's the risk I'll have to take."

"It's a week until Christmas Septima, you have no chance."

"I'm a Snape Dad," reprimanded Septima with a smile, "I have _every _chance."

Severus smiled.

"I promised Albus I'd let him take me out today so I'll have to love you and leave you now," said Septima as she stood from her chair and planted a kiss on her Father's forehead. "Write her a letter today, and ask her if you can meet up and talk. Meanwhile, I'll go to see her myself."

"Write her a what?" asked Severus in astonishment.

"A letter," repeated Septima. "If she won't listen to you in person she'll have no choice but to listen to your inky words."

Severus thought about this for a moment, and just before his daughter left the room, he called her back. "Thanks for being my daughter," he said and she flashed him a smile.

"You have no choice who your Father is," she answered back. "But if I could have chosen one, I would've chosen you."


	30. My Inky Words

**Chapter Thirty: My Inky Words**

A large, scrawny looking, black owl, swooped into the Potter's kitchen, skidded across the table knocking everything off and onto the floor and ceased its decent just before Hermione, who had spat her mouthful of toast across the room in surprise.

Harry, who was now covered in breakfast, looked curiously over to his friend as she untied a letter from the owl's foot and gave him a piece of toast for his troubles.

"It's from Severus," she explained after noticing the crowd's inquisitiveness.

"It's alright Mum," said Sebastian boldly as he swooped the letter out of her hand no sooner than it had arrived there. "I'll put it on the fire."

"Thank you for your consideration Sebastian," answered Hermione sharply as she snatched the letter back, "but I'm a big girl and I don't need my main censoring by my twelve year old son!"

Septima who had come to the Potter's to visit her Mother the previous night, chortled at her brother's failure.

"I don't know what your laughing at you little traitor," he replied brusquely towards his sister who was not at all bothered by his words.

"Oi you!" reprimanded Albus. "Don't you talk to Septima like that!"

"Boys and girls!" interrupted Harry who was tired of the rift between his son, Septima and Sebastian. "If you can't all learn to get along like civilised human beings, I'll set you all some work to do. The garden is in need of de-gnoming and you three would be perfect for the job!"

All three of the children shot him a stern glare of protest.

"I'm going for a walk," snapped Sebastian. "Are you coming Lily?"

Lily looked towards her Mother for an answer of whether she should go with her boyfriend, and Ginny nodded.

"And we're off to Muggle London aren't we love?" stated Albus as he stood and pulled Septima's chair out so that she could stand also.

"Yes, I need a few more_ Christmas_ presents," said Septima with a sneaky glance towards Hermione, who did not fail to notice the meaning behind her gaze.

"It's not my fault we won't be together for Christmas!" protested Hermione. "You're Father and his over excitable penis are to blame for that!"

Septima frowned. "Yes initially it is his fault, but you're not giving him an inch so that he can make it up to you."

Hermione looked down with a sigh towards the letter she held in her hand.

"You better get going," stated Hermione to Albus and Septima who were putting their coats and hats on. "The shops are shutting earlier than usual today."

"Yes your right, we haven't got a lot of time. See you all later," called Albus as he led Septima out of the room.

"Don't take it all to heart 'Mione," explained Harry after noticing his friend's grim demeanour. "She's a Daddy's girl and will always stick up for Severus the way Sebastian is sticking up for you."

"No Septima's not like that," replied Hermione. "She is a Daddy's girl but she'd never support him if he'd deliberately gone out and hurt me. She's too headstrong for that."

"There's that word again," said Harry accusingly, "_deliberately_!"

"Harry will you keep your opinions to yourself!" scolded Ginny. "Hermione, ignore him. Read the letter and act according to what your heart's telling you. Nobody said it was going to be easy."

"No," replied Hermione. "But nobody said it was going to be this hard."

"That's marriage for you," sung Harry, whose comments once again, were not warmly welcomed by the two women.

"Come on Harry, we have some shopping to do ourselves," informed Ginny as she cleared the breakfast table and grabbed her cloak.

"We've got all our presents," informed Harry who sported an expression of utter confusion.

"You promised me you'd take me to Madam Sensura's for my Christmas lingerie!" protested Ginny who was now fully dressed and ready to face the wintery elements.

Harry blushed. "Oh yes I did," he replied coyly.

"Have fun," said Hermione. "I'll make myself scarce later so you can try on your purchases in peace," she added with a grin.

"Thanks 'Mione!" exclaimed Harry who looked far more excitable about the prospect of busy Diagon Alley now that he had something of a reward to look forward too when he returned. "Don't suppose you can tell the kids not to come back too early as well if you see them?" he added with a broad grin.

"Yes Harry," giggled Hermione. "I'm sure Albus and Septima will want you to return the favour sometime though," she added.

"You'd think me allowing them to sleep in the same room would be enough," stated Harry in disbelief. "Honestly, Severus wouldn't even let them sleep in the same castle if he could make it possible!"

Hermione giggled once more. Harry was right.

"See you later," she called, but Harry and Ginny had already left, leaving her alone with Severus' inky counterpart.

Deciding that she would never be ready to read his words, but understanding that she had to, Hermione slowly ripped open the letter and began to read…

_My dear Hermione, _

_As I hold this quill in my hand, I fear that my inky words are not worthy of your beautiful eyes. I am a fool Hermione, a fool blinded by the love for his children and his own necessity to prove that he will fight for his family, no matter of the consequences. I understand the hurt that I have caused you and it pains me that I cannot hold you in my arms as you fall asleep at night, and keep your body warm from the winter's cold. I miss you Hermione and I just want you back where you belong._

_I hate to use the word sorry in this situation, as it is a meagre word used as a substitute for those who think that their actions can be forgiven by merely speaking it. My actions are not to be forgiven by the word sorry, or any other apology that I may throw your way, for I know and understand that my actions can never be forgiven. With that in mind, and the knowledge that you will not welcome monotonous acts of contrition, I hope only that this quill will help me explain just a little of how much I love you, and the regret that I feel._

_You are singularly the most important and influential person in my life, and I will love you until, and even after, my heart ceases to beat. I have been trying to find the right words to say to you for the past seven or eight days, but now I know that any words I write or say will not properly express my love for you._

_If you so decide that you cannot at least respond to this letter or face up to seeing me once more, I hope that you remember just how much I love you and if you are ever in need of a friend I am here. This letter is not me giving up on our marriage, for I will never stop fighting, but it is me letting you know that I will give you the time you need to learn to trust me again. At the bottom, are the words to a song that I found, which to me, explain our relationship as it was and as it is…_

_All my love and eternally yours_

_Severus _

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_Until it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never_

_Been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know_

_Who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say good bye_

_Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and now one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_Until they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say good bye_

Hermione's tears as they fell upon the parchment merged with the ones left by Severus. She knew by his words, the sincere regret he felt and just how much he loved her. She needed to speak to him and she needed to see how he felt for herself…


	31. Impairment of the Heart

**

* * *

**

**A.N: **For those who were wondering, the song from the last chapter was called: The Call by Regina Spektor...it's such a sweet song, I would recommend downloading it.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One: Impairment of the Heart**

At exactly eight o'clock, and after hours upon hours of endless contemplation with regard to her plan of action for the evening, Hermione flooed home to hold her long awaited crisis talks with Severus.

She had decided earlier that day, after reading her husband's letter for the seventeenth time, that it was neither Bellatrix Lestrange nor Lord Voldemort that stood in her way of forgiving and forgetting what had happened almost two weeks ago, but rather herself, and her own inability to step out of her comfort shell after being hurt.

For so many years, had Hermione been the type of strong individual, who despite their natural confidence and reasonableness, always been susceptible to over-zealous bursts of emotion. Once she had been hurt, she found it very difficult to throw herself back into the situation of which had caused her impairment of the heart, and so often only gave things one chance and one chance only. Severus however, in her mind, at least deserved a chance to prove himself worthy of a second chance and so she had flooed back to Hogwarts that evening, determined to either make or break their marriage.

As she stepped out of the hearth and the whirlwind of green flames that accompanied her chosen form of transport, Hermione found the sitting room to be unexpectedly undisturbed. The only thing that stopped Hermione from leaving and heading back to the Potter's under the illusion that Severus was not home, was the empty packet of cigarettes which lay atop of the book shelf and the space where an old, extremely tasteful, bottle of whiskey usually sat.

With the knowledge that Severus must be somewhere in their quarters, either unconscious from too much alcohol or locked away on a dark room drowning his sorrows, Hermione searched their rooms for any sign of life. Just as she was about to turn back to leave, a baritone humming noise and the muffling of words, hit her ears as they escaped the confines of the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Hermione followed the sounds and peered into the bathroom, to find, to her amusement, Severus with a cigarette in one hand, glass of whiskey in the other, submerged in a steaming tub of bubbly water, talking to a rubber duck that used to belong to Sebastian.

"I was rather hoping that I could speak to you," joked Hermione as she stepped into the steamy room, and Severus sat bolt upright in alarm. "But it seems that you're in the middle of an exceedingly important conversation with Mr Quack, so I'll come back another time."

Severus smiled. "I can't believe you're here!" he said excitedly.

"Without bursting your bubble," she said with a gesture towards his bubble bath, "if you'll excuse the pun, I came here for a chat with my husband in the belief that he would be sober."

Severus picked up his wand form the side of the tub and with a lazy flick of his wand and a few mumbled words, he felt the alcoholic state he was under drift away, to be replaced by a feeling normality. "Sorry," he said shyly, "I didn't think you'd come so I thought I'd drown my sorrows."

"You're lucky you didn't drown yourself," rebuked Hermione. "Alcohol and a bathtub don't mix."

Severus smiled at her earnestness.

"I came here to talk," Hermione said concisely as she moved towards the bath and sat on its side.

"Didn't you get my letter?" said Severus incredulously.

"Yes I did," she replied, "and it was lovely, still, I will not allow for an owl to relay our words. This is _our_ marriage we are in the middle of destroying, and I think it best if we talk things over face to face."

Severus' brow creased at her use of the word _'destroying.'_

Hermione noticed her husband's sudden melancholy expression and so shot him a reassuring smile.

"Is there any room for me in there?" she asked with a nod towards his tub.

"Plenty," he beamed in reply. "Do you want me to, erm, turn away whilst you do that?" he asked as she began unbuttoning her cardigan.

"Severus there is no need for that. We are not just yet at that rather unnecessary stage, whereby the necessary things become awkward."

Severus frowned in confusion at her garrulous statement.

"Forget it," said Hermione with a grin, as she slipped into the bath and placed herself between his legs, with her head resting on his damp chest.

Severus slipped his arms around his wife out of habit and was delighted when she didn't recoil from his touch.

"This feels so right," he whispered into her ear mournfully. "It feels as though nothing's happened doesn't it?"

"Yes," she said with a sad smile as she pulled away from him, "but then I remember."

"I could always obliverate you if you like?" joked Severus sarcastically, but Hermione did not laugh.

"I just wish that I could go back in time, if only for an hour or two, and spend the night with you knowing that I'm the only woman you'd been with."

"Hermione she doesn't count. You **are** the only woman I've ever been with!"

"But we both know that's not true!" she snapped in reply, her sudden anger casing a wave of bath water to spill over the side of the tub and onto the floor below. "And I just can't get that out of my head."

"I know that I deserve your anger Hermione," retorted Severus quickly, "and I know that it's my fault that our marriage is over and that you can't love me anymore…"

Before he could continue Hermione cut him off. "I do love you," she whispered.

Severus couldn't help but smile at her words. "Then let me try to make amends for what I've done, let me prove to you that I'll never, as long as my heart continues to beat, hurt you again."

"But what if we try to fix what's happened and I just can't do it?"

"Then we will accept that our marriage is irreparable," he answered honestly, "but Hermione this is _us _we're talking about, we can get through anything."

"I hope so," she answered in a solemn whisper.

After a moment of silence and nothing but breathing and the sound of water splashing against the side of the bath, Severus returned his hands to their resting place on Hermione's protruding stomach.

"How's my favourite little bump?" he asked, running a long finger over the area of skin, where he knew his tiny child was sleeping.

"He's fine. I went for the first proper scan on Monday, and Madam Pomfrey said he's of perfect health and his magic levels look surprisingly normal."

Severus felt a little disheartened at the fact that she hadn't asked him to attend the scan, but proceeded to feign a neutral expression as he answered her.

"His magic levels are _normal_?" he repeated. "How can that be so? Both Septima and Sebastian showed an immensely high aura of magic at this point in the pregnancy."

"It seems Severus," smiled Hermione almost casually, "that we are going to have a normal child on our plate." After noticing his worried expression she quickly added, "_not a squib_."

"Phew," he said with an exaggerated sigh of relief and she laughed at his reply.

"I've missed this," continued Severus as pressed his palm against her cheek and cupped her face. "Just being able to talk to you makes me feel as thought I'm on top of the world."

"Me too," she replied, "and I wish that we could just go back to normal."

"We can."

"I want to, but normality won't come easy, and it might never even return to us."

"Nobody said it was easy Hermione," said Severus.

"Yes," she whispered in reply, "but nobody said it'd be so hard."

"You can trust me Hermione, and given time you'll be able to let me back into your life properly."

"Time is of the essence," she said in hushed tones.

"Indeed."

"But I'm not sure if all the time in the world is enough for me to forget. I'm just not sure."

"I'm sure Hermione," replied Severus, as he turned his wife for face him and cupped her face with both his palms. "The one thing I'm sure of is that the way we make love is like no other; our marriage is like no other. The one thing that I depend on, is for us to stay strong, and with every moment that passes us by, I'll be hoping and praying that you'll learn to forgive me just a little bit more, until one day you say that you want to come home."

Hermione closed her eye sat his words, and leant in to her husband. She planted her lips softly upon his and whispered against them: "I want to come home, and I want to give things another try."

Severus kissed her passionately once more, but chose not to deepen the embrace further. After all, this was just the beginning, and time was most definitely on their side.

* * *

**_Help Needed:_** I was wondering when and how you thought I should kill old Voldemort off...Let me know how you want this story to go and bear in mind that part 3 is still yet to come and I need a plot for that, so I can't squash everthing into this part of the trilogy. I have a few raw ideas for part three but I'd love to take your advice on board so that you'll enjoy the story a little more... :) Thanks


	32. Home

**Chapter Thirty Two: Home**

After their long soak in the bath, Hermione and Severus opted to leave their watery surroundings and head to bed for a long chat before they went to sleep. As they lay together in the candle light, they couldn't help but feel awkward. It had been almost two weeks since they had even seen each other, and so the prospect of spending the night together, even without their normal love making routine, was a daunting one.

"I can sleep on the couch if you like," suggested Severus as he sensed his wife's stiffness.

"No its fine," she replied with a reassuring smile. "It'll just take a little time to get used to it."

"I do love you Hermione," whispered Severus, as he snuggled in beside her and she rested her head against his chest.

"I know, and I love you too."

Hermione heard Severus' heart race as she spoke those three little words which used to be passed back and forth so much between them. "Kiss me," she whispered, lifting her body up and off him, and leaning over his face.

"Are you sure?" he whispered sceptically as he looked up at her.

"I've never been more certain of anything," was all Hermione replied, before Severus captured her lips in his with more fervour than ever before.

They spent almost an hour, kissing and cuddling in the dark, whispering sweet words of love and desire in each others ear. During this time, all outsiders, and past events were forgotten; it was just Severus and Hermione, nothing or nobody else could interrupt them.

Hermione rolled on top of Severus as they continued to kiss passionately and placed her hand on the inside of his t-shirt, running her fingers along his bare chest. Severus groaned as he felt her touch upon his skin, it was a long awaited feeling and so he revelled in each second that it occurred.

"Hermione," whispered Severus as he broke away from her slightly. "If you carry on I don't think I'll be able to stop."

Seemingly, Hermione ignored his protests and ground her hips into his, indicating that she would not be stopping anytime soon. She wanted her husband back and she wanted to prove to both herself and Severus that he was hers; no woman, and especially not Bellatrix Lestrange, could ever change that.

Nervously and as though it was their first ever time together, Severus removed Hermione's cardigan and soon after, her bra. They were discarded across the room in a lustful haste, as both desperately wanted to feel skin on skin. The moment her chest touched his, something deep within both of them ignited, and it was suddenly a frantic free for all, to remove each others remaining clothes as quickly as possible.

When both were fully naked, Severus rolled Hermione over onto her back so that he was in control of the situation. He wanted to show her that he touched her in a way that he had never touched another, that he held her like he hadn't held anybody else before, and that he made love to her and only her.

As he looked down on his wife with lust filled eyes, he noticed a little apprehension in her brown ones. Not wanting to rush things too much, Severus lowered himself so that he could kiss down her body. He left a trail of kisses in his wake, as he made his way down her stomach and to the juncture between her thighs. As he reached this area, he paused and looked up towards Hermione, to see if he had permission to continue.

Just as he was about retreat back up to face her, Hermione placed two hands on the back of his head and guided his ministrations. Now realising that she was comfortable enough, Severus began, and the appreciative groans from above came soon after.

Hermione felt herself climaxing only a couple of minutes after Severus had begun, and felt a sudden rush of guilt as her orgasm washed over her. She couldn't help wondering if she had rushed into something which she wasn't yet ready for, but knew that it would be too late to stop even if she tried to do so.

Severus brought himself back up to face her and leaned his weight on his elbow so that he could focus on her properly. "Was that alright for you Mrs Snape?" he asked after she had failed to comment on the experience like she normally would.

"It was fine," she replied shortly. "Ignore me," she added, noticing his concerned expression. "I'm just being stupid, it was fantastic."

"Hermione we both know that you are far from stupid, so tell me, what's bothering you?"

"It's silly really," she repeated in an attempt to avoid his question.

"If it's bothering you that much that you can't even enjoy sex, then it's obviously _something_," he reprimanded.

"I just…I just feel like I'm getting seconds," she said quickly after a moments pause.

"Seconds?" he repeated in bewilderment.

"In a way yes."

"I know exactly what you're talking about Hermione and I can understand your apprehension, but I explained all this before. I've never touched a woman like I touch you nor have I ever made love to a woman other than you. You're the only one who's ever meant anything to me."

"You're right, I'm just being foolish."

"No your not," answered Severus with a kiss to her forehead. "We'll stop now; I know you're not ready."

"I am," she protested as she pulled him back on top of her. "I am."

That night Hermione and Severus made love for the first time in two weeks. Her ability to accept what had happened and allow him back into her life proved to her, Severus, and hopefully the rest of the world, that the Snape's were inseparable, and their marriage unbreakable. Throughout their entire love making session, Severus Snape made certain that his wife knew she was loved, and in return, she placed their marriage back on the road to perpetuity.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find herself in Severus arms, with her back against his chest. As she turned to face him, she found that he was already awake.

"Good morning," he said with a smile as he pulled her closer to him. "How did you sleep Mrs Snape?"

"Well as ever after a night of none stop love making with my fantastic husband, I slept remarkably well. And you?"

"Last night was the first time I've slept properly in weeks," he replied. "I never thought just having you next to me would send sleep my way. I missed you Hermione."

"As long as you're a good boy, Severus," replied Hermione, reaching up to kiss him, "I'll never leave you again."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So what do we have planned for today?" she asked excitedly.

"What we normally do on a Sunday," he replied, "read lots of boring books, eat and just generally laze about."

"You do know what day it is don't you?"

Severus eyed her for a moment before answering. "Yes Sunday, like I just said. Have you gone completely insane?"

"It's Christmas Eve you big oaf!" she giggled as she slapped his chest playfully.

"It never is?" he answered rhetorically. "I haven't even bought anybody a present, or been out to get a tree or…" he listed another twenty things that he needed to do, before Hermione became weary and brought a lazy finger up to his lips to cease his frantic ramblings.

"Severus, be quiet," she said as nicely as she could. "Luckily for you I've already bought Sebastian's presents which were easy enough considering it's just the same as buying for you; Potions, books and Quidditch things."

"What about Septima?" he asked. "Have you forgotten about her?"

"Of course not," replied Hermione. "I was rather hoping that you'd take a trip to Muggle London to buy her something special."

"Me?" he asked disbelievingly. "I don't have a clue what teenage girls want for Christmas. She'll end up with something bloody awful if I buy it."

"Oh ye of little faith," teased Hermione who sported a huge grin.

"What are you up to?" he asked noticing her mischievous smile.

"Well," she began, her grin never faltering, "seen as though I have my own Christmas preparations to be getting on with, leaving you with the task of shopping for presents, I thought that you'd need a bit of guidance."

"Guidance?"

"You said it yourself, you don't have an iota as to what to buy Septima, and so I thought I'd pair you up with somebody who does."

Severus' brow creased. "Please tell me that the person I'm thinking of isn't the same person that you are."

"Well I'm thinking Albus Potter, how about you?"

"God damn it Hermione!" snapped Severus. "I can't go shopping with that arrogant arse!" he protested further. "It's just not going to happen!"

"Oh yes it is Severus Snape," reprimanded Hermione with a pointed finger. "Our daughter loves him and quite frankly I think he's delightful. It's high time that you accepted that they are together and started the bonding process with the young man."

"Bonding process," Severus repeated shrilly. "The only part of us that'll be bonding is my fist with his face!"

"Severus!" retorted Hermione angrily. "You _are_ going shopping with him, you _will _get to know him and by the end of the day, you _will_ like him!"

"Merlin help me!" muttered Severus as he slid out of bed to shower. It was going to be a very, very long day.

"He'll be here in half an hour Severus," called Hermione into the bathroom with a smug grin, "so get a move on!"

* * *

Half an hour later, and rather reluctantly, Severus answered the front door to Albus Potter and invited him in.

"Muggle London hey?" began Albus with a smile as Severus grabbed his cloak and wallet.

"Yes Mr Potter," he answered snarkily, "Muggle London."

"I just love it at this time of year," the younger wizard continued. "It's so festive and the Muggles go bonkers with they hype of it all."

"Well I _don't_ love it," retorted Severus petulantly with a snarl. "Infact I can't think of anything that I'd consider more torturous than spending the day with you, shopping in that bloody awful place."

"Glad to see your excited Severus," smirked the younger man sarcastically.

"Just shut up and walk," snapped Severus as he stormed out of his quarters, followed shortly by Albus who was grinning at his Professor's grumpiness.

Severus never spoke to Albus all the way down to Hogsmede, and ensured that he walked exceedingly fast, so that the younger man struggled to keep up. When they arrived at Muggle London, to embark on their shopping trip Severus stopped and turned to Albus for the first time since they had left Hogwarts.

"Have you ever been shopping here before?" he asked shortly.

"Yeah loads, Septima and I come here all the time."

"So you know what she likes and where I can get it from?"

Albus looked at Severus as though he'd grown another head. "You mean you don't actually know what you're going to get her?" he asked.

"No which is why my darling wife forced you to come along. _Guidance_ she called it."

"Oh well yeah, sure I can help you."

"Are you always so happy?" asked Severus snarkily. "It's terribly irritating."

"I have nothing to be unhappy about Severus," answered Albus with a broad smile. "You should try it some time. Smiling I mean," he added with a chortle.

"Ever the comedian just like your Father," snapped Severus sarcastically but Albus just laughed.

"I try my best," retorted the younger man.

"Where should we go first?" enquired Severus, who did not like letting the younger man have a reign of control over their outing, but seeing no other option. "I have things to do and don't have all day, so hurry up and take me somewhere that I can buy the presents and be gone."

"Yes Sir!" countered Albus, who set off briskly towards a long street of shops.

They arrived shortly at a jewellers and Severus eyed Albus for a moment before following him inside.

"I was wondering if you could assist my friend with his purchase," Albus began to the shopkeeper who looked a little startled by their wizard-ish appearance.

"And can your friend not speak for himself?" asked the shopkeeper offhandedly as he eyed Snape with a scrutinising gaze.

"He doesn't like people much," replied Albus with a smirk and a gesture towards Severus. "He's a little socially challenged so I've come to help him out today."

Severus shot Albus a dangerous glare but remained silent.

"And what sir," asked shopkeeper who was now directing his words at Severus, "is it that you wish to purchase?"

"Well if I bloody knew that I wouldn't have brought this Neanderthal with me would I?" snapped Severus.

The shopkeeper looked from Severus to Albus and wondered whether these two men in his shop were the strangest customers that had ever stepped over his threshold.

"And for whom is the jewellery for sir?"

"My daughter," replied Severus shortly. "It's a Christmas gift."

"And does she prefer silver, gold, or white gold?" asked the short, grey haired shopkeeper, as he looked at Severus inquiringly over his half moon spectacles.

"What is the most precious of the three?" questioned Severus as he scanned the small shop for some indicator as to what to buy for his daughter.

"Personally I prefer white gold on a young lady," replied the shopkeeper, "it's much more elegant."

"Well then white gold it is," said Severus with a brief nod of agreement. "And do you have any white gold jewellery which are accompanied by rubies?"

"Yes Sir we do. We have a variety of ruby stones which come with all different types of jewellery. What type of jewellery do you wish to purchase?"

Severus looked confused for a moment and turned to Albus for advice.

"I bought her a ring last week," he mused, "and I know she doesn't like to wear bracelets incase they fall off when she's brewing…"

"In that case I'll be looking for a necklace," returned Severus cutting the younger man's contemplation short.

"Wait right there sir, and I'll go and find some pieces that match your search criteria."

The little man shuffled into the back of the shop leaving Severus and Albus alone together.

"Bloody stupid Muggle," muttered Severus with disdain.

"And that destroys my theory that you were a Muggle lover," drawled Albus sarcastically and to his surprise, the older wizard laughed.

"Very funny Potter," retorted Severus.

"Do you think that you could call me Albus?" asked the younger man. "I know how much it hurts Septima that we don't get along."

"I suppose I could," mused Severus quietly. "But that's as far as my generosity stretches," he added with a frown. "I still don't like you."

"And I still think you're a grumpy bugger," joked Albus in reply. "But I do love Septima."

"And so do I."

"Which is why we should at least try to get along," instructed Albus.

"We'll see," muttered Severus, just as the old shopkeeper returned with a small box in his hand.

"Unfortunately, I only have one item which matches your criteria," he began with a croaky voice. "And I doubt that it would be to your liking, as several people have already dismissed it due to its rather strange pendant."

"Quit rambling man," said Severus who's inquisitiveness was getting the better of him. "And just bloody open the blasted box!"

The little man huffed at his customer's rudeness but nevertheless opened the small box which he held in his hand, expecting Severus to dismiss it immediately upon sight. To his surprise however, his dark haired customer's mouth fell open and he flashed a brief smile.

"It's perfect," he whispered quietly as he gazed down at the white gold chain with a pendant hanging from it. The pendant was white gold, just as the old shopkeeper had said, and was shaped in exactly the same shape as Gryffindor's lion. The lion had dazzling rubies for eyes and he could envision Septima's elated response when she opened this gift tomorrow morning.

"I'll take it," said Severus, after a moment of brief thought.

"I'm afraid it's expensive, sir," began the shopkeeper. "A strange looking woman sold it to me some twenty five years ago and told me to sell it only to a blonde haired man by the name of Lucius Malfred, or something along those lines. She said that it was a very important heirloom and that it could only be sold to the man who she had named. Of course, when this Malfred man never came for the necklace, I began my attempts to sell it, but strangely nobody wanted it."

"So you see," continued the man, "the object is obviously worth a lot of money for the amount of trouble that the woman who sold it to me went to."

Severus looked quickly from Albus to the shopkeeper, and both wizards were thinking along the same lines.

"Was the man who was supposed to collect this item's name Lucius _Malfoy?" _asked Severus quickly.

"Oh yes," the shopkeeper replied in remembrance, "that was it."

"And the woman who sold it to you?" furthered Severus. "What was her name?"

"He said his name was Miss Lestrange I think."

Severus' blood boiled at his mention of her name, but continued his line of inquiry non the less.

"In that case I'll take it," Severus said, "regardless of the price."

The old man leant over to whisper an exuberant price in Severus' ear, and without any thought or care as to just how much he was handing over, Severus passed a large bag of Galleons over to the delighted Shopkeeper.

"Thank you," said Severus as he placed the necklace in his cloak pocket and turned to leave the shop. "You've been more than helpful."

When they stepped out onto the street, Severus turned to Albus wide eyed.

"What is that Severus?" asked the younger man.

"I think if I am correct, this is a necklace which The Dark Lord unknowingly encased some of his magic. Twenty five years ago, when your Father arrived at Hogwarts," began Severus in hushed tones as they made their way back home, "The Dark Lord's magic was of such high levels that it actually hindered his abilities. He was unable to control the amount of magic that coursed though him after he had drained his victims of theirs, under the illusion that it would make him even more powerful."

"You mean that he used to steal people's magic?" asked Albus in amazement.

"That is a very succinct way of putting it, but yes, he did. He thought that by taking the magic of others, he could make himself even more powerful than he already was. But the problem that occurred was that those who he killed in return for their magic were full of light energy which reacted violently with his much darker magic."

"As such," continued Severus, as he and Albus, who was listening intently as they walked up to the castle, "he could not control the magic that he contained and it actually made him weaker. He set me and Lucius Malfoy the task of drawing out the magic which he had consumed, leaving him only with his own magic. But what The Dark Lord didn't know, was that the magic he had stole, was magic intended to be used for good and by the good. So, when it was pulled from his body, it unexpectedly clung to some of his own darker magic, and tore it from his body."

"So he's not as powerful as he was?" asked Albus after a brief moment of realisation.

"Nowhere near," replied Severus with a smile. "Nowhere near."

"And one presumes that the process of rebirth via the resurrection stone, only decreased his magical capabilities further?" inquired Albus, who was amazed at both the story itself and that Severus was sharing it with him.

"Exactly," answered Severus, "he is no more powerful that you or I, anymore."

Albus beamed at this. "But still I don't know what this has to do with the necklace?" he asked.

"You see, when The Dark Lord allowed Lucius and I to remove the magic he had stole, we were both already spies for the Order. When we discovered that his exertion in trying to make himself more powerful had actually made him less so, we decided not to tell him, so that he wouldn't try to maximise his strength, giving your Father a chance of defeating him."

"After Lucius and I had taken the unwanted magic from The Dark Lord, he ordered us to dispose of it anyway we could. I wanted to do as the he had ordered, for the thought of stolen magic was to me, an erroneous one. Lucius however had a ploy to keep the magic, store it, and later use it against him. He told me only a couple of year back that he gave the necklace to Bellatrix Lestrange, telling her that the necklace was a present for his wife, and that he wanted her to keep it hidden."

"And Bellatrix, sold the necklace to the old man in the Jewellers to make a bit of money," continued Albus. "But to ensure that was not punished for disobeying her brother in law, she told the old man only ever to sell it to Lucius."

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" said Severus with a smile.

"Wow that's fantastic," said Albus. "I appreciate you telling me that Severus."

"Now that we're back in Hogwarts," replied Severus as he gestured to their surroundings, "you will call me Professor. And I realise that I can trust you not to tell a soul about what I have told you Mr Potter, which is why I did so."

"I won't, but what about Septima?"

"For you to go and relay everything I have told you would ruin the surprise of her Christmas present wouldn't it?" joked Severus. "But yes, you may tell her everything I've told her tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow evening?"

"Yes, your family are coming to us for Christmas dinner this year," informed Severus, "come to think of it," he added, "everyone is."

"Won't it be a little cramped?" asked Albus with a shudder at the thought of being squashed next to everybody and anybody all day.

"Another little secret Mr Potter that I will tell you with the strictest importance that you do not tell _anybody,_ including Hermione, is that we will be spending the day at Snape Manor."

Before Albus had chance to respond Severus stormed off back to his quarters, his robes billowing around his feet, and unbeknown to Albus, a large smile plastered on his face.

* * *

**A.N:** Phew that was a long one! Hope you all enjoyed that, and I'm trying to push these chapters out as fast as possible because I'm away for the weekend and won't be able to post then. Let me know what you think :)


	33. A Bolt from the Blue

**A.N:** This is a very short chapter in comparison to those I've posted lately, but considering the fact that I'm away from home at the moment, I thought that it'd be better than nothing :)**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Three: A Bolt from the Blue**

"How did it go?" asked Hermione as Severus returned home that afternoon on Christmas Eve.

"If you're referring to the shopping trip," he replied, "I got her an extraordinary gift."

"Well that's good to hear," said Hermione who was stood ironing everybody's clothes and had been doing so all morning. "But I was actually talking about your bonding session with Albus."

Severus frowned. "Can't you get an elf to do that?" he asked with a brief hand gesture towards the large pile of clothes that she was yet to iron.

"Yes I can, but I enjoy doing it and Eli isn't a slave," she answered sternly. "And anyway, stop changing the subject, how was it with your new _son-in-law_?" Hermione chose her words carefully, knowing that they would rile Severus.

"I can assure you Hermione, that boy will _never_ be my son-in-law!"

"Why ever not Severus?" pushed Hermione as she folded one of his shirts up into a neat rectangle.

"Because Septima will have no time for him when she's at University, she'll meet other people."

"And what if she only wants Albus the way I only ever wanted you? Would you prevent them from experiencing a happiness like ours?"

Severus sighed. "No of course not."

"Well then," Hermione asked once more, "tell me how your day was with him?"

"If I tell you that I enjoyed his company, do you promise not to tell anybody?"

Hermione beamed and jumped up and down in delight. "Oh Severus, that's wonderful!"

"I was actually rather peeved myself when I realised that I was conversing with the boy. I had somewhat hoped to ignore him, make him feel excruciatingly uncomfortable, and then scare the shit out of him with a 'stay away from my daughter' snarl."

"And you would have been sleeping on the sofa if you had of!" retorted Hermione.

"Do you think you'll have enough time to pack with all the ironing you have left to do?" asked Severus inquisitively, and Hermione looked exceedingly confused at his words and change of conversation.

"Pack?" she asked in puzzlement.

"Yes," replied Severus with a tone that suggested _she_ had gone completely bananas. "For when we leave?"

"Leave? For where?" she said, her confused expression never faltering.

"Snape Manor of course," he said with a smile.

"We're going to Snape Manor?" she repeated yet again.

"Yes you silly woman, I thought it'd be nice for us all to spend this Christmas at my family home, seen as though everybody's coming to us this year and we simply haven't got the room here."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Obviously," drawled Severus, "otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it."

"Great!" squealed Hermione. "I'll go and pack right away!"

"What about the ironing?" teased Severus as Hermione ran into the bedroom to being packing.

"Call Eli to do it!" she replied before slamming the bedroom door and squashing all she could into her trunk. '_So much for the house elf not being worthy of such tasks,' _thought Severus.

Severus had already owled the Potters, Minerva and Albus earlier that day, informing them of the change of plan. They guests were to apparate to Snape Manor, early afternoon on Christmas Day, whilst The Snape family would leave for their Christmas getaway that day.

At five p.m. as instructed in his letter, Severus opened the front door to Septima and Sebastian who were weighed down by several bags and trunks, and heavy winter cloaks.

"We're only going for a week!" spluttered Severus as he took some of his daughter's bags from her and ushered them inside.

"Hello to you too Dad!" retorted Sebastian sarcastically as he stepped into the sitting room and dumped his heavy bags on the sofa with a sigh of relief.

"Take it she's still packing?" assumed Septima with a gesture towards her parent's bedroom and from where several loud bangs and clatters were escaping.

"She's been in there for hours," replied Severus with a smile before sitting down between his children.

"How are you two now?" asked Septima sincerely.

Severus felt a little awkward discussing the situation with his children, but soon realised how much they had supported either himself of Hermione during their problems, and thought it only fair for them to know what had happened.

"We're going to give it another try," he said with a small twitch of the lip that reflected his discomfiture. "It'll take time and a lot of hard work but we'll sort it out. We have a lot to thank you two for."

"Dad, you have nothing to thank us for," said Septima as she laid a small hand on Severus' knee. "We only stuck by you like every other child would for their parents in such situations."

"No you did much more than that. The fact that you're Mother and I have such fantastic children like you two was one of the reasons we decided to give it another go. I couldn't do to you what my parents did to me, and leave you with a broken home"

"I'm glad to hear that Dad," replied Septima.

"And what about you Sebastian?" asked Severus as he turned to his seemingly mute son. "Are we friends again?"

"We never weren't friends Dad," smiled Sebastian. "You'll always be my best friend no matter what you do, but I love Mum just as much and don't want her to be hurt. Which is why I acted the way I did."

"I made a mistake and I have to live with that now, but its one mistake I know I'll never make again. And your Mother's lucky to have you son," he added.

Severus put his arms around each of his children's shoulders and pulled them into his chest, before kissing each of them on the top of the head.

"I love you both very much," he whispered as he held them in his arms.

"And we love you too," replied Septima, "even though you _are_ a grumpy bugger."

"Now where've I heard that one before," chortled Severus sarcastically.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hermione emerged from the bedroom looking rather flushed and dishevelled. "I've packed both of our things Severus but you need to go and check that I haven't forgotten anything- Ah, hello you two," she beamed in delight, interrupting herself as she noticed her children. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to realise that you've lost your marbles!" exclaimed Sebastian earning him a soft smack from his father. "What?" he protested, "she's been in there for hours making all sorts of odd noises!"

"I've been packing," reiterated Hermione. "Packing requires logicality and order, Sebastian Snape; I bet your trunk is like a rubbish bin on wheels."

"Pretty much," conceded Sebastian with a blasé shrug.

"And I bet yours is nearly as organised as mine," said Hermione sweetly to her daughter who smiled proudly in reply.

"Now that that's sorted," said Severus with an indifferent expression as he stood. "Can we be leaving?"

"Yes of course," replied Hermione, turning from her husband to her children. "You two get your coats on and I'll go and get the trunks."

"Allow me," said Severus politely as he stepped past his family to collect their belongings.

When he returned with the trunks in hand, he realised that Hermione was in the middle of explaining the plan of action to their children.

"Now Septima," she said, "are you okay with apparating?"

"Yes Mum," drawled Septima in response. "I'm a big girl now."

"Yes, yes, of course you are," replied Hermione hurriedly. "And Sebastian, you of course can't apparate, so you have a choice of travelling with either me, or your father."

"Actually," said Sebastian with a smirk. "I can apparate."

"Don't be so bloody stupid, Sebastian," reprimanded Severus. "We haven't got time for your idiocies so hurry up and decide who you want to travel with."

"I can apparate!" repeated Sebastian shrilly. "Grandad taught me how to!"

All three of the Snape's mouths fell open but it was Hermione who was first to speak.

"It's illegal Sebastian and I will not stand for you breaking the law. Severus back me up on this one will you?" she said as she turned to her husband for support.

"Actually Hermione, I'm pretty impressed."

"But it's illegal!" she protested further. "He can't apparate to Snape Manor without a license, I just won't allow it."

"Fine!" interrupted Sebastian. "I'll apparate with you Mum if it makes you happy!"

"Yes it does," she replied in a very Molly Weasley manner, and with that they all set off to the apparation point in Hogsmede.


	34. Family Gatherings

**A.N:** I would like to introduce you all to an old, and often forgotten about, friend of mine...

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four: Family Gatherings**

The Snape family apparated from Hogsmede to Severus' childhood home at six p.m. on Christmas Eve. The sun was already, in its wintery form, falling below the horizon, and casting a pinkish glow upon everything that it touched.

"Welcome to Snape Manor," said Severus as he used a sweeping arm gesture to show the house and its vast grounds to his awestruck looking family.

"It's huge!" exclaimed Sebastian as he stared at the large stone building before him that looked vaguely like a smaller model of Hogwarts.

"It even has turrets!" squealed Septima in excitement.

"You see that one," said Severus as he pointed to one of two tall turrets, "that's where my old bedroom was when I was a boy."

"Severus it's beautiful," said Hermione who was yet to speak up until now.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied pulling her towards him, "but its cold and we should go inside before we catch our death."

"I'm so excited," shrieked Septima as Severus led his excited family up a large winding path and up to the house. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

* * *

"Good evening Master Snape," said a small little elf as Severus ushered his family into an outsized hallway and out of reach of the bitter cold. "It has been a long time since Edlyn has seen you sir."

"I'm sorry it has been so long Edlyn, I've missed your company and can only apologise for the tardiness of my return."

Hermione's mouth fell open as Severus spoke so kindly to the tiny little creature.

"Edlyn needs not Master Severus' apologies, but she has missed you."

"I bet you've been bored out of your wits stuck up in this old place on your own," remarked Severus with a quick glance around the hallway; to his surprise, Edlyn had kept the Manor astonishingly clean.

"Master Salus keeps me company now Master Severus," replied the elf with a small smile and in a whisper. "I do like him but he's not as nice as you are sir."

"Salus still comes here?" asked Severus incredulously ignoring the Elf's compliment.

"Master Salus _lives_ here silly," answered the elf, "he came back to Edlyn and the Manor two years ago."

Before Severus could answer he was cut off by a rich voice as it came from deep within the shadows of the hallway. "Why Severus you're all grown up," it drawled.

Severus' heat sank as he heard his brother's voice for the first time in almost twenty years, and watched as he stepped forebodingly out from the darkness with long strides.

"W…what are you doing back here?" stuttered Severus uncharacteristically.

"I got fed up of hiding little brother," replied the other wizard who was clad in dark billowing robes just like his brother. "So, I thought I'd come home and face whatever was coming my way."

"You're a fool Salus," spat Severus, "he's back, and when he finds out you are he'll kill you!"

"The Dark Lord will not find out I am back my brother, because I trust that you will not tell him, will you?" Salus ran his hands through his short, dark grey hair and lifted his head slightly, revealing two emerald green eyes that perfectly matched Sebastian's. "Surely you're going to introduce me?" the older man said, as he nodded towards the small gathering of onlookers that Severus' had seemingly forgotten to acknowledge.

"Oh, of course, how could I forget?" he said quickly as he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her forwards to his side. "This is my wife Hermione, and our children Septima and Sebastian."

"Hello," said Septima and Sebastian wryly as they each stepped forward to shake their Uncle's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last," said Salus with a kiss on the hand for Septima. "I have heard so much about you both."

"All good I hope," said Septima humorously.

"The best," replied Salus with a reassuring smile. "And you my dear," he continued as he kissed Hermione on both cheeks, his grey stubble rubbing against her soft skin, "are just delightful."

"Tell me brother," he continued with a quick glance from Hermione to Severus, "how did you ever land yourself such a beautiful young lady like our Hermione here?"

"She fell for my dazzling good looks and jolly personality," rebuked Severus sarcastically. "What more can I say?"

"I thought so," teased Salus with a smile. "You've done well for yourself my brother."

"It's very nice to meet you Salus," started Hermione, who was overwhelmed by the likeness of Severus and his brother in terms of sarcasm, charm and that baritone, silky voice, that could talk any woman into bed.

"And you my dear and you," he replied with a warm smile. "I'd simply love to get to know you all properly, so if you aren't too tired from travelling, perhaps you'll join me for coffee in the sitting room?"

"That would be wonderful, wouldn't it Severus?" asked Hermione as she turned to her husband.

"Yes I don't see why not," rejoined Severus, who then led everybody down the hallway and into a fire lit living room.

The room was not in any way like Hermione had imagined it to be. It was neither dark nor forbidding, like she had expected, nor was it excessively Slytherin orientated. Instead, it was decorated in rich purples and full of old wizarding photographs of what she presumed were Severus and Salus as boys.

"So, Hermione," began Salus as they were all seated and Edlyn had supplied them all with either coffee or hot chocolate. "Where did you and my little brother meet?"

Hermione nearly spat her coffee out at his question, thinking that he had unintentionally asked the worst opening question that he possibly could.

"Severus was my Professor when I attended Hogwarts," began Hermione but stopped when she saw Salus smirk at Severus. "It's not what you think," she said with a giggle.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hermione," retorted Salus with a similar smile about his face.

"Nothing _happened _when I was a student and something only really sparked between us when I came back to Hogwarts to teach transfiguration. Actually, Severus was a complete bastard to me at school, so I can assure you that he and I never got better_ acquainted _with one another until years later."

"A bastard, my little brother? Never," said Salus sarcastically.

"I am _not_ a bastard!" protested Severus and the entire room burst into fits of laughter.

"When I worked in Germany as a Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts," began Salus with a smile, "every year or two there would be an English student who had attended Hogwarts but joined our school after moving to Germany. One particular seventh year young lady, whose name I won't mention for her safety," he added with a humorous glare towards Severus, "and I became somewhat friends after she realised that I too was originally from England. We got on really well and we spent almost every free day we had together. One day she just happened to mention her old DADA Professor back at Hogwarts and said how much I reminded her of him…of course, she said that I was much better looking."

Severus snorted but Salus continued. "When I said that Severus Snape was my brother, she literally ran a mile and wouldn't speak to me for about a year. So that proves our point Severus, that you are a complete bastard to your students."

"What!" shouted Severus dramatically," I'm not that bad!"

"Well every student I have had from England seems to think similarly about you. From what I gather about you however, Hermione," he continued, "you are a very kind Professor who is absolutely adored by everybody who knows you."

Hermione blushed.

"Oh please," said Severus as he saw his wife's admiration for his brother sky rocket, "he could charm a lettuce into bed Hermione, so don't you be listening to a word he says."

"My dear brother, would I ever be so cruel as to take your wife away from you when she clearly worships the ground you walk on?"

"No and you wouldn't be able to if you tried."

"Oh not all this, _'my wands bigger than yours'_ rubbish again," sighed Salus, "I thought we'd left those days behind us."

"We have," said Severus with a smirk, "but mine _is _bigger than yours!"

"Geesh you two are worse than Sebastian and I," laughed Septima.

"Not quite sis," added Sebastian.

Severus, Hermione, Septima and Sebastian, stayed up until the early hours of the morning chatting with Salus, and all of them seemed to adore him in their own way. He was a charming gentleman, who certainly knew how to compliment every body and knew exactly what buttons to press. His dark grey hair and stubble, complimented his emerald green eyes in such a beautiful way, and overall he was considered by most to be exceptionally handsome and charismatic.

As Hermione observed Salus further, she remembered something that Severus had told her a month or so back about the man who was sat before her, smiling and laughing with a steaming mug of coffee in his hands. Not only was he Severus' brother, and acted so much like him, but he was also Lucius' Malfoy's half brother and now that she remembered this fact, it was clear to see. Much like his blonde brother, Salus was tall, slim and exceedingly handsome. He had flawless skin much like Lucius, carried a long silver cane and generally (other than the short grey hair) looked very similar to the eldest Malfoy.

"I think Sebastian and I better be getting of to bed," said Septima with a yawn, breaking Hermione's thoughts and observations.

"Oh yes of course," replied Hermione, who herself was feeling pretty exhausted.

"I'll call Edlyn so that she can show you to your rooms," said Severus as he clicked his fingers and the house elf appeared before him. "She will probably already have unpacked your things for you, and laid out pyjamas, so all you'll have to do is get yourselves off to sleep and ready for our busy day tomorrow."

"Okay Dad," said Septima, who then bent down to kiss her Father on the forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart," he replied, pulling her into a hug. "If you need anything, you're Mother and I will be staying in that turret I pointed out to you before. Okay?"

"Sure thing," said Septima in reply as she waited for Sebastian to give their mother a kiss goodnight, before setting off behind Edlyn for bed.

"Goodnight," everybody called Sebastian from the hallway. "And it was nice to meet you Uncle Salus!"

"I think I'd better be off to bed too," yawned Hermione, as she stood up from her comfortable armchair. "There's only so much activity me and The Bump can take," she said with a tired smile as she patted her stomach.

"Goodnight my love," said Severus as he leant up from his seating position to kiss her lips. "I'll be up soon."

"Don't rush yourself; I'll probably be asleep when you come up anyway."

"Ah Severus poor you," teased Salus, "no loving for you tonight."

Hermione slapped Salus playfully on the arm and he feigned hurt. "Goodnight boys," she said once more before following her children up to bed.

"What can I say Severus," said Salus after Hermione had left the room, "you've done exceptionally well for yourself. You're a lucky man."

"I can hardly believe how lucky I am to have them all Salus," replied Severus. "I never thought I could ever be so happy."

"Well then, I'm happy for you, you deserve it."

"What about you?" Severus asked. "Any family that I don't know of yet?"

"Sort of," said the elder wizard.

"Sort of?" chortled Severus. "You either have or you haven't."

"Well, I was married the young lady who I told you about earlier, about ten years ago."

"The student?" asked Severus.

"Yes, the student. She was of age of course before anything started between us, and things were great. We were perfect together. That was until we found out that we couldn't have children."

Severus frowned but Salus brushed away his sympathy with a wave of the hand.

"She left me the next year anyway, so it was probably best that we never managed to conceive."

"She left you?"

"For a woman can you believe?"

"Ouch!" said Severus who could only imagine how his older brother felt.

"Indeed. When's you little one due anyway?" asked Salus who was glad of a change in subject.

"May supposedly, but my children have a tendency to arrive when they shouldn't."

"As unpredictable as their Father," said Salus with a chortle.

"Sebastian is unbelievably like me in terms of his temperament, but Septima is much more level headed like her Mother."

"She seems like an exceptional young woman," said Salus, "and Sebastian is just wonderful."

Severus smiled a smile of thanks.

"Severus" continued Salus more gravely, "there is something that has been worrying me ever since I found out that you married."

"Why do I not like the sound of this?" interrupted Severus austerely.

"I just worry for your safety if The Dark Lord finds out about Hermione being a Muggle Born."

"My dear brother," retorted Severus with a surprising grin, "I would be more concerned with your own safety than mine. The Dark Lord knows all about Hermione and the children."

"And he's okay with that?"

"We have a deal."

"You don't make deals with Voldemort Severus!" snapped Salus. "Have you gone completely insane?"

"No I haven't Salus and although I appreciate your concern, it is of no importance."

"You've bargained with him Severus, he will bleed you dry and take everything you care for you stupid boy!"

"I gave up being a _boy_ a long time ago big brother," snapped Severus. "It's high time you realised that I can take care of myself. You never did know when to stop playing Daddy did you?"

"I'm not trying to play anything of the sort; I just don't want you or your family getting hurt!"

"Well then let me get on with what I'm doing and keep your opinions to yourself," reprimanded Severus. "Its my job to look after my family and I certainly don't need advice from you!"

Severus stood and glared down at his brother who was still sitting in his armchair, sipping hot coffee. "I'm glad that you came back Salus," he said gravely. "But I am no longer the little boy who needed his Brother's help for everything."

"I know," sighed Salus, "I just love you too much to stand by and watch you make the same mistake as Lucius and I made by trusting The Dark Lord."

"I do not trust him Salus, I can assure you that, but I have no other option but to let him believe that I do."

"In that case, I trust you Severus, to do the right thing."

"Good, because I don't wish to argue with you," replied Severus as he stepped out of the room. "I'll see you in the morning Salus."

"Sleep tight my brother."


	35. Snape vs Potter

**Chapter Thirty Five: Snape vs Potter**

Christmas morning arrived with thick snow, festivities, fine food and carols in its wake. Septima and Sebastian had, as they did each year on this day, woke especially early and excited about what lay beneath the Christmas tree downstairs.

"Wake up, wake up!" called Sebastian excitedly as he bound onto his parents bed and shook each of them until sleep left their eyes.

"What on earth's all the commotion about!" snapped Severus, sitting bolt upright and glaring at his children.

"Come on scrooge, we've got presents to open!" informed Septima with a broad smile.

"Scrooge?" questioned Severus with a frown.

"It's a Muggle thing Dad," explained Septima hurriedly. "Come on, get dressed. Uncle Salus is already downstairs and we're all waiting to get on with the unwrapping."

"Merry Christmas everyone," said Hermione hoarsely as she yawned and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Time you two got up!" Sebastian stated. "Come on, come on!" he added as he bounced up and down on the bed.

"We'll be down in half an hour," informed Severus with a brief flicker of a smile sent towards his wife. "Your Mother and I, like to spend some time together on Christmas morning…_alone._"

"Ewww Dad," said Septima exuberantly as she pulled a disgusted face, "spare us the gory details!"

"Well my dear," informed Severus with a wicked grin, "traditions can't be broken, as you well know, and this is one of ours."

"What if Albus and I have our own Christmas _traditions _later? Would you still stand by the belief that all traditions shouldn't be broken?"

Severus scowled fiercely. "You really are a sneaky madam aren't you?"

"Yes, and I get that particular trait from you my father!" she said jollily.

"Get out of here, and we'll be down shortly," he insisted, as he pushed his children off his bed.

"Use protection!" called Sebastian as he ran out of his parent's bedroom.

"Why the cheeky little…"

"Now, now Severus," interrupted Hermione with a wagging finger, as she snaked an arm around his neck and brought his face towards her. "It's Christmas and foul language has no place in our festivities."

"Yes Professor Granger," growled Severus, who then rolled on top of his wife and began his traditional Christmas morning wake up.

* * *

An hour later, a rather flushed looking Severus and a dishevelled Hermione, appeared in the main sitting room of Snape Manor. Their children giggled at the sight of their parent's blushing cheeks, and even Salus had difficulty swallowing his laughter.

"Merry Christmas all," said Severus astutely, trying desperately to deter their laughter. "I take it by the hullabaloo earlier this morning that you are both ready to open your gifts?"

"More than ready!" came the reply, and Severus swiftly used his wand to separate the mass of wrapped presents which lay beneath the tree, into five neat piles: One each for Severus, Hermione, Salus, Sebastian and Septima.

Instantly, everybody began unwrapping their gifts and the _'ooh's' 'ahh's'_ and _'thank you's'_ came soon after.

Severus had received several books on Potions and Dark Spells from a variety of people including Hermione, Salus and his children. He had been given an illustrious pair of stripy socks from Albus Dumbledore which came with matching boxers, a matured bottle of Ogden's from Minerva, a book on anger management from Albus Potter (which he inwardly reminded himself to curse the little bugger for later,) and finally a pack of Muggle contraception called 'condoms' from Harry 'bloody' Potter.

"Can you believe the audacity of him?" called out Severus as he waved the box of condoms above his head for all to see.

"He's got an epic sense of humour has Uncle Harry," chortled Sebastian who was joined in his laughter fits by everybody else except for Severus.

"Look there's a note attached to the wrapping paper," said Hermione, controlling her giggles as she picked the small piece of brown paper up and began to read it aloud: "Dear Severus, I know this gift is a little belated as Hermione's already as pregnant as ever, but I thought that these might come in handy when the baby's born. After all you're no getting any younger, and I know from Hermione and Ginny's little girly chats, that you two are at it like rabbits! Enjoy, Harry." Hermione blushed as she finished reading the note.

"I'm going to bloody hex his testicles off!" snapped Severus, who also had a pinkish tinge to his cheeks. "Then we'll see who can't have children anymore!"

"And as if I wasn't looking forward to meeting the infamous Harry Potter already," mused Salus with a broad grin. "He seems like a comical character."

"Comical!" bellowed Severus. "He's a bloody menace."

"Anybody who can rile you so much is a legend in my books dear brother!" laughed Salus as he patted a very irate Severus on the shoulder.

The last present to be opened that morning was Septima's from her parents. Her eyes lit up when she open the small velvet box in which it was held and she ran over to her parents and hugged them tightly.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she kissed her mother in thanks on the cheek.

"Actually Septima," said Hermione, "your Father picked it."

"You did?" said Septima incredulously turning to Severus and kissing him also. "It's got a Gryffindor Lion on it?"

"So it has," replied Severus with a small smile.

"Let me see that," Salus said abruptly as he took the velvet box out of his niece's hand and examined the necklace. "Severus, tell me this isn't what I think it is!" he snapped.

"It is," answered Severus firmly, "and before you say anything, I know what I'm doing."

"Lucius was supposed to have got rid of this. You and Lucius were told specifically by The Dark Lord to destroy it! Are you completely insane?"

"I told our dear friend Lucius to do as The Dark Lord said, but he had other ideas."

"Does he not realise what he's done? What that is?" Salus violently gestured towards the necklace which Septima had took back off him in alarm.

"What's gong on Dad?" asked Septima.

"Septima tell Salus about the prophecy, your job and what you are to do when the time comes?"

Septima looked from Severus to Hermione for confirmation as to whether she should comply and to determine whether Salus could be trusted. Hermione nodded and Septima began her extensive story about her having the ability to defeat Voldemort, that only she had the power and the knowledge to kill him, and finally, how she would have to take the mark and become a spy for the Order.

"I will not stand for it!" roared Salus as he stood and paced the room. "So many members of our family have followed this road to ruin, and I will not stand by and watch this family trait continue!"

Severus stood and stepped forbiddingly towards his older brother who was of equal height and just as menacing looking. "This has nothing to do with you Salus! It has to be done!"

"And you're happy to send your daughter into his lair? Let her suffer his wrath and experience what you, Lucius and I suffered at his hands?"

"Of course not!" screamed Severus as he punched the wall beside him. "Do you think I want this?"

"Don't do it then!"

"What and run away like you did!"

Salus pulled out his wand quickly and aimed it towards Severus.

"Never could handle the truth could you Salus!" riled Severus with a smug grin. "And you always resorted to your wand when you were told something you didn't want to hear."

Salus remained silent, angry and with his wand outstretched towards his younger brother who looked only amused.

"Did you never learn from the last time you pulled your wand out on me?" asked Severus.

Salus lifted his hand up to touch his face and run his fingers along a thin scar that ran diagonally across his forehead. He lowered his wand almost instantly. "I'm sorry Severus, I just don't want to stand by and watch Septima go down the same road as us."

"This is different Salus. I can't tell you how but it is."

"Then I'll just have to trust you again won't I?"

Salus pulled Severus into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "Promise me you'll look after her," he whispered almost inaudibly into his ear. "She's an amazing young woman."

"She's my daughter Salus. I'll do anything to protect her."

* * *

By one o'clock that afternoon, all previous conflict was forgotten, and the Snape family accompanied by Albus, Minerva and the Potter's, were all sat around a large round dining table in Snape Manor, eating a delicious roast and sipping fine champagne.

"I never knew you had a brother Severus," said Ginny Potter with a mouthful of roast turkey.

"Oh Severus, don't tell me you forgot to enlighten all of your friends about your handsome big brother?" teased Salus.

"I see your nearly as modest as Severus," sad Harry sarcastically.

"My brother got the brains and I got the looks. It's just the way it goes and I don't mind telling everybody how it is."

"You forgot to mention how I'm better at Quidditch, a better dueller and how our Mother loved me more," added Severus with a smug grin.

"Oh there's nothing like sibling rivalry is there?" chortled Albus. "And I must say Salus you are looking very well."

"You too Albus. Age has treated you well."

"Oh no, I'm afraid I'm an old man now Salus," sighed Albus, "and nothing like the wizard you once knew."

"You look fantastic as ever to me Albus," reiterate Salus with a comforting smile.

"And I see we have a charmer in our ranks," said Minerva with a grin. "Now there's a trait that our Severus here never inherited."

"It's the Malfoy blood that gave me charm and chivalry Minerva, so Severus here is bound to be lacking it."

"Of course," said Minerva with a sigh of realisation. "I forgot all about your other branch of family tree."

"It's hard to for me to forget when I look in the mirror and see such a handsome Malfoy man staring back," joked Salus.

"Brother you're boring me know, please shut up with your self compliments."

"Poor little Severus is jealous," mocked Salus playfully.

"No I'm not!" protested Severus.

"Well personally I think Severus is the more handsome of the two of you," started Hermione firmly.

"That's because you're his wife dear Hermione. If we were to vote-"

"Boys, boys," interrupted Minerva in a motherly fashion, "you are both brothers who have different qualities. Severus is brave, cunning and intelligent; and you Salus, are handsome, charming and chivalrous."

"I know which one I'd rather be Minerva," muttered Severus.

"Oh Severus don't get so down on yourself," said Harry as he patted Severus on the shoulder.

"I meant I'd rather be me!" snapped Severus. "Not him!"

The entire table burst into hysterical laughter and even Severus found himself laughing. After a while the conversation turned to the ongoing war.

"Am I right in believing you are all Order Members?" asked Salus who had wanted to ask Albus Dumbledore a question for a while now.

"Well, all except for Lily and Sebastian," said Severus who gestured to the end of the table where the two youngest of the party were sat lost in their own conversation. "They're too you young," added Severus under Salus' confused glare.

"Too young?" repeated Salus. "Sure age is important, but surely it does not warrant becoming a hindrance in circumstances regarding extremely powerful young adults."

"Salus, where I stand by your evaluation of Sebastian's powers, he is only twelve years old and therefore not legible to become an Order Member," informed Albus Dumbledore.

"But you and Severus said so yourself before that he is an extraordinarily powerful young man. He and Septima alone can defeat The Dark Lord."

"No truer words have been spoken tonight Salus," answered Dumbledore, "but it would prove impossible to get Sebastian close enough to Tom to destroy him."

"Rubbish!" dismissed Salus. "That's utter rubbish and you know it."

"Salus please keep a lid on your temper," instructed Severus firmly.

"Maybe you could borrow Severus' anger management book!" teased Albus Potter from the end ofteh table, who was firmly slapped on his arm by his Mother who was sat to his right.

"Thanks for remaining me about that Potter," chided Severus as he momentarily turned from his brother to the young man, "I'll be seeing you about that later."

Albus' smile faded and he suddenly wished that he hadn't opened his mouth.

"Look Albus," continued Salus, ignoring the interruptions of his brother and the youngest Albus in the room, "I just want to help. I want to join the Order."

"And what use will you be when you know that the Dark Lord will not let you into his ranks without killing you upon sight?" asked Severus.

"I know that!" snapped Salus. "I just want to help Septima. Let me train her up, let me help her defeat him."

"And what could you teach her that Albus and I couldn't?" pushed Severus.

"I…I…He taught me how to make myself invisible to the naked eye, after I completed a mission the week before I left."

"Impossible," whispered Severus.

"No it isn't." Salus closed his eyes tightly and in a second he disappeared and then he reappeared a moment later.

"Wow!" came the response from all of the children whose mouths were ajar in amazement.

"The Dark Lord taught you how to do that?" asked Severus in astonishment.

"Obviously," drawled Salus in reply.

"You must have done something pretty remarkable to win his trust like that," said Dumbledore who had now seemingly rediscovered his voice.

"I did but as you know, I cannot tell you what...I was growing tired of the whole loyal servant routine as I hit my fortieth birthday. I knew of my brothers' roles as spy and I too wanted to be a part of the Order. At the time, I was in a long term relationship with Bellatrix Lestrange, and believe it or not, I considered myself to be in love…"

Severus gripped Hermione's hand under the table as Salus continued.

"I entrusted Bellatrix with my plans to turn to the light, thinking that her fidelity lay along the same lines as my brother's wife, and her sister, Narcissa. Unfortunately I was somewhat misled with regard to her loyalties, and she left me one night whilst I was sleeping, to tell The Dark Lord of my betrayal."

"Salus I'm sorry I never knew," said Albus in hushed tones. "If only you would have come to me sooner-"

"Do not worry yourself Albus old friend, the situation eventually worked out for the best," reassured Salus, who's distressed expression seemed to contradict his words. "I moved to Germany after escaping from his grasp and hoped that he would never find me. I became a DADA teacher just like my dear brother Severus here and ended up marrying a beautiful young woman who I met over there. So," he added with an air of finality of the conversation, "life wasn't as bad as it could have been."

"You poor man," sympathised Minerva in her rich Scottish accent.

"Minerva, save your emotions for a more worthy cause," he said with a wink. "I'm fine and I'm happier now than I've ever been, so please, just let me make amends for my past and help my niece."

"Well I think you deserve another chance," stated Minerva as she dried her eyes.

"Here, here," agreed Albus Dumbledore who was also joined in opinion by the rest of the table's guests.

"What about you Severus?" asked Salus. "You're the only one not to have said anything yet."

"Are you one hundred percent committed Brother?"

"I would give my life for the cause Severus, is that enough for you?"

"It is," replied Severus shortly as he drained his glass of Champagne.

* * *

After almost an hour or so of war talk and stern conversation, the mood lightened thanks to a myriad of bottles of champagne and Salus' many jokes. The party had progressed into the living room and loud music played whilst people danced jollily in the centre of the room, champagne glasses in hand and smiles upon their faces.

Severus watched as his Sebastian danced with Lily, Septima with Albus Potter, Minerva with Albus Dumbledore and finally Hermione with Salus. He couldn't help feeling envy towards his brother as he span around the room with his wife, making her laugh the moment her previous laughter fits had ceased, and generally making her happier than he'd seen in a long time.

He'd rarely ever felt jealously towards his Brother's looks and charm, as he always valued intelligence over beauty. Tonight however was the first time that he had felt somewhat overshadowed by his elegant and robust older Brother who held his wife close. He knew that Salus would never try anything with Hermione, no matter how much he wanted to, for the fact of her being his wife, however, he couldn't help but notice how much Hermione seemed to be attracted to the dark grey haired and green eyed Salus, and similarly he to her.

Despite his inner rage at the sight before him, Severus couldn't bring himself to stand, step in and take over from his Brother, and then watch the smile fall from Hermione's face as he took her in his smaller, less muscular arms.

Severus didn't have to step in as the moment the song ended Hermione bowed to Salus courteously and then came to take a place on her husband's lap.

"I'm positively exhausted," she said between heavy breaths.

"Salus seems to have _worn you ou_t," remarked Severus shortly.

"What on earth is the matter with you?" chided Hermione angrily.

"Nothing," he lied in reply.

"You're not upset that I was dancing with him are you?" she asked in bewilderment. "Oh god, you are aren't you?"

"You were enjoying yourself a little too much," he snapped.

"Oh come off it Severus, he's your Brother!"

"So," said Severus petulantly.

"And to further that, if I need to, I'm married to you, I love you, and I am not remotely attracted to him."

"Don't lie Hermione," reprimanded Severus as he gestured across the room towards Salus who was whispering in a very drunk Ginny's ear. "Just look at him. How can you say that you're not attracted to him?"

"Okay yes, so he's handsome and probably the epitome of what every girl looks for in a man, but he's not you, and you're the only one I want."

Severus couldn't help but smile at her very honest answer.

"What?" she giggled as he smiled at her.

"Nothing," he replied. "I just love you."

"I should hope so," answered Hermione as she stood. "Come on," she said, "I want to dance with my husband."

If it were possible, Hermione laughed more as she danced with Severus than she did with Salus. This made Severus realise that compared to him, his Brother had nothing. He had his family and his wife, but Salus was just left with his good looks.

Severus' thoughts and contemplations were interrupted by a very drunk Harry Potter as he stepped he and Hermione.

"What is it Harry?" asked Severus, who was very irritated that he had interrupted his dance with Hermione.

"What is it with you Snape's?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"What are you going on about?"

"First of all Ginny sees you naked by accident a few months back and kept going on an on about how great your body was, and now, all she's been talking about is how 'gorgeous' Salus is. It's not doing much for my ego Severus I tell you!"

"What you have to realise Harry," whispered Severus into the younger man's ear, "is there's always going to be somebody better looking or more desirable than you. But what you have to remember is that, Ginny wants you and as long as there's love, that's all that matters…"


	36. Perspicuus

**Chapter Thirty Six: Perspicuus**

"Where are the children?" asked Severus as he entered the silent sitting room and sat down beside his wife who was lost in a book.

"In the drawing room with Salus," she said, her eyes never leaving her page. "He's teaching them _'Perspicuus'_."

"Perspic-i-what!" asked Severus who was exceptionally confused.

"It's the invisibility spell he spoke of yesterday."

"And why is he teaching them that?" asked Severus. "I specifically told him yesterday that I do not want Sebastian playing any sort of role in this war!"

"Severus," sighed Hermione as she removed her reading glasses and put down her book. "Whether you like it or not and regardless of the fact that Sebastian is too young to join the Order, Septima and Sebastian both have exception powers that are vital to our success."

"Septima has the prophecy on her side and the fact she is extremely powerful-"

"And Sebastian is a child of the Black Moon," interrupted Hermione sternly. "And as if I even need to add to that to prove my point, he has inherited your rare ability to perform both wandless and non-verbal magic!"

"Do you have to sugar coat everything?" snapped Severus. "He's a child!"

"And so was Harry!" retorted Hermione forcefully. "Look Severus, there is no point in arguing the inevitable. This war will not reach its climax for years, you know it, I know it and Albus Dumbledore sure knows it. And when that time comes, Sebastian will be an adult; an adult that will need to be prepared from an early age."

"And what if The Dark Lord strikes tomorrow?" asked Severus. "Will you be so willing to send our son off to death then Hermione?"

"If he strikes tomorrow then he is a fool," answered Hermione softly as she laid her hand on Severus' softly. "Do you honestly think this war will end anytime within the next ten years?"

"No," he answered honestly. "Neither he nor his army are strong enough to attack, and I believe that he wants to wait until he has Septima on his side."

"And when do you and Albus plan on sending her to him?"

"As soon as he next calls me," said Severus solemnly.

"I know this is going to be hard for us Severus, but we have to just accept that it is necessary and try to push forward with our lives despite what is going on around us. We have the baby to think about now, and I want him to live as normal a life as possible. Okay?"

"Yes you're right," conceded Severus with a sigh of resent towards the situation. "The Bump should be our top priority from now on."

"I think we should call him that," said Hermione with a smile.

"Call him what?"

"The Bump," informed Hermione. "The Bump Snape."

"It doesn't begin with 'S' Hermione, so no."

"Oh Severus that family tradition of yours is a load of codswallop and it'll get confusing with all the 'S' names in our family."

"It is not codswallop!" said Severus astutely. "But I can see your point about it being confusing."

"So you'll let us call him something beginning with another letter?" asked Hermione optimistically.

"We'll see," replied Severus shortly and not showing too much enthusiasm.

"I thought that whilst the children were pre-occupied by your brother, we could test out that big bathtub I saw on the top floor," Hermione said with a sultry smile.

"Get yourself upstairs then Mrs Snape," answered Severus with a suggestive twitch of the eyebrows.

* * *

"You did it!" exclaimed Salus as he watched both Septima and Sebastian disappear and then reappear simultaneously.

"That was well cool!" said Sebastian as he glanced down his body to check that he was opaque once more.

"Well done 'Bastian," said Septima with a smile.

"You too sis," came the jolly reply.

"Congratulations the pair of you," issued Salus with a proud smile playing about his face.

"We couldn't have done it without you Uncle Salus, so thank you," said Septima earnestly as she gave her much taller Uncle a firm hug.

"I just want to ensure that you're fully prepared for what may come, because I don't want to lose you both after just getting to know you."

"You won't lose us Uncle Salus," said Sebastian positively. "And we're going to kick Voldemort's arse for what he did to you."

"You're a funny boy," laughed Salus. "Now then pair of you, go and scare your Mum and Dad with your new trick."

"This is going to be great!" said Sebastian excitedly, who was imagining all sorts of ways of petrifying his parents by creeping up on them whilst under the invisibility spell!

As they reached the top of the landing, Sebastian and Septima heard voices coming from a locked room at the end of the corridor.

"Wonder what's in there?" pondered Septima with a hand gesture towards the strange sound emitting room.

"I don't know but it sounds dangerous," replied the younger of the siblings. "Maybe it's a swarm of hinkipunks."

"Come on," said Septima, "let's go and check it out."

Septima and Sebastian crept up to the large oak door and pressed their ears up against it in an attempt to figure out what sort of strange creature was locked inside.

"Oh Severus!" came the shrill noise from inside, and instantly the pair pulled their ears away from the door, a sudden feeling of nausea rushing through them.

"They do it more than me and Albus!" said Septima who had turned a nasty shade of green.

"It's just so wrong!" protested Sebastian. "Dad's far too old to be doing that!"

"He's only fifty something," replied Septima. "I hope I have a good a sex life as Mum and Dad when I'm their age."

"I'm surprised he can even keep it up at his age," mused Sebastian, earning him a slap from his elder sister.

"You've just put a horrendous image in my head!"

"Don't worry I think I've just made myself feel quite sick too!" joked Sebastian in reply.

"Come on," said Septima as she pulled her brother away from the door, "lets go for a walk in the grounds. I want to see all of Snape Manor before we leave, and I think after that, we deserve some fresh air!"

* * *

At dinner time that same day, Septima and Sebastian returned to the house, muddy and windswept from their adventures in the vast grounds of Snape Manor.

"Your dinner's been on the table for just over an hour," snapped Severus angrily as his children finally appeared in the dining room.

"Sorry Dad, we went for a walk around the grounds," explained Septima taking her seat beside Salus.

"You've been gone all day!" exclaimed Severus.

"There's a lot to explore here Severus," intervened Salus, "surely you remember our own little escapades in the grounds as boys."

"Yes I do, but we were never late for dinner and we were always smartly presented when we returned. Jut look at them," added Severus, "they look like street urchins!"

"We just had to get out though Dad," explained Sebastian with a smirk, "to cure our nausea,"

"Oh you poor things, are you ill?" inquired Hermione, once again sounding very like Molly Weasley.

"Positively," replied Sebastian, his smirk expanding across his face.

"Sebastian cut it out," said Septima as she kicked him under the table.

"What's wrong with you son?" asked Severus curiously.

"We happened to stumble upon some very strange noises coming from the bathroom earlier," informed Sebastian who could barely contain his laughter as his Mother blushed. "When we realised the cause of the noise we were overcome by a sick feeling and just had to get some fresh air!"

Salus chortled, Sebastian joined him, Severus scowled, and Septima shot her mother an apologetic look.

"Whether you _**did **_happen to hear whatever was going on between your Mother and I, it is definitely not a subject to bring up at dinner! Or ever for that matter," snapped Severus. "It's perfectly normal for a husband and wife to indulge in such activities, and it's certainly none of your business!"

"But we were concerned Dad," said Sebastian feigning a worried expression.

"About what?" asked Severus.

"Well that bloody little brother of ours is going to come out with a dint in his head, the amount you guys do it!"

"A dint in his head?" quizzed Hermione.

"He's being crude," explained Severus. "He's referring to the amount of times my penis pokes the baby's head."

Salus began to laugh so hard that the table began to shake, and even Septima who was trying to remain angry with her brother couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh dear that's terrible!" said Hermione, her mouth ajar.

"Indeed," agreed Severus. "Sebastian, apologise to your Mother."

"It was a joke Dad," protested Sebastian between giggles.

"Well its not bloody funny!" spat Severus. "I'm serious boy!"

"Sorry Mum."

"Apology accepted," replied Hermione with a smile. "Although it was sort of funny."


	37. The Calling

**A.N: **Apologies for the delay but I've been a busy bee in work, and have been travelling to and from London all week, so it's been difficult to post. Hopefully, I'll be able to post near enough every day from now on, and I hope you enjoy this rather belated chapter...

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven: The Calling**

"Miss Snape, how much asphodel does one need to add to an infusion of wormwood in order for the said potion to be a success?" asked Severus as he stalked around his classroom one particularly cold January afternoon.

"Ten grams sir," replied Septima, who was almost certain that her answer was correct.

"_Grams_?" repeated Severus with a sneer. "Are we in a Muggle Chemistry lesson, Miss Snape?"

"No sir."

"Then I will ask you again, how much asphodel-"

"Approximately 10 cubic zentiers, sir," she interjected impatiently.

"Ten points from Slytherin for your rude interruption Miss Snape…Now," he continued as he turned from his daughter with a snarl and towards his class, "I would like you all to get on with the preparation process for the set potion and lay out your ingredients for me to check at the end."

"Ignore him," said Albus Potter in hushed tones as he laid his much larger hand upon Septima's angrily clenched one. "He's obviously just had a tough night, that's all."

"What are you going on about?" asked Septima snappily, her angry glare never leaving her Father who had already begun berating her fellow Gryffindors.

"Look at the way he's walking with a slight limp," explained Albus as he gestured towards Snape who was heading their way, "and look at the small slash that cuts through his left eyebrow."

Septima closely observed her Father's walk and than looked up towards his face to see this cut that Albus was talking about. Unfortunately for her, Severus noticed her direct and scrutinising glances and marched straight over to her and Albus' desk in the far corner of the room. As he increased his pace his limp became more apparent.

"Would you like a closer look?" he chided sarcastically as he leant in so that she could see his face much more clearly.

"Well yes actually I would," rebuked Septima. "What happened to you Dad, you look bloody terrible?"

"Let's just say I had a rough night, and your incessant questioning, along with your muggle chemistry references, are doing nothing for my mood!"

"Geez, calm down Dad," said Septima defensively, as she pushed back on her stool to provide some distance between herself and her increasingly irate father.

"No I will not calm down," snapped Severus angrily. "I don't think you would be calm if you'd had to endure what I did last night!"

"Professor, people are staring," informed Albus, who when Severus snarled him, wished he hadn't opened his mouth.

"One point to Gryffindor for your talented observations!" reprimanded Severus sarcastically. "Now get on with your work the lot of you!" he roared and the scuffling of nervous hands on ingredients came soon after.

* * *

After his tiresome day's work, Severus retreated to his office for a much needed cigarette and a small glass of whiskey _(for medicinal purposes of course.)_ Despite Madam Pomfrey's best attempts to heal his shattered knee which he had received the night before thanks to The Dark Lord and his anger, he was still in an increasing amount of unbearable pain.

Once again Severus had been severely punished by The Dark Lord for not having any information regarding the Order, and it was getting to the point where he was even considering making something up, just so that the could escape humiliating and hurt that came accompanied with his lack of tidings.

Overall, there was little movement on the war front, as neither side felt ready to attack and certainly were not fortified enough to defend. So, as time drew monotonously on and war kept its distance, Severus Snape's time in limbo between Dark and Light, stretched endlessly on.

Just as he took his first drag on his cigarette, the fire in Severus' office glowed a familiar shade of green, and a tall blonde figure stepped out onto the stone floor.

"Ah Scorpius," drawled Severus as he released a puff of white smoke from the confines of his nostrils, "to what to I owe this unexpected _pleasure_."

"I'm afraid I am not the bearer of good news," returned the younger wizard as he took a seat opposite Severus and lit a cigarette of his own. "I have word from the inner ranks that tomorrow you will be called, and you will be expected to bring Septima."

Severus' nostrils flared angrily but he waved his hand hurriedly for the blonde haired man to continue and elaborate.

"The Dark Lord told my Father in confidence, that he would summon you tomorrow and then insist that you return home and bring Septima back to him within the hour. Severus I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this," added Scorpius with a forlorn tone.

"It is not your fault," dismissed Snape, "but I am grateful that you pre-warned me. That was very valiant of you."

"I know that I have done wrong by you in the past Severus and although I did have my reasons, I just want now to ensure that I make up for any mistakes I have made whist I am with the Order."

Severus nodded in recognition of the younger mans honestly. "Did The Dark Lord intent to keep me oblivious of the situation until I was summoned?" asked Severus who was growing tired of his duplicitous roles and character.

"I believe so. He told my Father that he must ensure that you did not know that he planned to give Septima the mark until the last minute. That way you had no way to back out."

"Although I am grateful for you coming here and warning me of The Dark Lord's plan Scorpius, I still cannot _'back out'_ as it were for the safety of my family."

"Your _family,_" muttered Scorpius.

"What was that?" inquired Severus sternly.

"Nothing."

"How are you dealing with the whole spying situation?" asked Severus who surprisingly had found himself genuinely caring about the boy of late.

"It was difficult at first to maintain a certain façade and then switch back to being me again," answered Scorpius with a frown, "but I've learnt how to control it all now, and I'm settling into my new role quite nicely."

"Never become complacent," instructed Severus. "The Dark Lord can sense a spy in his ranks like a wild cat can its prey with a strong wind in its favour, so just be careful."

"I will Severus," returned Scorpius with a reassuring smile, "I learnt from the best."

Severus nodded modestly as Scorpius stood to leave.

"I'll be there tomorrow night to ensure that Septima will be safe," said Scorpius as he tightened his robes before stepping into the large fireplace of the office.

"Thank you," replied Severus as he thrust out his hand for Scorpius to shake.

After accepting Severus handshake, Scorpius Malfoy disappeared into a thick mist of green flames.

* * *

At midnight on the night of Scorpius' brief return to Hogwarts, Severus and Hermione lay in bed taking about their day's events.

"Ginny had the baby tonight," informed Hermione as she cuddled into Severus' chest. "Harry owled me an hour or so ago to tell me…It's a little girl."

Severus just mumbled in reply and Hermione frowned. "I've just told you that our friend has just given birth and you only mutter in reply…what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," came Severus' short reply and he rolled over so that his back was facing his wife.

Hermione who had no intention of sleeping and had rather been looking forward to having her husband alone all day, rolled him back over and straddled him so that she could kiss down his chest and torso.

Severus allowed Hermione to make her decent down his body, until she began slipping her fingers beneath the waist band of his sleep pants in an attempt to pull them off. Immediately before she could succeed in undressing him, Severus sat bolt upright and rested his back against the headboard.

"Hermione will you just _**stop**_ for five bloody minutes!" he roared.

A startled and confused Hermione emerged from the confines of the covers suddenly and glared up at him.

"Seriously Severus," she snapped, "what's wrong with you!"

"You," he retorted angrily although it was not true. "This whole entire mess!"

"So our marriage is a mess?" she asked with a snarl.

"Well can a man not just sleep without his wife trying everything she can for something more!" he reprimanded. "I simply haven't got the energy to meet your exuberant needs!"

"_My _exuberant needs," she hissed, sitting upright herself. "Severus we've hardly been together since Christmas so is it too much to ask to make love with you just one night?"

"Hermione I haven't got the energy!"

"Well that's fine; I accept that but just say so instead of making a huge deal out of it and losing your temper."

Severus sighed as he knew she was right.

"I'm sorry," he said as he pushed his hair out of his face. "I just used the whole sex thing as an excuse for the real reason to explain my mood."

"Severus you can tell me anything, you do know that?" said Hermione softly as she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"I know and I'm sorry for reverting back to my old ways of keeping it all bottled in."

"Just tell me what's wrong," she insisted.

"Scorpius came today," he admitted with a frown.

"I hope you told him to piss right off!" cussed Hermione whose anger had the upper hand over her much more appropriate use of language.

Severus smiled briefly at Hermione's blatant fury, but it soon faded when he went on to explain the meaning of the visit.

"Actually Hermione I think you should start seeing young Scorpius the way I do," said Severus firmly. "He risked a lot by coming to me today."

"Like what, being Voldemort's number one Death Eater?" she retorted sarcastically. "He's bad news Severus and you don't even know if you can trust him."

"I can trust him," stated Severus. "I can and I do."

"He's a Death Eater Severus!" snapped Hermione vehemently.

"And by rights so am I," reprimanded Severus with a gesture towards his branded arm. "So are Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Marcia and soon Septima. All the people you love have taken the mark Hermione, but you fail to see the purpose behind such an action."

Hermione frowned, he was right.

"Scorpius came to tell me that the Dark Lord plans to summon me tomorrow night and then later give our Daughter the opportunity to take the mark."

"_Opportunity," _spat Hermione. "You say it as if she has a choice."

"She does," came the short reply. "The Mark or death."

Hermione suddenly burst into tears and Severus pulled her to his chest to comfort her.

"Hermione, tomorrow when she is in The Dark Lord's presence she will be surrounded mostly by those who are spies and her family. I, Marcia, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Scorpius will all be there to protect her if something_, which it won't_," he added, "goes wrong."

"So tomorrow's the big day," mused Hermione, as she attempted to stop her flow of tears. "Surely you must tell Septima as soon as possible?"

"Actually I'm at a loss as to whether to tell her at all," sighed Severus forlornly. "Even _**I**_am not supposed to know of the plan to give Septima the mark tomorrow and so if we lack a surprised demeanour, the Dark Lord will become aware of a spy in his ranks."

"I will not have you sending her in unprepared!" screeched Hermione forcefully.

"She is more prepared than she could ever be," informed Severus. "She is as good an Occulems as me now, due to her excessive training and dedication, Salus taught her the '_Perspicuus'_spell should she need to make a hasty exit, and finally we all know that she can defeat the Dark Lord single-handedly thanks to the prophecy and the necklace containing the stolen magic."

"Okay so she's physically prepared," chided Hermione, "but what about mentally Severus. This is your daughter that we're talking about Severus, the one who cries when The Holyhead Harpies lose a game. How do you know that she won't just break down in his presence?"

"I don't know," admitted Severus. "But if she is anything like us, she'll be strong and she'll manage just fine."


	38. A Father's Undying Love

**Chapter Thirty Eight: A Father's Undying Love**

"Excuse me Professor McGonagall," said Severus as he stepped into his daughter's Transfiguration class that Minerva was covering for Hermione, whilst she was visiting the Potters and their new baby.

"Good Morning Professor Snape," replied Minerva, cutting through her speech about how to animate inanimate objects, "how may I help you?"

The entire class turned to look at their intruding Defence Professor, and he snarled them in return for their inquisitive glances.

"I was looking for Miss Snape," answered Severus concisely as he scanned the room for his Daughter, his eyes falling on the empty space beside Albus Potter.

"I'm afraid Miss Snape is otherwise engaged," informed Minerva with a smile that suggested that there was nothing to worry about as she strode towards him. "Whilst I speak to Professor Snape," the substitute Professor continued as she turned to her curious class, "you are to get on with the spell that Professor Granger has left for you."

Immediately the class set to work under the old woman's orders, and Minerva led Severus out of her classroom and into the hall.

"Is something wrong?" she asked once they were firmly away from prying ears.

"No not really, I just need a quiet word with her," explained Severus.

"Albus called her out of the lesson about an hour ago," informed Minerva with a confused expression. "I have no idea what for and he didn't feel the need to explain."

"I think Albus is engaging in one of his private lessons with his favourite granddaughter," returned Snape in a resentful tone, "and teaching her all of the complex, and potentially Dark Lord defeating, spells he knows."

Minerva sighed. "Albus has an incessant need to ply those whom he thinks holds the key to the end of this war, with everything he knows. I told him when this occurred with Harry Potter that it would do nothing but confuse the boy, and I'll be saying the same thing again with regard to my Granddaughter."

"My daughter is far more capable than _Potter_ ever was," spat Severus. "When it came down to it, Potter didn't even kill the Dark Lord did he?"

"Harry did his best Severus so do not speak ill of him, but you are right, I think Septima does have more of an advantage this time."

"I just wish that Albus would not complicate already convoluted matters further, by downing her in a myriad of new spells. She is powerful enough as it is, more powerful I believe than Albus himself was at her age, and now she has the necklace, she is almost indestructible."

"Nobody is indestructible Severus," chided the older witch, "I thought you of all people would understand that."

"I do, but Minerva, Septima is phenomenally powerful and I think that Albus is not helping the situation with his mothering."

"He's scared Severus," explained Minerva in hushed tones. "Do not let him know that I told you this but I caught him crying last night after he became aware of Voldemort's plan for this evening. He loves that girl so much and is petrified of losing her."

Severus frowned at Minerva's words. "We all feel that way about the situation and even I can admit that I've shed a tear or two of late, but there is no room for sentiment in this war. We have to be detached and strong."

"How can you say that when it's your own daughter that we're talking about? It's not Potter you're sending off to war Severus, it's your little girl; your baby."

"I know!" bellowed Severus as he punched the stone wall beside them in anger. "I know!"

"And how do you think Septima feels right now?" Minerva continued. "She needs her Father to hold her and tell her everything will be alright, not be _'detached and cold' _as you so firmly put it. It was for the best, _I'll agree_, that you lacked emotion with Potter for he was not your child, but this is Septima we're talking about. The little girl who used to call you _'Uncle Presser'_ and follow you around the castle so that you'd play with her, even when she was not aware that you were her Daddy."

An image of Septima when he first met her swam around in Severus head: _(her tiny little legs that could barely hold her up, and her mop of unruly black hair.)_

"Tomorrow night Minerva, I cannot show her love and protection in the presence of the Dark Lord," sighed Severus exasperatedly.

"Surely even the Dark Lord appreciates that you'll be worried for her when she accepts the mark?"

"The Dark Lord sees love, even for a child, as a weakness and so to express such emotion would only cause unnecessary hurt."

"Do you think he'd hurt her Severus?" asked Minerva, whose voice held a tone of fear.

"Yes," replied Severus honesty. "If not to prove a point to me, but to pre warn her into the need for loyalty."

"And is she aware of the likelihood of such an occurrence?" continued Minerva as she screwed her eyes up to prevent any stray tears from falling.

"No, that is why I came looking for her now," relied Severus, "to explain the night's proceedings."

"You are going to tell her everything aren't you?" asked Minerva. "It's just that Hermione came to me earlier and expressed concern that you were going to keep certain information from young Septima."

"No, I have decided that will tell her everything," explained Severus. "I'm her Father and must do everything I can to keep her safe."

"You haven't got much time until sunset, a few hours at most, so I suggest you go and retrieve her from Albus as soon as possible," said Minerva and Severus nodded in reply.

"Thank you Minerva," he said in muted tones as he set of for the Headmaster's office. "You've put a lot of things into perspective."

"Any time," Minerva called back at him. "After all you're the only _son _I've got."

* * *

"Hey Dad," beamed Septima once Albus welcomed his Defence Professor into his circular office.

"I went to look for you in your Transfiguration Lesson," returned Severus as he took a seat beside his daughter and opposite Albus Dumbledore. "Your mother will not be happy that you've been skipping her lessons."

"I'm afraid the blame falls on my shoulders Severus," interjected Albus. "I was showing my favourite Granddaughter a trick or two."

"As much as your tricks make _you_ feel better about sending her off tonight, they will do no good for Septima," said Severus, who was doing his best not to raise his voice.

"Actually Dad, I think that Grandad has helped me a lot today," Septima said with a broad, reassuring smile.

"My dear girl," chortled Albus whose eyes lacked their familiar twinkle, "I believe your Father is right. I have been bombarding you with unnecessary spells to set my own mind at ease about you leaving tonight."

Septima stood and made her way around Albus' desk and towards the Headmaster. She bent down and kissed him on his bristly cheek. "I'll be fine Grandad, I'm made of tough stuff," she said as she placed her arms around his shoulders.

Albus sniffled. "You're a good girl Septima Snape," he said as he tried to regain some sort of control over his unusual display of over zealous emotion, "and the best Granddaughter a man could wish for."

"And look how lucky I am," furthered Septima as she looked from her Father to her Grandfather and back again. "My Father is Severus Snape, the greatest academic of his time who has deceived Voldemort for almost forty years straight and who is seen as the most feared and powerful Dark wizard there is other than The Dark Lord himself. My Mother is part of the infamous trio who helped defeat Tom Riddle the first time around, and who is also the most powerful witch of the age. And if that's not enough, my Grandfather is Albus Dumbledore, _the _most powerful and influential wizard the world has ever seen. What could possibly go wrong for me?" she finished optimistically.

Albus chortled heartily at her speech but Severus did not seem too amused.

"Oh lighten up Dad," exclaimed Septima upon noticing her Father's furrowed brows.

"You are far too unperturbed for my liking," said Snape sternly. "Have you got any idea what lies ahead of you?"

"Grandad, could you excuse us for a moment?" asked Septima politely. "I think me and my Dad need a little chat."

"Of course. I'll be in the Great Hall if you need me," replied Dumbledore as he strode out of his office leaving Severus and Septima alone.

"Would you stop with that angry face Septima," said Severus as Septima took her seat beside him on a large sofa and glared at him angrily. "You look far too like you're Mother when she's got a bee in her bonnet, and to be frank, it's terrifying."

"Good," retorted Septima.

"Where has this mood come from?" asked Severus. "You were all happy go lucky when Albus was in here."

"It's called a brave face Dad, I'm sure you know all about them. Grandad is really worried about me and I just wanted to set his mind to rest by pretending to be okay."

"So you're not okay?" persisted Severus, who was a little confused at his daughter's yoyo of emotion.

"No I'm bloody not!" snapped Septima as she picked anxiously away at the leather arm of the sofa. "If there's anybody who I can be blunt with, it's you right? So here it goes: I'm petrified."

"I'll be there for you and so will everybody else who you know to be a spy," said Severus who wasn't sure if he was reassuring himself or her. "There is no need to be scared."

"Dad I'm not stupid so don't treat me like I am. I know all about the treatment of newcomers into the Dark Lord's ranks, so there is really no point in trying to make out that we're going to meet him for tea and scones."

Severus smiled despite the train of conversation. "No you're right, you are most definitely not stupid."

"Will you protect me Dad?" whispered Septima as she cuddled into her Father's side. "I mean if he hurts me, will you stop him?"

"You know I can't do that Septima," sighed Severus as he placed his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I'm scared Dad," she conceded as she snuggled into his billowing mass of black robes. "I know you expect me to be brave and not cry like a little girl, but I can't be as strong as you all the time."

"I'll let you into a little secret," whispered Severus as he wrapped a lock of her black her around his finger and began to play with it. "I cry every time I'm summoned."

"You do?" said Septima as she sat up to look her Father in the eyes.

"I do," he replied shortly, avoiding her gaze.

"So you think he'll use the Cruciatus on me?" she asked bluntly and whilst Severus frowned profusely, he deemed it best to be honest.

"I'm not going to lie to you Septima and treat you like a fool because that you are not. The likelihood is that he _will _use the Cruciatus on you to prove a point, and warn you from straying from the Dark side."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes," he replied sincerely. "Yes it does, but I'll be there for you Septima, right there by your side and I can assure you that I have a plan."

"A plan?" she repeated in curious tones. "Dad I don't want you to risk your life just for the sake of saving me from a little teensy weensy bit of Cruciatus."

"There is no such thing as a _'teensy weensy bit of Cruciatus'_ Septima," retorted Severus sternly. "That particular curse makes you feel such pain that you wish for death rather than endure any more of it."

"Well _that_ doesn't sound too good," she joked in a vein attempt to lighten the mood.

"Stop with the jokes Septima, this is not the time for humour, nor is it the time for naivety."

"Dad, I can assure you that I am under no false pretences about this evening's entailments, but you have to understand that I deal with fear in a different way to you. Whereby you use your own fear to spark it into others and you push it aside, I embrace it and attempt to counterbalance it with humour."

"You are far too like you're Mother in that sense," informed Severus. "Fear can not be monopolised."

"No _**you **_cannot monopolise it, but I can."

"Either way, I just want you to be fully aware of what will happen and I want explain how you should behave."

"Go on…"

"I will be summoned this evening and then asked to return to Hogwarts for you. We will then apparate to The Dark Lord's requested destination, where you will be introduced to the Death Eaters. You must remember that you are not supposed to know where you are being taken and so you must feign surprise, but never fear."

Septima nodded in agreement and Severus continued.

"You must not speak unless spoken to, and you must always address The Dark Lord as: _'my lord'. _You must pretend to be humbled by his presence and you should express your desire to join his cause so that you can make me, _your Father,_ proud."

"That _is_ why I'm doing it though Dad," interrupted Septima. "I want to make you and Mum proud."

"We are already proud of you Septima. I never expected to have a daughter, never mind one as special as you. As you already know, when you came into my life you changed me into the man I am now. I will never stop loving you Septima Snape and even if you end up marrying Potter I'll be proud of you. I know I never tell you enough," he continued as he kissed her forehead, "but I love you more than anything and anybody in the world. You're my only daughter, my first child and my little angel."

"I love you too Dad and I know it's an odd thing to say to your Father, but I'm so proud of everything you do and of who you are."


	39. A Father's Pain

**Chapter Thirty Nine: A Father's Pain**

Severus burst into the Gryffindor common room without reserve and literally threw students aside as he searched desperately for his daughter.

"I haven't got time for this!" he bellowed, and several first year Gryffindor's sped from the evidently, and _extremely_, irate Slytherin Head of House.

"Erm, Sir," began one seventh year of Minerva's oldest students, "this is the _Gryffindor _common room and you aren't really meant to be in here-"

"One hundred points from Gryffindor!" roared Severus sending the room into uproar. "And if somebody doesn't tell me where my Daughter is, it'll be another hundred from your wretched bloody house!"

"S…Septima's upstairs with Albus Potter," said one second year nervously, as she pointed in the direction of the boy's dormitories.

Immediately, Severus stalked up the stairs, taking three at a time, and burst into the boy's dorm where Septima and Albus were cuddling on the bed in the far corner of the red and gold clad room. He strode over to the couple, who looked rather flustered at the interruption, pulled Albus by the collar off the bed and flung him unceremoniously across the room.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for your shenanigans!" he roared and grabbed Septima fiercely by the hand before dragging her out of the room.

"They're your Death Eater robes aren't they?" shouted Albus just before Snape had left the room.

"Yes Potter they are, not that it has anything to do with you!"

"Where the hell are you taking her Severus?" retorted Albus as he stormed across the room and pulled Septima out of her Father's grasp. "Surely Voldemort doesn't want her yet-"

"That is none of your business Potter," cut in Severus angrily, "now I suggest you let my Daughter go before I permanently remove the use of your legs!"

"Albus I'll tell you later," interjected Septima firmly, "but right now I really have to go with Dad."

"Fine," spat Albus petulantly and Severus continued his decent down the staircase which led to the bustling Common Room, pulling Septima down by the hand with him.

When Severus and Septima reached the mass of Gryffindors, who were previously all lost in gossip and speculation as to why Professor Snape would come bursting into their house looking for his Daughter, all conversation ceased and every pair of eyes fell upon the Professor who was forcefully dragging their Head Girl out of the room.

"I'll be waiting up for you Septima," called Albus just before Snape and his Daughter reached the portrait hole.

"Don't bother Potter she'll be staying with her Mother and I tonight," retorted Severus as he ragged the portrait open and stepped into the hallway.

At this statement and their sudden leave, the crowd of Gryffindors once more burst into conversation.

Once they were out of the Gryffindor Common room, Septima turned to her father...

"Have you been summoned?" she asked as her nerves were beginning to get the better of her.

Severus did not answer and instead kept tightly hold if Septima's hand leading her out of Hogwarts, and down to the apparation point at Hogsmede.

"Here," he said handing her a small vial which contained a pale blue liquid, once they had reached their apparation point. "It is a mild calming draught to calm your nerves and secrete your fear."

"I don't need it," returned Septima forcefully.

"I won't tell you again Septima!" roared Severus as he uncorked the vial and thrust it into her protesting hand. "Drink the draught and let's go! I haven't got the time for your childish acts, he is waiting for us."

Noticing the fear and anger in his voice, Septima drunk the potion quickly and stuffed the empty vial into the inside of her robes.

"Now remember," Severus said as he rolled his arm up to reveal his mark. "The Dark Lord sees you as his equal even though you are so much more powerful. He is unaware of your true power but still you _must_ act as though you are not fearful of him."

"Fine," conceded Septima, and when Severus pressed his finger into his mark, they soon felt the compressing feeling of apparation.

They both landed on their knees in the mist of a large gathering of cloaked figures, and Severus who still had hold of his daughter's hand, gripped it tightly in reassurance that he was there by her side should she need him.

"Ah Severus I see you have returned swiftly," came a hissing voice from the head of the gathering.

Voldemort stood from his seat and slowly made his way forward to the new arrivals, holding out a long white hand to Septima before guiding her to her feet. His hand was ice on hers, and the oldest Snape child had difficulty resisting a shiver as it made its way up her spine. Remembering her Father's advice to remain fearless she sent her best, warm smile Voldemort's way.

"For so long I have wished to meet you Septima Snape," hissed Voldemort once Septima was fully on her feet. Severus however was left kneeling before 'his Master,' and his daughter could barely resist the urge to pull him to his feet.

"I am humbled to be in your presence My Lord," returned Septima, earning her a flash of pointed teeth from Voldemort. Obviously her compliment had earned her some brownie points.

"I see that you have inherited Severus' charm Miss Snape," hissed The Dark Lord as he circled Septima and her Father who was yet to stand. "One wonders however, if you would prove to be as loyal a servant as your Father."

"I wish only to make my Father proud My Lord," replied Septima concisely, and making sure that she dropped in everything Severus had told her to earlier.

"And that you will by accepting my mark. Before I give you the opportunity to join my followers, I must express that something is troubling me," he hissed as he eyed Septima with scrutiny.

"What is it that bothers you My Lord?" asked Septima, who was beginning to feel her mind probed by the inhumane looking being before her.

As the intensity of Voldemort's Legilimens increased, Septima began focusing her mind to only show filtered images that would not show her duplicity and true loyalties. It was then that she was extremely grateful for her Father's efforts in teaching her Occulemcy, because otherwise the game would already be up and she and Severus would be slaughtered on the spot.

"My problem is that you seem fearless," answered Voldemort as he stopped his circling and stood before her, his cold red eyes searching her black ones. "Tell me, are you not frightened of me?"

"I will begin as I mean to go on and not lie to you My Lord," she began with an unnoticeable nervous intake of breath. "It is true I am not fearful of you but still I am dumbfounded by your power and I want only to be a part of your great revolution."

"You are foolish not to fear me Miss Snape," hissed Voldemort, "his red eyes momentarily flashing with anger. "But nevertheless the honesty you show intrigues me."

"I only wish to show you loyalty," returned Septima. "And I was under the belief, after what my Father explained to me, that you need me as much as I need you."

The Dark Lord turned menacingly towards Severus and pulled him by the hair so that he would rise to his feet.

"What have you told your _Daughter_ Severus?" he inquired and Severus shot Septima a dangerous glare.

"I have informed her of your desire to have her in you ranks My Lord," began Severus, "and when I told her so, she was more than happy to accept your mark. But please," he continued, "forgive her arrogance, for she is only young."

"As Mr Malfoy soon learnt when he first joined us," interjected Voldemort as he turned to Draco Malfoy who was stood next to his wife and Father, "superciliousness is not tolerated in my ranks."

"Of course Master," returned Severus, "and I will ensure that my Daughter is taught a lesson for her ostentatious display of self-righteousness."

"Excellent," hissed Voldemort as he turned from Father to Daughter, his red eyes greedily scanning her petite body.

"Miss Snape," he began as he led Septima away from the crowd and her Father, "together we can take control of the wizarding world and mutate it into a world of pureness and prosperity. If you accept this mark of mine, we can work together to achieve the desires of great wizards such as myself and your Father."

"Excuse my interruption," said Septima as she briefly glanced over to the crowd of Death Eaters who now looked scarily far away, "but I was under the impression that we would be working together and that I would not be _just Death Eater_."

Voldemort rolled his wand between his thumb and forefinger lazily, giving the impression that he was musing over her declaration.

"You would not be _just another Death Eater_," he hissed, "but you would not be classed as my equal as such a person does not, or will not, ever exist. I am more supremely powerful than you can only dream of Septima, and although you are powerful in your own right, you are noting compared to me."

"If you think so little of me then why am I here?" asked Septima, who was doing her best not to sound ungrateful or insubordinate.

"You are here primarily as a test of your Father's loyalties," hissed Voldemort. "I want to see how far I can push him until he cracks and reveals that he is the spy that so many believe him to be."

"I can assure you My Lord that my Father is nothing but loyal to you," insisted Septima firmly. "From the day I was able to fully understand, he has explained and reiterated how lucky I was to be in a family who bore the mark of the great Dark Lord. Even my Mother has succumbed to your beliefs." Septima inwardly kicked herself for her final statement, knowing that her Mum would not be at all happy for this lie.

"Then why is it that you and your half blood brother refer to the old fool Albus Dumbledore Grandfather, and your Father associated himself with a Mudblood like your Mother."

Septima reached for her wand as a result of his insult but The Dark Lord merely laughed in reply.

"I see you have a temper like your Father's."

"I just abhor that word," stated Septima firmly.

"What?" hissed Voldemort. "_**Mudblood**_. Because that's what she is and that's why she doesn't deserve a man like Severus."

"My mother is a fantastic witch-"

"Yes she is, I agree, but it is such a shame she was born of such filthy blood."

Septima was seething. "My Lord, I wish to accept your mark and I want to make my Father proud, so shall we make our way back to the others and get on with it?"

"Yes we should, but I should warn you to keep control of your tongue in future, otherwise I will not hesitate to permanently remove it from your mouth…I'm sure Albus Potter won't be too happy about that," he said with innuendo and a look of disgust.

Septima ignored his obvious attempt at riling her, and followed in his wake as they made the rather long journey back to the crowd of anxious Death Eaters.

"Rise," hissed the Dark Lord as he resumed his place at the tip of the crowd. "Septima Snape has expressed her desire to join us and become a servant of mine like her Father before her."

"Septima," he continued, "come forth and accept my mark."

Septima slowly made her way towards the Dark Lord and glanced briefly towards Scorpius Malfoy who nodded in reassurance. When she reached Voldemort she held out her left arm and felt his wand dig into her skin as he began his incantation.

"For as long as this mark resides on your skin, you, _Septima Snape_, are bound to me. You will follow and support me, and do as I ask. You will not question my instructions, nor will you ever disobey me. You will execute and torture on requirement, and most importantly you will be loyal to me, your Master. If you fail to abide by these rules you will be pushed severely and if I ever find you to be disloyal I will kill you and those whom you love."

"Yes My Lord," said Septima with a gulp.

"Now kneel at my feet and show your Master that you are now one of his servants!" he ordered and Septima bent down in the dirt to kiss his robes.

Severus watched with anger surging through him as the Dark Lord spoke his proverbial cold words. This was not what he had wanted for his beautiful, intelligent Daughter, and this was not the way it should have been. She was supposed to become an Auror, or a Master of a chosen field, she was supposed to become a hero of the wizarding world and not just another spy for the Order.

To his left Marcia grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight for support and Severus allowed himself to relish in her familiar touch.

His comfort was broken however when he heard a shrill shout of '_Crucio,'_ followed by the ear wrenching sounds of his Daughter's screams. Severus' immediate reaction was to reach for his wand, but his movements were stopped by Lucius Malfoy's firm hand on his arm.

"He'll kill you both," whispered the blonde haired wizard in his ear. "She'll be fine, she's tough, just let her ride it out."

Severus eyes remained fixed upon the writing heap in the centre of the gathering. The tears welled up in his eyes as she screamed for him and his help…

"Daaaaaaad! Daddy!"

Severus wanted to help her, he wanted to pull out his wand and kill the Dark Lord right there and then, but he couldn't. Instead he had to stand by and watch as his Daughter was 'welcomed' into the Death Eater ranks in the Dark Lord's favourite way: _torture_.

Marcia's hand gripped his harder as Septima's cries intensified and to his right Lucius' hand remained firmly on his wand arm preventing Severus from intervening, and protecting his Daughter like he was supposed to.

By the time it was all over and the Dark Lord dismissed the Death Eaters before leaving himself, Septima was nothing but a still heap of mangled body.

Severus ran over to his Daughter, tears falling profusely from his eyes as he rolled her over onto her back to check for a heart beat. She was alive, but only just and he was sure that this was a welcoming she was certain to remember. The Dark Lord had succeeded in his task of an unforgettable reception.

Marcia, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa and Scorpius had all stayed behind with Severus to help Septima once the others had left. They slowly made their way over to the dark haired man, who was bent over his daughter, holding her in his arms and rocking her as his tears fell upon her motionless body.

"Severus," whispered Draco as he attempted to pull him from Septima so that he could pick her up and carry her home. "Let her go."

"No!" bellowed Severus as he pushed Draco away from his Daughter.

"Severus she needs medical assistance," whispered Marcia softly as she kneeled down beside him and brushed his black hair out of his face and the path of his tears. "Let Draco carry her home to Hogwarts."

"I'm her Father," snapped Severus as he stood and swept Septima up into his arms. "I'll do it."


	40. Clashes of Contradictory Emotion

**Chapter Forty: Clashes of Contradictory Emotion**

Severus apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts without anybody but the young girl who he held securely in his loving arms. Despite his surprising lack of energy and emotional exhaustion, Severus Snape ensured that he made it back to the confines of the castle safely, and without passing out.

He burst into the Hospital Wing at just gone midnight and as he dropped Septima on the bed, he collapsed onto the floor in a mangled heap. Madam Pomfrey who had been quietly reading in her office, rushed into the thankfully student free room and over towards the cloaked figure on the floor and the crumpled one on the bed.

"Severus!" she cried as she knelt down beside him and rolled him over onto his back.

Severus groaned in reply and slowly stood to his feet.

"Get yourself onto that bed this instant," ordered Poppy Pomfrey. "What has happened?"

"Septima's endured the Cruciatus from the Dark Lord himself, and was under its influence for nigh on ten minutes straight," he replied in a croaky voice. "Her pulse in weak and her magic levels seemingly drained. Poppy you have to do something!" he sobbed frantically. "She's my little girl."

"I'll do everything in my power to help you both Severus, but you have to promise me that you'll stay quiet and calm."

"Yes, yes," Severus retorted impatiently with a hysterical gesture towards Septima's still form, "just do something will you!"

As Severus watched Madam Pomfrey begin her healing ministrations on Septima, he felt his own consciousness drifting away, and everything he could see ostensibly merged into one big mess of an image, before crashing into an impenetrable darkness.

When he finally regained consciousness and he plied his heavy eyes open, Severus saw a mass of blurred figures surrounding his bed and felt a small hand in his.

"Severus," whispered Hermione, as he squinted to see her.

"H...Hermione," he replied, his voice hoarse and his throat dry. "How is she? Where is my daughter!" Severus frantically attempted to sit up and look for Septima but he was pushed back onto the bed by Albus Dumbledore's surprisingly strong hands.

"Severus there is something you should know," began the old man in a splintered voice. "Septima has not yet woken since you have returned here."

"Well that's normal," interjected Severus firmly. "We only arrived back an hour or so ago."

"Severus you've been here for almost a month," informed Hermione, who looked exceedingly worried by his perplexity.

"Don't be absurd," muttered Severus. "I only had a diminutive bout of the Cruciatus, and I have suffered much worse in the past without falling into a coma like you suggest I've been in."

"We believe, or should I say, _Madam Pomfrey_ believes," explained Dumbledore in an unfamiliar melancholy tone, "that whist Septima was enduring the Cruciatus curse, you used Occulems to absorb some of her pain into your own body."

Severus frowned. "That is not possible," he stated resolutely.

"With love on your side, anything is possible."

"Albus, when are you going to learn that love is not the answer to all of the world's greatest mysteries!" spat Severus angrily.

Albus smiled gently at the younger wizard and placed his crinkled hand atop of his. "My dear boy, how else could she have survived it, and for what other reason would you be suffering so greatly if you did not somehow absorb some of her pain?"

"Just because I cannot contradict you with a theory of my own right now, it does not mean that the reasoning behind this strange turn of events is love. Love is not a power Albus. Love does not provide a shield from Dark Magic."

"Lily Potter's love for Harry, her only son, saved him from the most evil of evils. Even you accept this reasoning for her death and his survival Severus. So why now, do you find it so hard to believe that your love for your first born, _your only child_, saved her?"

"Because to accept and acknowledge your reasoning would be to suggest that the Dark Lord _intended_ to kill Septima like he had attempted to murder Harry Potter."

"And why is that such an incongruous notion?" returned Albus with an omniscient furrowing of his brow.

"Surely you are not suggesting that he endeavoured to kill her," said Hermione shrilly.

"Hermione is right Albus," concurred Minerva from her armchair at the side of Severus' bed. "Why would he when he knows all about the prophecy and that Septima could match him in a duel?"

"Tom Riddle is arrogant Minerva," elucidated Albus, "we all know this. And although he seeks out Prophecies and uses them as warnings, he does not interpret them as literally as we do. When he became aware of the one regarding Septima, he sought her out only to size her up so to speak ,and use her power for his own gain."

"_**No**_ he took her on so that he could have her on _his_ side, rather than _yours_," reprimanded Severus, whose voice was still croaky and nothing like the silky tones everybody was used to.

"Let me finish," sighed Albus who was evidently exhausted. "He believes the prophecy to mean that Septima Snape has exceptional power and one unlike most others. What he does not believe however, is that she is his equal and thus if he needed it to, I believe that he would not hesitate in hurting her."

"So you are saying that Voldemort does not fear Septima as a threat like we had anticipated?" asked Minerva incredulously.

"Somewhere in the back of his mind, I think that he is aware of the fact that she _could_ hinder his success and maybe even destroy him. But his arrogance overshadows this fact, and as we all know, he acts primarily on his arrogance and not necessarily what is staring him directly in the face."

"But Albus," said Hermione wearily, "he has no reason to kill her. Like you said he wants her on side."

"Most of my suggestions and ideas are based upon theory and guesswork Hermione, so do not set my words in stone, but I do believe that Tom _did_ have a reason to hurt, or maybe even kill, our dear Septima."

"Albus I know The Dark Lord and therefore I know that he would not want to kill Septima so soon after giving her the mark!" snapped Severus, who was beginning to lose his temper.

"What I am about to tell you, you must swear not to ever mention again," said Albus in calm, hushed tones. "Do you swear not to repeat it?"

"Bloody hell Albus, just say it!" growled Severus.

"Scorpius Malfoy came to me with information regarding the Dark Lord a week or so ago," began Albus, but he was swiftly interrupted by Hermione.

"Oh don't tell me that your elaborate theories are based upon _his _tidings!" she reproached. "With all due respect Albus, you trust far too many people who aren't necessarily trustworthy."

"You know what Hermione," hissed Severus, "I'm fed up of hearing you speak ill of Scorpius and weave your nasty remarks, when he is helping the Order and risking his bloody life for us all!"

Hermione turned forbiddingly towards her husband, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You may be lying in your sick bed Severus Snape," she chided, "but don't think I won't knock some sense into that head of yours. He's bad news! Or do you not remember him using '_Sectumsempra'_ on you?"

"Of course I remember you silly woman, but as I have said a billion or more times, he had his reasons for his behaviour!"

"So you keep saying!" retorted Hermione loudly. "But you won't bloody well tell me what they are!"

"I don't think this is really the time or the place for your domestics," interjected Minerva as she gesticulated to the enquiring glances of the other patients of the Hospital Wing.

"Tell my contemptuous wife that!" snapped Severus. "Albus," he continued more calmly as he turned to the Headmaster, "you were saying…"

"Ah yes," smiled Albus as he persisted with his train of conversation. "Scorpius came to me with restricted and imperative information which highlighted the intentions of the Dark Lord when you last visited him. He expressed to young Mr Malfoy that he was going to use Septima to test your loyalties," he continued with a forlorn expression. "By inflicting an excessive amount of pain to the one thing he knew that you would openly forsake your mark and loyalties to him in order to protect, Tom believed that he could determine which side you were truly working for."

Severus eyes began to fill with tears but he blinked hard to push them away. "You mean, he hurt her as a test for me?"

"You can't blame yourself Severus," said Hermione as she squeezed his hand tightly.

Severus pulled his hand abruptly away from her grasp and turned away from the eyes of those who surrounded his bed.

"I think you should all leave me now," he stated.

"Severus-" Hermione whispered as she bent down to kiss him.

"Just go!" he bellowed. "Just get out the lot of you."

Reluctantly, Hermione was led out of the room by Minerva, leaving only Albus Dumbledore alone with the bed bound and extremely heated Severus.

"Severus, Hermione is hurting just as much as you are," he said softly. "It is her daughter too who is lying in that bed, not just yours, and you would do well to keep her close and support her through this difficult time."

"Yes but this isn't her fault is it?" snapped Severus rhetorically. "It's mine."

"No, it is Tom Riddle's," reprimanded Albus sternly. "He is the cause of all this heartache Severus, but as you already know, vengeance _is_, and _will be,_ sweet."

"I cannot wait another thirty years to kill that bastard Albus!"

"Time is of the essence and patience is what you require," the older man said judiciously. "Severus, what I refrained from telling the ladies earlier, is that Tom's plan has seemingly backfired. He is not aware, as you and I now are, of the true reason Septima survived and the reason you did not openly disobey him to protect her."

"You used Occulemcy to channel your own strength into her but as far as Voldemort could see, Septima was so strong on her own, that she managed to survive the most powerful curse that he could throw her way. He meant to kill her through an excessive amount of Cruciatus but he couldn't. Now as far as he's concerned, yet another has escaped death at his hand. I can assure you that he has realised and fears that she is his equal."

"Meaning he won't attempt to hurt her again," mused Severus with a brief smile of relief. "He now appreciates that he needs her."

"You saved her Severus," beamed Albus, "and not only that, but you have now set the ball firmly in our court. We have the upper hand; we have Septima in the position that we wanted."

"Albus would you do me a favour?" asked Severus. "Would you tell Hermione that I wish to see her when she has completed her final lesson of the day?"

"Of course," replied Albus as he turned to leave the Hospital Wing, which was filling with the latest Quidditch victims. "I'll return in a day or so to see how you are."

"Hopefully I'll be out before then," returned Severus as he snarled one Gryffindor boy who was crying and clutching his injured arm. "There's only so long one can spend in the presence of these Dudderheads without contemplating suicide!"


	41. Those Who Love Her

**A.N:**The Plot picks up again soon and a secret unravels...I'll leave you to guess which characters it involves...

* * *

**Chapter Forty One: Those Who Love Her**

It was late, and the moon shone in through the stained glass windows on to the two solitary figures remaining in the Hospital Wing. Severus, having decided that he had spent far too long bed bound, slowly made his way over to his sleeping daughter and sat down on an armchair beside her bed.

He reached for her small hand and encased it in his, a tear falling from the end of his hooked nose as images of that night which was almost a month ago now, ran mockingly, and in a way that was almost teasing him, through his mind. As he looked over his Daughter's pale face and examined her petite facial features, Severus realised just how much he missed his little girl and listening to her argue (as she always did) the best way to brew a Potion. She always thought she was right, and even when he proved her wrong, Septima always stuck by her hypothesis just so she didn't have to admit defeat. She was so like Severus in so many ways.

Primarily it was Septima who inspired him to stick by his alliance to the Order and put up with the constant torture of being a Double Spy. Of course he stuck by his role, to aid the fall of Tom Riddle, and also for his family, but the main factor behind his relentless toil and graft was his first born; the innocent little girl who had toddled, quite literally, into his life, and changed him into the family man he was now.

He had never wanted a family, he had never wanted a child, but now that he had them and he sat beside his daughter holding her hand in his, Severus realised that without Hermione, Septima and Sebastian, it would be doubtful that he would have survived this third span of war. As cliché as it sounded, Severus' family was the reason he got up of a morning, and settled safely back into bed at night. He wanted and needed, to support them, protect them, and most importantly make sure that they knew they were loved.

"I miss you little one," Severus whispered to Septima's motionless form. "Madam Pomfrey said that I should talk to you because you can hear what I'm saying…I should really go on about how I think Albus Potter is an arse and that you could do so much better, because I know you can't argue with me and I can pretend that you agree!"

Severus chortled to himself at the thought of Septima's consciousness trying desperately inside her immobile body, to break free and tell him to shut up.

"But," he continued with a sigh, "for once I shall resist temptation and I promise not to mention that ruddy boy."

"Actually Septima, and don't tell anybody this, but I'm actually beginning to think Potter's not too bad. He comes everyday and every time he has a spare minute, just to sit with you and hold your hand. He's head over heals about you, but I suppose you already know that. If he makes you happy Septima, I realise now that life's to short for me to go standing in your way of happiness."

"But, I'll stop babbling on about him now, because I can just imagine the smug grin on your face when you come around and remind me about what I've said. I miss you Septima," he sighed as the tears fell once more, "you're my little girl and I just want you back."

"I was playing chess today with Sebastian," he said trying to regain his composure, "but it wasn't quite the same as playing with you. Whereas Sebastian and I have our Potion brewing time, our time lies with chess and I surprisingly miss you giving me a run for my money. I know that sometimes you must think I'm a terrible Father Septima, and I imagine that sometimes you wish for some other, much more lenient Dad, like Harry, but I just want to protect you and I hope you realise that."

"I love you more than I ever thought I could love anybody, and without you I feel like there's something missing. This should never have happened, and you should never have ended up here in this bed. You were never supposed to follow in my footsteps take the mark; it wasn't meant to be like this. It's my fault and I just hope that one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive your idiotic fool of a Father."

Severus sighed. He was rambling and he knew that if she were awake, she'd tell him that he was being silly and give him a big hug. But he just needed to get it off his chest; he needed to tell her all the things he'd never took the time out to say to her before.

"I wish you were awake," he continued more light heartedly, "I could do with your advice right now."

Severus could almost hear Septima sigh: "Oh Dad, what've you done now…"

"I was an arse to your Mother before and I don't think she'll be able to forgive me easily. It's just so hard this whole situation, and seeing you lying here when you're so usually full of boisterous life. I reacted like I would have before I met Hermione; like a cold, unattached bastard and I was too angry and upset to realise that your Mother is going through the same thing as I."

"I love your Mum so much Septima, and she really is my everything, but sometimes I still find it hard to adapt to the fact that I now feel and act for two, and whatever I do and say has its consequences for your Mother."

"And I think her Mum loves you too," came a soft voice from behind Severus.

Hermione sat down beside Severus and nestled her head into his shoulder. "Oh, Severus," she said as she began to sob, "I just want her home."

Severus wrapped his arms lovingly around his wife and began to rock her until her crying stopped.

"She'll be back with us soon Hermione," he whispered as he stroked his wife's hair. "She's strong just like her Mum and I know she'll pull through."

"I miss her Severus," snivelled Hermione.

"I know, I know," he said in a soothing voice, "and I miss her too but there is noting we can do but talk to her and help her pull though."

"You think she can really hear us?" asked Hermione.

"I know she can," replied Severus with a smirk. "She pulled an odd sort of face when I mentioned that Albus Potter was an arse."

"Oh Severus you didn't did you?"

"I'm afraid I did, but I did go onto say that as long as she's happy there is nothing I can say or do to stand in her way."

Hermione leant up to kiss Severus firmly on the lips.

"You're a great Dad Severus," she whispered as she kissed him once more. "Septima, Sebastian and The Bump are lucky to have you."

Severus recoiled slightly from Hermione's grasp and let his head droop. "I'm not a good Father Hermione," he retorted solemnly. "I let her down, and if I were any sort of man I would have killed The Dark Lord right there and then for what he did to my beautiful daughter."

To Severus' surprise Hermione huffed at his statement. "Do you honestly think that you could have killed him with all his Death Eaters around you? No, you couldn't have. You would have been killed on the spot, leaving your children Fatherless and me without a husband and a new born baby."

There was something accusatory about Hermione's voice and Severus suddenly felt like a naughty school boy.

"You can be terribly selfish sometimes Severus, when you retreat into your little shell of guilt and leave the rest of us to pick up the pieces around you."

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry just doesn't wash with me anymore, I bloody hate that word! What does it change _humph_? Does sorry mean you can do what you want because it'll always be there to save your skin? No, it doesn't. Sorry is just a word, a stupid, stupid, word that cowards use to get out of their rightful punishments!"

"I'm not a coward Hermione!" snapped Severus.

"Well then why act like one! It is so much easier to just say that it was all your fault, because you have lived you life with guilt constantly at your side; you're used to it. What _would _be the brave thing to do though, is just to accept that you did all that you could and this is _his_ fault not yours."

"You're right," concurred Severus with an attempt at a smile. "I should step up and support my family instead of like you said, _'retreating into my shell'._"

"Exactly," she said. "Now all this stress is doing no good for The Bump, so I think that you should come home with me for a relaxing bath. We both need our sleep."

"We can't leave her Hermione," said Severus as he glanced towards a still Septima.

"Severus, we have two and a half children to take care of now. Sebastian is a complete mess and he needs us as well as Septima. She'll understand and we'll be back tomorrow morning."

"He hasn't come to visit me whilst I've been here," stated Severus.

"Who hasn't?"

"Sebastian. Is he angry with me for not protecting her?"

"No actually," replied Hermione. "Like you, he bizarrely blames himself. He seems to think that he should have come to the summoning with you and used his non-verbal and wandless magic to protect her. What is it with you Snape men?"

Severus smiled at this last statement. "We just like to protect our ladies."

"Well Septima and I are more than capable of looking after ourselves, now come on, a nice hot bath is calling us."


	42. Accusations Fly

**Chapter Forty Two: Accusations Fly**

Thunder roared around the walls of Hogwarts and shook its walls, as Severus lay in bed with his wife a week after regaining consciousness. It was morning, but the sky was still black, lit only by the occasional flash of lightening as it jolted from the sky and illuminated the Snape's bedroom.

"How long have you been awake?" yawned Hermione, her voice sleep riddled as she snuggled into Severus' and closed her eyes once more.

"Not too long," he lied as he pulled the covers over them both to shield them from the cold winter air. The truth was that he had barely slept at all.

"I could lay here all day," whispered Hermione snuggling into him even more. "As long as I'm with you and somebody brought us food once in a while, I think that I could stay here forever."

"Once you've spent a week in bed my love, it does gets a bit monotonous." Severus had had more than his share of being bed bound to last him a life time, and so now that he had escaped the Hospital Wing, he had no intention of spending any unnecessary time in bed.

"I can only imagine how boring it was for you," returned Hermione with a flicker of a sultry smile. "But then again you weren't with me then were you?"

"True, true," he replied as he rolled over onto his side so that he was leaning over her.

He ran his finger tips across her cheeks and lowered his lips to hers. "I love you Mrs Snape," he whispered, breaking their kiss before it intensified too much – he still lacked the energy for anything more than a kiss and a cuddle. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Azkaban probably," she joked before adding more seriously, "we'll get through this Severus. We've been through much worse, and we always come out on the other side."

"The familiarity of problems doesn't make them any easier though Hermione," replied Severus glumly. "She still hasn't woken up yet."

Hermione knew that Severus angst was for a good reason, but during her childhood, Ron and Harry had always taught her to be optimistic even in the gravest of situations, and so she smiled up at her husband instead of frowning honestly like her logic told her she should.

"At the moment she is just recuperating her magic, and re-gathering her strength. What happened drained her both physically and mentally, so obviously she needs this time."

"But a _month_ Hermione?" expressed Severus dubiously. "A month to recuperate wayward magic, even for a young girl, is extremely excessive."

"She is not your average '_young girl'_ as she has proved to us on more than one occasion and so we just have to accept that our daughter is an exception to most medical and magical rules."

"I wish I could share your optimism," said Severus with a sorrowful frown.

"I _**have**_ to be positive for this little one," replied Hermione as she brought her husband's hand down onto he swollen stomach. "He needs his Mummy and Daddy to be as positive as possible when he's born."

"What if Septima's still not awake when the baby's here Hermione?" The thought of this scared him witless.

"We've still got another four months yet Severus; she'll be back and ready for babysitting duties by then, I'm certain of it."

"I never thought of that," smiled Severus who was trying to add a little humour to their otherwise sombre day. "She and Sebastian are both well old enough to look after the new baby."

"Exactly…For a galleon or two, we'll have babysitters on tap, so maybe we can recover some of the good old days where we actually left Hogwarts and ventured out to Hogsmede or Muggle London for _'us'_ time."

"Hermione, I want you to be honest, do you feel that sometimes I'm not there enough for you?" asked Severus who acknowledged his wife's suggestion that they did not focus enough on their relationship.

"Sometimes I just think that we should take time out for just us. I know it's hard because of work commitments and you're _extra curricular_ work with the Order, but I miss you a little bit."

"Then I promise to make some time for us once Septima is back on her feet and our little son is with us. Is that okay?"

"Perfect," replied Hermione as she kissed him happily.

It was the first time Severus had seen her smile a genuine smile all week.

* * *

"Ah Mr Potter," said Severus' silkily voice as he stepped into the Hospital Wing to find the young man at his Daughter's bedside.

"What are _you_ doing here?" returned Albus rather bitterly, his green eyes which resembled Lily Potter's never meeting the black ones of Severus.

"Would you believe it, visiting my Daughter," replied Severus sarcastically. "Is there any change in her condition?" he asked once he had bent down to kiss Septima's clammy forehead as he did every morning.

"What do you think?" came the short, condescending reply.

"Mr Potter, I do not know what makes you think that you can speak to me in such a tone, but I suggest you refrain from being so insolent with both your tenor and your words."

Albus Potter did not reply.

"I know this must be hard for you Potter," continued Severus in a much more friendly tone, "but I can assure you that I feel just as distressed about the situation as you. As I pointed out before, she _is _my Daughter."

"Then why did you let this happen?" said Albus, turning to Severus with raging eyes for the first time since the Professor stepped into the room. "If she's you're daughter, why did you let this happen?"

"What did you just say?" growled Snape forbiddingly.

"I _said…_how did you let this happen?"

"Once more, I suggest you keep your insolent and quite frankly, wavered thoughts, to yourself boy, before I begin to lose my temper."

"It's a pity you didn't lose your temper when Voldemort was trying to kill her!" hissed Albus though gritted teeth. "Then she wouldn't be lying here in a coma!"

Severus stood angrily and began to pace the room, occasionally running his hands irritably across his stubble.

"You should have protected her Severus!" shouted Albus who had no intention on encasing his accusations. "I would have, so why didn't you!"

"I couldn't!" roared Severus who had finally cracked. "I couldn't! Does that make you feel better Potter, now that you know that the ominous Professor Snape had to sit by and watch his own Daughter being flung inches away from death as she called for his help!"

"I would have done something-"

"You are as arrogant and disillusioned as your Father was at your age!" snapped Severus as he flung a vial of what looked like calming draught across the infirmary. "You are a _boy_ Potter! A boy! Do you honestly think that you could have killed The Dark Lord?"

"I would have tried!" rebuked Albus as he glared at Snape.

"And you would have failed!"

"But at least I wouldn't have stood around like some sort of coward!"

"Coward!" hissed Severus. "You have no idea!"

"Oh, I think I have. You stood by and you watched as she called for you to help her; you did nothing. Not only is it your fault that she's laying here now because you didn't intervene, but also because you are such a fucking coward that you let your own daughter take the Dark Mark anyway!"

"Why you insolent little!" Severus strode towards Albus who rose to his feet the moment the older wizard began to storm his way.

"What are you going to do Severus, huh?" Albus mocked. "Hex me? I seriously doubt that."

"If I were you Potter," spat Severus as he pulled out his wand and pushed Albus up against the far wall of the room, "I would not be to sure of what I would and wouldn't do."

"Oh I'm sure you _would like to hex me_," said Albus who looked surprisingly unfazed by the furious man before him. "But it's more a case of if you _could."_

"Of course I _could_ you idiotic boy, or do you not remember the last time that you came across me?"

Albus smiled. "They haven't told you have they?"

"Told me what?"

"When was the last time you used magic Severus?"

"I don't know."

"This week? Since you've regained consciousness?" persisted Albus, his smug smile never faltering.

"N…no," stuttered Severus, and realisation suddenly hit him square in the chest.

"You're what Madam Pomfrey called _'magically baron,'_ so you couldn't hex me if you tried."

To test if his fears were true, Severus pointed his wand at Albus' neck and shouted 'Flagrante.' Instead of burning the younger man's skin like he had intended, nothing happened.

Severus looked from his wand to Albus and then hysterically burst out of the room, taking a hundred points from Gryffindor as he went.

* * *

"When we're you going to tell me!" bellowed Severus as he burst into Hermione's first year transfiguration lesson, and bound past the fearful looking Slytherin and Hufflepuffs and over to his started wife.

"Professor Snape," said Hermione unsurely. "I think it will probably be best if we take this outside."

Severus ignored both his wife's suggestion and the inquisitive glares of the class (including his son.) He was simply too angry to stop.

"Why not have the conversation here Hermione," he raved, "seen as though everybody but me already knows!"

"Professor Snape this is not the place or the time-"

"No you're right _Professor Granger_, this is not the bloody _time_," he interjected forcefully. "The time was the moment I woke up in that hospital bed."

Behind the quarrelling couple the class were listening intently.

"Severus I was going to tell you," stated Hermione timidly as he began to pace the front of the room.

Severus picked up Hermione's ink pot from her desk and threw it across the room, narrowly missing a petrified looking Hufflepuff boy.

"Class fucking dismissed!" roared Severus and reluctantly the class left the room. Only Sebastian lingered behind.

"She was going to tell you Dad, but it was me who suggested not to," he began as he made his way over to his Mother's side.

"Didn't I just say class dismissed," hissed Severus as he glared at his boy.

"Yes and you made a complete idiot of yourself in front of everybody."

"Sebastian this has _nothing_ to do with you, so will you just get out before I throw you out!"

"Severus-" interrupted Hermione firmly, but before she could finish Snape interrupted.

"I would say that I'll _hex_ you out of here," hissed Severus with an ironic smirk to his son, "but I can't do that now that I've been unwillingly branded a Muggle can I!"

"It's only temporary Severus!" reprimanded Hermione. "In a month or two your magic will be back."

"And what am I supposed to do in the meantime Hermione!" he snapped. "I'm a wizard who teaches in a bloody school for magical children, and works with The Dark Lord. What use am I without magic?"

"What do you mean what _use_ are you?" said Hermione incredulously. "You're my husband Severus," she continued, "I don't love you because you're a wizard. Anyway, it'll be quite fun living with a Muggle for a few weeks until your magic returns to you."

As soon as the words escaped her lips and she saw the hurt expression on Severus' face, she wished she hadn't said anything at all.

"I'm not a Muggle!" he bellowed and with that he stormed out of the room, his robes billowing at his ankles.


	43. Living Life as a Muggle

**Chapter Forty Three: Living Life as a Muggle**

It had been two weeks since Severus had stormed out of Hermione's classroom, and two weeks since anybody had seen or heard from him. He had been hiding out so to speak, in a small Muggle town off the south coast of England, in an attempt to see out his time as a _'temporary Muggle'_.

After living his entire life surrounded by magic, and the ease it brought to his every day life, Severus had found it very hard to live without it. Even small things like making his dinner became a difficult task, and transportation had become a real issue. He could not apparate without magic, nor could he floo from his Muggle fireplace, and the fact that he had never learnt how to drive a car, made it impossible for him to leave his little cottage and venture away from the remote village, by any means other than that dreadful tin can the locals called, 'the bus.'

Severus had escaped to the countryside and had chosen to live amongst _'fellow non-magical folk' _as the thought of not being able to do magic, whilst being surrounded by those who could, was just too tough for him to deal with. His abrupt decision had actually worked out for the best and his time alone had given him plenty of time to think about his life and the direction it was going.

He missed his family dearly, he missed his job, and surprisingly he even missed Albus and Minerva's constant mothering. It hurt that he had no idea as to whether his daughter was awake, still unconscious or even alive, but he just couldn't face returning back to Hogwarts where he had felt responsible for the latest turn of events, and where his incompetence of magic would always be an issue.

Left alone with his thoughts in his little two roomed cottage, Severus had no qualms about living as a Muggle. Of course he wished for his magic back, but this sudden situation that he found himself in, really did make him appreciate just how much more complex life in general was for those born without magical capabilities.

"Right," huffed Severus his thoughts told him he had spent far too much time cooped away. He grabbed the little belongings he had with him, and flung them into a small rucksack, before stepping out over the threshold of the cottage for the first time in fourteen miserable days.

His walk up to the village centre was a long one, up a tall, back breaking, tiresome hill. '_Oh what I'd give to just be able to apparate,'_ he thought as a crowd of budding mountaineers, who looked to Severus' dismay to be enjoying the walk, strode past him.

"Excuse me!" Severus called as he raced to keep up with them. "Excuse me!"

The group of Muggles turned to face him and he sighed in relief as they waited for him to keep up.

"Can we help you?" said one rather flushed looking woman, as she took in Severus' strange wizarding attire.

Severus took a moment to catch his breath before speaking. "Can you tell me how to get to Scotland?"

"Scotland?" chortled a barrel shaped man from the rear of the gathering, and Severus could help but notice how much he looked like Peter Pettigrew.

"Yes, Scotland," snapped Severus, who was not used to being spoken to as if he was a fool.

"We are miles away from anywhere and you want to know how to get to Scotland?" The entire group of walkers burst into laughter.

"Fine, if you won't help me then I'll just have to stay here forever won't I!" he growled as he realised that the time it took to get home depended upon these Muggles.

"No," giggled the woman who had addressed him first, "we will help you, it's just your request is a little strange seen as though there's no airport for miles."

"Air what?" asked Severus in bewilderment. It sounded like some sort of drop of point for magical people on broomsticks.

"My, my, are you foreign?" asked the Peter Pettigrew doppelganger with a scrutinising glance at Severus' clothing.

"From a completely different world," muttered Severus.

"Where we are heading passes a city with an airport," went on to explain the barrel shaped man, "so if you want any chance of getting to Scotland you'll have to come with us."

"You mean I'll have to _walk?_" groaned Severus, but instead of answering the crowd of walkers set off, and he reluctantly followed in their wake.

It had been five hours since he had agreed to follow the Muggles on their expedition in order to get home, and five hours since he had stopped to rest. Severus wasn't an unfit man, infact he was pretty fit considering the physical demands that came with being a Father and Double Spy, but these Muggles walked at an extraordinary pace, and Severus was struggling to keep up.

A young girl of about eleven slowed her pace and waited for Severus, who was about thirty yards behind, to catch up to her.

"You're a wizard right?" she said bluntly as he caught up with her and her little strides.

Severus eyed her with scrutiny for a moment thinking that this Muggle either had a seriously good imagination, or she had been watching too many films.

"Don't worry, I'm not like them," she continued, pushing her dark hair out of her face and behind her ears. "Well I am," she said contradicting her first statement, "I mean my Mum and Dad were Muggles, but I'm going to a magical school called Hogwarts in September. I'm so excited and I've read all of my books already!" Her last statement was said with such an air of excitement that she reminded him of an eleven year old Hermione.

"Do you know about Hogwarts?" persisted the girl after Severus had remained silent. He didn't know if he had the energy to indulge in conversation.

"Yes," replied Severus shortly.

"I'm Maisie," the girl said with an outstretched hand towards him.

"Severus," he replied, shaking her hand unenthusiastically, and they continued their decent down a steep hill side.

"So what is a wizard doing in a Muggle village?" asked the girl, as they reached a small gathering of cottages.

"It's a long story," replied Severus, who had no intention of informing the girl that he was temporarily Magically Baron and how his family was in a complete state of turmoil because of him.

"I like long stories," the girl said with an encouraging smile, "and we have plenty of time."

"Just how long is it going to be until we get to this _Airdock_ thing and I can get home to Hogwarts?"

"_Airport,"_ corrected the girl, "and you're going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," came Severus' short reply.

As the Muggles finally stopped in the middle of a field for a short rest, Severus and his new little companion, sat apart from the others. Severus watched as Maisie took off her thick woolly jumper, leaving a t-shirt beneath, and as she did so and as her t-shirt slipped up slightly, he noticed a long, thick scar running from her navel downwards.

"What happened?" he asked gently as he gestured towards the scar on her stomach which now lay hidden beneath her thin t-shirt.

"Long story," she said with a sorrowful sigh.

"Like you said," Severus explained, "we have a lot of time."

"Can I trust you?" Maisie asked, her caramel eyes searching the black of his for an answer.

"I'd hope so, yes."

"You seem a little odd…but you do look trustworthy, so I guess I can tell you, it's not like I've got anything to lose anymore."

Severus raised his eyebrows at this odd statement, but before he could question it, the dark haired girl began.

"I don't know if you know of them," she said in hushed tones so that the Muggles could not hear her words, "but a group of Dark Wizards called Death Eaters came to my house almost six months ago, and shortly after Professor Dumbledore came and explained that I was a witch. I was upstairs in bed when they came, and I heard them burst in and my parents pleading with them. The Death Eaters said that they had come to _'disinfect the Wizarding Community' _and prevent the likes of me attending Hogwarts. They said something about filthy blood…"

As the young girl retold her story, Severus' desire to kill every Death Eater he knew, intensified ten fold.

…"And then when they found me, one man pulled a knife out and began to cut me," she pointed briefly to her scar. "He said it was punishment for being a '_Mudblood.' _They we're going to kill me I think."

"They how did you escape?" questioned Severus. "How are you here now?"

"I escaped thanks to a younger man whose name I do not know. He was one of them, I'm sure. He dressed like them, and even spoke like them, but he did not act as viciously as them. When that other man was hurting me, the younger one told him that he wanted to be the one to do the job. But when I was left alone with the young man he helped me escape, and bought a small cottage for me to live in until I could go to Hogwarts."

"What did this '_young man'_ look like?" asked Severus who had no idea, as to just who would be so brave as to risk their life for the sake of one Muggle child.

"He was tall, blonde and handsome. I think his name began with 'S,' although I cannot be sure."

"Scorpius?" inquired Severus. "Was his name Scorpius?"

"Yes I think it might have been," the girl replied. "Do you know him?"

"He's family," replied Severus who now sported a proud look.

"Severus," the young girl said quietly, "will you take me back to Hogwarts with you."

"Maisie I don't-"

"Severus they came looking for me two days ago," she interjected with a solemn expression. "They came to the cottage and I've been hiding out with these Muggles since. I don't know if I'll be able to run until September, it's just too far away."

"I don't really have a choice do I," he replied with a brief smile. "You may accompany me to Hogwarts and I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will find you a place to stay in the castle."

Maisie wrapped her arms around his waist suddenly and pulled him into a strong hug.

"Thank you Severus," she whispered. "You've just saved my life."

* * *

**A.N:** I was hoping that somebody would be able to let me know if there's any SS/HG fan fiction out there that are worth reading. I've read lots and lots on this site, and enjoyed most, if not all, but I'm running out of ones to read. Any ones that you like that I might?


	44. Homecomings

**Chapter Forty Four: Homecomings**

"Dad!" exclaimed Sebastian, leaping off his seat as Severus entered their quarters, Maisie following shortly behind.

Severus briefly accepted his son's hug before pushing him away softly.

"Where have you been? Mum's been pulling her hair out with worry and-"

"This is Maisie," said Severus, cutting his son short and earning himself a snarl for doing so. "She will be staying with us for a while until Albus has sorted a room of her own."

Sebastian smiled bashfully at the pretty young girl who stood at his Father's side, and stuck a shaky hand towards her for her to shake.

"I'm Sebastian," he greeted. "Sebastian Snape."

"Maisie," she replied with a warm smile, "Maisie Mundy."

"Sebastian," said Severus firmly, interrupting his son as he opened his mouth to greet the newcomer further, "I trust that I can leave Miss Mundy in your care in my absence?"

"Yeah of course," replied Sebastian ostentatiously, trying his best to sound responsible and astute. "Where are you going though?"

"To the Great Hall," Severus said shortly as he spun on his heals to leave. "I'm rather famished and I believe after all, that it is dinner time."

"Yeah but Dad," interjected Sebastian as he moved to stand between his Father and the door, "you can't go Mum will-"

"Your Mother will _what_ Sebastian?" cut in Severus with an impatient snarl, pushing past his son. "I gave you an instruction to care for Miss Mundy," he snapped, "but I do not recall asking you to look after me!"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," muttered Sebastian, and with that, Severus stalked out the quarters and headed for the bustling Great Hall.

* * *

As though he'd never been away, Severus burst through the large doors at the rear of the room and strode down the central isle between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and up towards his vacant seat at the head table. All conversation ceased as students one by one noticed the highly anticipated return 

of their Professor, and soon a mumbling of gossip and rumour spread around the room like wild fire. When it came to Severus Snape, the faculty's whispers fell upon deaf ears.

Severus swiftly took his place between his wife and Albus Dumbledore, nodding briefly at them he picked up his knife and fork and began to eat.

From the corner of his eye, Severus could see Hermione gaping at him in surprise, her mouth wide open and her eyes wide. He could almost distinguish the vein in the side of her forehead which protruded when she was extremely angry.

"Have a got something on my face?" Severus asked sarcastically as he turned to face his wife for the first time in nearly three weeks.

Hermione did not answer and continued to gape at him.

"Close your mouth Professor Granger," he drawled, "there's a train coming and I wouldn't want it to mistake your mouth for a tunnel."

Albus Dumbledore chocked on his roast beef as he listened to the one sided banter between husband and wife, but quickly feigned ignorance to their domestic and resumed his conversation with his own wife.

"You go away for three weeks without any sort of pre-warning as to where you were going and when you'd be home, and then you just waltz in here like nothing's happened," hissed Hermione who had finally found her tongue. "I've been worried sick! You could have been dead for all I knew!"

"And why would I be dead?" he retorted calmly, his eyes never leaving his plate.

"Why do you think Severus!" snapped Hermione, thrusting her fork down onto her plate with a loud clatter and catching his attention. "You would have been defenceless if the Death Eaters had caught up with you. You wouldn't have been able to use Occulemcy against Voldemort and your true loyalties would have been discovered."

"And you are concerned because…" he asked lazily.

"Because you're my bloody husband!" she bellowed, her outburst causing many students to look up from their plates and up towards the staff table.

"May I suggest that you take this _discussion_ elsewhere," interjected Albus with a smile. "I'm sure you wish for your private affairs to remain, well, _private_."

"I think we're finished here anyway," Severus said, pushing his chair out to stand. "Albus, could you arrange for rooms to be prepared for both myself and Miss Maisie Mundy? I'm sure you are aware of whom she is and her circumstances, and so I can imagine that you agree with me when I say that she should stay here at the castle for the foreseeable future."

"Of course, it may take a day or two for them to be prepared though," replied Albus inquiringly. "Am I to believe that you met up with the lovely young lady during your _absence_ from Hogwarts?"

"Yes," came Severus short reply as he left the room and his furious wife.

Hermione caught up to her husband on the edge of the Great Lake as he took his usual evening walk.

"You are moving out?" she said as she caught up with his long strides.

"It would seem so."

"And there was me thinking that you'd left to clear your head after you found out that you'd lost your powers," she snapped causing Severus to stop dead in his tracks.

"That is _exactly _why I left," he retorted as he spun to face her menacingly.

"Oh and you just _happened_ to meet up with some little slut on the way and suddenly decide to throw your marriage away for her!"

Severus screwed his face up firstly in confusion and then in shear amusement.

"You are more absurd than I ever thought you were," he said with a shake of the head.

"I'm absurd?" she roared. "I'm not the one throwing away my twenty year relationship for a quick fumble with an, oh what did Albus call her: _'a lovely young lady.'_"

"Yes I think Albus got his description of the girl quite right. She is a delightful young lady, a beautiful one too if I may add. Sebastian seems quite taken to her as well…"

"You're a cheating, lying bastard Severus Snape!" Hermione bellowed as she shot a mild curse at him, throwing him off his feet and onto the grass bank beside the lake.

"And you've just attacked an unarmed and defenceless man my dear wife," he drawled, brushing himself off as he stood. "And just for the record, I know you were young when you and I first became _acquainted_," he said with a snarl, "but eleven years old is a bit too young for me."

As he walked away realisation hit Hermione and she quickly ran to keep up with her husband.

"Severus I'm sorry!" she called, but he carried on walking back up towards the castle.

"Severus please," she sighed, grabbing his robes as she caught up to him. "I'm sorry."

"Like you once said to me Hermione, sorry is just a word. It means nothing and should not be used as a means to do what you like, with the knowledge that one meagre word will save your skin afterwards."

"I know that I was wrong Severus, but please don't move out, there is just no need."

"Oh I think there is every need," he hissed as he backed her up against the wall of the astronomy tower. "You deliberately lied to me with regard to the state of my health and left it up to Albus bloody Potter to tell me what had happened. And then to top it all off, you have the nerve to accuse me of being unfaithful to you whilst I was away _clearing my head!_"

Hermione tried to push Severus off her but he refused to move. "Severus you're hurting me," she cried as he grabbed her wrists and placed them over the top of her head.

"And you hurt me when you attacked me just moments ago."

"I'm sorry," she said, attempting to squirm out of his grasp.

"So am I," he hissed in her ear. "I'm sorry that I ever let you into my life."

"You don't mean that-"

"Oh I do," he drawled nastily.

"You wouldn't have Septima and Sebastian-"

"They are merely a positive outcome of a lengthy mistake," he hissed as the tears began to form in Hermione's eyes. "You see Miss Granger," he continued as he used the weight of his body to keep her trapped against the wall of the tower, "all I wanted from you, was a quick fuck; a little _fun_ to keep me busy in between playing pawn in this war. I deserved it didn't I?"

Hermione did not answer.

"Don't tell me that _**you**_ are lost for words?"

"Severus why are you being like this?" she cried with another feeble attempt to push him away.

"Because I can!" he bellowed. "Because you lied and you deceived me."

"And I only did it because I knew that you would react like this!" she sighed.

"I can't be in this relationship laced with lies and distrust anymore Hermione," he snapped as he let go of her wrists and walked away. "If you think so little of me that I'd forsake my marriage for another woman then it just goes to show, how much of us has crumbled away."

"I love you Severus!" she called.

"No you don't," he replied as he briefly turned back towards her. "You just think you do."

* * *

**A.N**: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the dealy again...I'm in the middle of moving over to New York from England and as I'm sure you can imagine, it's a difficult process. I've got to move over there for a couple of months for work, but that means dragging Severus and my Husband along too, (and half of our belongings!) So at the most, the updates for this will be every two days :) sorry in advance!


	45. Pride

**Chapter Forty Five: Pride**

"Professor Granger," said Severus as he stepped into her classroom just as her class had begun packing away.

Hermione inwardly frowned at his use of her formal title, but kept an external façade of disinterest as he made his way from the doorway and up to her desk. It had been two months since he had moved out and during those months the couple had only shared a few words, all of them to do with work.

"Professor Granger," repeated Severus once he had finally reached both her and her desk.

"What is it _Professor_, as you can see," she said gesticulating to a vast pile of papers, "I'm busy."

Now it was Severus' turn to frown at the formalities that had been in recent months, thrown casually between them as if they never bore their wedding rings, and were instead distant colleagues. He was growing tired of the animosity and had on several occasions tried to apologise, but his wife was staying strong and making him pay for his harsh words eight or so weeks before.

"Hermione will you stop with the-"

"Stop with the _what_ Professor?" she interrupted sternly, her eyes only briefly leaving her page. "As you pointed out a few months back, we are colleagues, nothing more and nothing less."

"I said those words in the heat of the moment. I neither meant them nor did I intend for _this_ to occur because of them."

"And what do you think _this _is Professor Snape?" she asked coldly.

"I think that this is you punishing me because of what I said and did. I know I was wrong Hermione, and I would give anything to come home-"

"You see that's were you are wrong," she said, cutting him off. "_This_ is not a little spat, nor is it an argument…this is a separation."

"This is ridiculous that's what it is!" he snapped slamming his hand upon her desk loudly. "We are married, we have a baby due in a month and we are living in different bloody ends of the castle!"

"You wanted this Severus," explained Hermione, who was attempting to remain cold and unaffected by the whole situation that was really eating her up inside. "You were the one who asked Albus for your old rooms back, you were the one who packed your bags, and you were the one who labelled our marriage a mistake."

"You know I didn't mean it. I was angry."

"Aren't you always!" she hissed. "You're like a petulant child Severus Snape, and I did not marry you just so that I could be tossed aside so disdainfully the moment your life got a little bit tough and you want to retreat back into your shell."

"You have not once asked why I said the things I said when I came back to Hogwarts," stated Severus, locking his eyes upon hers. "Instead you've just accepted them."

"That is because I know you well enough to say that when you are angry, the truth usually escapes your lips. You said this marriage was a mistake and you said that you didn't love me, so I believed you."

"Well you shouldn't have. Hermione when I was away, I had a lot of time to think about us, about you. Being on one's own for such a long time can cause all of one's fears and dormant thoughts to surface, and you begin to consider how life would have been if you had done things differently."

"What, you mean if Lily hadn't got pregnant with Harry, and you both could have lived happily ever after?" she asked sadistically.

"No," he said firmly. "I meant that I began to think about **you**. What if Septima had never been conceived on that night of the final battle, what if you had never came back to Hogwarts?"

"That is a lot of _'what ifs'_ Severus."

"That's because life is full of them. Its just one long stretch of motorway with lots of different junctions; whatever junction you choose, you end up on a completely different journey."

"And what, you took the wrong turn and ended up with me?"

"You know I don't mean that," Severus said with a glare.

"I don't know what you mean anymore Severus; I don't even know who you are."

"I'm the man who regretfully used to make your life a living hell when you were a student. I'm the man who fathered your children, and I'm the man who will love you and care for you until the end of time-"

"-And you're the man who left me when I was eight months pregnant with your son," she added disdainfully. This time she would not let his sweet words manipulate her into forgiveness, especially after what had been said to cause this mess in the first place.

"I haven't left you Hermione! I did, but then when I said I wanted to come home you wouldn't let me."

"That's because home is a much more pleasant and calm place without you. Living with you Severus was like living with a huge bomb of anger and resentment just waiting to go off. Everyone had to tip-toe around you, but now that Maisie's been staying with us, there is a new calm about the place. She's a breath of fresh air."

"She's still staying with you?" asked Severus in astonishment.

"Yes and I don't think I ever want to let her go in September when the time comes for her to leave. She's a fantastic young girl and Sebastian is rather taken to her."

"Is he now," smirked Severus. "What about Lily Potter?"

"They're young and at eleven I don't think either of them expected a relationship to be as demanding as it is. They've gone back to being _'just friends'_."

"I want to see him Hermione," said Severus. "Sebastian I mean. The only time I get to see him is in class and its killing me."

"You can come around tonight if you so wish," Hermione stated casually. "I was going to cook us something nice but I'm sure Sebastian would much rather see you."

"Fantastic," exclaimed Severus. "And Septima, how is she?"

"You mean you haven't been to see her?" Hermione eyed her husband menacingly but stopped upon noticing the sorrow in his eyes.

"I can't Hermione," Severus replied with a firm frown. "I can't take seeing her just lying there anymore, it's been months."

"She is showing signs of awakening, but still it could take another month or so."

"I suppose that's a bit of good news. Hermione," he added softly, "I just want you to know that deep down I've always known that the choice I made on that stretch of motorway was the best possible. I suppose that I was just scared that you'd one day turn around and resent me for all the things that you've missed out on by being married to me."

"And the ironic thing is," replied Hermione, "that the only time I've ever questioned my decision to marry you was the other night when you said what you said. I was happy being married to you Severus, but you were never the man I thought you were deep down. You're still the sarcastic Professor Snape that I know and love, but I know that you're hiding something from me; something to do with your relationship with the Malfoys."

As her inquisitive gaze fell solidly upon him, Severus felt his breath hitch a little. "Hermione I can't tell you, I just can't."

"Do you not trust me?" she asked.

"I do, but what I know will hurt so many people not just me."

"But you can't tell me?"

"When the time is right I will Hermione, but not just yet."

* * *

"Sebastian!" called Hermione. "You're Dad's here!"

Sebastian immediately hurtled out of his bedroom and over to his Father, with a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Dad!" he said excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see my boy," replied Severus with a smile. "Come here," he said pulling him into a hug, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Dad," Sebastian said into his Father's chest as he returned the embrace. "I've got so much to tell you."

"Well if it's okay with your Mum, we have the whole of tonight for you to tell me everything that's been happening in your life for the past month or two."

"It's alright if Dad stays for a few hours isn't it?" asked Sebastian earnestly as he turned to his Mother for an answer.

"Of course," she replied with a smile. "How about I make you two something to drink, whilst you get up to whatever it is you do?"

"That'd be great," exclaimed Sebastian. "I'll have a pumpkin juice, and Dad?"

"Just a glass of water would be fine if that's okay?"

"Of course…Now Sebastian, haven't you got something that you were eager to show your Father?"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Sebastian, as he pulled Severus by the hand towards his bedroom.

When they reached the Sebastian's Slytherin clad bedroom, Severus watched as his son pulled out his wand, pointed it to the far wall and began muttering a series of almost inaudible enchantments. After a moment or two, Sebastian turned to his Father with a huge smile upon his face as the wall began to move to the side, revealing another small room behind.

"I asked Grandad if he could build an extension for me," Sebastian explained upon noticing his Father's incredulous expression.

"Sebastian your room's huge already what do you need more space for?"

"A laboratory," the younger man replied as he stepped into the newly emerged room, Severus following shortly behind.

The room was lit by several torches and a large round window at its rear. As Severus stepped inside and examined the room more thoroughly, his eyes fell upon the large cauldron in the centre and atop of a work bench and his mouth fell open in alarm.

"You've been brewing?" he asked in surprise.

"Well that's generally the purpose of a Potion's Lab," joked Sebastian sarcastically.

"But that can't be safe; you're only a first year."

"Well Mum comes in to check on whatever I'm brewing just to ease her incessant need to worry, but other than that I'm as free as a bird to experiment."

"And what is this that you're experimenting on?" asked Severus as he stepped towards the viscous pink substance in the cauldron at the centre of the room.

"It's not finished yet, but it is showing signs of being a success-"

"But what is it?" interrupted Severus anxiously. He had never seen a potion look more intriguing in all of his years as a Potion's Master. Whatever Sebastian was brewing it was sure to be Dark, potentially hazardous but yet remarkable.

"If it works, it should give the user a similar ability to a Metamorphmagus," began Sebastian.

"That's impossible son," dismissed Severus.

"Has anybody ever attempted to brew it before though?" asked Sebastian smugly.

"Yes," Severus replied with a baffled expression. "Me."

"What? When? Did it work?"

"For how long has this been brewing?"

"Almost a week," answered Sebastian. "Does that matter?"

"Well yes. At this stage, my version of the potion was green and not this vibrant shade of pink."

"And your potion failed?"

"Yes, meaning by the colour of this, you might just succeed."

"Really! That's fantastic!"

"It is better than fantastic Sebastian," replied Severus with a thoughtful smile, "it's yet another advantage for the Order should it work. I'm so very proud of you son."


	46. Awkwardness

Chapter Forty Six: Awkwardness

After realising that Severus was still in their quarters with Sebastian, and had been for several undisturbed hours, Hermione went in search for the pair to check that all was well. When she stepped into Sebastian's bedroom she saw them; fast asleep on her son's bed, both with their black hair falling askew across their faces and a heavy potions book lying on their chests.

Just as Hermione was about to leave the room and her two sleeping men, Severus stirred causing her to look back.

"I must've fallen asleep," he stated groggily, smoothing down his hair but with little success.

"So you did," she replied in a whisper. "Come, let's go and have a drink," she continued, gesturing towards the sitting room, "I don't want to wake him and a thorough sleep will do him the world of good."

With a stiff nod of understanding, Severus stood, straightened his dishevelled robes and followed his wife out of their son's bedroom and into the dimly lit sitting room.

"So," said Hermione, passing Severus a drink of whiskey and sitting beside him on the sofa, "were you impressed?"

"What," replied Severus with a smirk, "by Sebastian's shear self-confidence to believe that he could even attempt to brew such a potion without killing himself in the process, or do you mean, am I impressed that he looks dead set on success?"

Hermione smiled. "I'll take that as a firm yes then shall I?"

"Take it as you will, but I can tell you this, the boy has made me proud."

"I think that's his main reasoning for brewing the potion in the first place. He wants to impress you."

"Don't tell him I said so, because I wouldn't want his already abnormally large head to explode," said Severus with all seriousness, "but I am immensely impressed by him."

"Sebastian seems to think that by serenading you with his potions expertise, you'll suddenly want to come home and we'll all be a big happy family once more."

"I take it by your ironic tone that you don't believe it'll be so easy," replied Severus solemnly as he sipped his whiskey.

"Our marriage has never been easy so I don't expect it to be so now," Hermione returned.

"Would you prefer an _'easy marriage,'_ Hermione? Wouldn't you get bored?"

"You of all people should know that I don't expect a smooth road to happiness Severus, and don't think for a minute fall under the illusion that I do. I just want us all to be safe and able to make our own mistakes as a family, without them being forced upon us by external factors."

"By that I presume you mean The Dark Lord?" asked Severus.

"Him and a whole host of other things," Hermione replied with a furrow of the brow.

"Such as?" he persisted.

"Well you only have to take one look at our current situation to see what I mean," she stated accusingly. "If it's not Voldemort causing our troubles, it's your lack of trust and my lack of good judgement. I only kept those things I did from you to protect you Severus, but I realise now that I was wrong and I should have told you straight away."

"No you were right not to tell me. If you had of told me I still would have reacted in a similar way," Severus said honestly. "Having time both away from this place and on my own without magic as the cure to all of my problems, a lot have things have been put into perspective. I suppose I was just scared that one day you'd regret marrying a man like me and wish that you'd ended up with Draco or Krum."

"And what's so great about either of them?" asked Hermione with an indistinguishable glint in her eyes.

"Well they're _normal_ I suppose," he replied.

"I abhor normality as you've probably already guessed."

"You do?" he said leaning in towards her and running a nervous hand through her thick curls.

"More than you'll ever know Severus Snape," she replied capturing his lips in hers and holding them there for what seemed like an eternity.

The kiss was unbelievably similar to the first they had ever shared. It was as though neither one of the pair felt comfortable, and a sense of unease and nervousness was ever-present. As their lips met and their tongues touched, both of their hearts respectably began to race and their nether regions react to their familiar, yet somehow forgotten, touch.

As the kiss deepened and the fight between their tongues intensified, Severus and Hermione both fell back into familiarity of one another's bodies and they began touching the places that they knew sent the other over the edge.

As they sat upright on the sofa, arms roaming unreservedly and lips swollen and sore from kissing, Hermione could feel Severus' erection from the confines of his pants, indicating that he wanted and needed more, and he could sense her own desire building as she began to moan into his mouth.

"Do you want to erm…" Severus trailed off, but his head gesture towards the direction of their bedroom _(which he hadn't stepped into for months) _spoke the words which his mouth failed to relay.

"This is awkward isn't it?" said Hermione who was blushing like a virginal teenager about to have sex for the first time. "I mean here we are acting like we've never done this thing before, when we're married, and my pregnant stomach does nothing for my act of sexual innocence."

Severus laughed nervously.

"It's been a while since I've seen that," Hermione said, using her finger to trace his smirking lips.

"Seen what?"

"You smile…Have you been unhappy lately?" she asked seriously. "I mean it can't be easy without your magic?"

"When it comes to you Hermione I don't need my magic. You have more than enough for the two of us."

"I'll pretend that made sense," she said with a giggle as she took him by the hand and stood. "And I'll take it as a romantic statement rather than the illogical sentence it was."

"See, I'm even muddling my words like this is our first time!" Severus chortled as he followed her to their bedroom.

"This _is_ our first time Severus," Hermione retorted, "this is the beginning of us."

"And that is why it will be more special than you can ever imagine," he whispered, running his hands softly down her body and slowly removing her shirt.

Without another word, Severus dropped to his knees in the middle of their bedroom floor and began laying a trail of kisses down Hermione's protruding stomach. From up above as she entwined her fingers in his dark locks, Hermione could hear him whispering loving words to the little baby that lay sleeping inside her.

His trail of kisses continued once he had finished his one way conversation with their unborn son, lower and lower, until they reached the restrictive barrier of her waistband. He looked up at her as if for permission to continue, and as she nodded briefly, she instantly felt a cool breeze brush against her skin as he pulled of her trousers and let them pool at her feet.

Severus persistently kissed down the inside of her thighs until he could no longer venture any lower, and soon made his way back up her body and to her neck. As his lips met the bare skin of her collarbone, Hermione groaned, her vocal expression of pleasure causing Severus to grind his hips and stiff crotch into her wantonly.

"I love it when your trousers are around your knees," he said seductively.

"Is this your way of starting our usual wayward whispers?" she asked as he nibbled her ear.

"Maybe," he replied softly, slipping his fingers into the waist band of her underwear and pulling them down slowly to her knees. "Why," he asked as he pressed his palm up against her core, "are you willing to participate in such a sultry act Miss Granger?"

"If you give me permission to do so Professor Snape sir," she replied, maintaining her student-ish façade.

"Permission granted Miss Granger," he whispered into her ear as she began work on the many buttons of his attire. "Now due to the fact that I have _mislaid_ my magic, I was rather hoping that you'd cease this inane attempt of undoing my myriad of buttons, and use your wand. You are a witch are you not?"

"Yes sir," she exclaimed excitedly, pulling out her wand and ridding him of his clothing in a matter of seconds. "Now Professor," she continued, "seen as though you openly admitted that you love seeing my pants around my knees, I'll be happy to disclose that I love seeing you _on_ your knees."

"Is that so Miss Granger?" he smirked as he dropped onto his knees as requested. "But tell me," he said as he spread her legs and placed his head in the gap that he had just created, "what would I get in return for such fornication?"

"You will receive your penance sir," Hermione replied, placing her hand on his head and bringing him towards her centre, "depending on the height of my…_pleasure_."

"In that case I will have to ensure that you are quaking with such gratification in a moment or so."

Severus dipped his head between her legs and in a few minutes or so, as promised, she was screaming his name as she came, her grip on his hair intensifying as her orgasm hit.

"Ah," she sighed, dropping to her knees once his ministrations had ceased and he rose. "I believe it is your turn now."

"No," he stated pulling her back up to face him. "I just want to make love to you and make up for the nights that I should have been doing such a thing."

"Come on then," she replied softly, taking him by the hand and leading her to bed, "we have all the time in the world."

As they fell to the bed, feeling the soft silken sheets upon their naked skin, Severus attempted to roll atop of his wife, only to be bounced back by her pregnant stomach.

"Has it really been that long?" she asked jokingly, examining her swollen belly.

"Well put it this way, we never had any trouble last time," he replied with a smile.

"What way would you like to do this?"

"Well we have three plausible options," he began, the tone of his voice reminding Hermione very much of when he used to speak in her classes over twenty years previously. "We can do it so you're on top, but it'll be very tiring for you, erm, you on the edge of the bed, or, and this one isn't exactly romantic, but from behind."

"This is like a military operation," she joked as she climbed atop of him, "but I can see myself enjoying tonight like this."

Severus smiled as she awkwardly positioned herself over him and sighed in delight as she slid down onto him.

"Our son better hurry up and come out," he said as she found her rather wobbly rhythm, "I don't like not being in control."

"Deal with it," she whispered in reply, using her wand to conjure four ropes to tie his arms and legs to the bed.

"Hermione get these off me," he groaned, knowing that in normal circumstances he would have been able to use wandless magic to undo the bindings.

"Now Severus, I've always wanted to have you bound to my bed and seen as though you can do nothing but struggle, this is my perfect opportunity."

"I'm glad to see that somebody finds my magical impotence positive," he rebuked, half serious, half mocking.

Hermione only smiled in reply as she continued her movements, all the time with her eyes totally fixed upon his, watching as his dark eyes told a tale of pleasure and excitement.

"Welcome home Severus," she whispered as his first, and her second, orgasm of the night hit.


	47. Happy Days

**Chapter Forty Seven: Happy Days**

"Good morning all!" beamed Severus jollily bounding into the dining room in just his sleep pants, his chest bare.

"Good morning love," replied Hermione as she stood from her seat at the table and greeted her husband with a kiss, knowing exactly what had put him in such a good mood.

"Hey Dad," Sebastian mumbled his mouth full of toast and eggs.

"Morning Professor Snape sir," said a final and third rather unexpected voice from the doorway, just as Severus sat down next to his wife.

Severus turned to the owner of the third voice as she took up a seat beside Sebastian and helped herself to a glass of fresh orange, and an apple from the fruit bowl.

Dashed by embarrassment due to his partial state of undress, Severus flung his arms around his naked chest causing, for some reason unknown to him, the breakfast table to erupt into fits of laughter.

"Oh come on Severus," giggled Hermione at his bemused expression, "she's essentially part of the family now, there's no need for awkwardness."

"Yeah Professor I don't mind at all," Maisie settled politely.

"If you hadn't just called me '_Professor'_ and reminded me of the fact that come September you'll be by student, I don't think I would have minded as much. But," he continued with a frown as he glanced down at his chest, "I deem it inappropriate for me to be sat around with you whist I am half naked."

"It's only your chest sir," Maisie said seriously, "I've seen men's chests before you know."

Sebastian laughed at his half friend, half girlfriend's statement as he took Maisie's hand and stood. "Come on," he said, "I'm sure Mum and Dad have lots to talk about and we should probably get some fresh air anyway."

"But I haven't finished my apple," protested Maisie, gesturing to her half bitten fruit which lay in her palm.

"We'll go to the Great Hall to get you something to eat if your that hungry," Severus heard Sebastian mutter as he left the room hand in hand with Maisie. "It's about time you started getting to know everybody anyway."

Soon their voices trailed off into nothing and Hermione and Severus were finally left alone.

"Why is she still here?" asked Severus once he was certain that the two youngsters had left their quarters.

"Well she doesn't know anybody at Hogwarts except for us does she?" explained Hermione. "So it isn't really fair to dump her in a room of her own with only the portraits for company."

"Yes but how is she ever going to _get to know_ anybody if she's glued to our son?"

"I don't want to argue with you Severus," Hermione chided, "so I will tell you this once and I don't expect to have to tell you again: Maisie Mundy is stopping with us until September. She is happy here and quite frankly, she is a delight to have around."

"And what about when the baby comes?" asked Severus. "We hardly have the room for Septima, Sebastian, the baby and her?"

"Why don't you want her here Severus?" Hermione inquired, accusation ever present in her tone of voice.

"I just think that it's inappropriate. I'll be her Professor."

"And so will I," persisted Hermione, "it doesn't matter, _just yet_. "Now," she continued more softly, "we can either waste our Sunday arguing inanely, or, we can spent it more usefully cuddled up in bed. The choice is yours."

Severus raised his eyebrow suggestively before sweeping her up from her seat and into his arms.

"Come on then Mrs Snape," he said with a broad smile, "our bed calls."

* * *

At dinner time, Hermione and Severus finally dragged themselves out of bed and down to the Great Hall for something to eat.

"I don't think we've had sex like that since I was twenty," Hermione said in hushed tones as she spooned several roast potatoes onto her plate hungrily.

"I'm well and truly exhausted," replied Severus. "For a pregnant woman Hermione, you still have far too much sexual energy."

"What's this I'm hearing about sexual energy?" interrupted Minerva from Hermione's right.

"Oh, erm, nothing," Hermione stuttered as she blushed profusely and kicked Severus under the table for speaking so loud.

"Don't play coy with me Hermione Snape," Minerva reprimanded, "I have reports from a certain grandson of mine that you two…_made up,_ last night." It was more of a statement than a question and although it did not require an answer, Severus still replied with a snarl etched upon his pale face.

"And what exactly _**did**_ Sebastian tell you?" he asked with an angry glance towards the Slytherin table where his son was sat introducing Maisie to his fellow first years.

"Just that he had to listen to that Muggle contraption Albus and I bought him for Christmas to drown out the noise."

"Listen to his _what_?" asked Severus incredulously, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"His _aPod_ I think."

"_iPod!_" corrected Hermione who was still blushing from Minerva's previous statement.

"Regardless," said the deputy headmistress swiftly, "you two should know better and cast a silencing charm. There's nothing worse than hearing your parents getting up to whatever parents get up to behind closed doors. Surely even you appreciate that?"

"Casting charms before intercourse is a bit of a mood killer, don't you think Minerva," stated Severus, his face held firmly.

"Yes, but Sebastian found it rather like torture having to listen to you two last night and-"

"-It's not like you to lecture people Minerva," snapped Severus sarcastically as he felt embarrassment creeping in again, "so could you please cease this sermon and find a better use for your over-energetic tongue!"

"As you wish," sighed Minerva. "But don't say that I didn't warn you when Sebastian has _his _girlfriend over to stay the night and you aren't so lucky as to have an ipod on hand!"

"Erm I don't think that'll be anytime soon," said Hermione firmly, the thought of her youngest child growing up before his time startling her.

"He's twelve now Hermione," Minerva continued as she pressed her point further. "I would bet my life that by fifteen, he and that delightful young lady Miss Mundy will be up to worse things than the pair of you were up to last night."

"Fifteen!" exclaimed Severus in alarm, spitting his drink across his section of the staff table.

"Yes," replied Minerva calmly. "From all of my years at this school surrounded by teenagers, I believe that by fifteen he will have had _some form _of sexual experience."

Severus' mouth was ajar and Hermione looked as petrified as any mother would be by the older witch's statement.

"What!" protested Minerva in her rich Scottish accent. "Oh come off it you two? How old where you?"

Severus thought about this question before deciding not to answer.

"Hermione?" pressed Minerva with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Are we talking about full sex or the _little things _that sometimes come before?"

"Both."

"Well Severus was my, you know…_first_, and that was when I was twenty three, so in that respect I was a late bloomer. And erm, I was fifteen when I experienced the _smaller _things."

"What!" cried Severus. "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"I'll tell you all about it later love," replied Hermione with a smile. "But come on, you still haven't answered, what about you?"

"I was seventeen for both things," he muttered.

"With the same person?" asked Hermione who was genuinely intrigued by this train of conversation.

"Yes with the same person," he answered shortly before turning back to his now cold dinner, in an attempt to divert this rather too personal conversation away.

"Was the said person _Lily Evans_ by any chance?" Minerva McGonagall asked, and Severus was certain that he could hear an accusatory tone about her habitually impassive voice.

"Yes not that it bloody matters!" he snapped. "Now can I just get on with eating my dinner without further interruptions from the _'sex police_!'"

"Of course my boy, just taking an interest in your life that's all."

"Yes well its all in the past now and thank goodness for that!" Severus snapped sternly as he scraped his chair backwards and stalked out of the Great Hall, taking care to snarl Sebastian on his way past due to the fact that it was he who had mentioned last nights events to his Grandmother and sparked the whole interrogation in the first place.

* * *

"Why did you get so frustrated before at dinner?" asked Hermione boldly as she lay in bed beside Severus, tracing lazy circles around his belly button.

"Minerva persistently riles me with her incessant prying," Severus replied shortly, not welcoming his wife's decision to bring the subject up again.

"She was curious Severus, after all, she is basically your Mother."

"And parents need not know about their children's sex lives!" he snapped in return.

"You weren't saying that when you caught Septima and Albus at it at the start of the year. In fact," she continued, "if my memory serves me correctly, you _made it _your business to know the '_ins and outs'_ of their relationship…Pardon the pun," she added with a smirk.

"That's different," he said with an absent minded shake of the head, "completely different."

"How so? Minerva merely asked you a question and you flew of the handle."

"She asked and I answered. What more did she want, a detailed account of my first time?"

"No of course not," sighed Hermione. "And we both know that it wasn't her questioning that annoyed you."

"If we '_both know,' _then you should have noticed the indictment in her voice when she asked about Lily."

"Severus, I think your own guilt towards that matter is making you a little paranoid. Minerva made no sort of accusations."

"My guilt?" he repeated incredulously. "My guilt? What on earth should I feel guilty about?"

"Oh, err, I don't know," Hermione said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, "maybe the small fact that you were having an affair with a married woman."

"She wasn't married when we started seeing each other."

"Regardless of that fact, she was in the latter stages of your _relationship_."

"Lily Evans married Potter because she thought she had to, much in the sense that you probably felt inclined to involve yourself with Ronald Weasley. Their relationship, and therefore eventually their marriage, became somewhat expected and Lily married him in order not to let people down."

"For your information Severus," chided Hermione at his mention of her deceased friend, "Ron and I were_, involved, _as you so eloquently put it, because he was a kind hearted young man, and you would do well to remember that if you want to still be married when _'The Bump'_ arrives!"

"I never meant anything against Weasley Hermione; I was just hoping that by using your relationship with him as a comparison to that of Potter and Lily, you'd see that she felt a little trapped."

"In that case," Hermione sighed, "I see your point."

"If it wasn't for public expectation I don't think that they would have ever married."

"And you'd be lying here with her now instead of me," she stated in reply.

"Probably yes, but I'm perversely glad that never happened. I hate to compare the two of you, but I do love you more than I ever did her."

"But she _was _married, and you were sleeping with her," Hermione said, bringing their conversation full circle and back on track.

"Yes," he sighed, "but that didn't matter."

"Would it matter if I was Lily and you were James?" she asked with a raised eyebrow that suggested she already knew his answer.

Severus considered this for a moment, fleetingly placing himself in Potter's shoes. "But you're happy in our marriage," he said finally, avoiding the question.

"I haven't always been," she admitted. "So does that mean that I had the right to sleep around when I wasn't happy?"

"No because you are my wife and that ring you wear on your finger proves so!"

"Lily was James wife, and presumably she wore a ring on her finger also?"

"She always took it off," he muttered, "you know, before…" he trailed off.

"Look Severus, I didn't mean for this to turn into a lecture, but I just wanted you to know that maybe you owe James Potter a little more than you think."

"I owe him nothing. He loved her, she loved me, end of story."

"Then what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well incase you hadn't noticed, _Hermione_," he spat, "she died!"

"Obviously but you know I never meant that."

"She got pregnant, that's what happened," he conceded unhappily.

"How did you know that the baby wasn't yours though? Why did you just presume it was James'?"

"Truth be told, I never knew that Harry wasn't mine until the day I first saw him. He was James' child; my eyes told me so much when he stepped up to be sorted."

"I'm sorry for bringing this all up again," Hermione said after a moments pause and awkwardness.

"You know what I think?" Severus whispered as he rolled over and turned on his side so that he was leaning over his wife. "I think that you brought all of that up so that I'd forget that you promised to tell me who your first sexual encounter was with."

"Darn, you sussed me out," she joked.

"So go on, who was he?"

"He?" repeated Hermione with twinkling eyes. "_She_ don't you mean."

Severus' mouth fell ajar and he didn't know whether to be disgusted or secretly turned on by the thought.

"Severus I'm joking!" cried Hermione after a moment of silence. "Geesh I'm no more gay than you are!"

"So who was it?" he persisted.

"Well the two experiences I had were with Victor and Draco."

"Draco! I thought nothing happened between you two?"

"No, I told you that we never had sex…we just did _stuff_," she added quietly.

"Mrs Snape," he whispered into her ear as she snuggled into him for the night, "who would have thought that you were such a dark horse."

* * *

**A.N:** Okay, if you were a little confused in this chapter when I mentioned the _'little things'_ in sex, I basically meant general teenage fumblings (without going into too much detail.) When I was younger my friends and I used _'the little things'_ phrase as a nice way of putting other, more crude terms, so I thought I'd slip it in this chapter.

Anyway, I'm settled in my New York apartment now and finding my temporary American way of life to be great fun. With that in mind, me being settled now means work starts tomorrow and I have a huge case to get to work on. So, the next chapter won't be up until Friday night I'm afraid...sorry :)


	48. Shoot the Runner

**Chapter Forty Eight: Shoot the Runner**

"Professor!" cried Albus Potter from the doorway of the defence classroom cutting short Severus, who was in the middle of a lecture, and earning him a hefty snarl from the interrupted Professor.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your rude interruption, and another twenty for your shear lack of good manners," Snape snapped, his black eyes affixed on the slightly bent over form of the eldest Potter child who was attempting to catch his breath.

"But-"

"-But nothing," snapped Severus, cutting through Albus' meagre protests, "I can assure you that nothing you have to say warrants the interruption of my class."

Once his breathing was again in its normal rhythmic pattern and he deemed himself able to stand upright once more without his lungs bursting from exhaustion, Albus epitomized Snape's trademark snarl upon his own, much younger face, and shot it towards the dark haired wizard at the front of the first year class.

The defence class's eyes alternated from their violate Professor to their fellow Hogwart's student, anticipating a fully blown quarrel between the pair who were notoriously known around the castle for not exactly seeing eye to eye and who were famous for their heated disagreements.

"Hermione's gone into labour," stated Albus in a tone that suggested he was owed an apology for his harsh, unjust treatment. But instead of the act of contrition from his girlfriend's father that he sought yet did not expect to receive, Severus Snape forcefully tossed him out of the doorway, causing him to hurtle painfully into a row of desks, before bursting out of the classroom.

"Hadn't you better go to the hospital wing too?" Albus asked, turning to face Sebastian once he had regained his footing and straightened his robes.

"W…what?" stammered Sebastian in reply, his face screening expressions of both revulsion and incredulity. "I can't see…_that_!"

"Oh come off it mate, I'm not offering you front row tickets to the whole gory episode here, I'm just saying that you should really go and support your parents," Albus said before adding solemnly: "Septima's not able to be here for them and so her job falls to you as the next in line so to speak."

"But-"

"-No buts," interjected Albus firmly, much like Snape had done to him just moments before. "Now be off with you, your little brother will be here before you know it."

Sebastian nodded in half hearted agreement before racing out of the room, a maelstrom of gossip and whispers filling the room in his absence.

"Before I state the rather obvious fact that this lesson is over," Albus said rather loudly and in an astute manner as he cut through the undertone conversations of the class, "I would like to put an end to your inane and uncalled for gossiping, by telling you that Professor Granger is about to give birth to her and Professor Snape's third child."

"I can't imagine Professor Snape with a baby," pondered one boy loudly, his statement seemingly directed towards Albus.

"Well I'm sure you all won't need to _imagine_ it in the near future, as I'm certain that you'll all be witness to Professor Snape's paternal side in a couple of days."

"I can't see what Professor Granger's doing with him anyway," another boy added. "I mean she's like really hot for an older woman and he's like, well…_not._"

"I'll pass those words onto Professor Snape shall I?" Albus snapped, causing the young boy to flinch in fear slightly and begin to protest. "I'm sure he'll be _ecstatic_ once he hears of your _appreciation _of his wife's looks."

"No please don't-"

"-I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself in future Mr Knoxwell," the older student reprimanded as he turned from the young boy to the rest of the class. "And that goes for the rest of you too. Severus Snape and Hermione Granger are the most wonderful parents and people I know, so I will not stand by and listen to a naïve and frankly ill-advised bunch of eleven year olds say otherwise. Understood?"

"Yes," the class muttered in reply, and with that Albus Potter left the room feeling rather proud of himself.

* * *

"Where on earth have you been!" shrieked Hermione who was positively flustered, her legs bent at the knees as she gripped to the hospital bed and cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Severus said as he rushed over to her side and brushed her hair out of her clammy face.

"Let me guess," she replied angrily through clenched teeth. "You shot the messenger."

Severus thought briefly back to his reaction towards Albus Potter's interruption and inwardly agreed with his wife's presumption of the reasoning behind his tardiness to the birth of his son.

"Hermione is already fully dilated," stated Madam Pomfrey as she examined Hermione and looked up towards Severus who was still at his wife's side, whispering words of encouragement and pride in her ear.

"Severus!" snapped Poppy, "are you listening?"

"Yes, yes I'm bloody listening woman, but I have more important things to do like comforting my distressed wife than listen to you babble on about the details of labour."

"Now," continued Poppy, taking his verbal onslaught with a pinch of salt, "Hermione has expressed that much like the birth of Sebastian, she would like you to assist."

"She was in one of those ruddy water bath things last time," stated Severus sceptically, "and seen as though she's not now, what could you possible want me to do now? There is nothing for me to do but hold her hand."

"I want you to be the one who sees him first," explained Hermione before Poppy could answer, "I want you to help me give birth to him."

"Forgive my futility with regard to the situation," he replied, "but what on earth can I do? You're the one who has to huff and push him out and I'm afraid I can't to that can I?"

Hermione snarled him fiercely and he instantly realised his mistake.

"I never meant-"

"-Just bloody get down their and help me get him out!" she roared with a brief hand gesture towards her legs which were wide apart.

Severus, who was normally immune to repulsion and queasiness due to his Death Eater days, suddenly felt his stomach churn and the colour drain from his face.

"I…I can't go down _there_," he stammered. "I can't see _that_."

"You didn't mind seeing _that _when you caused me this pain did you!" she snapped, drawing some colour back into his previously pale cheeks and causing Madam Pomfrey to chortle.

"If your man enough to get her pregnant in the first place my boy," the old medi witch giggled, "then its only fair that you act man enough to see what you created arrive into this world."

With a groan and an anxious shake of the head, Severus stepped resentfully from his place at Hermione's side and towards the end of the bed where a gory sight met his eyes.

"Bloody hell!" he shrieked before falling heavily onto the infirmary fall with a loud thud.

"I'll kill him!" cried Hermione as another contraction hit hard and Madam Pomfrey instructed her to push. "I'll bloody kill the yellow-bellied bastard!"

* * *

Severus Snape brought his hand up to his throbbing head as the haziness retreated from his previously blared vision. The mistiness was replaced by a sight that brought thick, fast falling tears to his eyes as he stepped towards Hermione who was sat upright in bed, a small bundle wriggling in the nook of her arm.

"Look baby," he heard Hermione whisper softly, "your Daddy's here." Hermione handed the tiny package of blankets over to Severus and placed it in his welcoming arms as he lay down beside her on the bed.

The black eyes of the Father met the black eyes of the son, and at that moment an everlasting bond was formed - a bond that Severus Snape knew he could never break and one that meant the world to him.

"He's beautiful," he whispered with a throaty voice as he placed his son's tiny hand in his. "Just like his Mother."

"He has your eyes," Hermione replied, leaning up to kiss Severus and then the baby.

"I know and my lips as well."

"At least he has my nose," she giggled, but Severus was too awestruck by the tiny creature in his arms to retort.

Severus ran a soft hand across his son's thick mop of jet black hair, to his delight eliciting a soft coo from him. "He's tiny," the Professor stated with an inquisitive and concern glance towards Hermione.

"He's a month and a half premature, so he was bound to be small," Hermione explained, "but to add to that, Poppy says he would have been relatively small anyway, even if he had of been born on time."

"So he's healthy? Everything's fine?"

"Yes," sighed Hermione, resting a reassuring hand atop of his. "Stop worrying."

"He just looks so vulnerable and innocent," Severus replied, "it's hard not to fret."

"He's perfectly healthy my love."

"What about names?" asked Severus swiftly. "I've considered asking you if we should just stick with 'Bump' but I don't think that it's highly appropriate seen as though it begins with a 'B' and not 'S'."

"Oh Severus, you said that we didn't have to call him by a name that started with 'S'," Hermione sighed. "I already get confused with everyone's similar sounding name."

"Yes but it's-"

"-Snape tradition, I know," Hermione interjected monotonously. "But we've already got two children whose names fall accordingly with your family tradition so for once, just once, can I have a say in this please?"

"Hermione you know how much I want to stick by family tradition, it means a lot."

"And why can't I stick by _my _families traditions?"

"Oh and what are they?"

"Well I hoped to name him after my Father and his Father before him. Granger males are always named after their grandfathers."

"So what you're saying is that one of our traditions has to be forsaken for the other?"

"Exactly…and how are we to decide?" asked Hermione who had hoped that for once Severus would stop with family formalities.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the three of you," said Poppy Pomfrey as she stepped towards Hermione's bedside, "but I have the results for the energy levels tests if you wish to know them."

Hermione's face lit up with excitement. "How about we have a bet?" she said to her husband haphazardly as an idea hit her. "Whoever guesses the levels of the baby's magic correctly gets to choose on his name."

Severus thought over this carefully for a moment, and after deciding that he had every chance of winning, he nodded in agreement.

"Due to the fact that Madam Pomfrey stated in our previous check up that he was neither conceived on an important day, nor was he born as a result of any sort of prophecy like Septima, thus should hold relatively normal powers" Severus said softly with a smile that indicated he knew he was right, "I will wager that our son has regular magical levels."

"And due to the fact that he was growing inside of me and that he was a part of me, I will guess that he has an abnormal level of magic."

"So the bets are placed," Madam Pomfrey said with a brief glance towards her result sheet. "And I can tell you that…Severus is correct. The results show that your son has a normal level of magic, although given time that may alter."

Hermione frowned at her smirking husband.

"I guess I get to name him then," Severus said smugly with a glance towards his son. "Bloody hell!" he shrieked as he pointed towards the baby and pulled back his blankets to reveal his chubby little face.

"Oh my!" stated a startled Poppy peering closer towards the baby for a more thorough look.

"Is he-" began Hermione as she stroked her son's now vivid purple hair.

"I think," Poppy said with a bewildered smile, "that Hermione has won your bet Severus. Your son is a Metamorphmagus."

"Impossible!" stated Severus even though the now purple hair and blue eyes of his son proved otherwise.

"In that case I will officially name my son as Milo Severus Snape, after his Grandfather and Father," Hermione said jollily with a glance towards Severus.

"I suppose it's not that bad," he muttered. "Come on then Milo," he said, taking his son from Hermione and standing, "let's go and meet the bustling crowd of people who want to meet you and who are all waiting outside this room."

* * *

**A.N:**

**-** The end is nigh and I only plan to write another few (five tops) chapters in this part. Of course part three (the finale) is yet to come, but Part II is drawing to a close :(

- I'd like to thank you all for your recent support and reviews, they really do mean alot and without them, I highly doubt I would have had the patience to get this far.

- One final thing before I shut up and leave your eyes to rest: you should all trust Maisie Mundy a little more. She's a genuine character for once, and I thought it best to tell you that now rather than later, so that you'd see her niceties more clearly and understand her character. She's very Luna-ish with regard to her personality and kind heartedness, but she's a little tiger at heart making perfect for young Sebastian :)


	49. Introduction of the Son

**Chapter Forty Nine: Introduction of the Son**

Severus pushed through the double doors of the hospital wing and into the bustling corridor, his son securely in his arms and a proud smile etched upon his face.

"I would like to introduce you all to my son," he said loudly, immediately ceasing all conversation and drawing one hundred curious eyes his way, "Milo Severus Snape."

The crowd of people, including both students and teachers alike, burst into a loud applause and a serious of cheers echoed around the hallway. Even the ghosts were expressing their best wishes.

"Congratulations Severus," said Albus Dumbledore as he siphoned his way through the crowd and towards his new grandson.

"Severus!" cried Minerva McGonagall as she caught up to her husband and stopped at Severus' side. "I can't believe it, he's perfect."

"I think so Minerva," replied Severus as he stroked his son's hair (which had now returned to a dark shade of black) and kissed his little forehead. "But I suppose that I am bound to be bias."

"Yeah Professor," granted one boy who Severus recognised as a second year Gryffindor, "he's really awesome."

"Thank you for that_ assessment_ of my son," Severus said as he turned to the boy, his voice not sounding as bitter and disdainful as he meant it to. He put this unusual lack of cold exterior down to the fact that he was holding his new born son in his arms. If any student had spoken to him so informally in any other situation other than the one he was currently in, Severus was almost certain that he would have taken points from their houses and given them a week's detention with Filch.

"Would you like to hold him Minerva?" Severus asked, breaking his thoughts as he returned his attentions back to his immediate family and away from the crowd of inquisitive students.

"Of course I would," she replied emotionally and with teary eyes, "but I think that his big brother should have that honour before me." Minerva gestured towards Sebastian who was immersed in the middle of the crowd and attempting desperately to make his way towards his Father and new baby brother.

"Hello son," said Severus as he pushed a couple of first years out of the way roughly, so that Sebastian had a clearer path up towards the front. "Here's your big brother Milo," he whispered to the baby who was cooing delightfully in his arms, "do you want to meet him?"

Milo cooed in response to his Father's question, and even though Severus knew that it was coincidental, he couldn't help but smile as he passed his new born son over to his eldest boy.

Sebastian took Milo with open arms, his posture a little tense at first due the strange sensation of the baby's weight, but soon relaxing a little as he took momentary responsibility for his tiny brother who was looking up at him with twinkling black eyes.

"How's Mum doing?" asked Sebastian once he was accustomed to holding the wriggling bundle of blankets safely.

"She's fine," replied Severus with a brief smile, "a little sore as can be imagined but she'll be up and bossing us around in no time."

"Can I go and see her?" Sebastian asked, his eyes peering through the stained glass windows of the infirmary in a vein attempt to see his mother.

"Of course," Severus said, "come on, I'm sure she'd love to see you all."

As Severus pushed open the doors to the infirmary and stepped inside, he turned to see just who was following him. To his dismay every single person in the crowd, including students, were attempting to follow his steps and visit Hermione.

"And where do you think you are going?" Severus asked with a familiar snarl about his face.

"Well sir, we're coming to see the Professor," explained Sebastian's friend James Knoxwell.

"I think not Mr Knoxwell," snapped Severus, "only family will be allowed to see Professor Granger whilst she is hospitalized, and if you value your grades you will not attempt to set one foot into this room."

"I'm sort of family," continued James, "I mean, I am 'Bastian's best friend."

Severus snorted at the boy's theory before ordering him away from the infirmary with an abrupt wave of the hand. "Haven't you all got lessons to go to?" he bellowed, and with a myriad of sighs the crowd slowly dispersed leaving only Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall alone with Severus and his boys.

"Are you alright carrying him in?" Severus asked Sebastian warily.

"I'm quite capable of caring something as small as a pineapple Dad," Sebastian stated with an exaggerated sigh. "I'm not an imbecile you know and I do know exactly how to hold a baby without dropping it on its head."

"I was only asking," Severus replied with a shake of his head. "Now come on, your Mother will be asleep by the time we make it in there!"

Led by Severus, the small group of family stepped inside the infirmary and made their way over to Hermione, each of them greeting her with a warm embrace and words of congratulations.

"How are you feeling?" asked Minerva who even though had no personal experience of the pain of giving birth, had supported many a friend or female family member in such a situation to appreciate how much it took out of one.

"The birth as a whole wasn't as bad as the previous two, so other than a few aches and pains and the exhaustion, I'm generally fine. It's not **my** health you should be enquiring about though," she said as she glanced towards Severus who had turned a pale shade of pink.

Minerva looked confused for a moment but once she took note of Severus' embarrassment, she understood exactly what had happened and began to laugh.

"It's not in the slightest amusing Minerva!" rebuked Severus. "I was manhandled into doing something I didn't want to by my wife and that ruddy medi witch, and then got a huge bump on my head for my bloody troubles!"

"You weren't complaining when **you **_manhandled_ poor Hermione into this situation though were you?" Minerva said with all seriousness.

Sebastian made an "eew-ing" noise at his Grandmother's innuendo and Severus shot him a dirty look in return.

"Well how do you think Milo got into your Mother's womb?" he asked sarcastically. "Fairies?"

"No of course not, but its one think _knowing_ how he was made, but it's another actually _talking_ about it! It's just not right!" Sebastian replied in a tone which clearly portrayed disgust.

"In that case I will take great delight when I tell you that the minute your Mother is able to walk, we'll be practising for baby number four," Severus said with a smirk.

"Oh no we won't!" Hermione stated firmly. "You're not coming near me ever again Severus! Do you have any idea how painful it is?"

"Well I can't really imagine no," he replied.

"Put it this way," she continued, "you try pushing a rugby ball out of the end of your-"

"- That's quite enough thank you!" interjected Albus before Hermione could continue. "There's little ears about remember."

The group looked down towards Milo who was still receiving a warm hug from his in awe older brother.

"He's wicked Mum," Sebastian said. "I can't wait to teach him how to brew potions and play Quidditch."

Hermione smiled at her son's enthusiasm. "I'm sure the two of you will rub along just nicely."

"_Three _of us don't you mean," said a croaky voice from across the room.

* * *

**A.N:** It's short, I know, but better than nothing...please review because the end is nigh and I need encouragement and ideas for Part III


	50. Reunited

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifty: Reunited

"_Three _of us don't you mean," said a croaky voice from across the room…

Everybody turned in what seemed like slow motion to face the source of the familiar, yet somehow forgotten, voice of Septima. Severus was first to react and he bound from his place beside his wife's hospital bed and over to his daughter's, his arms outstretched and his eyes teary.

"Geesh Dad," said Septima as Severus held her excruciatingly tightly, "no need to squeeze me so hard. I might pop!"

Severus pulled away slightly from Septima and took her face in his hands. He examined her features for a moment, taking in her memorable dark features and slightly freckled nose, before tilting her head up so that his eyes could bore into hers. Some how in that short space of time he realised that his little girl was not so little after all; she was a beautiful and intelligent young woman, free to make her own decisions in life and quite proficient to do so.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again young lady," Severus chided softly, as he took control of the countless tears that was falling from his black watery eyes, and kissed her forehead lovingly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Dad," Septima replied as she pulled her Father into a warm embrace. "I was so proud of you that night you know…" she trailed of as Severus broke their hug. "What's that forlorn look for?"

"How can you say that I made you proud? I let you down."

Septima reached out for her Father's hand and took it in both of hers before retorting. "You saved me Dad," she whispered, "you risked your life on a mere whim that there was the slightest chance that I would be alright. When I wanted to give up and when I felt that I had no more energy to fight him, you were there in my head, willing me on and protecting me. So what on earth makes you think that you let me down?"

"I shouldn't have even let you go there in the first place. The Death Eaters hold no place for women like you and I should have realised that beforehand."

Septima shook her head dismissively. "I went to the revel with you that night, neither to make you proud nor due to the fact that I felt you forced me to, but rather because of what I wanted. Dad, I've grown up in a world tarnished by dark and fear, where the simple concoction of one's blood can mean the difference between life and death. I know what you've been through and what you've lost, I am fully aware of what Mum had to deal with after the downfall of The Dark Lord the first time around, and I am most sentient to the reality of what will happen to our family if I do not aid the Order. With all that in mind I had to take the mark."

"It is not your job Septima. You are not Harry Po-"

"Just stop Dad," she interjected forcefully. "I never thought I'd say this to you, but stop being selfish. You need to see that I have to do this in order to put my own conscience to rest and to fulfil my duty of the prophecy. Along the way, yes, you might just lose me, but Dad, you'll lose me in a different sense if I stay behind and do nothing. Please Dad, not as my Father but as my friend, will you just accept my wishes and let me fight?"

Severus massaged his temples with his forefingers in an attempt to keep his fear and anger at bay. Of course, he didn't want Septima to fight, of course he didn't want her to have to play the role of Harry Potter and lose as he lost, but this was war; a war in which people were determined to fight to restore peace and Severus had admitted it to himself only moments before – Septima was an adult, she had her own roads to take in life.

"But what if we lose you darling?" Severus asked solemnly. "You're my first born Septima, my little girl and the reason my life escaped the darkness that threatened it. What about you're Mother, your Grandparents, Sebastian and now Milo? We all need you Septima."

"And you shall have me," she replied, "but once this war is over and I have defeated him. Until then Dad, I'm afraid that you'll just have to accept my part in this conflict. This is as much my fight as yours."

"Severus don't you think we should leave this chat until another time," interrupted Albus before the younger man could reply to Septima's retort. "I'm sure Septima would like to meet her new baby brother."

"Yeah I'd like that a lot," Septima said, relieved that her Grandfather had had the initiative to step in. And with once tiny flick of his wand, Albus levitated her bed from across the room of the infirmary and settled her down next to her Mother.

"I'm so glad to have you back," said Hermione as she reached across and held her daughter's hand. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Septima replied. "I've missed you all."

Everybody mumbled in agreement, and even Sebastian, who was notoriously known for his lack of emotion like his Father, bent down to kiss his sister on the forehead.

"Merlin where's 'Bastian and what have you done with him!"

"Shut it Septima," Sebastian reprimanded jokingly, "you may be ill, but not too ill to earn yourself a hex or two!"

"Sebastian!" chided Severus.

"I was joking!" he protested.

"I should bloody think so."

"So," said Septima with a nod towards the baby who lay in Albus Dumbledore's sturdy arms, "can I hold the little 'un or what?"

* * *

The week passed quickly, with a stream of visitors popping in and out of the infirmary to visit Hermione, Milo and Septima, occupying the hospitalized trio's time, and the usual people (Severus and Albus Potter) staying glued to their bedside.

Among the customary faces, the Potter's had made frequent visits to Hogwarts, bringing with them their new born son James. James was two months older than Milo, but both sets of parents were certain that their boys would be the best of friends given time.

Another and more surprising duo to visit Hermione, Septima and Milo, were Severus' older brother Salus and his new girlfriend Rose. Rose was a delight and very similar to Luna Lovegood in terms of personality. She was a quirky looking woman, with the most beautiful auburn hair that flowed down to just below her shoulders, and from what Hermione could gather from her short time with the new couple, they were very happy together.

They had met on a train ride home from Edinburgh, where Salus had been visiting old friends, and had instantly hit it off. The pair complimented each other greatly. Where Salus was confident and charismatic, Rose was shy yet full of appeal. Both were attractive people and they made a pleasing picture on the eye - Even Severus had to admit that he was happy for his brother, and noted the positive change in Salus' demeanour.

"I'm glad that he's found someone who makes him happy," Severus said over dinner on the first night that Hermione and their children had been allowed to leave the hospital wing.

"Me too. He deserves all the happiness the world has to offer, and after Bellatrix Lestrange I think he needs someone like Rose."

Severus fell silent as his wife mentioned the woman of whom was the source of his affair, and the awkward clanking of forks upon plates filled the room.

"I _**am**_ allowed to mention her name aren't I?" Hermione asked short temperedly.

"Of course, but I'd prefer it if you never. After all, it's history now."

"Yes your right I suppose. Merlin, all of that heart ache feels like an eternity ago doesn't it?" Her question wasn't meant to rile Severus, but by the thunderous look on his face, it was clear that it did.

"Hermione can we just stop taking about it!" snapped Severus, throwing his plate across the room forcefully. "You know what," he bellowed, "I've lost my appetite!"

He stormed out of the room leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. Maybe she was wrong to believe that they were over that saga.

Hermione found him an hour later in Milo's bedroom, curled up in an overstuffed arm chair, reading fairy tales to the little boy who lay wriggling in the nook of his arm.

"Severus I'm sorry if I angered you earlier," Hermione whispered, stepping into the room.

"No I'm sorry. These past few weeks have been too much for me and I suppose I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed by it all."

"I know and I should have realised that. I do love you Severus."

"And I love you too."

"So we're okay?" she asked tentatively.

"We always were my love, we always were."

Hermione stepped over towards Severus and bent down to kiss his lips.

"Go on," he said, "you go in there and pour us a glass of wine whilst I put the baby to sleep."

"How about I meet you in our bedroom?" she asked with a wry smile. "It's been a while since I've just been able to cuddle up into you."

"That sounds wonderful," he said, "I won't be long."

When she had left the room, Severus lay his son down in his cot. He ran a long finger across the boy's cheek lovingly and bent down to kiss his little forehead.

"Daddy loves you little one," he whispered into his ear whilst running a hand across Milo's soft green hair which was known to alter colour with his mood. "By the time you're old enough to understand I promise you that this world will be safer place for you to grow up in. Daddy will make it all better, I promise…"

* * *

**A.N:** This is, I think, the penultimate chapter. One more to go, maybe another two at the most :(


	51. Just Another Day at Hogwarts

**A.N:**

I am sad to say that this my friends, is the end of Part II...I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this fic and I hope you have equally enjoyed reading it. I am more than overwhelmed by the amout of support and reviews I have recieved from you guys and I can't thank you enough for that.

By the mid September I should hopefully have had the baby, so it'll be around about that time that I'll begin writing Part III. It's only half a month for you to wait, so I hope dearly that you stick by this fiction like you have thus far.

Finally, I would just like to tell you all that I am seriously considering writing a short Lily/Severus backstory for this fiction, in which I will elaborate on what you already know about the Snape and Lily in my story. It'll be called "What If?" so if your interested look out for that.

Thanks again for all of your support and reviews xx

* * *

**Chapter Fifty One: Just Another Day at Hogwarts**

Merriment and excitement coursed though the bustling Great Hall as students sat at their appropriate tables, sipping pumpkin juice and chatting noisily to their friends. At the head table there was a similar mood of exhilaration, as the Professors and staff of Hogwarts sat lost in polite conversation, all of them waiting for the Headmaster to stand and deliver his customary end of year speech so that they could leave the castle for their family's summer homes.

Another year was over, and although another was waiting in its wake, there was a six week gap in between to be spent idly with families and friends, enjoying the momentary release from hard work and schooling. It was clear from the jubilant aura of the castle, that there was not a single being who was not looking forward to the summer break, and people made no secret of the fact that they were eagerly anticipating the feast to begin so that they could leave.

All fell silent as finally Albus Dumbledore made his move to stand, his vibrant purple robes hugged around his body and his grandfatherly beard falling to his naval. The Headmaster was a man who demanded respect and attention with his mere presence and appearance, so no loud clapping of the hands or a clearing of the throat was needed in order for all eyes to fall upon him.

"The time has come for us to say our goodbyes," he began sadly, letting his bright blue eyes roam around the room. "For some, this farewell is only temporary and I will be greeting those of you once more come September, but for others, this is possibly a permanent farewell. At this melancholy yet joyful time of year, I wish only to pass on my best wishes to you all…for those of you in our seventh year who more than likely sit in this hall for the very last time, I wish you all the luck in the world for your future endeavours, and on behalf of all of the staff here at Hogwarts, I wish you wealth, prosperity and eternal happiness. May you all embark on a road that suits you most, and as prepared as possible for whatever you may face."

A series of sobs, mainly from seventh year girls, echoed around the room and so Dumbledore resumed his speech quickly in order to lighten the mood a little and deter their upset.

"For others, and those whom I look forward to seeing next year," he continued more joyfully, "I bestow upon you my best wishes for the summer break, wherever you may spend it. Most importantly, I urge you to keep safe, hale and hearty, whist at the same time making the most of your time away from our demanding work ethic here in the castle. It would be prudent for you all to remember that we are still, _unfortunately_, living in dark times. Extra care must be taken and your wands carried with you at all times."

"Finally," Albus said as he tried to catch his breath after his long speech, "I would like you all raise your goblets and put your hands together for Professor Lucius Malfoy, who is leaving us after a year as our Defence Master, to spend more time with his family."

The crowd, especially the Slytherin table burst into massive applause for Lucius who was now on his feet, and even those of Gryffindor house (led of course by Septima) were all clapping furiously and whistling.

After basking in his newfangled popularity for a moment, Lucius Malfoy sat reluctantly and the noise gradually died down once more into nothing. For the final time before the start of the feast Albus Dumbledore stood…

"Now another announcement that I have to make before we can indulge in our mass of food and drink, is one of which even the staff, are unaware of."

The entire body of personnel turned to look at the Headmaster with incredulity playing about their faces. Hermione glanced towards Severus for an answer but he just shrugged in reply, before turning back towards the Headmaster who was revelling in the air of mystery, his blue eyes twinkling knowingly.

"For over fifty years, one particular loyal and inimitable member of staff has worked alongside me and a countless number of other Professors without reservation or trepidation. She is the most hardworking, unfazed woman I know, who is not only loved by her colleagues but also, and more uniquely, by each and every member of the student body. Her work is, and always has been, flawless, the respect we all have for her immeasurable, and we as a school and individually as privileged human beings, owe an awful lot to her."

"So," he continued just as he could almost hear the almost inaudible whispers and theories begin to unfold, "I hope you can all comprehend just how much of a loss it is to this school, that the wonderful Professor McGonagall has decided to retire after over half a century of teaching here."

Gasps of shock and horror filled the room, and even Severus Snape felt his heart sink in disappointment. Minerva was not only like a Mother to him, but also a friend who had helped him settle into his role as Potion's Master when he was only twenty one, and to see her leave would be a massive disadvantage to both he and Hogwarts.

"Can I have your attention for a few more moments please!" ordered Albus, cutting through the thick conversation of both students and teachers alike.

"Thank you," he said with an exasperated sigh as the conversation ceased finally. "Now, on behalf of you and all of those who have had the fortune to have been taught by Professor McGonagall in the past, I would like you all to raise your glasses once more, to the finest woman Hogwart's has ever seen."

Instantly and with an enormous ferocity everybody in the room stood. Gryffindors took to their table top and roared with appreciation for McGonagall who was in floods of tears. Taking note of the Gryffindor's support for the old witch, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and a handful of brave Slytherins leapt up onto their tables and began to chant her name.

At the staff table all were clapping, Hermione, Hooch, Pomfrey, Trelawney, Vector and Flitwick were all on their feet _(even though Flitwick looked as though he was still sitting,) _and with tears in their eyes. Those members of staff who were not yet standing soon did so, before cheering noisily and showing no reserve with regard to their respect for the retiring Deputy Headmistress.

Even though they were also clapping furiously, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape however showed much more composure than the rest, (as would be expected from Slytherins) and the latter of the two eventually broke their façade and placed a loving kiss upon the old woman's head.

It took almost twenty minutes and a lot of hard work on Albus' part to resume a moderate degree of silence.

"With Professor McGonagall's saddening departure," he said finally, "there now becomes an opening in her position as Deputy of this school. For me, the replacement of a woman who is so respected and loved by so many is not an easy one, and the said replacement needs to be an equally respected and looked up towards human being. The only person whom I think will fit into Professor McGonagall's large shoes is the finest Potions Master and Dark Arts specialist this world has ever seen."

"Of late this man has become the proud father of his third child, and with that one would like to think that he has become a more…_approachable_Professor." Albus heard Severus snort loudly behind him but he swiftly continued anyway. "So, with all that in mind I'd like to introduce you all to the new Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts…Professor Severus Snape!"

For the final time that night Hogwarts burst into a hearty round of applause, this time led by Slytherin house.

* * *

Hermione and Severus were lying in bed later that night with Milo squirming happily in between them.

"Did you know about Minerva's retirement?" Hermione asked as she tickled Milo softly, earning a soft chortle for her troubles.

Severus turned on his side to face his wife who was also lying on hers and leant over the baby. "I honestly never," he replied. "It's come as a bit of a shock to be honest."

"You deserve that position of Deputy Headmaster Severus," she said earnestly as she reached out and tucked a stray hair around his left ear.

"Somehow I don't think I do."

"Minerva wouldn't have retired unless she knew that Hogwarts was in safe hands, she said so herself at dinner."

"Yes but by accepting the position I now run the risk of placing Hogwarts in a greater danger than it already was. The Dark Lord will expect me to supply him with even more information now that I am in a higher position of authority and closer to Albus."

"We will cross that hurdle when it comes Severus. Just for once can you focus on the here and now?" Hermione looked down at Milo and his now pink hair.

"I'm a lucky man aren't I?" he asked rhetorically as he picked Milo up and lifted him onto his chest.

"Yes you are," she replied, "and we're lucky to have you too."

"Do you love your Daddy?" Severus asked Milo, ignoring the baby's dribbling onto his bare chest.

"Oh I think he does," Hermione said with a smile and a soft squeeze of Milo's chubby cheeks. "I think we've got another Daddy's Boy on our hands."

"Do you think he looks like me?" Severus asked, looking over his son's features.

"Oh yes," Hermione said with sarcasm, "I can see that he gets his pink hair from you rather than me!"

"Ha bloody ha," Severus chided jokingly, "very funny. I meant when he's tired and his hair turns black."

"Ah well that changes things," she said whilst snuggling into Severus and Milo, who was still lying on his Father's hair graced chest. "You see, Milo's Daddy has the most beautiful raven eyes that one might just say are my weakness," - she traced her fingers softly around Severus' eyes - "and if you look at Milo's he too has his Daddy's beautiful eyes."

"And what else?" asked Severus, who was in need of a compliment or two.

"Milo has terribly soft skin, and so," she whispered, running her fingers down the inside of Severus' thigh, "has his Daddy."

"And as if by magic Milo's fallen asleep," Severus said with a sultry smile. "Which means," he continued, "that by the time his Daddy's gone into the other room to put him to sleep, Milo's Mummy better be sprawled out across the bed and waiting for me to return."

"I think I can manage that," Hermione replied with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows. "Now go and put him down for the night and hurry your gorgeous self back in here."

Severus returned swiftly and was soon cuddled back up in bed with his wife who was more than happy just to lie there in his arms and run her fingers lazily across his chest.

"I did it Hermione," whispered Severus arbitrarily.

"I'm confused…you did what?"

"I used magic again."

Hermione sat bolt upright and placed a passionate kiss onto his welcoming lips. "Well done!" she squealed. "I'm so proud of you."

"Not as proud as I am of you," he replied modestly as she settled back down. "I never quite appreciated you as the mother of my children until the other day when I saw you with them. You didn't know I was there in the hospital wing just watching you all, but I was."

"You're a fantastic Mother Hermione," he continued earnestly, "and the children all love you so very much. You're always there for them no matter what, and you seem to have got the balance of parent and friend down to a tee. It's a scary thought but Sebastian would give his life for you."

"And he would for you…"

"No Hermione," he corrected, "what you have with our children is different to what I have. The love every bone of your being, just like I do, and they look up to you greatly. I just thought that you should know that really…"

"I do Severus," she replied softly, "and I just want _**you**_ to know that they love you too. I was watching you with Milo earlier, and it was clear to see that the boy already worships the ground that you walk on. He watches everything you do with such intensity it's surreal."

"I don't know what it is but we just seem to have _clicked_."

Hermione smiled and leant up to kiss him lovingly.

"Severus," she whispered softly as she traced the outline of his jaw, "promise me you'll never leave me."

"Never," he whispered in reply. "Never..."


End file.
